Amor en la Batalla Final
by maria esperanza
Summary: se trata de llenar los espacios que quedaron en la historia, lo que llevo a que Ron y Hermione terminen juntos,verlos mas humanos, mas adolecentes... es para ver que ellos se enamoran de la misma forma que nosotros, cada semana subo un cap! besos!
1. Chapter 1

Amor en la Batalla Final (RW –HG)

Capitulo 1: Las Promesas

Hacia 2 semanas que habían terminado las clases, hacia dos semanas que había presenciado con sus dos mejores amigos, Harry y Hermione, el funeral del más grande mago y director que tuvo Hogwarts, dos semanas que Hermione y él, le habían prometido a Harry que le ayudarían buscar los Horrocruxes, para poder destruir Al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

Paso tan poco tiempo de aquello, su familia ya estaba enterada de la desicion de él y sus dos mejores amigos, su padre y hermanos lo apoyaban, pero era distinto para Molly Weasley, no quería que su hijo más pequeño deja la escuela, principalmente que arriesgase su vida en la guerra que se estaba desatando, por que para ella, Ron Weasley era un niño todavía; lejos estaba su madre de la realidad, Ron había madurado mucho desde su vuelta a la Madriguera, tal vez era debido a los sucesos que ocurrieron antes que termine su sexto año en El Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, los tiempos oscuros que se avecinaban o la batalla inevitable que esta apunto de desatarse.

Desde que Ron había vuelto a su casa, sufría de pesadillas, esto no lo sabia nadie, de las cuales se levantaba asustado y sudado, todas empezaban iguales, se veía a él, Neville y Ginny afuera de la Sala de Menesteres, de pronto todo se oscurecía, rayos de todos los colores salían de todas partes, los Mortifagos aparecieron de repente, preocupado por proteger a su hermana y a su amigo… desesperado para llegar al encuentro de ella… ¿Dónde estaba?... mas rayos… ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Le habrían alcanzado?... corriendo en la oscuridad, gritos, maleficios imperdonables por todos lados, voces de aliados, de enemigos, pero ella…. ¿donde estaba ella?… seguía corriendo… ¿Dónde estaba?... de pronto una silueta aparece en el suelo a lo lejos, se va acercando a ella, se hacia más visible la figura de…. Ella… Hermione, tirada en el suelo con sangre…., siempre la encontraba tirada en algún lugar, en cada pesadilla la encontraba tirada, inerte, en un esenario distinto, pero siempre terminaba arrodillado alado de ella viendo su cuerpo sin vida; y era allí cuando se despertaba gritando

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!!!!!- asustado por ella, por miedo de que ese sueño sea haga realidad, desde que Ron tuvo la primera pesadilla, se hizo una promesa, que siempre estaría alado de Hermione para protegerla. Además dejaría de ocultar lo que sentía por su mejor amiga, por que hacia tiempo que había descubierto que significado tenían aquellos sentimientos que él sentía por ella; siempre supo que no era una simple amistad, antes llego a pensar que la quería como a los gemelos o a Ginny, pero lo que sentía por Hermione no se parecía a lo que sentía por sus hermanos, por ninguno de ellos se preocupaba tanto, o se acostaba o se despertaba pensando en ellos, o soñaba con ellos, tampoco se empeñaba en inventar cualquier cosa para que empezaran a discutir solo para que le preste atención, en especial no se empeñaba en cuidarlos, como él lo hacia con Hermione.

Desde que Ron termino con Lavander, desde antes incluso, pero se él lo negaba, supo que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hermione, su mejor amiga. Él solo había salido con Lavander para demostrarle a Hermione que él también podía besar a otras chicas, luego de haberse enterado que ella se había besado con Víctor Krum.

Al término de ese tan triste año lectivo, Ron había decidido que era momento de cambiar, los tiempos que se venían eran oscuros y peligrosos, cualquier cosa podía llegar a pasar, podría morir o peor, ella podría dejar de existir; por ello Ron se propuso conquistar a su mejor amiga Hermione. No sabia como ella podría llegar a reaccionar, le aterraba que ella no le correspondiese, en el fondo siempre tuvo el temor de que Hermione mirase de otra manera a Harry, más que a un amigo, pero aquello era un pequeño sentimiento que lo asechaba al fondo de su mente, tratando de asustarlo, él sabia lo que su mejor amigo sentía por su hermana, aunque por el momento no estuviesen juntos, ¿pero ella?, ¿Qué sentía Hermione por Harry?

Sin embargo estaba decidido, iba jugarse por Hermione.

Los gemelos le habían obsequiado el libro "12 Formas Infalibles de Encantar a las Brujas", Ron lo había leído de pie a cabeza, era raro que Ron Weasley pierda su tiempo en leer un libro, sin que sea estrictamente necesario para alguna asignatura o que sea de Quiddich, pero este libro era oro puro, como él lo decía.

En la única carta que Hermione le envió aquel verano, le había hecho saber que estaba lista para ir a la Madriguera. Ron la esperaba con ansias, por que gracias a sus pesadillas, estaba preocupado todo el tiempo por ella, mientras más rápido ella estuviese a su lado, él estaría tranquilo y podría protegerla.

Mientras, lejos de la Madriguera, en Londres, se encontraba una Hermione triste, sola; se hallaba en la soledad de su casa, ya que el día anterior, había tenido que hacer la penosa acción, pero aun necesaria, de desmemorizar a sus padres y hechizarlos para que se hayan a Australia, lo hizo para que ellos estén a salvo y lejos de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se encontraba en su habitación llorando, por ver a sus padres partir, con el miedo de que tal ves nunca los vuelva a ver, tenia miedo de lo que se estaba avecinando, pero estaba decidida, Harry era su amigo, era uno de sus mejores amigos, y él la necesitaba como a Ron también, por que el viaje que estaban por emprender los tres era muy riesgoso pero necesario para poder terminar con todo el terror.

Deseosa que Lupin y Tonks la busquen para poder ir a la Madriguera, encontrarse con Ginny, la necesitaba y estaba segura también de que la pelirroja la necesitaba a ella, ya que no tuvieron oportunidad de conversar de lo ocurrido con Harry.

De encontrarse con Harry, desde que dejo Hogwarts estuvo muy preocupada por su amigo, ya que ahora que Dumbledore había fallecido, Voldemort estaría planeando matar a Harry en cualquier momento; y ajeno a todos esos sentimientos tristes, estaba más que nada ansiosa de poder volver a verlo a él, su consuelo en las ultimas noches, después de haber tomado la decisión de desmemorizar a sus padres, era volver a ver a Ron.

Hace un par de veranos Hermione se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo Ron, pero no dijo o demostró sentimiento alguno por miedo que Ron la rechace y terminen con su amistad, ella se conformaba ayudándolo con las tareas y discutiendo con él, pero el pasado curso Ron la lastimo mucho saliendo con la cursi de Lavander. Aun así, Hermione no había dejado de sentir, lo que sentía por el pelirrojo, era la única persona que lograba que su corazón se acelere en un instante, que la ponía nerviosa si se acercaba demasiado, la única que tenia la facilidad de hacerle llorar y reír en cualquier momento y la única que sabia robarle una sonrisa en el momento más critico.

Ron era terco, orgulloso, mal humorado, pero también era tierno, inocentes, fiel amigo, gracioso, era él quien la defendía siempre de Malfoy o Snape, él que hacia que sus mañanas estén llena de alegría, él que tenia aquella sonrisa que descargaba mil voltios en su cuerpo y lograra que ella se desconecte del mundo con solo una mirada con sus ojos azules, tan calidos como él, simplemente era el dueño de su corazón desde siempre.

Hermione se alegro mucho cuando recibió a Pig con la respuesta, hacia 2 días, con la letra infantil de su amigo.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Lupin y Tonks te irán a buscar el 20 de julio a la madrugada. Ginny te manda saludos._

_Ron_

_PD: espero verte pronto…. Te extraño._

Las ultimas palabra de Ron en la carta la sorprendió, ¿Ron le escribió que la extrañaba?, ¿Qué le extrañaba a ella?, se llenaron de lagrimas sus ojos cuando la había leído por tercera vez, ya que no lo podía creer, era su letra, entonces Ron la extrañaba, su corazón se lleno de felicidad, los últimos 2 días dormía con la carta abrazada a su pecho.

El 20 de Julio, Ron hizo algo que nunca se había visto en la Madriguera, se había levantado temprano, un despeinado, esbelto (gracias a los entrenamientos de quiddich y de la abundante comida que generalmente su madre le servia) pelirrojo bajaba para desayunar. Tanto su madre como sus hermanos se sorprendieron de verlo levantado.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué es lo que ven mis ojos!!!???- dijo Fred fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡¡¿¿Será que es el pequeño Ronnie levantado antes del medio día??!!- dijo George siguiendo a su gemelo.

Ron le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos, se sentó en unas de las desvencijadas sillas de la cocina, mientras su madre le servia su desayuno con una mirada tierna.

-¡¡¡Dejen a su hermano en paz!!!- Molly les reto, ella tenia una sospecha de por que el menor de sus hijos se había levantado antes de su horario habitual pero no iba hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Ron quería saber si Hermione había llegado ya, pero no quería preguntar, por miedo que los gemelos continúen haciéndole bromas.

|Por suerte su madre acudió a su ayuda.

-Ron, hijo, sabes que Hermione ya esta aquí, llego hace un par de horas, Lupin y Tonks la dejaron, estaba muy cansada la pobre y fue directo a descansar.

El corazón de Ron dio un vuelco, lo único que hizo fue asistir con su cabeza, "esta aquí, ¡¡¡al fin!!!", pensó.

-Mmm… tu hermana ya se ha levantado, esta en el jardín colgando algunas ropas, por que no vas a despertara a Hermione para que ella también desayune, ¿que te parece?

Ron asistió nuevamente, se levanto de la mesa pesadamente, ante la mirada de sus hermanos gemelos, necesito de toda su voluntad de no salir corriendo a despertar a Hermione.

Al llegar a la habitación de Ginny, toco la puerta un par de veces, Hermione se había levantado, al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con la tímida mirada de su amigo, se miraron, se reconocieron, solo habían pasado 2 semanas pero ellos se encontraban más maravillados que nunca, con lo que veían antes ellos; Hermione se encontró con un Ron aun más alto, más esbelto y robusto, y con algunas nuevas pecas cerca de su boca, se sonrojo cuando su mirada se detuvo allí, desvió su mirada a los ojos del pelirrojo, eran de un azul tan intenso, que trasmitía la simpleza, la inocencia y honestidad que caracterizaba a su amigo. Ron encontró a una Hermione más hermosa de lo que él creía, dueña de una figura envidiable, con una melena rizada que le caía por los hombros y la hacían más bonita de lo que era, con esa sonrisa tímida que la caracterizaba y ese leve sonrojar que hacia que el corazón del pelirrojo se acelerase.

No pudo más, la abrazo, esto la tomo por sorpresa a Hermione, pero le agrado mucho, ella correspondió su abrazo con la misma intensidad que el pelirrojo.

-¡¡¡Estas aquí!!!-dijo Ron aliviado

-Si…. Llegue a la madrugada…. ¿Tu estas bien?- Hermione estaba tan extrañada con esta nueva postura de su amigo.

-Si… ahora estoy bien… ¿y tu?

-Si, estoy bien, fue difícil dejar mi casa pero ya estoy aquí y me siento tranquila- ella le sonrió, seguían abrazados, ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él alrededor de su cintura.

-No te tienes que preocupar por nada, estas a salvo aquí.

-Lo se-estaba tan cómoda en los brazos de Ron, él pensaba que ella encajaba perfectamente con el. Pero todo momento tiene su final.

-¡Hey Ron, mama pregunta si Hermione se levantó!- era Ginny que estaba subiendo las escaleras, antes que ella llegara donde estaban los amigos, estos se soltaron, Ginny se extraño al encontrarlos a los dos sonrojados.

-¿Que les sucede a ustedes?

-¡¿Por que?!-salta Hermione.

-Por que están colorados… ¡¡¡por eso!!!- Ginny levanta una ceja, como signo de obviedad.

-Es… ¡¡¡que hace calor enana!!!-dijo Ron como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Mmm…. Bueno, vamos Herm, mamá te preparo el desayuno.

-Si…si, ya voy… bueno yo bajo-le dice a Ron aun algo sonrojada.

-Yo tam...también voy… tengo que terminar mi desayuno.

Los tres bajaron en silencio a la cocina, a Ginny le pareció muy raro lo ocurrido, pero decidió no decir nada.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente, Bill y el Señor Weasley estaban en su trabajo, los gemelos se fueron a la tienda, ya que provisoriamente habían vuelto a la Madriguera por la boda de su hermano mayor y Fleur.

La señora Weasley y Fleur se encontraban planeando donde iría cada cosa para el evento que se estaba por celebrar dentro de unos días.

Ginny, Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados a orillas del lago que estaba en las cercanías de la Madriguera.

-Así que el Ministerio y la Orden protegen con sus mejores encantamientos a la Madriguera- Hermione se estaba poniendo al día con los sucesos que ocurrieron en las últimas 2 semanas que estuvo lejos del mundo mágico.

-Sip, papá dice que es para cuando llegue Harry-dice un distraído Ron.

A lado de la castaña, Ginny se movió, solo Hermione se dio cuenta.

-Eh… yo debo ir a recoger algunas cosas- se disculpo la pelirroja, sin decir otra cosa se levanta y se va.

Hermione sabía por que Ginny se había ido, al mencionar el nombre de Harry le había incomodado, más tarde hablaría con ella, ya que conocia muy bien a la pelirroja y se estaría guardando todo.

Un silencio incomodo reino junto al lago.

-¿Y como fueron los días en tu casa Hermione?- dijo Ron para sacar un tema de conversación, para demostrarle a su amiga que él se interesaba en sus cosas, pero no estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió, de pronto Hermione se larga a llorar.

-¡Que es lo te pasa! ¿Hermione estas bien?

Con mucho cuidado, Ron se acerco a ella, Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, llorado desconsoladamente, Ron destruido por la tristeza de su mejor amiga, pasa su brazo por los hombros de ella, y con la mano libre agarra una de las de Hermione y empieza acariciarlas en señal de comprensión.

-Calma, yo estoy aquí, ¿que es lo que sucede Hermione?- Ron suelta la mano de Hermione y le levanta su mentón, limpiando una lagrima con su pulgar, Hermione vio esto como un gesto de aliento, la castaña le contó la decisión que tomo y lo que le hizo a sus padres.

"Ella es increíble, es tan lista, tomo una decison muy importante y dolorosa, solo para que sus padres estén a salvo, esto hace que la ame aun más de lo que ya la amo, tan valiente. Pobre yo la voy a cuidar, me asegurare de que nada le pase, para que algún día pueda volver a ver a sus padres"… pensó Ron, tan triste por su amada amiga.

-No te preocupes Herms... yo te voy a cuidar y veras que los volverás a ver a tus padres, te lo prometo- dijo Ron aun abrazandola, con mayor firmeza para demostrarle que no eran solo palabras. Hermione esbozo una leve sonrisa, era tan raro que Ron se comporte de esa manera, tan cariñoso con ella, debía de reconocer que le gustaba mucho este cambio en su amigo.

-Gracias Ron... tengo miedo, por eso lo hice, ellos son mi única familia y si algo me llegase a pasar en este viaje…-más lagrimas cayeron de los ojos color chocolate de Hermione.

-¡¡¡No digas nunca más eso Hermione!!!- de pronto Ron se puso duro y muy serio, la castaña lo mira sorprendida.

-Ron… ¿que es lo que pasa?

-¡¡Promete Hermione, promete que nuca más vas a pensara así!!

-Pero… Ron... sabes que este viaje es peligroso, tengo fe en Harry… pero puede que haya una posibilidad de que…

-¡¡¡NO!!!...¡eso jamás! ¡¡¡Yo nunca dejare que te suceda algo a ti!!!

-Ron…

-Escucha Hermione, tu eres… eres… muy importante para mi… yo…-Ron quería decírselo en ese momento, todo, pero todavía no estaba listo- tu eres mi amiga y nunca… jamás voy a dejar que te suceda algo.

Hermione estaba helada, Ron se arrodillo enfrente de ella, tomo ambas manos de la castaña y las juntó con las suyas.

|-Te prometo que durante este viaje, pase lo que pase, yo te voy a cuidar para que algún día puedas reunirte de nuevo con tus padres.

Ron estaba serio, parecía decidido, lo único que pudo hacer Hermione fue asistir, luego lo abrazo. A el pelirrojo le tomo por desprevenido el abrazo, pero lo correspondió.

-Gracias…

Hermione estaba más que agradecida, este viaje tan peligroso que estaba por emprender con sus dos mejores amigos, era imprescindible para poder restaurar la paz en el mundo mágico; y que Ron se comportase de esa manera, le daba más fuerzas para continuar.

-Ahora hay que ver como hacemos con tu familia.

-¿Como?-dice Ron renunciando a duras penas el abrazo de su amiga.

-Si, hay que proteger a ellos también, ¿no?, todo el mundo sabe de la amistad que tienen los Weasley con Harry Potter.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde ideando un plan. Esconder a todos los Weasley era imposible, ya que la mayoría trabajaba, fue allí cuando se le encendió la brillante lamparita a Hermione, acordándose del fantasma del desván que vivía encima de la habitación de su amigo. Ron coincidió con la idea, mientras que los Mortifagos creyeran que él no estaba con Harry no torturarían a su familia.

Esa misma noche propusieron la idea al Señor Weasley, él se mostró impresionado, pero accedió ayudar. Fue distinto con la Señora Weasley, ya que otra vez se mostró disconforme con la decisión de los chicos.

-Con todo respeto Señora Weasley, nosotros somos mayores de edad y ¡la decisión ya esta tomada!-dice una muy seria Hermione en la cena, luego que Molly Weasley les dijo que ellos eran solo unos crios, al igual que Harry.

-Si mamá, Harry es nuestro amigo, y lo ayudaremos en todo, lo siento, pero ya esta dicho todo.

Por debajo de la mesa, Ron agarra la mano de Hermione, en señal de apoyo, está le acaricia en señal de entender.

-Pero hijo… si solo confiaran en nosotros, capas ustedes no tendrían que abandonar su educación…-dice desesperada Molly.

-Molly, querida, déjalos… ellos saben lo que hacen, lo tres demostraron que tienen más agallas que cualquier auror experimentado. Confiamos en ustedes Ron y los ayudaremos en todo lo que esta en nuestro alcance.

Molly se quedo muda, no podía creer que su marido no la apoyara en el tema, pero no dijo más nada, pero trataría con todas sus fuerzas que los chicos desistan de aquella idea.

Hermione miro de reojo a Ginny, estuvo muy callada toda la cena, no era común en la pelirroja esa actitud.

Ya en la habitación de las chicas, cuando las dos ya se habían puesto sus pijamas y estaban en la comodidad de sus camas.

-Y… ¿Gin, como has estado?-dice la castaña para establecer una conversación

-Eh… bien… ayudando a mamá con los preparativos para la boda... Ya sabes…-Ginny sabia por donde venia todo eso, lo estaba esperando, era verdad que esperaba que llegara la castaña para poder hablar de lo de Harry. Necesitaba de su amiga, en una casa llena de varones era difícil demostrar su estado, y no quería importunar a su madre con el tema, ya que ella estaba muy ocupada con la boda de su hermano.

-Gin, no te hagas, te estuve observando… cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Harry, reaccionabas evasivamente.

Hermione no había cambiado, seguía usando palabras muy sofisticadas para hablar.

-Ja…si lo notaste, ¿no?

-¡¡Eres mi mejor amiga, ¡¡como no lo iba a notar!! Y como te conozco, no querías hablar de ello si no estuviéramos las dos solas… así que dime, ¿como has estado en realidad?

-Fue duro... sabes, lo quiero desde que lo conozco y al fin todo estaba bien… y él tomo otra ves su papel de héroe, me dijo que era para que yo este a salvo… ¡¡ja!! ¡¡Si lo único que yo quiero es estar cerca de él!! Ayudarlo, como ustedes… pero él no me deja...

-Tienes que entender amiga, que Harry, obro de la manera que para él era más seguro, él no quiere que tu sufras o te pase algo malo… no lo hizo por que no te quisiera… sólo no soportaría ver que te utilicen para llegar a ti, ¡¡él te adora!!…

-Que gracioso, es lo mismo que él me dijo a mí… ¡¿no ve, que yo puedo ayudar también?!

-Ginny ponte en su lugar, que tal que si tu fueras él, ¿no harías todo lo que esta en tu poder para que él no salga lastimado?, Harry no tiene hermanos o familia, somos nosotros lo único que tiene, y tu eres el amor de su vida, no podría resistir perderte… ¿lo comprendes?- Hermione se había ido a sentar a la orilla de la cama de su amiga.

-Si lo miras de ese punto, tienes razón, yo no soportaría que nada le sucediera a él, por mi culpa…-a Ginny se les escaparon unas pequeñas lagrimas, pero al fin entendió, por que Harry había hecho lo que hizo-¡¡¡¡ay, Herms como te necesitaba!!!!!!-se abrazan las amigas.

Luego que la pelirroja se calmo, Hermione volvió a su cama. Ginny recordó algo que había sucedido esa la mañana.

-¿Herms?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Por que hoy, Ron y tu estaban tan colorados cuando los fui a buscar para el desayuno?

-¿Eh?... no estábamos colorados Ginny- dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Si lo estaban y no me vengas que hacia calor, por que apenas se sintió hoy el calor...

-¡¡¡¿¿Ginny y que otra cosa pretendas que era??!!!

-Mmm, pensándolo bien estaban muy cerca cuando llegue, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-¡¡¡¡Bueno ya esta!!!!..... ¡¡¡Nos estábamos abrazando!!! ¿Contenta?

-¡¡Se estaban abrazando!! ¿¿Tú y mi hermano??

- ¿Y que tiene de malo eso?, si no sabias tu hermano es uno de mis mejores amigos, y puedo abrazarlo.

-Se que Ron es uno de tus mejores amigos, pero por lo que se y vi, ¡¡¡nunca se habían abrazado!!!

-¡Ay Ginny! claro que nos abrazamos, no con mucha frecuencia pero….

-¿Pero?

-¿Sabes que?... mejor nos dormimos, por que mañana tenemos que ayudar a tu mamá con las cosas de la casa…

-¡¡OH!!!... miren a la brillante Hermione, evitando el tema… en serio Herms… ¿que es lo que te pasa con Ron?

-… ¿Qué?--¿Qué? Si a mi no me pasa nada con Ron- Hermione no le había contado a nadie lo que sentía por el pelirrojo, a Ginny por que le daba vergüenza, ya que ella era su hermana; además por que creía que su amigo jamás la miraría de otra manera que no fuera como una amiga.

-Mmm yo tengo una teoria que hace un buen tiempo anda rondando mi cabeza, sabes…-

La castaña no dijo nada, ¿será que su amiga se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Ron? ¿Era tan evidente? Ginny sonrió en la oscuridad.

-¿No te parece raro que lo único que hacen mi hermano cabezota y tu es pelear?, ¿que los dos encuentran cualquier excusa para armar una guerra?... además ¿por que Ron te protege tanto? o ¿por que tu te alejaste cuando él empezó a salir con la odiosa de Lavander? O ¿Por qué siempre tú preguntas por Ron antes que por Harry?

-Gin…

-¿Qué Hermione?-dijo satisfecha la pelirroja. Ginny sabia que en el fondo a su amiga le gustaba el tonto de su hermano, por que con los años que la conocía, ella siempre se mostró diferente con Ron. Desde que se conocían ella venia a la Madriguera, pasaba más tiempo allí en las vacaciones, que en su casa; ¿por que se empeñaba tanto que Ron estudiase?, ¿por que le ayudaba en las tareas?, o ¿lo miraba cuando ella creía que nadie la miraba?, ¿por que se preocupaba tanto cuando él no aparecía pronto? o ¿cuando jugaba al quiddich?, o ¿se enojaba cuando Ron miraba alguna chica?, o lo más relevante del caso era, ¿por que ella se enojo tanto cuando él se puso de novio?

-Hermione, dilo de una vez, será más fácil para ti.

-No se de que hablas- dijo Hermione, no dando su brazo a soltar.

-¿Hermione, te gusta mi hermano?

Silencio.

-Me lo imaginaba-dijo Ginny triunfante.

-¡¡¡Prométeme que se lo dirás a nadie, en especial a Ron!!!

-¿Qué cosa?, si no dijiste nada…

Hermione resoplo enfurecida, había caído en la trampa de la pelirroja, tan hábil como ninguna.

-¡¡¡Esta bien, lo admito!!!... ¡¡¡a mi…me gusta... Ron!!!

-¡Lo sabia!... sabes que eres muy terca cuando quieres Herms…

-¡Promete Ginny, que no dirás nada!

-Si lo prometo, pero ¿y tu no le dirás nada al tonton de mi hermanito?... mira que él es más despistado que tu y estoy segura que no se dio cuenta…

-¡No Ginny, eso nunca!

-Pero, ¿por que?

-¡Por que tu hermano no siente nada por mi!

-Espérate un poco… a ti solo te gusta mi hermano, ¿no?

Otra vez reino el silencio

-¡Oh por dios!... acaso, ¿tu… estas enamorada… de Ron?

-Si…-Hermione lo dijo lo más bajo posible.

-¡Oh por dios!

-¡¡Ginny!!!- la pelirroja se había levantado, ahora ella estaba parada encima de su cama, dando pequeños saltos.

-¡¡Hermione!!... ¿desde cuando?

La castaña, se había sentado en su cama, se puso muy colorada.

-Desde… ¿desde siempre?- se aventuro Ginny.

-Al... al principio pensaba que, era un cariño especial… que yo solo le quería ayudar... Pero… hace mucho me di cuenta que no era así… yo… yo amo a Ron, Ginny.

Hermione estaba abrazando a su almohada, se sentía tan bien al fin decirlo en voz alta, y en especial a su amiga.

Ginny se sentó en su cama, medito un poco, mientras la castaña escondía su cara en la almohada, su amiga estaba enamorara de su hermano.

¿Y que seria lo que sentía Ron por ella?, la pelirroja sospechaba también que su hermano miraba de otra forma a Hermione; ya que era inconfundible los celos, las peleas, las veces que se gano una detención por defender a la castaña, el comportamiento de este cuando la vio con Víctor Krum en el Baile de Navidad, o cuando Ron miraba a Hermione al explicarle algo, tan absorto que lo desconocía.

Sonrió satisfecha una vez más, su hermano, él tan bruto, cero sutileza y orgulloso de Ron, estaba, también, enamorado de Hermione.

-Herms… creo que tienes que decírselo…

-¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?!!!!

-¡¡Pero no ves que él tiene que enterarse!!

-¡¡No!!... no…yo no podría… yo no se que haría si perdiera su amistad, Gin…

-Pero, ¿como puedes vivir así?, ¡¡sabiendo que puedes estar con la persona que amas!!...

-No…. Para, ¿Qué has dicho?

-Herms... creo… ¡no! Lo se, se que mi hermano siente lo mismo que tu.

-¿Estas loca Ginny?, Ron, no piensa en mi más que una amiga

-Ay Hermione tan inteligente para unas cosas y para otras…. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta como te mira mi hermano?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ginny se sentó mas recta en su cama, como si estuviera dando una lección.

-Mi hermano te mira fascinado cuando hablas, cuando le explicas las cosas, ¿nunca viste la chispa que tiene cuando pelea contigo?, créeme, yo llevo toda mi vida peleando con él y nunca me miro a mí, como lo hace a ti…. ¡Gracias a Merlin!

-No sabes lo que dices Ginny…

-Si sé, ¿sabes que es lo que hizo Ron desde que llego?

Hermione negó con la cabeza

-Preguntaba cuando te íbamos a ir a buscar, si no era seguro que ya estés aquí, torturo a mis padres y los miembros de la Orden para que te busque lo antes posible.

Hermione desconocía todo aquello, pero se rehusaba a creer en lo que su amiga le decía.

-Herms, mi hermano te quiere… y mucho… es una bestia por que no lo sabe demostrar…

La cabeza de Hermione estaba procesando todo, y empezó acordarse algunas cosas, era verdad que era algo celoso de ella, que la miraba raro, y la ultima carta que le había mandado, _"Te Extraño"_… y los abrazos de ese día y la promesa que le hizo, seria posible que Ron Weasley la mirase de otra manera.., ¿que la mirase como una chica?

-Aprovecha que tu puedes estar con la persona que quieres… estos tiempo son muy oscuros y tal vez… sea tiempo de comerse el orgullo y demostrarle lo que sientes, además Ron nunca te rechazara, confía en mi, él también siente lo mismo por ti. Anímate Hermione… a ser feliz-Ginny le decía, mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras salían de los ojos.

-¡Si, lo voy hacer!-dijo Hermione decidida, iba a jugarse por Ron.

-Esa es la Hermione que conozco… espero que no tarden mucho… jajajaj, ¡pronto serás mi cuñada!

-¡¡Ginny no hables antes de tiempo!!-dijo colorada la castaña

-Bueno, muchas confesiones por una noche, ¿no crees?.. Bunas noches…. Cuñada

-Mmm… Buenas noches Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: ¿Ron ha madurado?

A la mañana siguiente, un despeinado y algo dormido, pelirrojo se dirigía al baño, cuando estaba por girar la perilla del cuarto, se abre la puerta. Se encuentra con su amiga, que se había pegado un baño mañanero, Ron quedo embobado, la castaña estaba con unos simples jeans y una musculosa blanca, con el cabello aun húmedo, pero aun así se vía muy linda, la castaña pensó que su amigo se veía muy tierno con todo el cabello revuelto y con su mirada de sueño, un leve sonrojo se reflejo en las mejillas de ambos.

-¡Ho-Hola!-dice su amiga.

Ron no dudo, avanzo hacia Hermione y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola!

La castaña sorprendida por el descaro de su amigo, sonríe tímidamente.

-Mamá ya sirvió el desayuno.

-Ah bueno…-antes de girarse por completo para bajar las escaleras, le detiene al pelirrojo, que estaba por entrar al pequeño cuarto de baño y le, ella también, un pequeño beso en la mejilla, le sonríe y baja. Ron queda estupefacto pero complacido.

En la cocina, la Señora Weasley seguía con su plan de distraer a los chicos para que no tengan tiempo de hablar del supuesto viaje, ideando diferentes actividades para que se mantengan ocupados.

Cuando Ron baja a desayunar, con unos jeans azules y una remera verde mar y zapatillas, a la castaña casi se le escapa la baba.

-Cálmate Herms, ¡que te vas a ahogar!-le dice en un susurro la pelirroja a su amiga, esta la mira alborotadamente.

El pelirrojo se ubico a lado de su hermana, y se dispuso a comer avena y tostadas untadas con mantequilla.

-Bueno aprovecho que están los tres. Fleur y yo tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon para hacer unas cuantas compras; ¿ahora les tengo que recordar las medidas que están tomadas en la casa?

-¡Mamá no somos unos niños!... sabemos las medidas de seguridad y si cualquier cosa pasase le tenemos a que avisar algún miembro de la Orden, ¡vayan tranquilas!

-Si, un poco de crédito, ¡por favor!-dice Ron que iba por su tercer cuenco de avena.

-… bueno… he dejado una lista de las cosas que tienen que hacer cada uno en la casa…y…

-¡Sabemos que es importante para la boda que todo este impecable!-dijo una cansada Ginny, ya hace un par de días era lo único que su madre repetía, ya que la Señora Weasley quería todo reluciente para la boda de su hijo más grande, para compensar que él y Fleur no podían hacer un gran alboroto por los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo, por ello se prometo a ella misma que haría todo lo que este a su alcance para que esta Boda sea realmente especial.

-Exacto Ginny, hija… bueno me iré yendo, me encontrare con Fleur en el Callejón… ¡Merlin sabe que estos son tiempos difíciles, cuanto antes terminemos con eso mejor…!

Sin más que decir, la Señora Weasley salió hacia los límites de la Madriguera, donde terminaban los hechizos protectores, y con leve "puf" desapareció.

Ya en la cocina los chicos quedaron en silencio, el pelirrojo agarro la lista de su madre para ver que tenía que hacer cada uno.

-Bueno aquí esta la lista- leyendo en voz alta:

_Ginny limpiar la cocina_

_Hermione la sala_

_Ron el cobertizo de escobas…. (¡si el cobertizo Ronald!)…_

…

Pareciera que Ron iba a protestar, pero cuando su madre lo llamaba, o escribía en este caso, su nombre completo, hablaba en serio.

Todos terminaron de desayunar, Ginny se quedo en la cocina recogiendo las cosas, Hermione se fue a la sala, llevando consigo un plumero y un trapo y Ron resignado se dirigió al cobertizo de escobas.

En la sala Hermione, con ayuda de su magia, ya que como ahora era una bruja, que había cumplido la mayoría de edad para usar magia, empezó a dirigir al plumero hacia los rincones más altos del techo de la sala, mientras que el trapo limpiaba cada superficie de los muebles.

La castaña se puso a mirar las fotos que había sobre la repisa la chimenea, en la mayoría predominaba cabezas pelirrojas, en una se vio a ella cuando a penas tenia 11 años, junto a Harry y Ron, el corazón le dio un vuelco, hacia tanto que eran amigos, ellos eran como su familia y le alegro en el alma que para el pelirrojo también ellos lo eran, ya que aquella foto estaba con las del reto de su familia. Las miro con más atención, en una aparecían Bill, Charlie, saludándola… y un espacio, "seguro que allí debía estar Percy" pensó la castaña, poso su mirada en otra fotografía, estaban los gemelos haciéndoles caras, y miro la que estaba junto a la de los gemelos… estaban Ginny y Ron saludándola, incluso en una fotografía el pelirrojo podía sonrojarla.

-Salí linda en esa fotografía, ¿no?- Ginny hace un tiempo estaba mirando como su amiga mirada ese portarretrato, se alegro al ver como su amiga quería a su hermano, auque era un poco osco, era su hermano preferido, quizás por el hecho que solo se llevaban un año de diferencia pero con Ron siempre le fue mas fácil relacionarse, aparte de los gemelos. Hubiera preferido que no sea tan sobre protector, pero lo adoraba, ya que con él siempre le hacían la contra a Percy o participaban de las bromas que ideaban los gemelos para hacerla al Weasley más serio y sabia que la chica ideal para el bruto de su hermano era su amiga, ya que ella era la única que le hacia frente, y que podía con él, "ojala no tarden tanto… los dos son las tercos", pensó la pelirroja, riendo para adentro.-O… ¿tu no me estabas mirando a mi?

-¡Ginny córtala!

-¡Era una broma Herms…!

-Grrrr- fue lo único que le contesto la castaña siguiendo con su labor.

Decidió poner en marcha su plan, ella iba hacer todo lo que pudiera para que su hermano y amiga se digan lo que sentían por el otro.

-Herms… hace calor, ¿no te parece?

-Si- fue lo único que contesto la castaña para desmostar que estaba todavía molesta con la pelirroja.

-¡Pobre Ron! Trabajando bajo este sol, debe de tener sed… ¿sabes que?, le voy a llevar un poco de fresco jugo de calabaza…

Hermione se dio vuelta y la miro fijamente.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tu?- dijo levantando una ceja.

Su amiga se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Me parecía, hay un vaso servido en la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Ginny!

-Vamos amiga, ve, no tengas miedo-le alentó la pelirroja a Hermione.

Hermione que había decidió que seria más demostrativa con el pelirrojo, acepto. Saliendo de la casa con el vaso en la mano, se encaminaba para el cobertizo, cuando de pronto se encuentra con una imagen impagable, era su amigo pelirrojo sin remera, trabajando en el cobertizo, lejos había quedado ese larguirucho Ron, tenia muy marcado cada músculo de su espalda, bajo el sol su piel blanca brillaba y se notaban mucho más sus pecas, y su cabello se tornaba de un anaranjado fuerte."¡Por dios, el quiddich ha hecho un buen trabajo con el!", pensó la castaña.

Se fue acercando de apoco por miedo a tropezar.

-¿Ro-Ron?..

El pelirrojo dejo su labor cuando escucho la voz de su amiga, se da vuelta, noto que Hermione se había recogido el cabello en una simple y no tan tensa coleta, y con la musculosa que llevaba puesta, dejaba ver su fino cuello moreno, era la chica mas bella que conoció, se maldecía a si mismo, por no haberlo notado antes.

-¿Si Herms?-dice complacido de ver como su amiga lo miraba.

-Te… te traigo un poco de jugo- dijo Hermione algo acalorada.

-¡Ah!.. Gracias- luego de agarrar el vaso de las temblorosas manos de su amiga, se sienta en el pasto, haciéndole señas a la castaña que le acompañe, esta le hace caso, sentándose tímidamente a lado de su amigo.

-Hace calor, ¿no?

-Sip…

-Y... ¿como estas Herms?

-Bien, mejor-ella le sonríe y este le devuelve la sonrisa, cuando le viene a la mente algo -¡Me estas diciendo "Herms"!

-Eh… si, lo estoy haciendo…

-¡Tu antes no me decía así!

-¿Te moleta?

-No… no para nada… es que es raro, nada más…

-Si quieres no te llamo más así.

-¡No!.. Me gusta… es como si de pronto me tuvieses más confianza-dice Hermione sonrojada.

-Siempre te tuve confianza, solo que ahora quiero demostrártelo, nada más- había leído, en el libro que le regalaron los gemelos, que no tenía que decir todo lo que pensaba, así dejaba con la pica a la chica. Un mechón rebelde de la castaña se escapo de su agarre, Ron gentilmente lo coloco atrás de su oreja.

-Sabias que podes usar tu varita para hacer eso, ¿no?-Dijo Hermione para seguir hablando con el, le gustaba estar así con el, tranquilo, sentados… juntos.

-Mmm... Lo se, pero primero quería sacar todo con cuidado, hay unas cosas que son de mi padre, ya sabes "cosas muggles"… Bueno será, mejor que vuelva a trabajar, mamá se pondrá furiosa si no termino.-dice Ron levantándose.

-Si ti-tienes razón-dijo una Hermione sorprendida por el gesto de Ron.

Antes de subir el último escalón que la llevara a la cocina, ella mira para atrás y ve como Ron la saluda, ella sonríe y entra.

Cuando se encuentra con Ginny en la sala, ella tenía en su cabeza la imagen de su amigo sin remera.

-¿Tanto calor hacia afuera?-pregunta juguetonamente Ginny.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunta la castaña algo colgada.

-Por que estas muy acalorada amiga… jajá...

-¡Ginny!

-Ja jajaja… son unos personajes tu y mi hermano... jajajajaj

Para el medio día, los tres pararon para un almuerzo rápido, que previamente la Señora Weasley había dejado preparado para ellos. Luego del almuerzo, como habían acordado de descansar un rato, Ginny se excusa que se iba a recostar un rato antes de seguir con su labor, era solo para dejar un rato solos a los chicos.

Hermione se fue para la sala, a recostarse en unos de los sillones grandes a leer un libro de hechizos que estaba leyendo para estar preparada.

Ron entrando a la sala, luego de asearse un poco, se encuentra con una de las imágenes que más adoraba de su amiga, esa mirada concentrada de Hermione, con ese pequeño seño fruncido cuando le interesaba mucho algo, cosa que fue aprendiendo todos estos años de observarla, "como no me di cuanta antes… capas nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantas peleas… capas las cosas seria diferentes ahora" pensó el pelirrojo, pero tenia que reconocer que ese pequeño gesto de la castaña, hacia que el corazón del muchacho se acelere. Se paro enfrente de ella, Hermione cuando se dio cuenta, deja de leer su libro.

-¿Puedo?-el pelirrojo hace señas a las piernas de Hermione que estaban cómodas en un lugar cerca de ella.

-Si-si- dice retirando sus piernas del lugar, Ron se sienta y para sorpresa de Hermione, agarra las piernas de ésta y las coloca encima de su regazo, para que estén de nuevo extendidas, la castaña no supo que decir, "es mejor no decir nada… ¡a veces!", pensó la castaña muy cómoda, siguió leyendo su libro.

-¿Qué lees?

-Un libro de hechizos... que pienso llevar al viaje…

-¡Ah!-quedaron en silencio.

Luego de un rato, Hermione espía a su amigo por encima del libro. El tenia cerrado los ojos, "¿se habrá dormido?", pensó.

-¿Ron?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué piensas?

Un silencio, al pelirrojo le gustaba estar así con su amiga, era tan relajante, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

-Pienso... que tengo ganas de volar un rato… ¿quieres ir?

-¡Que!... no gracias.

-Vamos Herms, ¡será divertido!

-No gracias, yo paso, sabes que no me gusta volar.

-¡Pero nunca has volado conmigo!

-Ya volé, ¡y no me gusto!

-Pero no conmigo, Vamos... ¿no confías en mi?

Ron puso cara de perrito mojado, Hermione no pudo resistirse a esa cara.

-Buenoo, ¡pero volaras despacio y no muy alto!

-¡Si señorita!.. Vamos-se levantó y extendió su mano, Hermione resignada y divertida se levanta y agarra la mano de su amigo, salieron así de la mano juntos.

Una ves afuera, con la escoba del pelirrojo, el paso su pierna por la escoba y se sentó, haciéndole señas que se acerque.

-Bueno, siéntate.

-¿Me vas a sujetar fuerte?

-Si, lo haré.

-¿No me vas a soltar?

-Jamás.

Con eso Hermione sonríe algo inquieta y se sienta, nerviosa se agarra a cintura de Ron, y logra apegarse a su cuerpo lo más fuerte posible, el pelirrojo sonríe triunfante.

-¿Confías en mi?-le dice Ron a su oído.

-Confió en ti.

No volaron mucho, solo unos metros, pero para ambos fue muy especial, ya no eran esos niños que querían pelear todo el tempo, el tiempo sabio supo muy bien como jugar con ellos, ahora con estos dos adolescentes, había confianza, compañía y amor; que sin darse cuenta fue creciendo con el paso de los años junto a ellos, era tiempo que los dos tuviesen las agallas de demostrárselo, pero seria larga la espera, por que ambos eran tan obstinados, para decir lo que sentían, por miedo a ese rechazo inexistente. Ninguno iba a reconocer, sin que el otro lo haga primero, era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno baje la guardia y no se pueda resistir a este amor persistente y así al fin puedan dar rienda a los sentimientos que tenían escondidos hace años.

Cuando se dio por finalizado el vuelo, Ron ayuda a bajar de la escoba a su amiga.

-¡Sigues usando el perfumé que te regale, hace unas navidades!

-Si, si tú me lo regalaste-dice Hermione, sorprendida por darle tal revelación.

-¡Que bueno!

Se habían sentado en el pasto nuevamente, sin darse cuenta Hermione apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Ron, y este pasa su brazo por el hombro de ella.

-Que bien se siente.

-¿Qué cosa?-dice la castaña.

-Esto… los dos, sin pelear, llevándonos bien.

-Si, creo que desde que llegue no hemos discutido, jajá

-Lo se, pero es lo correcto Hermione.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-la castaña tenía su cara a centímetros de Ron.

-Por que no quiero pelear más contigo, por que lo ultimo que necesita Harry es que nosotros nos llevemos mal para este viaje, creo que como amigos tenemos que facilitarle lo que pueda a él, ¿no crees?...

-Si…-todo lo que decía su amigo tenia sentido pero a la ves no era propio de él-Ron… has madurado…

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo- frunció el ceño el pelirrojo.

-¡No!, yo tampoco quiero pelear más, ahora duele cuando peleo contigo, ya no es como antes…-se callo un momento, ya que recordó las últimas peleas que había tenido con su amigo y lo mal que lo había pasado, llorando en su habitación. Vio como Ron la mirada extrañada- y tienes razón, Harry nos necesita y tenemos que estar para él… me alegra que pienses así- Feliz que su amigo había crecido, le gustaba más incluso este nuevo Ron.

Se sonrieron, estaban tan cerca, solo unos centímetros más y se besaban, como alta reflejó fueron acercándose despacio, "que linda que es", "no me puedo resistir más", cada vez más cerca, faltaba poco para sentir ese sabor, tan anhelado y soñado.

-¿Ron… Herms… donde es… tan…?

Ginny justo había llegado, se paro en seco cuando vio la situación que tenia enfrente, largo una pequeña sonrisa de traviesa, había aparecido en el momento menos indicado.

Ron soltó rápidamente a Hermione y se levanto.

-Bueno... yo voy a seguir limpiando el cobertizo...

Cuando Ron ya no las podía oír.

-Upsss, ¡lo siento! No sabía que los dos habían avanzado tan rápido

-¡Ginevra!

-Jajaja, lo siento Hermione-sentándose donde unos minutos ante estuvo Ron-pero debes de admitir que Ron no te mira "solo como una amiga"-enfatizo las palabras con unas comillas en el aire.

-¡Ya cállate, y volvamos a limpiar Ginny Weasley!

Las dos amigas volvieron a sus respectivas labores.

Asegurándose que su amiga se encontraba en la sala, la pelirroja sale nuevamente al patio y se dirige a donde estaba su hermano, ella no iba a falta su palabra de amiga, pero quería estar segura que su hermano sentía algo por la castaña. Encuentra a Ron guiando con su varita unos chascos a la bolsa de basura.

-Es mas fácil cuando usas magia, ¿no?-dijo tratando de establecer una conversación.

-Mmm-fue lo único que dijo Ron, ya que estaba todavía un poco molesto con su hermana por el percance que sucedió anteriormente.

-¿Ron?

Este se da vuelta, al hacerlo ve la cara de la pelirroja, él sabia que su hermana estaba sufriendo, por lo ocurrido con Harry, pero no sabia como hablar de ese tipo de cosas, reconocía que su amigo la quería y había tomado esa decisión por el bien de Ginny, pero no le agradaba ver a su hermana tan triste. Desde que habían llegado de las vacaciones Ginny se notaba más apagada y distante, lo unico que podia pensar Ron era "cuanto antes termine todo esto, sera mejor"

Él tenia confianza que todo iba a salir bien, pensaba que Dumbledore había instruido bien a Harry y que era cuestión de tiempo en encontrar los Horrocruxes, sabia que su amigo saldría victorioso en la pelea contra el Innombrable.

Cuando todo aquello terminase él, Hermione podrían volver con sus familias, él tendría el valor suficiente de decirle lo que sentía a su amiga, y su hermana y Harry al fin podrían estar juntos. Por mucho que no le gustase que su pequeña hermana tuviera novio, sabia que el indicado para Ginny era su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo has estado Gin?

A la pelirroja le sorprendió mucho la pregunta de su hermano, sabia que a él no le gustaba hablar mucho de los sentimientos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Enana se que no soy un gran conversador, pero estos días a has estado muy…. No lo se, no has sido tu… y yo soy tu hermano…y aunque cueste creer yo me preo-preocupo por ti... yo te quiero... y…

Ginny conmovida por las torpes palabras de su hermano, fue abrazar a su hermano, este en un torpe movimiento pasaba su mano por la espalda de su hermana en signo tranquilizador.

-¡Ron, eres un tonto!

-Lo se, enana

-Yo estoy… mejor, he hablado con Herms y entendí por que lo hizo, pero duele…sabes…

-Lo comprendo, pero tienes que entender que él lo hizo por tu bien… él te quiere…

-Gracias… se-seguro que no debe ser fácil para ti, el es tu mejor amigo…

-Si, pero tu eres mi molesta hermana…. Jajaja-Le dice separándola un poco del abrazo para que ésta sonría.

La pelirroja así lo hizo, pero luego de dio una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

-Ron, ¿Dónde Irán?

-Sabes que no te puedo contar Ginny…

-Si, lo se, pero es que los tres son muy importantes para mi y…no quiero que les pase nada…

-No te preocupes, todo va salir bien… ¡y ahora regresamos a limpiar, por que si no esta terminado para cuando mamá regrese!-puso cara de pánico.

Ginny entendió que no se tenía que hablar más del tema.

-Si…-antes de llegar a las escaleras dice-Gracias Ron.

-De nada enana.

No puedo preguntarle nada, pero Ginny noto que su hermano estaba diferente, sonrió para ella misma, "Ron ha madurado", pensó.

Una cortina se cerro en la sala, Hermione estuvo espiando toda la situación de los pelirrojos, estaba muy extrañada de la nueva forma de ser de su amigo, le agradaba que sea más demostrativo y que no tenga miedo de mostrarse cariñoso con Ginny y con ella, Ron fue muy tierno con ella desde que llego, pareciera que sentía algo por ella, se alegro mucho,… de pronto una sombra nublo su juicio, la sombra de la inseguridad, ¿o se comportaba así solo por el viaje que iban a emprender?…¿y que tal si solo el pelirrojo quería pasar el rato con ella? Al igual que con la cursi de Lavender, ¿que tal si Ron solo quería eso?

A la noche luego de la cena, las chicas se encontraban sentadas en uno de los últimos escalones que llevaban a las habitaciones, los más grandes estaban en la cocina y Bill y Ron se encontraban juntando al ajedrez en la sala, cerca del fuego.

-¿Y bien que es lo que piensas ahora?

-¿De que hablas?-la castaña estaba muy entretenida espiando por encima de su libro a su amigo.

-Jajá… ahora es mas obvio, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué cosa?-dice extrañada la castaña

-Por favor, tú y Ron… ¡lo demuestran más!

-¡Ginny!

-Buenoo, peroo…-La pelirroja vio la cara de su amiga y se extraño, ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado?-¿Hermione, me acompañas a la habitación?

Su amiga asiste, y las dos se encaminan a la habitación de la más pequeña de los Weasley.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- dice Ginny luego de cerrar la puesta de su habitación.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que hoy te vi tan bien con Ron, que yo pensé que de un momento a otro, ¡uno se iba a lanzar a los brazos del otro!... ¿que es lo que cambio Hermione?

|-… bueno, yo estuve pensando, ¿si Ron solo quiere pasar el rato conmigo? ¿Si soy otra Lavander?

-¡ ¿Qué?... estas jugando, ¿no?

-Yo…

-Hermione: 1° ¿Cómo te comparas con la loca esa?, 2° mi hermano esta loco por vos, ¿no lo vez?-decía Ginny contando con los dedos- y 3° ¡Ron esta distinto!

-¿Pero si él no me quiere como yo le quiero a él?

-¿Estas loca?, ¿Cómo no te va queres?

-Ginny... yo siempre vía Ron algo mujeriego…

-Jajajaj... ¿y con cuantas chicas lo viste?

-Y con Lavender…

-¿Y a eso lo llamas mujeriego?-levantando una ceja-según recuerdo ella es una sola, además… ¿acaso tu no besaste a Víctor Krum?

Hermione abrió la boca para contradecirla, pero era cierto, si lo había echo… en la fiesta de Navidad, luego que Ron le hablo de manera tan altanera en el baile, ella y Víctor salieran a tomar algo de aire, él fue todo un caballero y ella estaba furiosa con Ron, y una cosa llevo a otra,… ¡estaban tan molesta con Ron! y Víctor no le parecía feo, y fue muy considerado en la manera que le pregunto para ir al baile, por eso se beso con Krum, no se arrepintió pero nunca quiso contárselo a ninguno de los chicos, por que le daba vergüenza.

-¡Shhhh, si pero solo fue una vez!

-Ah bueno… además… -Ginny se callo, ella tenia una sospecha de por que Ron salio con la loca de Lavander.

-Además, ¿que?-Hermione vio su cara de culpa.

-Promete que no te vas a enojar.

-¿Qué hiciste Ginny?

-Fue estupido, lo se… pero…bueno, te cuento… la primera vez que Ron me vio besando a Dean… bueno él me reto frente a Harry y Dean , yo me puse furiosa, y le dije que no se meta… que él no tenia que opinar , ya que él nunca había besado a nadie… y .. Y que tú te besaste con Krum y Harry con Cho…-Ginny puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Ginny le dijiste a tu hermano que yo me bese con Víctor Krum?

La pelirroja asustada por la mirada de la castaña solo asistió. Hermione empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación, Ginny viendo que su amiga no hablaba trato de excusarse.

-Bueno fue allí cuando Ron empezó a salir con Lavender…

-Grrr…

-¿Hermione?-ella seguía caminado de un lado a otro, levantando las manos y hablando para si, finalmente cayo la ficha.

-¿Y que tiene que ver Lavender en todo esto?

-Ay ¿Qué no lo ves?- la castaña negó con la cabeza- Ron salio con la loca, solo para demostrar que él también podía besas a una chica… para demostrártelo a ti…

-¿Cómo?

-Herms, por favor, ¿creías que lo hizo por que le gustaba que Lavender le estrangulase cada vez que podía?... ¡no!, ¡era para provocarte celos a ti!

-¿Cómo crees?- Hermione le miro con una mirada incrédula.

-Alguna vez, en el pasado, ¿Ron mostró algún interés en Lavender?

-No… pero…

-¿Entonces?

El cerebro bien trabajado de Hermione no podía encontrar coherencia en lo que su amiga le estaba contando.

-¿Fue para ponerme celosa?

-¡Si!

-Pero…

-Herms deja las excusas, estas asustada, es normal, pero anímate, él te quiere, se nota… ¿realmente no observaste el cambio de mi hermano?... esta tan, tierno, mira que a mi me cuesta creer por que es mi hermano, yo creo que es para impresionarte… y deja los peros…-sin más nada que decir Ginny sale del cuarto para que su amiga pueda reflexionar sola. Hermione se siente en su cama a meditar todo lo que le contó su amiga.

"Ron salio con Lavender por celos… de mi beso con Víctor, bueno... creí ver alguna vez eso… ella no me quería cerca de él tampoco, ¿y lo que dijo en la enfermería? sonaba como mi nombre... Además no se sintió mal cuando terminaron, y desde ahí el fue un poco más dado conmigo"-se acordó cuando le sacudía la nieve del hombro-"¿será que todo eso fue para demostrarme algo?... tengo que saberlo, tengo que saber lo que él siente por mi… si siente lo mismo…bueno en algo si coincido con Ginny, ¡Ron ha madurado!"


	3. Chapter 3

los personejs pertenecen a J. K Rowling...

Capitulo 3: ¡Tu Puedes Ron! (1° Parte)

Había pasado varios días, desde que Hermione había llegado a Madriguera. Ron y ella no tuvieron muchos momentos para pasar juntos, ya que la Señora Weasley los mantenía ocupados, ordenando, separados, para que no tengan oportunidad de hablar del viaje, este intento de la Señora Weasley solo provocaba que los amigos sintiesen más ansiedad de compartir los pocos instantes juntos, compartiendo alguna mirada traviesa, un roce de manos, que hacia que ambos se sintieran en la luna, y que contra todo lo que significaba este viaje, querían que empiece de una vez por todas.

La noche previa a la búsqueda de Harry, en la cocina se discutían las últimas estrategias para la noche siguiente.

-¡No!

-Molly querida…

-¡No Arthur, ellos no Irán!- a la Señora Weasley no le hizo ni gracia cuando Lupin les comunico cual era el plan para el rescate de Harry, que involucraba a los gemelos, Ron y Hermione, por más que todos luchasen para demostrarle a Molly, para ella eran muy jóvenes para hacer algo tan arriesgado, en su cabeza no podía entender por que no solo los miembros de la Orden podían ir en búsqueda de Harry, lo ansiaba en su casa también a él, por que para ella Harry era un hijo más, pero no quería arriesgar la vida de los demás chicos.

-Molly entiende que necesitamos de su ayuda- Lupin trataba de hacerle entender que los chicos eran imprescindibles para el plan, y además estaba seguro, conociéndolos muy bien, ellos querían ayudar en todo lo que podían. Era algo que admiraba y estaba orgulloso, ni rozando los veinte, estos eran los chicos más valientes y temerarios que había conocido en su vida, después, claro está, que sus amigos de la infancia, James y Sirius.

-No dejaremos que les pase nada-Tonks quería tranquilizar a Molly, ya que la apreciaba mucho, ella le había ayudado mucho cuando sufría por Remus. Aparte iban estar Ojo-Loco, Bill, Arthur, FleuR, Hagrid y hasta el gusano de Munduggus, tenia algo de confianza que todo saliera bien, con las muchas posibilidades que tenia el plan, pensaba que todo ira convenientemente bien.

Algo cansado que estén pelando por ellos, y que los traten como niños que no tenían opinión, los gemelos se levantaron a protestar.

-¡A nosotros no nos puede prohibir nada!- dijo Fred algo colorado.

-¡Ya somos mayores!-le siguió a su gemelo George.

-¡Al igual que nosotros!-Ron se había levantado e ido a parar a lado de sus hermanos.

-¡Además Harry es nuestro amigo, e iremos!-Hermione había imitado a Ron y se puso alado de este agarrándole la mano.

-Pero…- la Señora Weasley estaba por protestar.

-Molly son grandes y saben que hacer- dijo Ojo-Loco, se encontraba en un rincón mirando toda la escena con cautela- no van a seder, son unos chicos muy obstinados- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Querida, es tiempo que confíes en ellos- dijo el Señor Weasley mientras que se acercaba a su esposa, pasando un brazo por los hombros de esta, en forma cariñosa, con una sonrisa humilde. Molly quedo mirando a sus hijos y Hermione, eran sus chicos, era cierto ella no podía imponer su voluntad, eran grandes y podían tomar sus propias desiciones, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, miro a su marido y hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Cuesta mamá, pero todos estamos creciditos- dijo Bill, que se encontraba sentado alado se su futura esposa.

-No se pgeocupe Molly, nosotgos los cuidagemos- dijo Fleur con una mirada tierna.

-Lo se, nosotras estaremos aquí aguardando por ustedes y Harry- dijo la Señora Weasley mirando a Ginny. La pelirroja se había quedado callada durante toda la discusión, ella se encontraba sumamente preocupada por todos, pero quería que ellos trajeran a Harry a salvo.

Luego de aquella charla Ron salio a tomar aire afuera, se sentó en unos de los escalones que lo llevaba al patio, tenia miedo de lo de mañana, los Mortifagos estaban por todos lados, pero tenían que a traer a su amigo a la Madriguera, pero más que nada estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Hermione.

-Hola- la castañaza lo había seguido, se sentó junto a el y paso su brazo por el espacio libre que tenia el brazo de su amigo, para quedaran entrelazados. Ahora era más fácil mostrarse cariñosa con el, seguía teniendo un poco de autocontrol para no lanzase a los brazos de él y besarlo, pero habían progresado muchísimo a lo que era al principio de su amistad que se limitaba al mínimo de roces.

-Hola.-Ron tenía la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Mañana será un día difícil, ¿no?

-Si.

Hermione noto la nota de inquietud de su amigo.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien Ron- como vio que él no le contestaba, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este, para que se tranquilizara- ¿Ron?

-¿Si?-este agarro unos de los mechones de su amiga y empezó a jugar con ellos con sus dedos.

-Te cuidaras, ¿si?- ella estaba muy preocupada por su seguridad, él era el aire que respiraba, era todo lo que quería en esta vida, y si algo le llegase a pasar, no podría continuar.

-Si linda, ¿y tu?

Hermione se sonrojo, la había llamado "linda".

-También… Ron...- tenia que preguntarle- ¿Qué nos esta pasando?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A esto, a nosotros… como nos comportamos-Hermione quería que su amigo se sinceré, ya que no podía negar que algo había cambiado, un cambio tan drástico que le asuntaba, pero le gustaba más que nada, pero quería estar segura de lo que sentía Ron, para que así ella pudiera decirle cuanto lo amaba.

-Mmm… nos dimos cuenta que… nos apreciamos y que no es tiempo que pelemos- el pelirrojo tenia miedo de decirle que sentía, todavía estaba aquella punzada en el fondo en del corazón.

-Puede ser…

-¿Por qué?, ¿tu que crees?- se había dado cuenta que Hermione estaba más suelta con él, pero también la había visto así con Harry, no quería sufrir una desilusión.

-Yo creo… que tú y yo… bueno, yo siento que…

-Ron, un partido de… uy disculpen- era Bill que quería desafiar a su hermano a un partido de ajedrez antes de ir a dormir.

-No hay problema Bill, yo ya me iba a dormir- dice Hermione levantándose de golpe, agradecida por la interrupción.

Ron la siguió y se fue dispuso a jugar con su hermano para aclara un poco su cabeza, no sabia que iba a decirle a Hermione afuera, pero quería averiguarlo.

El día siguiente paso volando, preparando todo lo que iban a necesitar como ropa, lechuzas blancas, anteojos, todo lo se requería para el rescate de Harry.

Llego el momento, todos se encontraban en la pequeña cocina: Ojo-Loco, Lupin, Tonks, Munduggus, Hagrid, Bill, Fleur, los gemelos… ¿y los amigos?

Hermione fue a buscar una chaqueta para el viaje, Ron de pronto apareció en la habitación de su hermana.

-Ron me asustaste… vamos, nos están esperando- cuando esta pasa a su lado, el pelirrojo le agarro del brazo-¿Qué sucede?

-Prométeme que te cuidaras.

Esta sonrió, su amigo estaba sumamente colorado, pero el gesto le enterneció, sonrojándose a la vez.

-Y tu también.

-Lo haré- Ron beso la frente de su amiga y luego se dieron un pequeño abrazo.

Salieron al encontró de los demás, tomaron sus escobas, los Thestrals, y la moto que Sirius, para emprender el viaje. La Señora Weasley y Ginny, quedaron paradas en los límites de la Madriguera, con el corazón en la boca, rogando que todos regresen a salvo.

Esa noche fue difícil para todos, el pequeño encuentro de Harry con Voldemort, la dura espera, uno por uno fueron llegando, la oreja sangrante de George, Hermione tenia el corazón a todo lo que da, ya que no aparecía Ron, negándose a pensar en una cosa atroz, rogando que aparezca. Llego. Fue como volver a respirar, verlo aterrizar como Tonks.

Pero también llegaron las malas noticias, Ojo-Loco había muerto.

Después de la leve discusión que Harry tuvo con todos, este se fue a dormir, seguido por Ron. En su habitación se sentía el aire cargado de varios sentimientos, el pelirrojo quería que su amigo se calmara, para que no cometa una imprudencia y se vaya solo en medio de la noche.

-Cálmate amigo… estamos bien, Ojo-Loco era un tipo duro, el debe de estar…

-Dejemos de hablar de esto por favor Ron- dijo Harry lleno de culpa acostándose en su cama.

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación, Ron quería que su amigo no piense más en los sucesos de la noche, conociéndole bien, sabia que su mente estaría a mil por hora, recordando cada uno de los detalles de la batalla que tuve horas antes.

-Bueno… cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue estos días con los muggles?-dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Eh… fue extraño, es que ellos luego de que le explicara lo que podría llegar a pasarles, cambiaban todo el tiempo de parecer… jajaja-Harry se había acordado de la extraña manera que se despidieron el y su primo Dudley.

-¿Que es lo gracioso?

- Dudley… me dio la mano, como si me estuviera agradeciendo… ¡fue muy raro!

-Ya lo creo… jajá

-¿Y tu, como fueron los días aquí?

-Ya sabes ayudando en la casa para la boda…

-Ah… ¿cuando llego Hermione?

-¿Herms? hace un par de días.

-¿La llamaste "Herms"?

-¿Tan increíble es que yo la llame así?, ella también se sorprendió…

-Es que tu nunca la llamas así, ni yo la llamo así, solo lo hace… Ginny-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste.

-Mmm, si pero ella me dijo que no le molestaba.

-Le peguntare mañana si yo también la puedo llamar así.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras que los chicos se estaba alistando para el día atareado que le tenía preparado la Señora Weasley, tocan la puerta.

-¿Puedo?- era Hermione.

-¡Claro pasa!-dijo Harry contento de ver a su amiga, ya que la noche anterior no tuvieron mucho tiempo de hablar.

-Siéntate-Dijo Ron haciendo señas, que se siente alado de el en su cama. A Harry le pareció inusual este gesto de su amigo, los miro sorprendidos.

-¿Y como fue tu verano Harry?

-Raro…-todavía extrañado por el comportamiento de sus dos mejores amigos, se acordó de algo- Oye te quería hacer una pregunta

-Si dime.

-Pudo llamarte yo también "Herms"- Hermione se sonrojo, ya que parecía que habían hablado de ella, principalmente Ron había hablado de ella.

-¡Claro que si!

Escucharon como la Señora Weasley los llamaba para el desayuno.

-Será mejor que bajemos, antes que venga buscarnos- dijo levantando ambas cejas, Hermione se rió de ese detalle.

-¿Qué es lo que…?- Harry estaba extrañado de esa rara complicidad que había entre la castaña y el pelirrojo.

-Ya lo veras…- dijo Ron adivinando lo que le preguntaría su amigo.

Harry asistió y bajo junto a sus amigos a desayunar, estaba sumamente contento de estar de vuelta en la Madriguera, lamentaba mucho lo de Ojo-Loco y Hedwig, pero una vez que ellos salieran a buscar los Horrocruxes, él los vengaría a todos.

Harry se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de la Señora Weasley, luego de la advertencia de su amigo, y su pequeño encuentro con la misma Señora Weasley, pero él al igual de sus amigos estaba decidido, estaba más que agradecido por el sacrificio que habían hecho Ron y Hermione, para proteger a sus familias, para ir con él. También se dio cuenta del comportamiento de sus amigos, era extraño, era incluso incomodo estar cerca de ellos, Ron ayudaba a Hermione, se hablaba educadamente, ella era más dada con el pelirrojo, sentía que se había perdido algo grande, hasta que al fin se dio cuenta que era lo que estaba pasando, "pareciera que al fin los dos dejaron de empeñarse de mostrase indiferente con el otro, finalmente estos obstinados se dieron cuenta que no pueden estar separados…" pensó Harry, ya que él conociéndolos bien sabia que era lo que realmente pasaba por las cabezas y corazones de sus dos mejores amigos, solo hacia falta que ellos lo confesasen.

Mientras que él trataba no coincidir con Ginny, no quería estar cerca de ella ya que le provocaba tantas emociones encontradas, deseaba estar junto a ella, pero sabía que era contraproducente para ambos.

Esa tarde Harry se encontraba en la puerta que daba a la cocina, viendo como sus amigos lavaban los platos, sonriéndose tímidamente, mientras Ron le pasaba los platos limpios a Hermione, para que esta los secara. Lo podían hacer con magia, pero para ellos era una pequeña treta para pasar un rato juntos.

-Parece que se están llevando mejor, ¿no?- era Fred que se puso junto a Harry a mirar la imagen de los chicos en la cocina.

-Oye Harry, tu que conoces mejor a nuestro hermano… nosotros tenemos nuestras sospechas…-dijo George que apareció alado de su gemelo.

-… de que él y Hermione, no cuentan todo el cuento, si entiendes a lo que nos referimos- dijo Fred.

-Mmm-Harry no quería develar lo que realmente estaba pasando en la tan extraña relación de sus amigos, por lealtad a los dos, en especial a Ron, ya que los gemelos podían hacerle pasar un mal rato, si se proponían.

-No te aflijas Harry… lo sabemos- dijo George.

-Incluso lo sabemos antes que ellos- dijo Fred apuntando con el dedo a la escena que se desarrollaba en la cocina, Ron y Hermione habían empezado una pequeña guerra de espuma. Harry no dijo nada, solo sonreía.

-Nuestro hermano es algo inexperto… inseguro, capas…- dijo George mirando a su hermano.

-…sea por nosotros, tanto años… tantas bromas…-Fred lo decía con una mirada soñadora, como recordando buenos tiempos-… tal ves el pequeño Ronald quedo traumado…

Algo tenia de cierto todo eso, Ron, incluso a Harry, que era su mejor amigo, no le había confesado que sentía por Hermione. Esa punzada le provocaba inseguridad al pelirrojo, y no le dejaba sincerarse con su mejor amigo.

-¡Pero tenemos un plan!-dijo Fred con los ojos iluminados.

-¿Qué quieren decir?... miren yo no creo que sea buena idea…

-No te preocupes, esta vez queremos ayudar a Ron- dijo George para tranquilizar a Harry.

-Si es para darle un empujón- dijeron a la vez los gemelos.

-Uy… ¿como lo haremos?-pregunto Harry

-¿Haremos?-dijo Fred extrañado.

-¡Oh por favor!, yo soy testigo viviente que estos dos se quieren, ¡¿acaso quién creen que vio sus tontas peleas durante todos estos años? ¿Quién aguanto los desplantes que se hacían uno al otro? ¿Quién….?

-Lo entendimos… ¡Tu!... cansado de ellos-Dijo George, tomándolos por los hombros a Harry, este se había puesto un poco tenso, el solo recordar todos y cada uno de sus infantiles e innecesarias discusiones, además de ver como se preocupaban por el otro, los tontos celos que fueron surgiendo los últimos años entre sus dos mejores amigos; por ello Harry creía que cuando al fin estos dos se declarasen, él finalmente podría descansar de ese tema.

-Bueno, ¿cual es el plan?-dijo el pelinegro entusiasmado.

-¿De que hablan ustedes?- era Bill, que le pareció muy extraño en la situación que se encontraban los gemelos y Harry.

No muy seguro de contarle a Bill, Harry iba a decir una mentira, pero…

-Hablan de que van hacer para que Ron confiese a Hermione lo que siente por ella- era Ginny, parecía que la menor de los Weasley había escuchado toda la conversación, se encontraba sentada en unos de los sillones más próximos a ellos- y desde ya, yo me apunto.

-Al igual que yo- Bill veía poco a sus hermanos, por haber vivido tanto años en Egipto trabajando para Gringotts, pero desde la primera vez, que vio como Hermione y su pequeño hermano se trataban, sabia que esos dos se gustaban y sus sospechas se confirmaron a partir que volvió al país, los estuvo observando el ultimo verano y este en espacial, era algo que no tenia vuelta atrás, esos dos tenían que estar juntos- no se que le hicieron ustedes dos a Ron, pero yo no era tan torpe con las chicas a su edad…

-Oigan reconocemos nuestra parte de responsabilidad…-Dijo Fred divertido

-…por ello, ¡queremos ayudar a Ron!- dijo George.

Harry estaba encantado de participar en un plan con los hermanos de Ron, la Familia de su amigo era envidiable, todos y cada uno de los que integraba, tenían una característica especial, por ello la hacia, a la Familia Weasley única; que incluso en los momentos más oscuros, como los que estaba viviendo, seguían juntos todos… bueno casi todos.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?- pregunto Ginny.

Una punzada en el corazón de Harry se sintió, luego de ese pequeño gesto intimo que compartieron la noche que llego, y unas pocas palabras que intercambiaron él y Ginny, no se habían hablado, él no podía estar en la misma habitación que ella, ya que le invadía la culpa y las ganas de abrazarla, y rogarle que volviesen; pero era por su propio bien que estén separados, él era peligroso para ella en esos momentos.

-Mmm y tú nos puedes dar alguna pista, eres amiga de Hermione- dijo Fred.

-¡No, eso no lo haré!... tiene que ser de casualidad todo… por que sino alguno de los dos sospechara- la defendió Ginny.

-Claro que no, pero… ¿como se darán cuentan?, si esta será una operación solo de los hermanos Weasley, tu Harry eres uno de los nuestros…- dijo George, palmeándole la espalda al pelinegro.

-¡Si solo te falta el cabello rojo!- dijo Fred cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacer una broma, desviándose de lo que iban a decir.

-Aun que escuche que para la boda lo tendrá-George se colgó hablado con su gemelo.

Harry se sentía extraño cerca de Ginny, no quería ser maleducado ni ser grosero con ella pero le costaba estar tranquilo cerca de ella. Esto lo noto la pelirroja, entendía la decisión de Harry, pero ella quería que no se sintiese extraño cerca de ella, de apoco ella se fue alejando de los chicos, con una cara triste.

-¡Saben que!... yo no puedo participar, si lo hago Herms puede sospechar de algo, ella me conoce y sospechará de mi, inmediatamente- lo dijo para despistar a los chicos, para que estos no se diesen cuanta que no quería importunarar a Harry.

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo Fred extrañado, conocía a su hermana y sabia que ella no perdía oportunidad en participar en una broma con ellos.

Harry quedo callado mirando a otro lado, Bill lo noto, tenia una idea que estaba pasando por allí, entendió a su hermana, y fue a su ayuda.

-¡Bueno!, ¿cual es el plan?... Gin tiene razón, Hermione puede sospechar de ella- dijo Bill.

-Pero, ¿y de Harry?, ¿Ron no sospechara?- dije George, sorprendido.

-No, yo acabo de llegar, él pensara que yo no se nada.

Ginny sonrió y se fue para afuera, Ron y Hermione ni la notaron cuando paso por al cocina, ellos estaban en su pequeña burbuja.

Luego que Ginny se fue, tres cabezas pelirrojas y una de negro azabache se juntaron a crear el Plan "Tú puedes Ron".

Mientras los amigos enamorados salieron empapados al patio luego de culminar la guerra de espuma.

-¡Me has empapado toda Ron!

-¡Y tu a mi, Hermione! Jajajaj…- el pelirrojo se había callado cuando vio a su hermana.

-¿Qué…? Ginny- Hermione había seguido la mirada de su amigo.

Ginny esta sentada bajo de unos de los árboles, sola; no estaba llorando pero tenia una cara les preocupo a los chicos. Hermione y Ron se miraron y pensaron lo mismo. Fueron donde se encontraba la pelirroja, la castaña se sentó a lado de ella, se agarro las rodillas para que estén pegadas a su cuerpo, Ron se sentó cruzando las piernas, enfrenté de las chicas.

-¿Gin, que es lo que te pasa?

-Nada…

-Oye enana…

-¡No por favor!, ¡no lo soporto más, este tipo de charlas!, ¡Listo! Lo entiendo, pero por favor si me conocen, ¡saben que no me gusta que traten como una victima!

Los chicos se miraron, era cierto, Ginny Weasley no era como cualquier chica, era valiente, una bruja con un gran poder, desafiante, ágil, extremadamente buena y sobretodo fuerte.

-Mmm tienes razón enana… ya se que hacer, ¿si jugamos un partido de Quiddich?, no será muy emocionante por el poco espacio aéreo que tenemos con los hechizos protectores, pero… ¿Qué te parece?

La pelirroja miro a su hermano, tenía razón, un partido de Quiddich era lo que necesitaba para tranquilarse.

-Ja, esta bien Ron, avisamos a los demás… ¿juegas Herms?

-Ni loca… ¡yo los miro y los alientos!

Se levantado, en búsqueda de los chicos para jugar. Hermione le regalo su mejor sonrisa a Ron por la bríllate idea de tuvo, para levantarle el animo a su hermana.

Minutos antes en la cocina, los chicos ultimaban el plan.

-Oigan, ¿que hacen ustedes?-era Ron con las chicas que los habían encontrado en la sala con una actitud bastante sospechosa.

-¡Nada que te importe!- dijo Fred.

-Fred tranquilo…. ¿Qué quieres Ron?-Dijo tranquilamente Bill.

-Venimos a proponerles un pequeño partido de Quiddich-Contesta Ginny.

-Me gusta como suena-dijo George frotándose las manos.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-Dice Harry, dispuesto a mostrarse lo mas normal con Ginny, luego de estar pensando que se había comportado mal, hace instante con la pelirroja, ella no se merecía eso, ella hacia su esfuerzo, él también lo tenia que hacer.

-Mmm... Ya se, los veteranos contra los jóvenes- dice Ron señalando a los gemelos y a Bill.

-¿Cómo que veteranos?-Dice Bill levantándose de su sillón.

-¿Además no les parece un poco injusto que seamos 2 de los mejores golpeadores contra ustedes? O ¿tú juegas Hermione?- dice George, mirando con una mirada de grandeza y señalando a su gemelo.

Ella negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

Harry al ver la respuesta de su amiga, algo agradecido, sabiendo la poca confianza que tenia Hermione con la escoba-Nosotros podemos contra ustedes- juntándose con los chicos.

-Déjenlos hermanos, vamos a demostrarle a estos niños como se juega- dijo Bill.

-Veremos que aprendieron este último año- dijo Fred.

Los espectadores se encofraban sentado en el pasto: los Señores Weasley, que habían decidido tomarse un descanso, Fleur y Hermione.

En el aire de un lado del campo improvisado, se encontraban Bill, los gemelos, enfrente de ellos estaban Ron, Harry y Ginny.

El partido había empezado, se notaba que Bill, aunque no era su especialidad durante sus tiempos en Hogwarts, jugaba bastante bien, "debe ser los genes", pensó Hermione.

-¡Vamog Bill!-Le alentaba Fleur.

Los gemelos con su fama de golpeadores, jugaban muy bien, el año sabático que se tomaban para los negociosos, no les afecto en nada, pero como Ron, Harry y Ginny ya los habían visto jugar, no les fue difícil cubrirlos.

Se turnaban para cubrir sus distintas posiciones, aunque cada uno era muy bueno en su posición. Ron mostró sus dotes de guardián, ya que sabía que lo estaban observando muy detenidamente.

"Por Dios, este deporte le sienta muy bien a Ron…" pensaba Hermione mientras que miraba muy entretenida cada movimiento de su amigo.

El partido fue reñido, pero al final ganaron los más jóvenes.

-Nos tomaron desprevenidos-dijo Fred, para terminar las bromas de Ron.

-Si, ya le daremos la revancha-Dijo George.

-No lo se, ya no soy tan joven como antes- Decía Bill mientras que se quejaba de un dolor de hombro, Fleur se levanto rápido y fue a ver lo que le pasaba a su prometido.

-Juegas muy bien Harry, y tu Ron, ¡en que guardián te has convertido!- dijo el Señor Weasley.

-¿Y yo que?- dice Ginny algo molesta, empujando a su padre.

-Hijita eres una excelente cazadora… la mejor-dijo besando sus cabellos.

-Me parece bien- dijo Ginny con suficiencia. Le había ayudado mucho el juego, pudo interactuar con Harry tranquilamente durante el partido, se sentía más distendida.

Todos disfrutaron de una cena reconfortable, recordando el partido de la tarde, el Señor Weasley les contaba los chicos, sus tiempos de Guardián de Gryffindor. Todos apostaban sus propias anécdotas de quiddich, así pasó la noche, todos se acostaron sin chistar, ya que a la mañana siguiente llegaban los Delacours.


	4. Chapter 4

los personejs pertenecen a J. K Rowling...

Capitulo 3 ¡Tu Puedes Ron! (2° Parte)

Luego de dar la bienvenida a los Señores Delacours y la no tan pequeña Gabrielle, los hermanos Weasley y Harry aprovecharon la distracción de los Señores Weasley y de Ginny, para poner en marcha el plan.

El plan consistía en engañar a los enamorados para que bajen al sótano, que se encontraba, varios metros bajo la casa; era una de la habitaciones más grandes que había en la Madriguera, ya que como toda familia de magos, los Weasley poseían muchas cosas, calderos, vasijas, baúles, cajas y cajas de libros, reliquias familiares, y más que nada estaba ocupado por las cosas que mas atesoraba el Señor Weasley, que eran aquellos "artefactos muggles" que no guardaba en su cobertizo de afuera, aquellos que él consideraba que eran invaluables; llevarlos sin sus varitas y hechizar la puerta para que estos se queden encerrados allí, solos, dándoles el tiempo y espacio para que hablen.

Todo lo tenían que hacer con sumo cuidado, ya que si alguno se daba cuenta de que los demás sospechaban, ellos no iban a tener el valor para decirse lo que sentían.

Ron se encontraba en la cocina poniendo en el lugar unos cuantos trastos que su madre le había pedido.

-¡Ron!, ¿me ayudas?, tu mama me pidio que busquemos unas sillas del sótano- dice Harry-

-Claro, Vamos- cuando los amigos pasan por a lado de George, este le saca sutilmente la varita a Ron, con el ingenio que caracterizaba al gemelo, que la tenia en el bolsillo de atras del jean. El gemelo hace una señal positiva a Harry, cuando este mira para atras muy disimuladamente.

Mientras en la sala, Hermione se encontraba juntado los platos que necesitarian para la cena.

-¿Hermione?- era Bill que venia bajando las escaleras.

-Si, dime Bill- le mandaron a él, sabiendo que Hermione no desconfiaría del hermano mayor de los Weasley.

-Mi madre me pidió que te dijeres que busques unos cubiertos que hay en una caja en el sotano, si no te importa, claro- Bill pone cara de buenito, ella no se iba a negra.

-No, por supuesto que no- aquel día la castaña tenia la varia en el bolsillo canguro de su remera, cuando se dirigía para las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, se choca con Fred, que traía unas cuantas cajas.

-¡Oh, perdona Hermione!-dice Fred sacando ágilmente la varita de la castaña de su bolsillo.

-No te preocupes Fred- ella siguió con su camino.

En es momento en el sótano…

-¿Oh están algo sucias las sillas?- dice Harry cuando él y Ron encontrar las sillas.

-Mmm si… -dice pasando un dedo por uno de las polvorientas sillas, levantado una ceja.

-Sabes… iré a buscar unos trapos- dice el pelinegro.

-Si… por que ponemos estas sillas llenas de polvo en la cocina, mi mamá nos mata- pensando que la reacción de su madre seria catastrófica, hasta altura, faltando 2 días para la boda.

Cuando Harry se perdió por el espacio entre la puerta del sótano y la escalera, este se esconde atrás de la puerta, ya que Hermione estaba llegando. La castaña entro a la habitación, su amigo espero que se adentrara un poco mas, Harry hizo señas y Bill vino, cerraron la puerta con sumo cuidado y echaron un hechizo, se miraron y sonrieron.

-Espero que al fin hagan algo esos dos- dice Bill cuando ya se encontraban en la cocina.

-¡Si!-dijeron los gemelos chocando las manos.

-Eso espero- dijo Harry algo inquieto, sabiendo como era Ron, no había respuesta segura con su amigo.

En el sótano, Hermione se estaba acercando al fondo de la habitación, buscando donde estaba la dichosa caja de los cubiertos, cuando…

-¿Hermione?

-¿Ron?... ¿que haces acá?- dice la castaña pegando un pequeño salto, algo nerviosa.

-Busco unas sillas, ¿y tú?

-Yo… bueno unos cubiertos que tú mama necesita…

-Ah... bueno están allá- tranquilamente le indica con un dedo.

-¿Dónde?

-Es caja marrón de allí arriba, espera a ver…- el pelirrojo palmeo su bolsillo trasero en búsqueda de su varita-¿don...?... pero…-palmea todos lo bolsillos de su pantalón-… parece que me lo olvide arriba… prueba tu Herms…

Hermione estaba mirando la búsqueda de la varita de su amigo con las manos juntas, comprobando que su amigo seguía siendo el mismo despistado de siempre.

-¡Ay Ron… tan despistado!… bueno lo hare yo- dijo metiendo la mano en su bolsillo canguro-¿pero como?... si yo…-Hermione se rasco la cabeza pensando donde había metido su varita.

-¿Tu también te la olvidaste la varita arriba?, ¡ay Herms tan despistada!...-dice Ron en el mismo tono que había empleado Hermione hacia un momento, ella algo molesta le lanzo una mirada mortal y se acerca al estante, trato de alcanzar la caja, hizo puntitas de pies… no llegaba, algo sonrojada y avergonzada intenta saltando, pero nada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dice divertido Ron, cruzado de brazos-solo tienes que pedírmelo…

-No gracias… yo… puedo… sola- le dice la castaña con cada salto, tratando de alcanzar esa maldita caja, se dio cuenta que no podía, que tenia que pedirle ayuda a Ron, furiosa se da vuelta, resoplando, haciendo que uno de sus mechones se levantara con tal resoplido- bueno, tal vez necesite tu ayuda…

-¿Cómo?, no oí- dijo Ron poniendo una mano atrás de su oído, sabia que su amiga odiaba pedir ayuda, especialmente con una cosa tan simple como era aquello.

-Me… ayudas, Ron-dice Hermione muy sonrojada. El pelirrojo se ríe, con uno de esas sonrisas fatales que tenia, de esas que hacia que el corazón de la castaña vaya a mil por hora.

-Claro que si Herms- él se acerca al estante pasando muy cerca de ella, la mira, levanta el brazo y agarra la caja, todo el tiempo manteniendo su mirada con ella- aquí tienes.

-Gracias-ella lo mira y encara para la salida del sótano, "un minuto más aquí y lo beso "pensó Hermione.

Ron agarra dos sillas y la sigue, cuando la castaña toma el picaporte y tira. No abre. Trata nuevamente, con más fuerza. Nada. Medio desesperada tira con más fuerza, nada de nada.

-¡No abre!-dice desesperadamente a Ron.

-Calmante-dice el pelirrojo dejando las sillas a un lado- déjame a mi-su amiga se corre a u lado, Ron tira, tira y tira, pero no había caso-No abre.

-¡Lo se!-Hermione ya estaba alarmada.

-¿Como paso?... pero si esta abierta…

-Alguien habrá cerrado…

-Y ninguno tiene la varita…

-… y… ¿y si gritamos?

-Hermione estamos metros bajo la casa, lo sabes, dudo que nos escuchen.

-¿Y que hacemos?

-… esperamos que alguien se de cuenta, igual Harry fue por unos trapos para limpiar las sillas, seguro que ya vuelve…

-Bue…bueno-Hermione algo más que nerviosa se sienta en un viejo sillón que estaba allí, nerviosa, no por que estaba encerrada metros bajo la tierra sino, por que estaba con Ron, sola…

Hace unos días que no estaba sola con el pelirrojo, las ultimas veces fue muy tierno y lindo, y ahora estaba segura que entre los dos había química, pero no sabia que sentía su amigo por ella, no quería arriesgarse por nada del mundo ya que si él solo sentía algo pero no profundo y sincero como ella, Hermione no podría contra esa gran desilusión. Por ello esperaría a que él diera el primer paso.

-Mmm… ¿me puedo sentar?-preguntó dudando Ron.

-Es tu sillón…

-Hermione…

-Si claro… perdona…-dijo algo avergonzada.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- dice Ron, ve que su amiga temblaba como una hoja- ¿tienes frio?

-No… yo- la castaña estaba muy extraña, ya que no había explicación de su comportamiento, estaba sentada rígida en el sillón. Una cosa es hablar con Ron afuera, sabiendo que había gente alrededor, y muy pero muy en el fondo sabia que en cualquier momento podían ser interrumpidos, y podían salvarla de hacer algo que su naturaleza y corazón le gritaban hacer, pero en esa habitación, solos, el coraje era parte del segundo plano y las fuerzas se iban esfumando.

-Dime…-el pelirrojo la miro, ella no supo que decir, estar enfrente de la persona que llevas secretamente enamorada por varios años, que sentiste un cariño especial por él desde que se conocen y que sobre todo ese chico sea uno de tus mejores amigos, era mucho para ella y no sabia como comportarse. Ron ajeno a la batalla interna de Hermione pensó que ella estaba preocupada por el viaje, ya que solo faltaban unos pocos días para marcharse, él la tomo de las manos, sus miradas se encontraron, los dos sintieron ese escalofrió electrizante, sus miradas centellaron, estaban solos, juntos, tomados de las manos, Hermione sintió que el coraje estaba volviendo a su lugar de siempre, no se podían mentir mas, ya no podían…

-Ron…-ella agacha la mirada- estos días… bueno…

-Lo se…-dice el pelirrojo, agarrando delicadamente uno de los mechones de Hermione, poniéndole con sutil dulzura atrás de su oreja- yo…tu…

-… me siento tan rara…me siento tan bien…y tengo que decirte que…

-¿Decirme que?-dice Ron agarrando ambas manos de Hermione-dime Hermione…

La puerta del sótano se abre de repente, el Señor Weasley la abrió, los dos amigos se levantaron precipitadamente de sus lugares.

-Venga Señor Delacour… aquí tengo mi colección de enchufes… ¿chicos que hacen aquí?- dijo el Señor Weasley extrañado.

-¡Papa!

-Se…ñor Weasley… nosotros…

Los Señores Delacour y Weasley habían bajado al sótano a ver la súper colección de enchufes de 3 patas del papa de Ron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dice el pelirrojo.

-Le muestro mi colección al Señor Delacour…

-Me tiene intrigado…-Dice sinceramente el Señor Delacour.

-¿Y ustedes?- dice levantando una ceja el Señor Weasley.

-Bueno mama me pidió las sillas…

-Y a mi los cubiertos…- los dos hablaban al mismo tiempo

-Y la puerta no se abría…

-Decidimos esperar a que alguien la abra…

-…si Harry…

-¿Harry?, él esta ayudando a tu madre en poner los todos los cuadros de la casa derecho… pobre chico, ya mañana podrá hacerlo con magia…-dijo el Señor Weasley, sintiendo pena por Harry.

-Oh… bueno nosotros nos vamos entonces…los dejamos para… para…

-… que vean los enchufes- los dos estaban hiperventilando de vergüenza. Hermione agarro la caja de los cubiertos, seguida por Ron que llevaba las dos sillas, cuando los dos ya se perdieron por las escaleras.

-Que raro... si hay suficiente sillas y cubiertos arriba- dice extrañado el Señor Weasley.

Los chicos subieron callados, sonrojados, cuando llegaron a la superficie de la casa, cada uno encaro para direcciones distintas.

"Casi le digo" pensó Hermione volviendo a la sala.-No recuerdo haberme sentado aquí…-la castaña había encontrado su varita en uno de los sillones mas alejados de la sala.

Ron, luego de dejar las sillas en la cocina, se fue a buscar a Harry, que se encontraba pasado el plumero por uno de los cuadros que se encontraba fuera de la habitación que compartía con su amigo.

-Un día más- dijo Harry añorando usar su varita.

-¡Aquí estas!- le grita su amigo algo enfadado.

-Oye… ¿que paso?-Harry vio la cara de su amigo, "no salió bien", pensó.

-Paso, ¡que nos quedamos encerrados en el sótano con Hermione!... ¡pensé que buscabas el trapo y volvías!

-Eh… si… pero tu madre me vio sin hacer nada y me puso a sacar el polvo de todos los cuadros de la casa…-el pelinegro no quería preguntar directamente, por que sabia que Ron lo descubriría-… ¿dijiste Hermione?, ¿que hacia ella allí abajo?

-Mi madre le mando a buscar unos cubiertos…-Ron parecía contrariado.

-Oh…y ¿Cómo se quedaron encerrados?

-No lo se… pero-el pelirrojo sonrió levemente, "bueno algo parece que salió bien", pensó Harry.

-¿Qué?-dice Harry tratando de sacar de su mundo a Ron, él no podía llegar entender como Ron, su mejor amigo en el mundo, no le contara lo que sentía por Hermione, si incluso él le conto lo sintió por Cho, por Ginny, que era su hermana, pero también era cierto que conocía a su pelirrojo amigo, y a él le costaba admitir las cosas, mas las que tienen que ver con los sentimientos, estaba seguro que Ron, cuando noto que le pasaba algo con Hermione, puso todas las escusas habías por haber… hasta llagar a la realidad. Solo esperaba que su amigo le confiese rápido, así él podía ayudarlo sin estar escondiéndose.

-¿Por ciento no has visto mi varita?

-Eh, si aquí la tienes- este puso en la mano de su amigo.

-¿Dónde estaba?

-En… una de las escaleras…

-Oh… gracias-Dice Ron rascándose la cabeza.

Los hermanos Weasley notaron que su plan había fallado, por que no hubo ningún cambio entre los amigos, parecía que todo fue un fiasco…

"Ella me quería decir algo…", fue lo ultimo que pensó Ron esa noche antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ginny estuvo inquieta toda la noche pensando en Harry. Ese chico que desde niña admiro. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, tan pequeño, con ropa grande, indeciso, por no saber como cruzar a la plataforma 9 ¾. Cuando Ron volvió de su primer año y conto su gran aventura con su amigo Harry Potter, sonrió al recordar como le daba vergüenza estar cerca de él, cuando le rescato del fantasma de Ton Ridler, como trataba de acercarse a él, pero no podía su timidez era mas fuerte, como se desilusiono cuando Harry fue al baile con Patil al baile de Navidad, que a Harry le gustara Cho…

Trato de olvidarlo saliendo con otros chicos, pensar él solo como el amigo de su hermano, pera cada noche él estaba en sus sueños, ese chico tan valiente, humilde, gracioso, tierno, estaba Harry Potter en su cabeza, y mas que nada en su corazón.

Su vida cambio cuando la fin estuvieron juntos, fueron pocos meses, pero ella se sentía bien… mas que bien...Excelente, amada, él era para ella y ella era para él, cuando estaban juntos creaban una burbuja que los de jaba aislados del mundo real y se podían concentrar en conocerse, en quererse… ¿por que la vida trataba de alejarlos?, él dijo que no quería que nada malo de pase, su amiga y hermano le dijeron lo mismo, le aseguraron que era por su bien… "debe ser muy peligroso, él es tan valiente…no quiero que le pase nada malo… yo lo amo... Él tiene que hace este viaje… ¿Qué le puedo dar yo?, pensó Ginny, casi amaneciendo… de pronto la pelirroja sonrió.

Luego de ese tan inesperado, sorpresivo, increíble, regalo de Ginny, Harry se encontraba en el patio de los Weasley, usando la escusa de sacar algunos gnomos. Aunque le había prometido a Ron que no acercaría a Ginny de ese modo, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y triste a la vez. Feliz por que ella lo quería todavía, aun después de la decisión que él tomo. Triste por que sabia que ella tenia un futuro por delante, que era muy probable que ella se casara, siga adelante, y que él estaba parado en la punta de u acantilado, sin saber si iba a caer allí o iba a pasar al otro lado. Su destino estaba marcado, era él o Voldemort. Un día mas y se irían, solo un día mas.

Sintió celos del futuro Ginny, celos de que él tal vez no este en el.

-¿Harry?

Hermione quedo muy intranquila luego de aquel encuentro entre Ron y Harry, sabia que el pelirrojo lo hizo por que no quería que Ginny se ilusione, pero Harry también sufría.

-Hola… Herms- Harry se hallaba sentado en el pasto.

-Hola- dijo la castaña sentándose cerca de su amigo-.. Tiene que entender... Ron…

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes…

-Mmm… bueno…

- No tuvimos mucho tiempo de hablar estos días- le dice Harry a su amiga. La verdad esos días en la Madriguera se dividían en ordenar la casa, comer, dormir, una que otra charla con Ron y nada mas, no tuvo tempo de hablar tranquilo con su amiga.

-Si lo se… la Señora Weasley nos mantiene ocupados, ¿no?

-Si…- de repente el pelinegro se acordó de lago- oye Hermione, te quería pedir perdón…

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo de tus padres…yo… no se como agradecerlo todo lo que hacen por mi, por… acompañarme en este viaje...

-Harry te dijimos, siempre estaremos contigo, somos amigos… los tres juntos…Ron y yo te ayudaremos y te seguiremos hasta al final…

-Si pero…

-Nada de peros… mis padres van a estar bien, eso me tranquiliza…

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Se quedaron mirando como el viento jugaba con las hojas de los arboles, era un precioso día.

Harry miro a Hermione, ella era su amiga, no entendía como ella no le conto lo de Ron, era obvio, siempre lo pensó, a Ron l entendía, incuso lo excusaba, pero Hermione, siempre fue sincera con él, ¿por qué no le contaba lo que ella sentía por el pelirrojo?

-Oye… tu y Ron, se llevan mejor, ¿eh?

-Eh… si- de repente Hermione se puso muy colorada- es increíble, ¿no?-ella quería que Harry, era como su hermano, el hermano que nunca tuvo, pero le daba vergüenza, del mismo tipo que tuvo con Ginny, Ron era su amigo y le costaba confesarlo a Harry lo que ella sentía por el pelirrojo. No era que confiara en Harry pero era algo que primero tenia que hablar con Ron, luego le diría a Harry- si, lo que es increíble es que todavía no peleamos jajajaj…

-Tienes razón…jajajaj

Un silencio reino, Hermione jugaba con las hojas del pasto, sabia que Harry no era tonto…

-Hey todo esta bien…-dijo Harry, comprendiendo que todavía no era el momento de hablar el tema, él esperaría que sus amigos se sinceren, ya que él tampoco lo hizo inmediatamente cuando se dio cuanta lo que sentía por Ginny.

-Lo que tienes que saber es que no queremos pelear mas… pero no prometo que cumplamos…jajajaj-dijo Hermione divertida.

-Mmm si me lo esperaba... Es antinatural que ustedes no peleen...Jajajaj

-¿Qué es antinatural?- había llegado Ron, se sentó del otro lado de Harry.

-Que tu y Hermione no peleen jajajaj-Dio su amigo riéndose fuerte.

-Jajajaj tienes razón, pero no te prometo nada- dijo Ron divertido alzando una ceja a Hermione, esta ríe.

Los tres amigos se rieron, era uno de los pocos momentos que podían estar solos, eran amigos inseparables, hace 7 años que se conocían, pasaron un montón de cosas juntos, eventos que forjaron su carácter, su camino en la vida, y mas importante aun su amistad. Ya que Harry, Ron y Hermione eran del tipo de amigos, que siempre estarían juntos, los tres conformaban una maquina bien aceitada, que podía contra cualquier cosa que se interpusiese, era cierto que tenían sus malos entendidos, pero siempre supieron hacerle frente. Harry la Valentía, Ron el Optimismo y Hermione la Sabiduría, si su amistad era irremplazable.

Luego de reírse por un largo rato, Harry se pone serio.

-Oigan… yo les quería agradecer, todo los que están dejando de lado, para acompañarme…

-No tienes que decir nada Harry, nosotros siempre te ayudaremos-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry.

-Para eso estamos compañero, siempre estuvimos y estaremos-dijo Ron poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo Nº4: La Boda

Al día siguiente la Señora Weasley supero su propio record de impaciencia, todavía no había salido el sol y ya se encontraba despierta, preocupada por todo lo que había que hacer ese día.

Entro sin más en la habitación de Ron.

-¡ARRIBA!-dijo en un grito sordo, para que él dormilón de su hijo y su amigo se despertaran.

Ron y Harry se despertaron precipitadamente, Harry rápido agarro su varita, preparado para el ataque, Ron bostezando miro a su madre y luego se giro hacia la ventana, ni los gallos se habían puesto a cantar.

-Tienen 5 minutos para estar presentables y bajar a desayunar- dijo la Señora Weasley, antes de salir por completo de la habitación, hizo un movimiento con su varita, haciendo que las sabanas de las camas de los chicos salieran disparadas, estos se miraron incrédulos, se dieron cuento que ese día no podían seguir durmiendo. A regañadientesse levantaron a ponerse "algo más presentable", mientras que sus camas se hacían por un hechizo.

-Hoy va ser un… día muuuy largooooo-dijo Ron suprimiendo un gran bostezo.

-Tu madre esta algo… alterada- dijo su amigo poniéndose una camiseta.

-Imagínate su primer hijo se casa… pensándolo bien cuando yo me case, lo haré en secreto y luego de mucho tiempo le confesare a mi madre.

-Te mataría- dijo Harry imaginado la reacción de la Señora Weasley, si se enteraba que Ron y Hermione se casaron en secreto… ¿Ron y Hermione casados? ¿Por que le vino inmediatamente ese pensamiento?, seguro pensó "por que será así".

-¡A DESAYUMAR!-sonó la voz de la Señora Weasley, pero pudieron confundirla con el gruñido de un dragón.

-Bajemos-dijo Harry algo blanco. Sabia que la Señora Weasley podía ser temperamental pero ese día parecía que si alguno se atrevía a hacer algo fuera de lugar, podía llegara pagar con su vida.

Cuando los amigos llegaron a la cocina, comprobaron que todos, exceptuando a los Delacour, habían sido levantados de la misma forma. Las chicas estaban comienzo su avena en silencio con cara de aprensión y miedo de hacer mucho ruido. Los gemelos y Charlie tenían los cabellos revueltos y expresión de desconcierto, aunque pasara los años y que sus hijos fueran creciendo, la Señora Weasley era implacable y podía poner de punta de pelos a los chicos. Ron y Harry se unieron a ellos a comer su desayuno en silencio.

Bill vio como uno a uno fueron bajando las escaleras con pánico en sus caras, quería hacer entender a su madre que no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

-Madre no es para tanto…todo esta casi listo…

-No hijo, falta tantos detalles…-Molly tenia cara de desesperación con una mezcla de impaciencia, que la hacia más temible, en ese momento, pensaba en todo lo que ella creía que faltaba por hacer-los vestidos de las chicas, los trajes de tus hermanos...-iba enumerando las cosas.

-¡Mamá, por Merlín!, relájate-dijo Bill abrazando a su madre, él estaba conmovido por todo lo que ella estaba haciendo para que su boda salga perfecta-solo no atormentes tanto a los muchachos, levantarlos tan temprano no era necesario…

-Pero así podemos aprovechar el día…-dijo Molly como si fuera lo mas obvio, mirando extrañada a su hijo mayor.

Bill estaba por protestar pero vio la mirada que le lanzo su padre, que estaba entrando en ese momento, Arthur conocía a su esposa, cuando se le ponía en la mente algo, no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

-Esta bien madre-dijo rendido Bill, miro a los demás, pidió perdón con su mirada.

El día fue pasando a topezazos, en un momento se encontraban desayunando, al otro dejando listo el jardín, en otro haciendo la cola afuera del baño para ducharse… finalmente se encontraban cambiándose.

Ron, Harry y los gemelos se encontraban vistiéndose en la pieza de los dos últimos; Bill, Charlie y el Señor Weasley se encontraban preparándose en la habitación de Ron, por órdenes estrictas de la Señora Weasley.

-Esta boda me esta sacando de quicio-dijo George, mientras se colocaba una camisa blanca.

-¡ ¿Y me lo dices a mi?... ¡por poco gana mama!-dijo Fred, que se estaba poniendo el saco negro.

-¿En que?-dijo Harry que se encontraba sentado en una de las camas de los gemelos, poniéndose los calcetines.

-¡Quería cortarme el cabello, para que los invitados pudieran identificarnos!-grito indignado Fred, apuntando con su varita a su corbata, esta se hizo por si sola.

-¡Imagínate, no seriamos Fred y George!-dijo su gemelo, apuntándose a él y su hermano.

-¿Cómo me veo?-dijo Ron, que se había estado cambiando en silencio en un rincón, por órdenes de Señora Weasley, todos se vistieron de traje negro.

Ron llevaba el traje negro que sus hermanos le habían regalado hace 2 años, ya que nunca tuvo oportunidad de usarlo, con camisa blanca y corbata azul pálido, llevaba el cabello prolijamente despeinado, que se le daba un aire a casual e inocente infartante.

-¡Guauuu!... ¡hermanito te ves muy bien para ser tu!-Dijo George divertido.

-Nos salio bien la compra-dijo Fred, mirando con aire critico a su pequeño hermano.

-Te ves bien amigo-dijo Harry, él llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata verde esmeralda, para que haga juego con sus ojos.

-¿Ya están preparados?-entro la Señora Weasley.

-¡Mama, no sabes que tiene que tocar la puerta!-dijo Fred con una mano en el pecho fingiendo estar ofendido, su madre lo miro severamente, este entendió que no podía hacer ninguna broma, ni una pequeña.

-¡Muy bien… todos se… ven tan bonitos!-dijo la sollozando Señora Weasley, como George estaba más cerca de ella, este le otorgo su mano, ya que su madre estaba muy sentimental aquel día, su padre les había explicado que era mejor no decir nada y dejarla ser se día a su madre-… muy bien…-dijo tranquilizándose-tienen que bajar a recibir a los invitados, Harry querido, aquí esta la poción, sabes que a nosotros nos gustaría que tu…

-Señora Weasley no se preocupe, yo lo entiendo-dijo el pelinegro, no quería que su presencia arruinara ese evento tan importante y especial para los Weasley. Tomo sin chistar la poción, no salía tan mal, salía mejor que la de Goyle, de a poco fue sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban, como ardía su sangre y de un minuto a otro, frente a ellos se encontraba un chico algo rellenito, con cabellos pelirrojos con pecas en los cachetes y ojos verdes, se guardo sus gafas ya que este chico no necesitaba anteojos. Se encontraba Barry Weasley.

-Muy bien, bajen enseguida-dijo la Señora Weasley, saliendo de la habitación.

Los hermanos Weasley se dedicaron a examinar a ese pelirrojo que ahora era Harry.

-¡Ohoooo ahora eras todo un Weasley!-dijo Fred, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Hasta pecas tienes- de palmeo George.

-¿Cómo me veo?-Barry pidió su opinión a Ron.

-No te vez tan mal-dijo sonriendo su amigo.

-Gracias, aprecio tu sinceridad-dijo Harry con fastidio.

-Vamos Harry… digo Barry, a pesar de la locura de mi madre, nos divertiremos-dijo Ron con mucho amino.

Los chicos salieron al jardín estaba irreconocible, con la gran carpa blanca y las sillas doradas, y los globos colocados pos los gemelos.

Uno a uno fueron llegando los invitados, cuando llego la Tía Muriel, los chicos se pusieron inquietos. Ron fue el desafortunado que tuvo que llevar a dentro de la casa.

Su sombrero de plumas se llevaban todo por delante, Ron trataba de estar lo mas tranquilo para llevara su anciana tía.

-Ronald seriamente tienes que cortar este cabellos tuyo-dijo su tía con su voz chillona, agarrando un mechón del cabello de Ron, jalando fuerte.

-Como tu digas-por los bajo el pelirrojo, como el resto de sus hermanos, él dedicaba a asistir cuando la tía Muriel los visitaba.

Ron dejo a su anciana tía, en la puerta de la habitación de su madre, toco y prácticamente salio corriendo, ya que estaba prohibidlo entrar en aquella lugar, por escritura orden de su madre, ya que allí ella, la Señora Delacour y Hermione estaban ayudando a la novia y a las damas de honor.

Antes que entrara la tía Muriel, el ambiente era bonito, lleno de risas, comentarios y nervios previos a la Boda.

Fleur se encontraba radiante ese día, al fin había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños, aunque se llevasen unos años, Bill era todo lo que ella estaba esperando. Desde que lo vio en aquella habitación en Hogwarts, con su madre cuando fueron a darle su apoyo a Harry, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, hacia ya 3 años; él había llamado su atención con su pinta de rebelde, con cabello largo, que lo llevaba en una colita y su collar de colmillo. Luego en Gringotts, donde establecieron sus primeras charlas, se dio cuenta cuan inteligente y hábil era, además supo que él hablaba con ella por su personalidad, su forma de pensar y su forma de hacer frente, tanto a los gritones clientes como a los quisquillosos duendes, no solo por su belleza, como lo hacia la mayoría de los hombres. Aparte Bill le enseño a ser mas humilde y le demostró lo que era ser familiero, ya que él adoraba a su familia, ella aprendió mucho de él.

Se amaban e iban a pasar la vida juntos, al fin su suegra la acepto, ella, como todos los que conocían a la Señora Weasley, la adopto como una segunda madre, una amiga, una confidente.

Con sus padres y su querida hermana, no necesitaba mas nada, todos los que amaba estaban allí, ese día.

Ginny estaba algo fastidiada con su pronta nueva familia, bueno para ser exactos, con la hermana se su pronta cuñada. Desde que piso la Madriguera, Gabrielle no paro de hablar de Harry, que era un héroe, que grande se había puesto, que como estaba agradecida de que Harry Potter le había "salvado" en el Torneo.

Mientras la pelirroja terminaba de cambiarse para la boda, recodo lo que ella y Hermione hablaron esa mañana, cuando pudieron escaparse un momento de la mirada de su madre.

Ginny expreso su aberración pos la pequeña Delacour.

"-Pero no se cansa nunca de hablar del Famoso Harry Potter, esta niña-la palabra era algo subestimada, ya que casi nada quedaba de esa "niña" en Gabrielle, pisando plenamente la adolescencia, la hermana de Fleur era hermosamente rara, al igual que su hermana mayor, esbelta, con una cabellera rubia lacio, unos ojos grises penetrantes y una silueta, que hacia dudar a cualquiera que edad tenia aquella chica-Harry esto… Harry lo otro… por que Harry hizo tal cosa… que valiente... ¡Es como sise comió un libro escrito con la vida de él!dijo indignada Ginny.

Hermione escuchaba divertida todo lo que decía su amiga, sonrió al recordar como la propia Ginny, años anteriores hablaba de Harry y sus hazañas.

-¡Uhy si, que feo que esta chica se pase hablando de Harry…!mmm espera, eso me recuerda algo…. Jajaja bah a alguien- dijo la castaña levantando una ceja a su amiga.

-¡Yo no era así!-dijo enojada y muy colorada la pelirroja.

-Si… nada que ver contigo-vio como su amiga no cambiaba el seño fruncido-acéptalo, estas celosa de ella-Hermione fue donde estaba Ginny y la tomo de los hombros-es natural…

-Mmm-dijo de modo e respuesta.

-Gin no tienes por que sentir celos, Harry muere por ti…-dijo la castaña acariciando los cabellos de su amiga.

-No estoy celosa… es que es tan molesta…-a Ginny se le vino un pensamiento disparatado-¿Herms… yo era así?... ya sabes-la pelirroja hizo para atrás la cabeza, como señal de antes, en el pasado.

-¡No!... tu eras inocente y tan tierna…-Hermione sonrió recordando lo escurridiza que era Ginny, cuando Harry se acercaba a donde estaba ella, observo el pánico en la cara de su amiga-mira eras una niña muy dulce y fuerte, ¡lo eres! y esto… tu…-la miro de arriba para abajo- hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de que estaba loco por ti…

Sonrió al fin Ginny, recordando como era años antes cuando Harry se encontraba de visita en la Madriguera, lo veía venir y salía corriendo, cambio tanto su relación… de esconderse de él, paso a besarlo y abrazarlo…

Paro de recordar la conversación con su amiga, ya que no quería pensar en ello, Hermione le había contado la charla algo incomoda que habían tenido Harry y Ron por el beso de ella con Harry, no se arrepentía, entendió por que su hermano reacciono así, pero era mejor dejar tranquilas las cosas, para no dejar que su corazón se llenase de ilusiones.

Pafffff… se cerro de golpe la puerta, había entrado la tía Muriel, todo el ambiente alegre se había escurrido por el espacio de la puerta.

-¡Molly querida!-grito la anciana Muriel-casi no reconocí tu casa, al fin has hecho algo productivo con tu jardín-la tía Muriel se caracterizaba por criticar a todos y cada uno que se empotraba a su alrededor.

-Hola tía Muriel-dijo la Señora Weasley, fingiendo agrado, la tía era el tipo de familiar que tienes que soportar por obligación, que no te queda otra que invitarla a las fiestas, pero muy en el fondo no quieres hacerlo, por que sabes que te arrepentirás, bueno así era la tía Muriel.

-¿Bueno quien es la chica que se casara con mi rebelde sobrino?-pregunto con desagrado, como si no fuera lógico que Fleur, que llevaba el vestido de novia-¡Ah… tu!... ¿a ella tengo que prestarle mi tiara?-le pregunto a Molly con cara de suspicacia, como si Fleur no fuera merecedora de su amada tiara.

-Si tía, ella es Fleur, la futura esposa de Bill, ella es su madre-la Señora Delacour, con la educación que la distingue, baja la cabeza en señal de saludo-y ella es su pequeña hermana, Gabrielle-dice la Señora Weasley posando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Mmm…bueno, se puede decir que a Bill no le salio tan mal la elección-dijo la tía Muriel, sin preocuparse de sus palabras.

-Ay que graciosas eres tía-dijo incomoda Molly, ante la mirada de asombro de la Señora Delacour.

Las chicas no habían hecho nada desde la llegada de la anciana a la habitación.

-¡Ginebra!...como has crecido-dijo la tía Muriel, fijándose en su sobrina más pequeña.

-Ho-hola tía, ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo Ginny con mucho cuidado.

-Mal. Los años no vienen solos… creo que después esta boda, me tendrás que hacer masajes en los pies Ginebra-la pelirroja quedo pálida, casi se descompone al pensar la tortura que le esperaba al finalizar todo. Miro suplicando a su madre pero antes que ésta pudiera decir lago, la tía se había fijado en otra persona.

-Cariño, esta es la hija de muggles-señalando a Hermione, como si fuera un tapete, la castaña se quedo quieta en su lugar. A lo largo de los años había escuchado todo tipo de insultos por su condición de ser hija de muggles, por parte de Malfoy y los de Slytherin, pero no esperaba aquello de uno de los miembros de la familia de Ron, miro a Ginny, que se encontraba a lado suyo, esta apretó su mano en señal de aguante.

La tía Muriel la llamo con la mano, Hermione fue hacia ella con algo de precaución, Muriel camino alrededor de ella, la miro de arriba a bajo.

-Mmm no esta mal para ser muggle… solo que tiene mala postura y algo delgaduchos los codos-dijo palmeando los codos de la castaña.

La Señora Weasley se sentía sumamente avergonzada, "pobre Hermione", pensó.

-Hermione, querida ¿quisieras ir a ayudar a los muchachos, con los invitados?-la Señora Weasley le dio una salida, de lo que seguro iba ser un interrogatorio muy largo.

-Seguro Señora Weasley.

-Molly tienes que cortar el cabello de Ronald, casi lo confundo con Ginebra.

Fue lo último que escucho Hermione al salir de la habitación.

Una vez afuera de allí, a Hermione le empezó a latir fuerte el corazón, Ron debía estar afuera, y le vería a ella, con ese vestido. había puesto mucho empeño en elegir cual era el vestido adecuado para aquella ocasión, ella quería deslumbrar a cierto pelirrojo, demostrarle que no era una niña con cabello revoltoso, que dejo de ser esa amiga tímida y miedosa, que ahora era Hermione, una mujer. A ver si así su Ron se decidía y le confesaba lo que esconde atrás de ese nuevo trato.

Una vez mas entro en el baño, para dar una ultima mirada en el espejo. Todo estaba bien, ese día era extraño, desde que se levanto sintió algo en el pecho, como presión, ella pensó que eran los nervios por la fiesta, pero para estar segura, guardo toda la cosa que faltaba en su pequeño bolsito de mano lila, las ropas de los chicos y la mochila de Harry.

-Vamos Hermione, no estés nerviosa, esta es una boda-se dijo al pensar en ese extraño presentimiento-hoy puede pasar cualquier cosa-se dijo con una sonrisa, antes de salir del baño.

Salio cuidadosamente al jardín, allí estaban los chicos hablando. Se veían muy elegantes, Ron se veía esplendido, le sentaba muy bien su traje, le daba conocer su esbelto cuerpo y su ancha espalda. Fue caminado despacio hacia ellos.

Ron giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba ella, fue un instante, como pudo ser tan tonto y no ver que Hermione se convirtió en una hermosa mujer, lucia preciosa con su vestido lila, tan bonita que casi se quedo mudo, por sueste pudo decirle que se veía genial.

Ya sentados para la ceremonia de su hermano, Ron estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, "que hace él aquí… ¡por que tiene que venir y arruinar mi día!, no se lo voy a permitir… no dejare que se acerque a ella, en toda la tarde…"pensaba el pelirrojo, resoplo otra vez, miro a su alrededor, todos estaban concentrados en lo que decía el mago bajito, del funeral de Dumbledore. Se calmo un poco, miro a su hermano mayor, se veía feliz, no esa era una palabra corta, estaba resplandeciente de felicidad, "se nota que se quieren…" pensó Ron.

A lado de Bill se encontraba Charlie, ellos fueron los primeros Weasley, y parte de su infancia y sus primeros años en hogwarts, lo pasaron juntos, se cubrían cuando era necesario, él se encontraba feliz de que Bill lo hubiera elegido como padrino.

La ceremonia concluyo, de a poco todos se sentaron en sus mesas. Por la interrupción de Víctor, Harry se tuvo que quedar con el, mientras que Ron y Hermione se encontraban bailando.

-¡Que bien bailas!-dijo Ron, se encontraba en la luna, bailando con la persona que amaba.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás-dijo Hermione, francamente ella se preocupo cuando vio a Víctor llegar, pensó que su día se estropearía, por que Ron se enojaría y no querría hablarle, pero nuevamente él la sorprendió, sacándola a bailar.

-Realmente te ves muy hermosa Hermione-dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos. Se encontraba más calmado, ahora que estaba con ella, ahora que la tenía solo para él.

-Gra-gracias-dijo sonrojándose-tu también estas muy lindo Ron-se atrevió a decir la castaña.

-Eh… gracias.

La canción cambio, a una lenta, los dos se miraron con mucha vergüenza.

-Eh… yo-dijo Ron mirándola indeciso a su amiga.

-Mira tienes que poner tu mano en mi cintura-dijo Hermione tomando la iniciativa, el pelirrojo, rojo como un tomate, obedeció a la castaña, temblorosamente poso su mano en la cintura de la chica, sintió una descarga de diez mil voltios, cunado sintió su contacto sobre Hermione-yo pondré mi mano aquí-la castaña apoyo delicadamente su mano en el hombro de Ron.

Bailar era una nueva manera para estar juntos, los dos lo hacían muy bien, a pesare de los nerviosos que estaban. Lentamente Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Ron creyó que existía nada mejor que lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, de lo que estaba sintiendo… no saben cuanto duro su canción, si era su canción, la primera de muchas que vendrían en el futuro, pero esa canción quedaría en el recuerdo para los dos.

Mientras sus acaramelados amigos, no hacían ya mas nada para ocultar que estaba locos por ellos, Harry s encontraba caminando despacio por la pista de baile.

-¡Oye Harry!-escucho, miro a donde provenía esa voz inconfundible, era Hagrig.

-Hola Hadrig, Charlie-miro con suspicacia como el hermano de Ron y Hagrig, tomaban su décima copa-¿Qué hacen?

-¿Quieres?-dijo Charlie pasándole una copa de wiski de fuego.

-Eh… no gracias Charlie-dijo Harry, lo ultimo que necesitaba era emborracharse ese día.

-Miro a mi hermano-dijo el pelirrojo, palmeando a Harry en el hombro, no tan fuerte como lo hacia Hagrig-ese es un Weasley… jajaja… al fin esos dos… tardaron mucho…

-Eh… si…

-¿Quienes?-dijo Hadrig, con mirada perdida e hipando un poco-

-Ron y Hermione, Hadrig-dijo el pelinegro, señalando a sus amigos.

-Oh… mira, yo no sabia que estaban de novios… nunca lo pensé…

-¡¿En serio?-dijeron Harry y Charlie ala vez con asombro, hasta Charlie, que se encontraba lejos de su familia, la mayoría del tiempo, sabia, como cualquiera que tenia sentido común, que Ron y Hermione se gustaban, por ello a él y Harry les pareció raro, en espacial a el ultimo, ya que Hadrig vivo varios de los infantiles peleas del pelirrojo y la castaña.

-Bueno no "están" de novios, ¿pero no me digas que nunca lo pensaste?-dijo casi riendo el pelinegro, disfrazado de Barry Weasley.

-Mmm… puede ser… se lo pien…hip…pienso bien… pero como hip peleaban todo el tiempo-dijo Hadrig mirando al horizonte con mirada perdida.

-¡Por eso pelaban!-dijo Harry como lo más obvio (y lo era) del mundo-ahora es cuestión de tiempo…-Dijo con mirada traviesa viendo como Ron hacia girar a Hermione, en lapsita de baile.

-¿Cues… tion de tiempo… hip… para que?-dijo Hadrig.

-Déjalo Harry-dijo Charlie divertido-no… hip…entiende jaja...hip jajaj- él también estaba borracho.

-Si…-dijo Harry alejándose, capto como Ginny estaba bailando con Lee Jordan, le sonrió y ella a él.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?-dijo Ron al oído de Hermione, la causo un escalofrió a la chica.

-¡Si mucho!-dijo la castaña, encantada que Ron no la dejara en ningún momento, pero bailando no podían hablar, y eso quería hacer ella-oye… ¿y si paramos un rato?

Ron la miro extrañado, ¿no había dicho que se estaba divirtiendo? ¿Para que para entonces?, pero Hermione le sonrió tímidamente con un leve sonrojar, que logro que el pelirrojo olvidara donde estaba.

-Si… ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Mmm… si puede ser…

Fueron caminando entre los invitados, Ron vio como los gemelos escoltaban a las primas veelas de Fleur por el bosque, cerca de su casa, sonrió para dentro. Llegaron alcanzar a un mozo, y tomaron dos cervezas de mantequillas, Ron amago para sentarse, pero Hermione camino para la cerca del jardín, este la siguió.

-Está muy ruidoso allí… no podemos hablar-dijo la castaña tímidamente, tomado un sorbo de la cerveza.

-Ah…ok-Ron empezó a ponerse nervios, ¿de que quería hablar?, sentía como sus latidos eran mas fuertes, pronto su corazón podía salir por su garganta, tomo un gran sorbo de su bebida-esta linda la noche, ¿no?-no sabia de que hablar, en blanco estaba si mente, sus nuevos trucos perecían que se quedaron es sus otros pantalones. Para cuando llegaron a la cerca sus bebidas ya se habían acabado.

-Si… esta muy calida, pero hay ese viento fresco, que la deja templada la noche-dijo Hermione sonriendo, a la vez tomándose de los brazos.

-¿Tienes frió?-Ron noto aquello, se saco su saco, sin que Hermione le pidiera, y le paso pos sus hombros.

-Gracias Ron-dijo la castaña, estaban tan cerca, Ron tenia una mano todavía en el hombro de ella, la cara de la castaña estaba a centímetros del pelirrojo. Ellos tenían esa sensación de instante-milagro, en que lo que mas se desea por sobre todas las cosas, esta punto de volverse realidad…

Ron tiernamente poso su mano libre en la mejilla de Hermione, esta indecisa, miedosa, ansiosa a que ese instante llegara, solo lo miraba, como incentivándolo a que siga. Manteniendo la mirada, mezclando sus fragancias, embreándose uno con el otro, Ron beso a su amiga, le dio un pequeño beso, sobre los labios, corto, solo para sentir esos labios deseados, la castaña nunca se imagino que los labios de Ron sean tan tentadores y tan propios para ella, pero el pelirrojo solo le beso una vez, cortamente y se alejo de su cara. Hermione le miro esperando que diga algo, cuando sueñas, esperas y añoras que lago como el primer beso con él ser que mas, esperas que sea un poco mas largo. Ron quería seguir besando a esa chica, que desde ese momento decidió que era la única mujer en el mundo para él, por eso antes de seguir sintiendo su esencia tan especial, tenia que decirle... tenia que confesarle… tenia que decirle que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-Hermione… yo…-dijo el pelirrojo mirándola tan asustado, tan valientemente, esta mezcla era lo que tenia en su cabeza, pero en su corazón dirigía su amor- yo…

-RON, ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Casi no pudieron creer lo que pasaba, Hermione estaba a punto de saber lo que su amigo sentía, se habían besado… ¿Por qué el mundo conspiraba para que ellos no tengan un minuto para ellos solos?

Era el Señor Weasley, venia a buscar a Ron para que le ayudará con el regalo sorpresa, para los recién casados.

-¡Ah, aquí estas!, hola Hermione-dice de lo mas natural, el padre de Ron-hijo necesito que e ayudes… ya sabes con que…

Ron se alejo de Hermione, la miro y ella supo que esa conversación no había terminado, ella asistió levemente.

-Volveré con algo mas para tomar… vamos padre-dijo su amigo, antes d girarse por completo, "tengo otros 4 hermanos, a quienes puede pedirle ayuda… ¡pero no!, ¡a mi me tenia que pedir! pensaba Ron, era un fuego el interior del pelirrojo.

-Perdona hijo, se que interrumpió algo con Hermione-dijo tranquilamente el Señor Weasley.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-dijo perplejo Ron, él amaba a su padre y sabia, por que su madre le decía que había salido a él, que era muy despistado.

-Lo se, soy callado, pero no ciego… te interrumpí para poder hablar contigo, hijo.

Esto descoloco totalmente al pelirrojo, ¿de que tenían que halar?, las conversaciones vergonzosas de sexo, ya las había tenido hace unos años, fue muy embarazoso, sus padres explicándole de donde venían los niños, Ron trataba de reprimir ese día en su mente.

-Quiero hablar contigo, de cómo te vas a declarar a ella-dijo su padre, adivinando el pensamiento de su hijo.

-Yo… bueno... no es así...-Ron tenía el terrible problema de que le costaba decir lo que sentía, más que nada admitir.

-Hijo, soy tu padre y se que tu quieres a Hermione.

Ron iba protestar, pero se cayo, ¿Por qué tenia que negar a su padre?, si él solo quería ayudarlo.

-Quererla es poco, papa…-se asombro de lo sincero que era, para eso los dos ya se encontraban en la cocina, Ron recostado sobre la mesada y su padre apoyado en una de las sillas del lugar-yo… yo estoy enamorado de ella…

-¿Por qué aun no le has dicho?-le dijo con toda la serenidad que le caracterizaba al Señor Weasley.

-Por que… bueno yo tengo… ¿y si ella no me quiere se esa manera?-Ron al fin estaba exteriorizando sus miedos-¿y si no me ama?

-¿Hijo realmente piensas en eso?, por lo que vi esta muchacha te quiere y mucho… ¿Por qué no repreguntaste todavía?-el Señor Weasley vio la cara de su hijo menor, aunque Ron no lo admitiera, se le podía leer como un libro, el Señor Weasley no sabia que se estaba equivocando-¿Ron tienes miedo?

Ron miro a su padre, como explicarle a su padre que él pensaba que era alguien que no estaba a la altura de Hermione, ella se merecía a alguien… a alguien… alguien como Harry, alguien valiente, que no tenia miedo a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, que no tenia a una simple, asquerosa araña… que a pesar de que Harry eligió a Ginny, ¿ella por quien se inclinaba, por el valiente el elegido Harry Potter, o por su miedoso amigo?, él no quería ser la segunda opción, él no quería que Hermione se contentase con él, solo por que Harry no la quería a ella, ¡no!, no podía contarle todo eso a su padre, no podía decir todo eso en voz alta.

-Mmm… no tengo miedo… es que no se, bien como hacerlo-dijo Ron, su padre interpreto que aquel era su miedo.

-Debo de admitir que yo pude interrumpir una posible declaración-sonrió Ron-pero por lo que yo interrumpí, fue por esto-el Señor Weasley se fue hasta uno de los aparadores mas alejado de la cocina, esos que se juntaban con los de la sala, abrió un cajón y saco y saco una pequeña cajita negra-cuando te decidas, y espero que lo hagas cuando te saques todo tus miedos, le des esto también-Ron iba a protestar-nada, esto le di a tu madre, cuando me declare, a mi también me costo mucho decirle lo que sentía, espero que te vaya tan bien como a mí, hijo-dijo el Señor weasley a su hijo,, al que iba a dejar ir a un viaje, que quien sabe que cosas terribles le iba tocar a vivir, lo abrazo fuerte, Ron le correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Gracias papa-dijo Ron, estaba por decir algo más, cuando se escuchó los gritos, el pelirrojo guardo en su bolsillo la cajita.

Luego de la huida de los chicos, cuando ya se encontraban en la Mansión de los Black, algo mas calmados después del mensaje del Señor Weasley.

-Harry esta en el baño-dijo Hermione, entrando en la habitación, encontró a Ron armando con los cojines del sillón, una cama-¿Qué haces?-dijo la castaña sorprendida.

-Hago una cama para ti, para que no te sea incomodo dormir en el piso.

La castaña no supo que decir, al final solo le sonrió

-Ron… yo

-Mira Herms ahora empieza todo, por eso nos tenemos que concentrar en ello.

Hermione entendió a que se referiría, tenia que dejar lo que paso hace horas atrás, en un segundo plano, por ahora.

-Tienes razón Ron-ella se arrodillo donde estaba su cama-gracias por la cama-le sonrió.

-Parece que Harry tardara un rato, ¿no?... bueno será mejor que nos acostemos, hoy fue un largo día.

Aunque Ron no quiera hablar de lo que había pasado en la boda, se acostó en el saco de dormir que estaba a lado de su amiga.

-Tie…nes razón-dijo la castaña con un gran bostezo-Buenas noches Ron.

-Buenas noches Hermione-dijo su amigo, antes de dormirse por completo el pelirrojo sintió como lo acogían de la mano, miro hacia donde venia el gesto.

-Tengo algo de miedo-dijo sonrojada Hermione, este le acaricio la mano, y juntos los amigos cayeron bajo el hechizo de Morfeo


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Nº 5: El comienzo de la Desconfianza

Los días fue pasando en Grimmauld Place, luego del regreso de Kreacher con Mundugus Fletcher, de enterarse del paradero del relicario y deducir que la cara de sapo de su ex profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, era la que lo tenía en esos momentos. Harry se había quedado muy contrariado por su discusión con Lupin, él era el único que quedaba de Los Mediadores, era su profesor favorito y para el pelinegro era la única familia que le quedaba.  
Aquella casa, no lo ayudaba, el estar encerrado sin hacer nada mientras que afuera se desataba el terror y una guerra secreta, lo hacía sentir inútil además que Harry se encontraba entre los recuerdos se su padrino, de sus padres y las palabras Lupin, tan metido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando Ron entro en la habitación de Sirus, que ahora él usaba.  
-¿Se puede?  
-Si… solo subí a ver si no olvido alguna información importante para el plan…-dijo su amigo, que inmediatamente se había levantado de la cama, minutos antes se encontraba recostado pensado en todo lo sucedido.  
-Mmm… Harry no me mientas, Hermione me mando a hablar contigo, está… estamos algo preocupados por ti-dijo el pelirrojo parándose enfrente del chico, desde el beso que tuvo con la castaña, Ron y ella no hablaron del tema, incluso se comportaban en forma mas serena, lo que quería decir que no estaban abrazados todo el tiempo, se enfocaban en encontrara el relicario, ya que era todo lo que tenían por el momento. Además que su humor cambio bastante (en especial Ron), ya que podían comer una comida deliciosa todos los días, hasta Ron llego a reconocer que Kreacher le caía cada día mejor.  
-Ron no tienen por que preocuparse... yo estoy…- Harry miro por la ventana, allí se ponía divisar algunos mortifagos que hacían guardia a las afuera de la casa.  
-¿Bien? A otro con el cuento Harry-dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo severamente a su amigo-vamos por una vez dime que te pasa sin rodeos, ¿si?  
Su amigo lo miro detenidamente, evaluándolo, Ron tenia razón, si no hablaba con alguien explotaría.  
-Mmm bien, te contare, pero queda entre nosotros-lo dijo como para que entienda que Hermione no tenia que saber-desde que discutí con Lupin, yo… bueno ¿crees que actué mal?-lo miro indeciso.  
-¿La verdad?-pregunto Ron, Harry asistió-si.  
Su amigo queso callado, cambio su mirada y volvió a fijarla en la ventana.  
-Perdona pero tengo que saberlo, ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?-dijo mas cauteloso Ron, de a poco estaba madurando, no era solo con sus actos con Hermione, de a poco Ron se iba convirtiendo en un hombre.  
-… pensé en mi padre, él dio su vida para protegernos a mi madre a y a mí... me... me cuesta ver como él que esta por ser padre, no haga lo mismo... ¿Cómo puede queres venir con nosotros y dejar a su familia?  
-Mmm... Tienes razón, es raro que Lupin actué de ese modo, pero debe de tener un motivo, ¿no?... él nos dijo que no quería que su hijo tenga su maldición… y que si por alguna razón no nacía con ella… le daría vergüenza que tenga un padre como él… debe ser duro, ¿no lo crees?-dijo Ron recordando lo que dijo Lupin gritando.  
-Si pero ¿Cómo?, es un hijo, ¿Cómo puede pensar en abandonarlo?-decía Harry, que se había puesto a camina por la habitación.  
-Harry, todos tenemos nuestros temores y problemas-dijo su amigo, parándolo y poniendo sus manos en los hombros del moreno.  
Harry lo miro a los ojos, era muy intensa su mirada, pensó que existían otros problemas mas allá de derrotar a Voldemort, que había sido muy egoísta en pensar aquello de Lupin, que era un cobarde, seguramente él tenia que luchar con sus propios demonios, que traer un niño en este mundo, como estaba justamente en estos momentos no era muy propicio. Dio un gran suspiro.  
-… me siento terrible-dijo agachando su cabeza entre los brazos de su amigo.  
-No te preocupes, cuando todo acabe, podrás disculparte con él-dijo Ron dándole un golpe amistoso-ahora vamos, Kreacher ya hizo la cena.

Aquella mañana, cuando Harry se fue hacer la guardia a las afueras del Ministerio, la castaña se encontraba en el baño, aseándose, "tenemos que terminar los planos… las capas ya están limpias… mmm la poción esta dentro del bolsito…"iba repasando mentalmente las cosa de la lista mental que tenia de las cosas que necesitaban, para ingresar al Ministerio. Se encamino muy concentrada a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió con tal ímpetu, que se da de lleno con Ron, quien recién se había levantado y aun se encontraba semi dormido.  
Con tanta fuerza había abierto la puerta la chica, provocando que el choque que se dieron, hizo que ambos se cayeran al suelo duro, frió y sucio de la casa. Hermione quedo encima de Ron, al instante que se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó, sus caras adquirieron el color de la sangre.  
Después de ese corto beso, nunca mas estuvieron tan cerca sus caras, tan cerca de sus esencias, tan cerca de sus corazones, ya que los dos lo tenían como un tambor dando a todo lo que da, cada vez mas fuerte… mas persistente, ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? Cuando sentís que la temperatura de tu cuerpo sube, cuando cada segundo que pasa tu sangre se pone mas caliente, cuando de a poco vas sintiendo que su corazón late arduamente al igual que el tuyo, como si existiera una especie d imán que trata que tu cuerpo y de la otra persona se unan… que parece que tu vida depende de ello.  
Esa sensación que se provoca en el ser humano cuando esta cerca de a persona que ama. ¿Entonces como podían estar estos dos amigos separados? Si el destino otra vez hizo de las suyas y le dio un empujón, ¿Cómo seguir?  
-Ehhh… perdona... yo…-dijo Hermione muy bajito y coloradísima.  
-No…yo tendría que haber tocado-dijo Ron, el pelirrojo la había abrazado, inconcientemente para protegerla.  
Centímetros separaban a los amigos. No hicieron nada para salir de la situación, Ron podía oler el perfume de ella, a jazmines, era aquello a lo olía, fue automático para él soltar una de sus manos y acariciar la mejilla sonrojada de su amiga, esta cerro los ojos, extrañaba el contacto de su piel con los dedos largos de Ron, los abrió nuevamente se concertó en los ojos de él. No hablaban, sabían que como muchas veces sus torpes palabras les restaban tiempo, hasta a veces les impedían hacer lo que realmente querían. Ron fue levantando su cabeza lentamente hacia su cara, Hermione lo emito, una vez mas iban a sentir el sabor de ellos, ese sabor que quedo en su paladar, pidiendo a gritos ser probado otra ves…tres centímetros, dos…  
-Disculpen Amo Ronald, Señorita Hermione sus desayunos ya están servidos-Kreacher había aparecido en escena, como buen elfo no hizo ningún ruido al aparecer, el pobre elfino sabia que había interrumpido un momento crucial entre los chicos.  
Rápidamente Ron soltó a Hermione y ella se levanta.  
-Eh si… gracias Kreacher, ya bajo-dijo el pelirrojo mirando una vez mas la figura de la castaña, que sin decir nada abajo las escaleras, este dio un suspiro y entro en cuarto de baño, Hermione lo escucho y sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

Luego de tener la desagradable visión de lo que estaba haciendo Lord Voldemort, Harry se encontraba mirando los planos para memorizarlos una vez más.  
-Aquí tiene Amo Harry, una rebanada de tarta de maleza, que tanto le gusta-dijo Kreacher, era bueno tener a una familia a quien servir, una incluso tan rara como aquella, poco y nada le importaba que su amo sea un mestizo, que sus amigos sean un traidor a la sangre y una hija de muggles, el elfino no pensaba mas en Hermione como una sangre sucia, desde que su Amo le dijo que no la podía llamar así. Ellos le trataban bien, con respetito e iban a terminar con misión del Amo Régulus, sabia que cumplirían, por que el Amo Harry le había regalado el relicario falso.  
-Gracias Kreacher-dijo Harry levantando su vista, estaba de a poco teniendo cariño a Kreacher, tenia mucha preocupación pero creía que ahora se podía confiar en el elfino.  
Estaba sumamente excitado, esas semanas dentro de Grimmauld Place lo tenían de los nervios, sentía que Voldemort cada vez estaba más peligroso que antes, él era el único que podía detenerlo, y se encontraba encerrado allí. Solo esperaba que ese viejo sapo tuviera el relicario."Mañana va ser duro", pensó Harry.

Vueltas y vuelta, daba en la cama. la castaña, una y otra vez le venia la imagen de Ron, de sus ojos azules, tan bellos, tan intensos, de su boca, de esos labios gruesos, tan ricos, ¡como quería probarlos otra ves!, ¿Qué decía?, tenia que enfocarse en lo de mañana, no en los labios de Ron, tan hermosos… en sus pecas… en su mirada…"¡no Hermione Grenger!, acuérdate que acordamos que aquello lo dejaríamos para después", se dijo. Mañana iba ser arriesgado, se iban a meter en la boca del lobo, era uno de los lugares más peligroso para ellos, en especial para Harry, tenia que enfocarse en el plan.  
Antes de al fin cerrar los ojos, pensó "que inoportuno fue Kreacher", suspiro en la oscuridad y se durmió.  
En otra habitación de la gran casa, se encontraba Ron, acostado boca arriba, despierto…  
"¿como es que ellos se conectan tan rápido?, ¿Cómo no pensé de quien era el cuadro?, siempre parezco como un tonto ante ellos, como si no estuviera en la conversación", levanto los brazos y los dejo caer con fuerza con los puños cerrados" tengo que estar mas atento" de a poco su respiración fue descendiendo mas a su estado normal, cerro los ojos, exhalo, tratando de sacar esos celos de su sistema. De pronto se coló una imagen en su mente, cuando Hermione se cayo encima de él, recordó la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo, su aroma exquisito, a jazmines, que desprendía su ser, su piel morena, tan suave como la seda, su aliento que lo invitaba a que la bese… como podía sentirse mal cuando parecía que ella sentía algo por él… "tengo que dejar de ser celoso", se dijo dándose vuelta para dormir, "mañana tenemos cosas que hacer", pensó Ron. "¿Por qué no llego un minuto mas tarde ese elfo?", pensó molesto el pelirrojo. Sonrió una vez más y se cayó dormido.

Con sumo cuidado, Hermione y Ron se pusieron la capa de la invisibilidad, garciaza Merlín Harry no podía ver las caras de sus amigos bajo la capa, con lo sucedido ayer, los chicos estaban muy susceptibles, y tener tanta cercanía, no ayudaba a los nervios que tenían cada uno.  
Ron miro a su amiga, parecía un niño pequeño, con cara de tímido y sus mejillas rojas y su mirada bajaba y subía una y otra vez, salieron al límite que les proporcionaba el encantamiento del Guardián Secreto y con un sutil agarre de mano, Hermione los desapareció.  
Una vez que llegaron al callejón que estaba cerca del Ministerio de la Magia, ellos tenían que soltarse de las manos, pero no lo hicieron, se sacaron la capa de encima, miraron a todos lados pero seguían de la mano, cuando se dieron cuenta de tal detalle, se miraron rojos y se soltaron.  
-Vo-voy a buscar a Harry-dijo Hermione sonrojada y desapareció con la capa.  
Ese escaso minuto ayudo a Ron para concentrarse en el plan, "¡enfócate Ron!", se dijo en pelirrojo, dándose una pequeña cachetada. Al instante llegaron Harry y la castaña.  
Hermione estaba echa un manojo de nervios, iban a entrar a un lugar donde los tres no eran bienvenidas, cada uno bajo una razón distinta, pero a la vista era por la misma, eran enemigos de Voldemort. La primera en llegar fue Mafalda Hoppkiss, luego de aturdirla y esconderla, tomo unos cabellos de la señora y tomo la poción multijugos, sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba, pronto antes los chicos había una replica de la señora que se encontraba desmayada y escondida.  
Unos minutos después le siguió Ron, gracias a las insistencias de Hermione, ahora Mafalda Hoppkiss, el mago que iba ser Ron, luego de dar un poco de resistencia, accedió a irse a su casa. Ron y Hermione fueron en busca para alguien para Harry.  
-¿Qué tal aquella?-dijo Hermione algo nerviosa.  
-Herms, es una mujer…  
-¿Y?... ¿acaso no puede convertirse en una mujer Harry?-dijo algo alterada Mafalda.  
-No quise decir eso… pero creo que Harry se sentiría mejor si fuera un hombre, ¿si?-dijo el pelirrojo tomándola del brazo, para que se detenga-perdona-dijo automáticamente Ron, siendo que se dio cuenta de su error.  
-¿Po-por… que?-dijo descolocada la castaña. Se había quedado mirando a su amigo, aunque no eran los ojos azules que tanto le gustaba, estos tenían el mismo brillo tan particular que la hechizaba.  
-Creo que ni tu y ni yo tenemos una relación-dijo el hombre bajito algo sonrojado.  
-¿Cómo dices?-aun más le desconcertó aquello a Hermione, su mirada entristeció.  
-Si, creo que ni este hombre y ni esta mujer se encuentran relacionados, entre si… ¿lo entiendes?-dijo Ron, señalándose a él y a ella. Fue allí cuando la castaña lo entendió, los nervios le sentaban mal.  
-Cla-claro…-se puso roja, por un instante se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos.  
-Vamos sigamos buscando-dijo el hombre avanzando-además… tu y yo estamos relacionados-Ron dijo aquello sin mirarla, pero Hermione pudo ver como sus mejillas se expandían desde atrás, ella sabia que él estaba sonriendo, eso alegro a la chica. Un segundo después encontraron a alguien.

Al fin cuando dieron al gran antro del Ministerio, ron buscaba con su mirada desesperadamente a Hermione, ella todavía no había bajado por su tubo, estaba muy asustado por ella, si los descubrían, ella seria severamente juzgada… bah! La iban a matar, eso era segur, por ello Ron aquel día estaba muy ansioso que todo resultara bien y que sea en el más corto tiempo posible. Le molesto que solo le hay preguntado a Harry, si estaba bien, ¿él estaba pintado o que?, los nervios en él, hacia que se enojara, tenia que pensar claramente, este no era el momento de ponerse celoso.  
Cuando Hermione bajo el ascenso con Umbridge, estaba muerta de miedo, estaba su ex directora, un ser malvado y despiadado, se encontraba sola, con ella, si o hacia bien su papal, era posible que la descubrieran. Además su cabeza estaba en el pobre de Ron, que si no lograba deshacer el encantamiento de la oficina de Yaxley.  
Ron se encontraba en la oficina del mortifago, lo había reconocido de unos esos carteles de se busca, tenia que hacer bien su trabajo, y si no una pobre mujer cobraría por su mal trabajo, estaba repasando mentalmente los hechizos que Hermione le había dicho, esperaba que sus amigos estén bien.  
Cuando vio que o podía le mandaron a buscar a alguien que le ayude, se encontró nuevamente con Harry, no le gusto para nada que ella no este con él, como le dejo ir sola con esa cara de sapo, ahora mas que nunca tenia que deshacer ese hechizo; gracias a Merlín s padre lo ayudo, claro que él no sabia que el era su hijo, volvió a la oficina y lo logro.  
Hermione antes que llegara Harry, se encontraba muy asustaba, viendo como interrogaban a las pobres personas, peguntándoles de donde sacaban sus varitas, Dolores era una arpía, con su voz inocente y pedante, hacia sentir tan mal e incomodo a todos, no sabía para que le hicieran un interrogatorio, si igual al fin y al cabo le iban sacar sus varitas. A ella lo que mas le daba pena era que aquellas personas estaban con los dementores cerca, era obvio que estaba asustados por el interrogatorio y ellos le agregaban a que estén tristes, eran unos barbaros.  
Cuando Ron termino fue en busca de sus amigos, por un pelo de gato iban a salir ilesos, pero fueron descubiertos por un solo segundo, pero lograron zafar, y escaparse. 

Cuando ella los llego aquel bosque, donde acamparon hace tres años, se soltó de los dos chicos, fue el primer lugar donde pensó, cuando vio que Yaxley los siguió a Grimmauld Place.  
Fue solo unos segundos después cuando noto que Ron sangraba, y mucho, ella se agacho a lado de él, su corazón se paralizo, cuando vio el brazo de su amor. Estaba muy blanco, asustada por la vida de él, no se largo a llorar, pero las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir.  
Harry se sorprendió tanto de ver en ese estado a su amigo, que primero fue algo torpe con las instrucciones de Hermione. 

Mientras que Hermione se disponían a hacer el te, sus manos temblaban y miraba cada ratito a Ron, verlo así… tan débil… tan enfermo… tan herido… no lo podía soportar, ya que él era todo para ella.  
Cuando vio que este, al tomar el te recuperaba algo de su color, se sintió mas tranquila, incluso se enterneció por la preocupación de Ron por los Cattermole, él estado en su estado pensaba en los demás, se contuvo de ir a abrazarlo, pero se limito a mirarlo.  
Fue cuando Hermione le paso por primera vez el medallón que sintió ese sentimiento de bronca e inferioridad, un solo una milésima de segundo, pero lo sintió.

Harry tomo su lugar a las 10 de la noche, ella fue donde estaba Ron, lo miro y él estaba de contado, durmiendo mirando para el lado de la carpa, ella entonces se fue y se sentó enfrente de la chimenea. Estaba muy asustada, no podían volver a la casa de Sirus, tenían uno de los Horcruxes, pero no sabían como destruirlo, Ron estaba herido, estaban sin comida, en medio de la nada…  
-Hola.  
Ella se exalto un poco, era la voz de Ron, él se sentó a lado de ella, Hermione todavía no se volteo a verlo.  
-Pensé que dormías-dijo la chica.  
-Recién me levante, ¿y Harry?  
-Esta haciendo la vigilancia, ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo la castaña, por fin mirándolo, estuvo tan asustada por él, que ella creía que si lo miraba mucho, era capas de dejar de lado el trato con Ron, y se lanzaría a sus brazos, y lloraría por el miedo que tuvo de que él… no podía decir aquella palabra, ni pensarla…  
-Mejor. Gracias-dijo Ron sinceramente, y le dedico una serena sonrisa, estaba algo pálido todavía, pero se lo veía mejor.  
-No sabes como me asuste, cuando vi tu brazo… creí…  
-¡Hey!... no pienses así… gracias a ti estoy curado… te debo una grande… pensándolo bien te debo la vida… bueno ahora a ti, antes fue a Harry… ¿recuerdas, la hidromiel con veneno?-lo dijo con humor, para que ella no este triste.  
-Jajajaj, si tienes razón ahora me debes a mí la vida… ¿Cómo hare que me pagues el favor?-dijo divertida, era tan fácil que Ron cambie su humor, él tenia una gran influencia sobre ella.  
-Mmm no lo se, dímelo tu… jajajaj-dijo el pelirrojo siguiéndole el juego, se miraron, "por mi que me pague con beso suyo, todos los días de mi vida", pensó Hermione y se sonrojo, "que tierna se ve cuando se sonroja, si pudiera devolverle el favor, seria estando con ella toda la vida, protegiéndola", pensó Ron.  
-Bueno… debo de pensarlo bien, como… capas mas adelante…-y fue allí cuando a la castaña se le tiño la cara de rojo, pensando que Ron, pensó en lo que ella estaba pensado, pero cuando se atrevió a mirarlo, él le estaba regalando una gran sonrisa.  
Pero enseguida fue seguida de una punzada de dolor, proveniente de su brazo izquierdo.  
-Debes de descansar… vamos te ayudare a ir a la cama.  
Ron no puso objeción, la verdad solo se levanto por que sintió el perfume de ella muy cerca de él, pero no se fue inmediatamente donde estaba ella, quiso darle un poco de tiempo. Quería verla, expresarle que estaba sumamente agradecido de que le haya curado pero no sabia como, aun no había definido muy bien lo que Hermione sentía por él, por momentos parecía que si le correspondía, pero luego esas muestras de cariño y preocupación por Harry, le hacían dudar, incluso a tener celos.  
Cuando Hermione le ayudo acomodarse en la cama, como se trataba de una cucheta, esta quedo muy cerca de su cara, ellos se miraron, se pusieron colorados… la chica esperaba que Ron le regalara un beso… este se acerco a ella y le dio uno… pero en la frente, esta le sonrió y salió de allí… le gusto el beso, pero sintió algo raro en aquel gesto de su mejor amigo, ella mil veces hubiera querido un beso suyo en los labios, pero no… algo no le gusto de aquel beso.  
Por su lado Ron , se moría por besarla, estaba allí, ayudándolo a entrar en su cama, tan cerca, su olor a jazmín, su cuerpo tan próximo a el de él, su cara… solo un movimiento y tendría aquellos labios una vez mas… pero se detuvo, no estaba seguro de cual eran los sentimientos de Hermione hacia él, estaba confundido, y un beso de ella solo le haría desear mas, y quererla mas… ¿y si ella no sentía lo mismo?, no quería que su corazón pase por tan dolor…  
Pero igual le beso en su frente como signo de agradecimiento por ayudarlo y cuidarlo, por que ante cualquier cosa, ellos dos eran amigos. 

Los días que pasaron fueron muy duros, el relicario tenía un poder sobre ellos, parecía que le afectaba más que nada a Ron, él se ponía enfadado todo el tiempo, quejón por la falta de hambre, por el hecho de que no tenían un plan a seguir.  
Cuando no lo tenía el pelirrojo, estaba mas calmo, pero las quejas sobre la comida seguían presente, Hermione se aferraba a los buenos momentos que él le daba, para no darle con una sartén cada vez que le criticaba su comida. Su amor era grande, pero lo notaba distante, como herido, ella no sabia por que actuaba así, Hermione sentina ese presentimiento que algo no estaba bien, el mismo que sintió cuando Ron le beso la frente, desde ese día todo cambio, desde aquel beso.  
Ron la mirada como si ella lo hubiera traicionado, como si desconfiara de ella. La chica solo esperaba que fuera resultado de la falta de comida, de la falta de un plan, incluso lo había plantado muchas veces cuando Harry no les veía con Ron, solo esperaba que sea eso.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo Nº 6: Distintas maneras de ayudar

-¡Rápido, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado!

-Espéranos Ginny-dijo Nellive con algo de temor en su voz, pero decisión en su mirada, desde que se encontraron en el tren, a raíz de la historia que les había contado la menor de las Weasley, tenían la idea, el objetivo de conseguir la espada de que Dumbledore le había dejado a Harry, en su testamento.

Era de tardecita, a esa hora ya no había clases y estaban entre la hora de queda y el del la cena. Se encontraban los tres escondidos en unos de los tantos pasillos que llevaban al despacho de Snape.

El plan fue elaborado por semanas, Ginny, Luna y Neville, crearían una distracción, entrarían a la oficina de Snape y recuperarían la espada.

Se pasaron semanas espiando, al nuevo Director de la escuela, tratando de saber cual era la contraseña que usaba, para que el águila gigante se desplazara y dejara paso al despacho del Director.

Cuando Snape no estuviera cerca entrarían, por las casualidades de la vida, Luna llego a escuchar su ultima contraseña, "Oppio", con ello, ya estaban listos para hacer justicia.

Con la ayuda de unos de los polvos peruanos, que proveen de una oscuridad por unos minutos de los gemelos, Neville y Luna, quedaron de guardia mientras Ginny, quien es la mas experimentada de los tres, con hechizos y encantamientos, especialmente ninguno de los otros tenían la rapidez y los reflejos de cazadora y buscadora de Ginny Weasley.

-¡Suerte!

La pelirroja escuchó la voz de Luna, antes de adentrarse a las escaleras, luego de tener éxito con la contraseña, la chica pensó que ya estaba a salvo, aunque sabia que el ex profesor de Pociones, era muy astuto y era de seguro que habría más impedimentos para ingresar a la oficina.

Provo con mucho cuidado el pomo de la puerta, luego de lanzar el hechizo Homenum revelio, para comprobar si había uno ser vivo dentro de la oficina, entro con sigilo.

Miro con cuidado, la mayoría de los cuadros estaban dormidos o vacios, el cuadro del Director anterior estaba vacio, así que avanzo con confianza, no era nada parecido a sus vagos recuerdos que tenia de cuando era el despacho de Dumbledore. Estaba lleno de vitrinas con sustancias raras, con cosas colgadas del techo, pieles, aparatos, trampas… parcia una gran aula de mezcla de Defensas contras las Artes Oscuras y Pociones.

Por allí por el rabillo del ojo, algo brillo, en una mesa con britana estaba la espada, Ginny pensó que era todo muy fácil pero igual se acerco a aquella reliquia…

-Se puede saber, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí, Srta. Weasley?

La pelirroja con todo el temor del mundo se dio vuelta hacia esa voz silvante y fría que provenía de atrás de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba el actual director de la Escuela de Magia y Hechiceria enfrente de ella, con su mirada de desprecio y superioridad de Sererus Snape.

Ginny trato de serenarse y concentrarse, ya que no le daría el gusto a ese sucio hombre de mostrar debilidad.

-¡Vengo a recuperar lo que es de Harry, la espada de Gryffindor!...¡Dumbledore le dejo a él!-dijo con voz fuerte decidida, no le iba demostrar que estaba asustada hasta los huesos.

-Esa espada es propiedad de la Escuela, no de su amigo Potter… ¿y dígame Srta. Weasley donde se encuentra él en estos momentos?-dijo el profesor con una ceja levantada y las puntas de sus dedos tocándose.

-¡No lo se, y si lo supiera tampoco lo diría, usted es un traidor!-dijo con mucho temor, pero nunca traicionaría a Harry y a los chicos.

-Oh… ¿usted piensa que soy un traidor?...-Snape le miro con profundo odio- pues francamente no me importa que es lo que usted piensa… yo que usted tendría mas cuidado… con todas las desgracias que les esta pasando a su familia… no tendría que estar arriesgando su pellejo para hacerse la heroína y ayudar al chico Potter… ¿o quiere que sus padres sufran mas?

-¡Usted no es nadie para hablar de mi familia o de Harry!

-Cuidado, recuerde que soy ahora el Director de la Escuela… y no permitiré que una…-le miro de arriba a bajo-… alumna me falte el respeto… así que usted, el Sr Lonvotton y la Srta. Lovegood serán castigados, severamente castigados…

-¡No le tenemos miedo, somos el Ejercito de Dumbledore, le haremos frente!

-Srta. Weasley le sugiero que se guarde sus comentarios y delirios para usted misma, si no ha notado la Escuela tiene un nuevo régimen y esta vez seré leve con el castigo, pero hay otras personas aquí que no tendrán la consideración que esta única ve tendré yo… y con la reputación que tiene su familia, me parece que debe ser mas cautelosa… ¡ahora retírese inmediatamente de mi despacho!... ¡pronto sabrán que castigo les tocara!

Ginny con toda la bronca del mundo, por que su plan no funciono, salió del despacho del "Director Snape", cerrando con fuerza, preguntándose que él había actuado muy indulgente con ella, no se comporto como su reputación le precedía.

-¡Es inaudito, empezaron a casar a los hijos de los muggles!, ¡como si fueran animales!-dijo un alterado Kingsley, se habían reunido en forma clandestina en la casa de los padres de Tonks.

-¡¿Cómo?-la chica se encontraba sentada comiendo, el embarazo la estaba poniendo enorme, solo llevaba unos 5 meses, pero se notaba una barriga prominente, para su pequeño cuerpo.

-Nynfadora, hija cálmate… piensa en tu hijo-dijo sabiamente Andrómeda; aunque ésta estaba igual de alterada que su hija. La mamá de Tonks miro a su marido, Thedoro Tonks, era hijo de muggles.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-dijo el Señor Weasley, que se encontraba de la mano con su Señora, en unos de los sofás de la sala de la casa.

-No lo se, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado esta acaparando todo-dijo con rabia Lupin.

-Remus…-dijo miedosa su esposa, él acudió a su llamado. Desde que se rem plateó las palabras de Harry, este no se había separado de Tonks. Ellos se encontraban juntos en la casa de los padres de ella, era mejor estar juntos en esos momentos.

-Cálmate hija… Sr. Kingsley… ¿Qué es lo mejor que dijo hacer?-dijo de pronto Ted Tonks, sabiendo cual seria la respuesta.

-Bueno, esto… no debe ser fácil… pero, será mejor que te alejes de este lugar…-dijo con mucha pesadumbre aquel hombre moreno y corpulento, en esos días se lo veía mas ojeroso y algo verdoso, no tenia descanso, él no dejaría de pelear se lo había prometido a Dumbledore, ayudaría en lo que pudiera para que Harry salga victorioso.

-¡ ¿Cómo?-dijo la Sra. Weasley, estaba muy nerviosa últimamente, no tenia noticias de Ron y de los chicos, y eso la ponía muy triste, pero por otro lado sabia que era mejor ya que sino seria la noticia de que los atraparon además pensaba en Ginny, en Hogwarts, con Snape de Director. En los gemelos, que seguían con los Soltigios.

-Es lo mas seguro Molly, querida. Es sabido que Andrómeda se caso con Ted, que es hijo de muggles… sino…-el Sr. Weasley miro con cautela a Ted.

-… sino estoy poniendo en peligro a toda mi familia… es mejor que me vaya lo mas antes posible…-dijo muy triste ese hombre.

-¡No papa!-dijo casi llorado Tonks, ella no era así, tan emocional, pero como ahora tenia una vida de quien cuidar, se ponía muy susceptible.

-Hija es lo mejor, lo único que quiero es que tu y tu madre estén protegidas, no quiero que mi nieto sufra…-dijo tocando la panza de su hija con ternura.

-¡Pero… pelearemos si vienen!-dijo ella en un desate de furia, los demás estaban en silencio, ya que sabían que no era fácil para los Tonks la decisión. Lupin con una mano agarraba la mano de su esposa y con la otra la sostenía por los hombros.

-¡Eso jamás!-dijo furioso su padre-tu y Remus tendrán un hijo pronto… aprenderás hija, que un niño es lo mejor y lo mas valioso que hay en la vida y lo tienes que cuidar con el alma-dijo mas gentil, se sentó a lado de ella y la acaricio la mejilla, que estaba húmedas por las miles de lagrimas que estaba derramando en ese momento su hija-como lo eres tu para mi y tu madre-se dio vuelta y agarro una de las manos de su esposa, él sabia que ella estaba de acuerdo y que estaba mas triste de lo que aparentaba.

-Vamos cielo, sabes que es lo mejor- dijo Remus en un susurro, ella lo miro primero con furia, luego fue calmándose y entendió que era cierto, era lo mejor. Asistió levemente, miro a su marido con ternura y mucha tristeza; lego miro a su padre y lo abrazo.

Esa noche Ted Tonks partió a esconderse de los Snatchers, dejando a su esposa e hija al cuidado de Lupin, sabia que el hombre haría lo que fuere para protegerlas a ella y su futuro nieto.

En el piso de los gemelos, los chicos estaban hablando con Leen Jordan, que se aventuro a ver a sus mejores amigos.

-No podemos seguir así-dijo triste el chico, cuando entro e la cocina de los gemelos-no hay nadie que les haga frente, solo el Quisquilloso… pero no es suficiente…-dijo el chico sentándose en una de las sillas de la moderna cocina de los Weasley.

-Si lo se, es frustrante el estado de sitio que vivimos-dijo George, con cabeza gacha.

-¡No pasa un día sin que no nos vengan a registrar!-dijo con bronca Fred.

-¡La gente se siente desesperada, no hay en quien confiar!-dijo George, golpeado con fuerza la mesa de la pequeña cocina.

-Si hubiera una forma de darles aliento… para que vean que hay gente que lucha contra los Mortifagos…-dijo Lee.

-Si, ¿pero como?-dijo George, este miro a su hermano, desde hace un rato que no hablaba. De pronto Fred se puso de pie, caminando de un lado a otro, hablando para si… moviendo los brazos… señalándolos. Hasta que Lee se canso y exploto.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo exaltado, miro a George, que generalmente lo entendía con una mirada la a su gemelo, pero este miro a su amigo y negó con la cabeza, esta vez no entendía que pasaba por la mente de su gemelo.

-¿Lee… como esta tu voz para ser locutor?-dijo Fred con los ojos chispeantes.

-¿Cómo?-dijo su amigo mirándolo con una ceja levantada, George se levanto, evaluó la mirada de su hermano, luego de a poco fue cayendo en lo que se trataba la idea de su gemelo.

-Pero si lo hacemos necesitaremos ayuda-dijo George efusivo.

-Si lo pensé… los de la Orden nos pueden ayudar…

-Si… que Lee lo haga, nosotros…

-…participaremos con noticias, así la gente tiene algo de diversión…

-… si pero tiene que ser en distintos diales… para despistarlos, por que ellos se enteraran…

-… Mmm si lo haremos cada vez que tengamos noticias que las personas se deben enterar…

Los gemelos hablan animadamente, no se dieron cuenta le estaba por dar un ataque por que no sabia de que demonios estaban hablando.

-¡BUENO…. YA!... ¡ ¿me dirán que planean?-dijo un desesperado Lee.

-¡Pero no es obvio!-dijo Fred divertido.

-No, no lo es-dijo serio Lee.

-Bueno cálmate amigo-dijo George más alegre.

-Te lo explicamos… ¿Cómo podemos dar algo d fe a las personas?-dijo Fred y miro a su gemelo.

-¿De que manera hacerlo sin que nos atrapen?-George, miro a su hermano.

-Si escribimos… nos encontrarían…

-No podemos salir a la calla a gritar a los cuatro vientos… nos matarían…

-¡¿Pero si lo hacemos en un programa radial?-dijeron los gemelos juntos.

-Oh…-dijo Lee mientras que abría mas y mas los ojos-¡claro eso ayudara a tener un poco mas de fe!

-¡Aja!-dijeron con entusiasmo los gemelos Weasley.

Toda la tarde estuvieron pensando como lo harían, los códigos que usarían, ya que por ejemplo, no podían usar el nombre del Innombrable. Llegaron a la conclusión de usar una contraseña para que las personas puedan oírlos, pedirle ayuda a Kingsley, pero lo más importante faltaba, el nombre.

-Tiene que ser poderoso-dijo Lee. Luego de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Que todo el que escuche sepa de que se trata-dijo George comiendo una rana de chocolate, tanto idear a los chicos le agarro hambre, estaban en medio de un improvisado banquete con golosinas y cervezas de mantequillas.

-Mmm… ¿la Orden?-los otros dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Eh… ¿que tal el ED?-dijo Lee.

-Naa, solo algunos saben de aquel nombre-dijo George, este se paro, camino hacia la ventana, todo estaba oscuro, "muchos de los negocios de callejón Diagon estaban abandonados, otros destrozados… todo por el maldito de Voldemort… como lo hacemos… él único que puede contra el es Harry… le tenemos que ayudar en lo que podamos… ¿quien sabe lo que estarán pasando Ron, Hermione y él?... esta es nuestra única forma de ayudarlos… siempre Harry... Pobre chico… Harry Potter…", estaba pensado el gemelo, de repente se prendió la lamparita-¡ya se como lo llamaremos!-dijo girándose hacia los otros con los brazos abiertos.

-¡ ¿Cómo?-dijeron al borde del nerviosismo.

-"Potterwatch"-dijo entusiasmadísimo, los otros abrieron mucho los ojos, se miraron y sonrieron. Se pusieron a saltar como locos, como niños… al fin tenían otra aventura que hacer, pero esta vez era para infundir valor, para ayudar a Harry.

"_No eres mas que un mediocre… nunca lograra nada, todos son mejores que tu… cada uno de tus hermanos son mejores que tu… Bill es exitoso y tiene dinero para sostener a su nueva familia, ¿y tú?... A penas tienes 3 galeones, no tienes trabajo, no sabes nada… no eres ingenioso como los gemelos ni popular…"_esa pequeña voz estaba dejándolo loco a Ron, a veces que él tenia a ese horrible relicario, hacia que sus pensamientos se volvieran mas siniestros, y su manera de hacerle frente, era estando enojado. Pero peor era cuando los veía a ellos dos hablando, especulando, analizando que paso seguir, _"como si tú no importaras, ellos no te tienen en cuenta… ¿para que? si tú no sabes nada, siempre a costa de los demás, dependiendo del elegido, del gran Harry Potter… siempre el miedoso Ron Weasley siguiéndole como un tonto al héroe de Harry Potter... ¿Quién se fijaría en ti?... … ella te tiene lastima, no te quiere, ¿Cómo quererte?, si tiene al elegido a lado de ella… cuando te des cuenta estas solo… … solo… … ella se merece alguien valiente, que tenga dinero, que sea inteligente, que sea audaz y fuerte… ¿acaso tu eres algo de ello?¿acaso tu derrotaste alguna vez Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?¿peleaste contra los dementores?¿te enfrentaste a los dementores?¿a la muerte? Jajajjajaj… ni eres un buen jugador de quiddich… te pones nervios, no eres el capitán… ¿Quién lo es? Harry Potter..."_

-Ron es hora que le toque el relicario a Harry-dijo con voz amable Hermione, ella sabia que a Ron le afectaba igual o peor que a Harry el poder del relicario, pero no tenia idea de que cosas eran las que atormentaban la cabeza de pelirrojo. Se encontraba de rodillas junto a la cama de su amigo. Hacia horas que Ron había dicho que dormiría un rato.

-Mmm… ¿Qué… … el relicario?... esta bien… toma-cuando paso aquella cadena por fuera de sus hombros, de su cuerpo, sintió como se sumergía en un baño caliente, sus músculos se relajaban, sintió que respiraba con normalidad nuevamente, hasta estar mas despierto, mas lucido.

Todas la veces que era su turno de llevar el relicario, su subconsciente le decía esas cosas, sacaba sus peores temores y miedos relucir y lo de bajan loco.

-Harry toma-dijo la chica lentamente y dándole a su amigo.

-¿Qué hora es?-Ron se levanto todo despeinado, frotándose los ojos, empezaba a sentir el frio en aquel lugar, por ello se puso una chaqueta para que lo mantenga abrigado.

-Esta por anochecer… comienzo con la primera guardia-dijo la castaña, estaba muy seria, con la mirada triste, ese día él pelirrojo protesto mucho en la mañana, además le lanzaba miradas de odio a ella y a Harry. ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta Ron? de que ella lo quería abrazarlo cada vez que lo encontraba solo, lejos del campamento, la castaña sufría por la falta de comunicación que había entre Ron y ella, Hermione quería dormir cerca suyo, para sentirse protegida, que lo extrañaba a él.

-No deja, me siento muy despierto, yo hare la primera guardia –dijo Ron con una sonrisa sincera pero nerviosa, quería compensarlos, compensarle, por el mal rato de horas atrás.

-Bue-bueno… -ella se fue y se sentó frente a la chimenea, empezó nuevamente a hojear el libro que le había dejado Dumbledore. Harry ya se encontraba recostado, durmiendo. Él pelirrojo salió afuera, a la fresca noche, con varita en mano, preparado para lo que sea.

Había pasado como una hora desde que Ron empezó la guardia, Hermione seguía en la misma pagina, se debatía en ir allí o quedarse adentro, ¿Cómo hacer lo que realmente se quiere?, cuando hay una guerra afuera, cuando tienen una misión, pero ella sentía que algo estaba por pasar, y tenia el presentimiento que era algo relacionado con Ron.

De pronto siente como él entra en la carpa, se giro para verlo.

-Voy hacer algo de te… ¿quieres?

-Mmm si… -mientras que se calentaba el agua, ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima, por otro lado su amigo no se animaba a verla, ya que todavía se encontraba avergonzado por su comportamiento.

Cuando estuvo preparado el te, se lo llevo con sumo cuidado y se lo entrego nervioso.

-Aquí tienes… yooo sigo con la guardia-dijo girándose y al mismo tiempo agarrando su taza y cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta de la carpa.

-¿Ron?-Hermione se armo de valor.

-¿Mmm?-él no volteo a verla.

-¿Pue-puedo ir contigo? No quiero seguir leyendo-la castaña daba gracias a Ron, que este no la mirara en ese momento, estaba muy colorada. Por parte del pelirrojo solo sonrió. "¿Hermione Granger no quiere leer un libro?", se dijo.

-Si, ven-dijo este y salió.

Hermione agarro una manta y con su te salió a la noche fría. Se sentó a lado de Ron, se envolvió con la manta, luego tomo un sorbo del líquido caliente, sintiendo como envolvía su cuerpo, ayudando a que se acostumbrara al frio y al mismo tiempo le daba confianza.

-Mmm que bien se siente…

-Si, el te ayuda a esta fría noche…-dijo Ron, pero se equivoco, a eso no se refería su amiga. Ella se refería a estar tan cerca de él, a tenerlo a lado, tranquilo.

Hermione saco valor, quien sabe de donde y se apoyo en el hombro de su amigo, hace mucho que no tenía esos arrebatos de valentía, no desde que estaban en la Madriguera. A Ron le sorprendió pero gustosamente paso su brazo por los hombros de ella y la acerco más a su cuerpo.

Quedaron así un tiempo indefinido, se morían por hace algo mas, pero sus propias palabras les recordaban que lo de aquel día, el de la Boda, no era tema para hablarlo en esos momentos.

La castaña estaba siendo vencida por el sueño, se estiro un poco y se acomodo su cabeza en las piernas de él.

-¿N-no estarás más cómoda en la cama?-pregunto gentilmente Ron, parecía una niña pequeña en sus piernas.

-No, quiero estar aquí… contigo-Se animo Hermione.

-Bueno… pero vamos a taparte-dijo el pelirrojo y la tapo mejor con la mata, se dejo ganar por el encanto que ella provocaba en él, termino acariciando sus cabellos castaños, con tal suavidad, con tal cuidado con tanto cuidado, por miedo de importunarla; a Hermione recibió gustosa aquellas caricias, hace mucho tiempo que él no lo hacia.

Antes de dormirse por completo, su razón se le escapo entre uno de sus suspiros y Hermione pidió su deseo mas profundo.

-¿Ron?...

-Si, bonita-eso ayudo a su animo, le llamo cariñosamente nuevamente.

-¿Me puedes dar un beso?-no se animo a abrir los ojos, por miedo al rechazo y fue una lastima, por que no puedo ver como una de las mas hermosas sonrisas que tiene el pelirrojo, se le dibujo en su cara. Él no dijo nada, acaricio sus mejillas, aparto sus cabellos de la delicada cara de Hermione y se inclino sobre ella.

Ella sintió ese movimiento, se preparo para sentir sus labios, sus dichosos labios, a los cuales extrañaba. Pero el beso no llego, el la beso en la frente, cuando la tristeza estaba por emerger en ella, Ron la beso otra vez, esta vez en una mejilla, luego en la otra, en la nariz, en el mentón y para lo último se guardo su boca.

Primero se preparo, mojo sus labios, pensado en el sabor de ella y luego con el corazón golpeándole en la garganta, la beso.

No fue como el de la Boda, ni tímido, menos corto, sino de intenso y de lleno.

Hermione, aun con los ojos cerrados, por miedo de que solo fuera un sueño, entre abrió sus labios, sus bocas se amoldaron perfectamente, sus besos eran, son perfectos.

La sensación en sus cuerpos, sus corazones, esta vez no eran lo opuesto del otro los dos iban a la misma velocidad, con la misma intensidad y con el mismo golpeteo. La corriente de escalofríos que se apodero de sus pieles, los calores en sus mejillas y las ganas de que ni el aire se oponga en aquel mágico momento, les impedían soltarse.

Ron se alejo con mucho cuidado y ternura se alejo de ella, acariciando sus mejillas; miro hacia arriba, era una hermosa noche estrellada, llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, esperando que nunca se fuera la sensación que provoco en él, los labios carnosos y deliciosos de Hermione. Suspiro y miro hacia abajo, su amiga se había dormido con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al día siguiente antes de levantar el campamento e irse a otro sitio, Harry se encontró con una situación que no entendía, cuando se levanto encontró a Hermione en la cama de Ron y a él muy alegre, tanto que estaba preparando el desayuno.

-¿Buenos días?-dijo con precaución Harry.

-Buenos días, ¿desayunamos y nos vamos?-le pregunto alegremente el pelirrojo.

-Si… voy al baño… -al morocho le extraño mucho el comportamiento de su amigo, pero no quiso preguntar por miedo a que se le estropeara el humor, ya que en esos días era muy sensible.

Poco a poco se fue despertando, cuando sus pestañas le dieron lugar a la claridad del día, se sorprendió, miro extrañada el lugar donde se encontraba acostada, si la noche anterior ella estaba… ¡estaba recostada en las piernas de Ron!, el recuerdo le vino como un golpe de descarga eléctrica… ella se quedo dormida en sus piernas y… ¡le pidió que la besara!... ¡el beso!, fue automático, llevo su mano a su boca, allí estaba como una marca invisible, el beso de Ron.

-Buen día-dijo su voz, lo miro, todavía tenia su mano sobre su boca, Ron le sonrió.

-Buen-… día-dijo sonrojada.

-Perdona… te tuve que traer aquí, es que si te colocaba en tu cama, despertaríamos a Harry-ya que ellos dormían en una cucheta de tres camas, Hermione en la de arriba, Harry en la del medio y Ron en la de abajo, estaba modificada mágicamente, por ello cada uno tenia suficiente espacio en su litera.

-Gra-gracias…-dijo la castaña cuando se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en la cama de Ron.

-El desayuno esta listo.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Hermione extrañada.

-Que el desayuno esta servido, lo prepare yo…

-¡Oh!-esto sorprendió mas a la castaña, Ron sonrió sonrojado y se fue hacia la cocina.

Hermione estaba muy contenta, se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama de Ron, agarro su almohada y la abrazo fuerte, sintió su olor… césped recién cortado… pasta dental… era Ron, aquel olor era de él, y lo había besado en la noche… ¡que era mejor que aquel día!...

Pronto pensaría otra cosa, a donde se trasladaron, esa noche se toparon con Dean Thomas, Ted Tonks y los duendes…

La discusión… los gritos… el llanto… el dolor… la tristeza… la suplica…

¿Por qué acepto otra vez llevar el relicario?... ¡¿Por qué?...

Para que ella no lo cargara, como pudo dejar que pasara, ahora él se había ido…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo Nº 7: La ida de Ron

La sensación de rabia, impotencia y mucha tristeza, era mucho mas intensa a la que provocaba la de desaparecer.

Capas fue la fría ráfaga de viento de aquella noche, el cesar de la lluvia, o el solo hecho que solo necesitaba un minuto para darse cuenta que lo que había hecho y dicho estuvo mal, más que mal… ¡terrible!

¡¿Como pudo decir aquellas palabras? Si ellos eran… son sus mejores amigos… ¿Cómo pudo enojarse con ella? Si acaso la noche anterior elle no le había demostrado que le había elegido a él.

-Tengo que volver.

Cuando levanto la varita para desaparecer nuevamente…

-¿A dónde crees que vas tu?-una fría y ronca voz salió detrás de él.

Ron trato de darse vuelta para ver de quien era aquella voz, pero unas manos sucias con uñas amarillentas le agarraron por los brazos, el pelirrojo puedo ver quien fue su captor, era alto, vestido con ropaje viejo y estirado, barbudo, dientes amarillos. Rápidamente otro le agarro de los pies, este era petiso, calvo, algo mas sucio y amarillento que el primero, pero lo que le caracterizaba era su olor repugnante, Ron se sacudió, tratando de liberarse de sus captores.

-¡Déjenme ir!¡suéltenme!-dijo usando toda la fuerza que quedaba, ya que el relicario le había sacado mucha energía.

- jajajaj… ¡cállate sucio muggle!¡¿Crees que puedes escaparte?-dijo una tercera voz, este no estaba tan sucio y amarillento que los demás, además parecía un poco mas inteligente que los otros dos. Este le arranco de las manos a Ron lo que tanto estaba protegiendo la mochila y su varita.

Con mucha rabia e impotencia el pelirrojo veía con este hurgaba entre sus cosas, gracias a Merlín que el Desluminador lo tenia con él, en el bolsillo interno del pantalón.

-¡No hay nada aquí!... hay que llevarlo al Ministerio… así cobramos nuestra recompensa-él que parecía ser el que mandaba le agarro de la quijada a Ron, apretándole con mucha fuerza.

-¡No!- Ron pensaba a la velocidad de la luz, "no saben quien soy, no se dieron cuenta… piensa Ron… ¿quien puedo ser?"

-¿A ver muchacho quien eres?-dijo este con mucha cercanía a el.

Para eso el pelirrojo estaba atrapado entre otros dos mas que llegaron oliendo una posible ganancia de oro, estos sujetaban fuertemente al pelirrojo, cerca de la fogata del campamento de los Snatchers.

-So-soy Stan Shupike…-dijo este, fue el primer nombre que le vino en la mente, que entraba en la categoría de mortifago, no conocido, joven y maldito.

Los que no parecían muy inteligentes que digamos dieron un paso atrás, Ron supo que dio en el clavo diciendo ese nombre, ellos no tenían ni idea de cómo era físicamente Stan, pero si sabían que era.

Los que lo mantenían agarrado, se miraban entre si y a él, tratando de descifrar si realmente decía la verdad.

Él que parecía el líder tenia sus dudas, parecía estar pensando, Ron lo veía venir, cuando estaba por decir algo para que le ayudara a su liberación.

-¡Tenemos que soltarlos, es uno de los disipulos de Señor Oscuro!-dijo él que tenia un olor nauseabundo, muy asustado de lo que le podían llegar hacer si realmente era un Mortifago.

-¡Cállate! Él no puede ser… ¡no ves que es un crio!-dijo el líder.

Los que le tenían a Ron no hablaban, solo esperaban a ver que decían los otros, a ver si cobraban o no la recompensa.

-¿Pe-pero que tal si es?-dijo el de voz ronca. Ya no parecía tan intimidante con la mirada de miedo en sus ojos.

-Si, si, que tal es uno de ellos… se enojaran si se enteran que confundimos unos de los suyos con un sangre sucia.

Ese comentario no le gusto a Ron, se sacudió un poco, esto hizo que uno de sus opresores dejara de sostenerlo tan fuerte, este estaba mas atento a la discusión que se estaba desarrollando delante de ellos.

Mientras que los tres peleaban, la noche se volvía día, Ron sabia que se tenia que dar prisa, ya que llegara la mañana, sus amigos se abrían ido.

-¡Que no es!

-¡ ¿Qué tal si lo es?

-Me-mejor soltémoslo…

Los tres hombre se miraron con bronca, ya que ninguno se escuchaba, de repente el mas alto le dio una trompada al líder, este se abalanzo sobre el y el calvo, en un segundo se desarrollaba una pelea frete a Ron y los otros dos hombres, los cuales se estaban divirtiendo de lo mas grande con la pelea. Fue entonces cuando Ron vio su oportunidad, él que le había soltado un poco el agarre, fue la victima.

Él pelirrojo le dio un golpe en el estomago, en una maniobra rápida y efectiva, Ron pudo zafarse y sacarle la varita al que ataco. Se lanzo sobre el otro, que además de sostenerlo tenía su mochila y su varita. Cuando tuvo en su poder su preciada varita y sus pertenencias.

Fue un segundo, pensó en la rivera y desapareció.

-¡Aggggg! ¡Demonios!-fue lo primero que dijo el pelirrojo cuando apareció en donde supuestamente estaba el campamento, el suelo estaba inundado, había aparecido en uno de los miles de charquitos que se había formado por la lluvia.

Sintió un dolor, miro su mano y vio que dos de sus uñas ya no estaban. Desapareció mal, pero aquello no era importante ya que era de mañana, era muy probable que sus amigos ya se habían ido, pero esa opción no quería pensarla mucha, sabia que era difícil encontrarlos, por todos los hechizos de Hermione, los cuales eran eficaces, no había rastro de ellos, se quedo, busco; parecía un tonto con las manos a delante tratando de topase con la lona de la carpa, una sartén... un rostro…

Pero nada, parecía que ya se habían ido, seguramente que se cansaron de esperarlo, por que él sabia que lo esperaron, que tonto había sido… se dejo llevar por lo que decía ese relicario… no sabia que eso era mentira… se dejo llevar por su miedo, por su baja autoestima, por pensar de una manera tan tonta y sin sentido…

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?... ¿como pudo dejarlos?...ellos eran... son sus mejores amigos en el mundo… se dejo llevar por los celos, celos que no tenia ni cabeza ni pie…

Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que Hermione sentía cosas enserio por él, mas allá que nunca lo había manifestado, pero con los actos, las miradas, este verano, los besos… ¡fue un estúpido!

En otro lugar de Inglaterra se escondían dos amigos, tan tristes, tan enojados con ellos mismos y con un pelirrojo tercero, por que se había ido.

Harry se sentía traicionado, enojado con Ron, ¿por que era un inmaduro?, ¿como había dicho esas cosas?, ¿realmente pensaban de esa manera Hermione y él?, ¿por que no le habían dicho algo?... "es tan estúpido ese chico… ¿Quién cree que soy?... si Dumbledore no me dejo todas las respuestas, ¿Cómo piensa que yo se todo?... Dumbledore nunca me dijo algo en concreto… no es mi culpa… todo es culpa de Ron, ¡por que no madura!", pensaba Harry estaba muy enojado.

Algunas personas cuando se sienten tristes por otras, eligen enojarse con aquella persona que les dejo, que les traiciono, que se alejo… que les lastimo… pues con su ida Ron, había lastimado a Harry, a su mejor amigo. Pero en Harry había algo que no iba a admitir, que él no contaba todo a sus amigos, no compartía todos sus miedos, sus procuraciones, él no dejaba que sus mejores amigos participaran enteramente de aquella hazaña.

Por otro lado estaba están las personas, que al partir un ser amado, se aíslan, se encierran en su mente, en su mundo, tratando de entender los acontecimientos que llevaron a desencadenar en lo sucedido. Pero Hermione mas allá que lo pensara de noche, de día, de todos los ángulos, no lo entendía, que le llevo a Ron a actuar de esa manera, decir aquellas cosas e irse.

Ella es de él, y él la había dejado, la había abandonado… ¿Cómo supone Ron, que ella siga este viaje, si él no estaba su lado?

¿Qué estaba pasando en su mente para que pensara de esa forma?...

"Lo entiendo, lo eliges a él"..., esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?... ¿elegir a Harry? , ¿En que sentido?... Harry era su hermano, tenia que ayudarlo en esta misión, todo el bien estar del mundo ya sea mágico como no mágico estaba en sus manos, ¿acaso Ron se le había olvidado aquello?...

Hermione estaba acostada en la cama de Ron, desde que él se había ido, aquella era su cama, no dijo nada solo lo hizo y Harry no se atrevió a decir nada.

Había pasado 2 días de aquello, y ella no le hablaba al único amigo que le quedaba en esa misión suicida, por que en el fondo sentía que era culpa de Harry, que Ron, su Ron se haya ido. ¿Por qué los hombres son tan orgullosos?, por que ella sabia que Harry le dolía que Ron se haya marchado, pero no lo iba a admitir.

Pero lo que mas le dolía a Hermione era la mirada del pelirrojo antes de desaparecer en esa noche lluviosa, era una mirada de dolor, de… traición…. ¿Por qué la había mirado así?, no era que los dos iban ir junto a Harry, para la búsqueda de los Horcruxes.

¿Por que te has ido Ron?, era su único pensamiento, como le pudo haber dejado con el recuerdo de aquel beso, que aquellas acaricias, si se iba ir. No podía haber dejado con su sabor, con su aroma, con la sensación de ardor en su piel que solo cesaba cuando él la tocaba.

Estaba muy triste, lloraba a escondidas todos los días, cuando Harry no la veía, además estaba y enojada con él, con Harry, con ella, este viaje estaba costado mucho, más allá de su libertad, del peligro de muerte,… su amistad.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Ronald se había ido, había tomado su decisión, el de no participar mas en aquella misión, en no estar a su lado.

Ahora debía estar con su familia, cómodo, sin sentir preocupaciones por su bienestar, solo pensando en él, por que si ella valía algo para él, nunca se habría ido. Tenia que dejar atrás el recuerdo de él, pero pronto vería que seria imposible ya que todas las veces que cerraba sus ojos, la imagen de él se le aparecía, con su sonrisa, con su voz, con sus ojos, con todo su ser, que le provocaba en el silencio una lagrima imaginaria y un dolor al saber que cuando abriera nuevamente sus ojos él no estaría allí.

Cuando noto que Harry no pronunciaba el nombre de Ron, se dio cuenta que aquel nombre no se podría pronunciar más, por ello mas que nunca lloraba su ausencia, su ida en silencio y se limitaba a hablar lo justo y necesario con Harry.

Ron se encontraba tirado en la cama, en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de Bill, cerró los ojos y recordó como había llegado allí.

Había decidido quedarse una noche en aquel lugar, en la ribera, con la falsa esperanza que sus amigos todavía estaban allí, pero él no tuvo oportunidad de verlos y ellos a él.

La lluvia de la noche anterior había dejado una fría humedad, con el invierno en la puerta, esa noche Ron la pasó muy mal. Él no se quejo en ningún momento, pensaba que se lo tenia merecido, por ser tan tonto, por su comportamiento inmaduro.

Esa noche fue terminante, ya que decidió que no seria nunca más el mismo que antes, que nunca mas se dejaría llevar por sus pensamientos negativos, que seria prudente en lo que dirá. Obviamente que en un futuro solo un tercio de lo que se prometio seria cierto, ya que sin el carácter tan especial que tiene él, esa forma única de Ronald Weasley, bueno no seria él, ¿no?

Pero aquella promesa le ayudo a no perder los ánimos para seguir adelante, también se prometió que los encontraría como fuera, que si tenia una segunda oportunidad de ayudar a sus amigos, no la dejaría pasar y lucharía para que ellos lo aceptaran de nuevo.

Por ello estaría atento a cualquier noticia de ellos, cualquier rumor, buscaría en donde sea para encontrarlos.

Pero nesecitaba un lugar donde reunir nuevas provisiones, juntar fuerzas, tanto físicas como anímicas. Pensó en la Madriguera, pero lo descarto al instante, Ginny y los gemelos lo matarían con sus comentarios, le dirían que es un cobarde. No quería que le refregaran en la cara algo que él ya lo sabia.

Entonces pensó en Bill, su hermano mayor siempre fue el mas bueno con él, no lo criticaba o lo molestaba tanto como lo hacían los gemelos, él sabría comprender las cosas.

Por suerte sabia donde quedaba la casa de su hermano mayor, ya que para aparecerse hay que saber por lo menos algo del lugar al que se quiere llegar. Le había acompañado una vez, durante las vacaciones, para llevar un par de cosas de Bill.

A la mañana siguiente se dio por vencido y desapareció, era muy temprano, la brisa del mar, ayudo a despertar y le dio coraje para lo que seguía. Miro a su alrededor, era muy bello todo aquello, la casa a la orilla del majestuoso mar, debía ser tan librante ver como las olas rompían contra los acantilaos, en el verano debía se muy divertido.

Camino por el pasto húmedo por la brisa marina, miro a su alrededor, la casa de su hermano mayor era mas grande de lo que recordaba. Subió los primeros escalones, se paro enfrente de la puerta, pensó una milésima de segundo, no tenia donde ir, era mejor que dejara de huir.

Toco la puerta, espero…

Unos pasos se escucharon del otro lado, alguien se paro del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Me dijiste que si alguna vez tuviera un problema acudiera a ti- el pelirrojo lo dijo con el corazón apresado y cabeza baja.

-¿R-ron? ¿eres tu?-dijo con duda Bill, era algo imposible que sea su hermano, por que él estaba con Harry y Hermione, pero por otro lado era cierto lo que decía aquella persona, cuando Ronald tenia como 14 años, él le había dicho que siempre podía contar con él si necesitara algo. Algo le dijo que era su hermano, por ello abrió la puerta sin temor. Y allí se encontraba su hermano menor, que parecía más pequeño de lo que era. Se miraron y Ron hizo algo que no muy a menudo lo hacia con sus hermanos o con las personas que quería, lo abrazo.

Bill se sorprendió tanto…

-¿R-ron?-pero se dio cuenta que su hermano menor estaba muy mal, le correspondió, le dio todo su apoyo, cuando Ron no tuvo mas fuerzas, Bill lo arrastro adentro de la casa, lo sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Ron?... ¡contéstame!-Bill estaba sumamente preocupado, él sabia que algo terrible había pasado para que Ron, se diera a conocer, ¿pero que era aquello?

Ron no quería decir nada, se lo había prometido a Harry que nadie sabría que consistía el viaje, tampoco lo diría en ese momento, por que en sus planes estaba encontrarlos todavía, ¿entonces que le diría a Bill?

Bill se sorprendió al ver la mirada de Ronald, cuando este levanto la cabeza, era tan profunda con una mezcla de nostalgia y firmeza, y allí realmente se alarmo, nunca lo vio tan… hombre, supo que no tenia que saber que habría pasado, sabia que no era demasiado malo por que sino le diría, capas solo necesitaba tiempo y tal vez, solo tal vez su hermano menor le contaría.

-Entiendo… si no puedes contarme, seguramente debes de tener hambre, ¿no?

-Si… mucha- fue lo primero que dijo Ron en aquella mañana.

-Muy bien, marcha un desayuno a la Weasley…

Ron sonrió a su hermano, en verdad era el mejor, le comprendió sin decir una palabra.

-Gracias-dijo muy colorado el menor de los Weasley

-No hay problema, ¿te quedaras?

-Por un tiempo, si no es molestia….- dijo con vergüenza Ron, se encontraba alado de su hermano, viendo como calentaba el café y hacia un pan queques.

-¡Claro que no!, es tu casa…-dijo con mucha amabilidad- cielos hubiera aprestado atención cuando mama me quería enseñar como manipular los trastos para hacerlo todo en una sola vez…-dijo el mayor para destencionar las cosas.

Los dos Weasley se rieron, unos minutos mas tarde escucharon unos sonidos de la parte de arriba de la casa, seguramente era Fleur, Ron tenso la mandíbula, su cuñada era muy preguntona y seguramente querría saber que era lo que él hacia allí. Bill comprendió la mirara de espanto de su hermano menor y con un gesto le dijo que no se preocupara que él hablaría con ella.

Cuando Bill estaba por salir de la cocina e ir hablar con Fleur, ella apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. La cara que puso cuando vio a Ron allí, fue una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación, luego cuando miro hacia todos lados seguramente buscando indicios que "otros" estaban con él, pensó Ron, la rubia cambio sus gestos por las de tristeza.

-¿Qué-?-estaba por preguntar, cuando su esposo la interrumpió.

-¡Cariño!... mira quien vino a visitarnos!-le dijo y la abrazo, jamás supo que le dijo con aquel abrazo su hermano Bill a Fleur, pero hizo que el estado reanimo de ella cambiara.

-¡Que bueno que estas aquí Gon!... ¡Ah veo que Bill esta haciendo el desayuno!

Desayunaron bien, sin preguntas incomodas para Ron de parte de los dos esposos, sin miradas de interrogación, sin que él se sienta obligado a contar algo.

Luego de una pausa que hicieron de la charla de la casa y sus comodidades.

-¿Cómo están todos?... ya saben mama, papa…

-Oh bueno… ellos están bien, asustados por ti y… ya sabes como es mama, además con todos los incidentes que están ocurriendo, esta asustada por Ginny en Hogwarts con Snape, por papa en su trabajo, por nosotros y Charlie que estamos tan lejos de ella… los gemelos que siguen con la tienda abierta… y triste por que Percy no da señales de volver a casa…

Ron se quedo muy mal con todo lo que le contó Bill, él no quería ser una causa para que su madre este mal, aunque sabia que con el viaje ella estaría así, pero igual era muy impotente no poder hacer nada para hacerle saber que él estaba bien, que Harry y Hermione también… bueno eso lo que él suponía… sacudió la cabeza como tratando de espantar los malos pensamientos; Bill y Fleur le miraron extrañados.

-Eh… puedo bañarme… hace días que yo…

-¡Si, si!, ige pog unas toallas…-se levanto rápido la francesa.

-Se ve que las cosas van muy bien entre ustedes-dijo alegre Ron.

-Si, es estupendo…

-Eh… ¿y el otro matrimonio?-se acordó de Lupin y Tonks, recordó las palabras que le dijo su ex profesor a su amigo en la Mansión de los Black.

-jajaj, ellos están bien, Remus nos contó la pequeña charla que tuvieron Harry y él, eso genero algo en él, sabes… y volvió con Tonks, están muy bien ahora ellos… jajajaj ¡Tonks esta enorme! Ese bebe será gigante cuando nazca jajajaj

-¿En serio?, me alegro oír eso…

-Además… no sabes lo que hicieron estos gemelos jajá

-¡¿Qué?-"bueno algo tan malo no debió ser ya que Bill se esta riendo", pensó el pelirrojo.

-Tienen un programa de Radio, se llama "Pottermach"

-¿Qué?... ¡que!

-Si veras-

-¡Gon esta listo el baño!-grito desde arriba Fleur.

Ron miro a su hermano suplicante para que le siga contado la nuestra descabellada idea de sus hermanos.

-Ve luego te contare, hay tiempo.

Pasaron los días en Shell Cottage, el clima dio lugar al invierno que llego con todo, con tormentas de nieve, con ráfagas interminables, con narices frías y guantes de lana hechos por la Señora Weasley.

Ron era un gran huésped, ayudaba con la leña, con la mesa, limpiaba la entrada, todo para poder dar las gracias a los recién casados.

Se levantaba temprano, daba largas caminatas por la playa, aun con el frió invernal, con las olas heladas, con el viento… esas caminatas ayudaron a poner en orden sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. Bill observaba de lejos como su hermano había cambiado, algo muy fuerte le había ocurrido para que Ron estuviera allí, para que se mostrara así, para que mutara así. Solamente esperaba que no sea malo y que pronto pueda encontrar lo que buscaba, a los que buscaba, por que sabia que los buscaba a ellos, el matrimonio nunca pregunto nada del viaje, de la causa del viaje, de donde estuvieron del por que él estaba allí y los demás no, pero sabia que buscaba a Harry y Hermione, ya que cuando escuchaban "Pottermach" Ron respiraba entrecortado, esperado que den alguna noticia de sus amigos, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta, ya que se veía como él volvía a respirar fluidamente cada es que terminaba cada transmisión, pero solo segundos después volvía aquel velo oscuro de tristeza en sus ojos, que trataba de ocultar.

Bill mando una carta desde el trabajo a su padre, al ministerio contadole que esa Navidad iban a pasar solos él y Fleur en su casa, que les disculparan.

Esa tarde era particularmente triste y fría, estaba casi segura que ese día era Noche Buena, eso le hizo pensar en su familia, en donde estuvieran, pero sabia que estaban a salvo de cualquier cosa relacionada con su realidad, y luego pensó en él… estaba muy enojada con él, empezó a respetar e incluso a pensar que era malo nombrarlo, era un cobarde… era un cobarde por dejarla, por irse, por no quedarse por ella, por ser tan estupido, por… no sabia bien por que estaba tan enojada con él, pero lo estaba…

Por otro lado estaba Harry, ella no le hablaba casi nada, eran dos personas totalmente distantes dentro de una misma carpa, por ello, pensó que se le había pasado la raya, esa tarde cuando él sugirió ir al Valle Godrig, acepto sin chistar.

Esa noche en la casa de Bill, celebraron una muy tranquila y algo triste Navidad, Ron parecía distante, triste, como ido.

-¿Queges mas puge?

Ron noto de lejos la imagen difusa de su cuñada, él no estaba en aquel lugar, "¿Qué estarían haciendo sus amigos en esos momentos?", era un pensamiento recurrente para el pelirrojo.

"¿en que lugar se encontraran?, se preguntaba, "¿me perdonaran?"

-¿Gon?

-Eh… perdona Fleur, no gracias estoy satisfecho…

La rubia se asombro mucho, ya que el menor de los Weasley era famoso por su voraz apetito, agregando todo lo que comían los Weasley de por si, miro extrañada a su marido, ese fecha en particular Ron estaba muy triste, su hermano lo notaba, pero no quería forzarlo a que le cuente que pasaba por su mente.

-Bueno entonces si ya hemos terminado con la cena, es la hora de intercambiar regalos, ¿qué les parece?

-Pego…- su joven esposa lo miro con asombro.

-Pero primero levantaremos esto, ayúdame amor- Ron amago para levantarse y ayudar con las cosas de la mesa, pero- no quédate Ron, eres nuestro invitado, esta vez nos toca a nosotros, ya volvemos y abrimos los regalos.

Una vez en la cocina.

-Pobge Gon, esta muy depgimido…

-Si, pero esperemos que los regalos le levanten un poco el animo, cuando era niño le gustaba mucho, se que es tradición que le demos en la mañana, pero pensé…

-No te preocupes amog…-dijo muy comprensiva su esposa, dándole un tierno beso.

Una vez en la sala, Ron puso enfrente de la gran chimenea, coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos del Jean desgastado, y toco como siempre que pensaba en ellos, el desluminador, como pensando que aquel objeto tan raro le ayudara a estar cerca de sus amigos.

-Bueno aquí estamos-dijo alegremente su hermano mayor.

Se sentaron alrededor de la hermosa mesa ratona de roble que había en el centro del salón, Fleur fue pasando distintos paquetes. La rubia recibió un hermoso collar de parte de su marido, y un par de cosas, extravagantes de parte de sus padres.

Bill un hermoso chaleco de de cuero que iba perfectamente con su personalidad, el suéter clásico de los Weasley, Ron no lo recibió, por que lógicamente su madre no sabia que estaba con Bill, unas pavadas mas. El turno de Ron, él sabia que no recibiría mucho ya que la mayoría de su familia no sabia donde estaba, sus amigos tampoco, y pensaba que ellos al igual que supieran que sepan donde él estaba, no le mandarían regalo.

Recibió una mochila mas resistente a la que tenia, y…

-¿Una radio?... cielos Bill, ¡muchas gracias!...

-Es para que te la puedas llevar en tu viaje-dijo simplemente su hermano querido.

-Muchas gracias, en serio-dijo emocionado Ron, abrazando a su hermano.

Esa noche el pelirrojo se fue a acostar temprano, no tenia muchas ganas de estar despierto tomando un te con Bill y Fleur, además no quería arruinarle las fiestas.

Se acostó en la penumbra de su habitación y en su cabeza se le apareció la imagen de su amada, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo es ese momento, como lo estaría pasando con Harry, ¿será que ellos sabían que era una fecha festiva?

Solo deseaba que estén bien sus amigos.

Lejos estaba de la realidad, ya que por poco Harry pierde la vida por el truco de Voldemort y Naggini, Hermione fue muy astuta y lo llevo a un lugar seguro, luego cuando al fin Harry se despertó, para la castaña fue muy traumático escuchar a su amigo gritar, y gritar, ella sentía mucha impotencia por no poder ayudar mas al morocho.

Cuando despertó, Harry, al ver la cara de su amiga, luego de escuchar las explicaciones de ella y él comento lo que le paso, Hermione con todo el dolor y tristeza del mundo le contó el desafortunado episodio con su varita, le dijo que se partió su quería varita, sintió mucha rabio e impotencia esa varita era como un símbolo de un cambio en su vida, fue lo que le convirtió en mago, que le abrió las puerta a su mundo, un mundo donde él no era un bicho raro y era aceptado como era, ella le ayudo en sus arduas peleas, ayudo a salvar a sus seres queridos, eran inseparables, y que se haya roto, fue… desastroso, eso aumento cuando Hermione no podo evitar y dijo ese nombre, un vació se hizo dentro de él, cuando dijo el nombre de Ron…

-"Ron… Ron…"

Para él fue la primera vez que la oyó creyó que ya se había dormido y seguramente estaba soñando, él sabia que estaba escuchando la radio, y sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía aquella voz. Desde que se fue de su lado, una de las cosas que mas añoraba era volver escuchar su voz. Finalmente la tristeza de las festividades había hecho efecto, y empezaba a escuchar voces, que no estaban.

-"Ron…"

Ahora si estaba seguro de lo que oyó, aquella era su voz, no había dudas, pero de donde salía, miro hacia todos lados, era posible que ella estuviera allí, no podía ser no sabia donde estaba él, y menos la casa de Bill, miro nuevamente en la penumbra de su habitación y agudizo su oído. Él se había levantado, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, era muy difícil hacerlo.

-"Ron… recuerdas su varita, luego que se partió no fue la misma…"

Fue allí cuando lo detecto, era el Desluminador, que estaba en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón que llevaba puesto, lo busco y lo miro. Fue como una revelación, algo en su mente hizo clic, "acciónalo", dijo una voz en su cabeza, le sonaba remotamente conocida aquella voz, lo apretó y se la luz le apago pero una luz se apareció afuera en la ventana, esta era una esfera azul plateaba, centellante y muy fuerte, lo sabia lo estaba esperando a él. Ron supo que tenia que hacer.

Se preparo en unos segundos, acomodo todo en su nueva mochila, coloco su nueva radio, y salio en la plena claridad que le ofrecía aquella mañana de la casa que lo había acogido por tantos días. Una vez afuera sintió la brisa fría del mar, como se calaba en sus huesos, pero siguió hasta unos pocos metros, miro hacia atrás, la casa de su hermano mayor se imponía en la lo poco anaranjado del amanecer, largo un gran suspiro, Bill y Fleur se pondrían muy preocupados cuando se levantaran aquella Navidad y no lo encontraran, solo esperaba que ellos lo entendieran, que llego el momento de seguir.

Avanzo unos pasos más y esa luz entro en él, justo en la altura de su corazón sintió como algo calido lo invadía por todo el cuerpo, y supo que pronto estaría con sus amigos.


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes e historia original son de la grandiosa escritora J.K Rowling… yo solo los ocupo para recrear._

**Capitulo Nº 8: "Perdóname"**

Lo primero que sintió Ron fue hundirse en la nieve, cuando apareció en aquella ladera, busco y busco por donde debían estar sus amigos, él sabia que ellos estaban con los hechizos protectores, por ello nuevamente parecía un loco caminando con los brazos extendidos esperando toparse con algo, como no daba resultado al caer la noche empezó a llamar a Harry, no lo había hecho de día, por si había alguien desconocido por allí, además él sabia que era mas probable que los encontrara de noche a los chicos, opto solo decir el nombre de Harry, ya que sabia que su amigo debía estar de guardia de noche, no dejaría que Hermione se quede sola de guardia. Ella era lo que le incitaba a seguir buscándoles, a seguir en la cruda noche con la ventisca, con la nieve atravesando sus abrigos, tenia que llegar a ella.

Aquella noche no tuvo suerte, y decidió echarse adormir debajo de un árbol, con la esperanza de que al día siguiente sus amigos aparecieran por allí.

A la mañana siguiente deambuló por la ladera en búsqueda de algún rastro de ellos, esperaba que se aparecieran cuando desarmaran el campamento, pero nada, una vez caída la noche se dio por vencido, saco nuevamente el Desluminador y lo acciono, una vez mas aquella esfera de luz azulada entro en él y desapareció, para aparecerse en aquel bosque frondoso y oscuro, busco y busco en la espesura de la noche con la nieve en el suelo que lo retrasaba un poco, hacia frió pero no era como la noche anterior, a través de los árboles se podía distinguir una que otra estrella.

Cuando ya estaba por buscar un árbol frondoso donde podía tirar su bolsa de dormir, sintió a alguien cerca, no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, miro en su dirección y lo que vio en vez de una persona fue una cierva plateada, era un patronus, ¿era el de Harry?, ¿pero el de él no tiene cornamenta?. Igualmente siguió a la cierva que lo estaba conduciendo no muy lejos de donde él había parado, fue allí cuando vio a su amigo, a Harry Potter, desprovisto de ropas, tirarse en lo que parecida una charca de agua en medio de la nieve.

Se acerco esperando a que Harry saliera de allí, para poder encontrase con él, que le diría "volví", Ron sacudió su cabeza, no podía ser tan bestia y decir eso, tenia que pedir disculpas, explicarse… Harry no salía del agua, se estaba tardando, fue allí cuando se agacho y vio como su mejor amigo luchaba por su vida, lanzo su mochila por los aires y cayo unos metros mas lejos de donde estaba él y se tiro al rescate del morocho, no lo pensó ni una milésima de segundo, su amigo estaba en peligro y reacciono, eso era una de las cualidades que Ron Weasley no se daba cuenta que tenia, que ante cualquier posibilidad de que alguien este en peligro, y en especial alguien que le importaba, él no lo iba a pensar y menor dudar, en ayudarlo.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, Harry, la espada, el relicario… esas imágenes, lo peor de su alma salio a relucir aquel momento, pero no sintió mal que Harry lo hay visto, por un lado era un alivio haberse mostrado vulnerable frente a su mejor amigo, que él sepa cuales eran sus peores miedos, además Ron sabia que Harry nunca le diría nada a Hermione, saber algo que nunca tuve el coraje de preguntar a su amigo, que Harry solo la quería como una hermana, se sintió un tonto, una parte de él siempre lo supo, pero la otra la de la inseguridad, lo dejaba loco; por otro lado vencer esa batalla de celos internos, verlos reflejados en un espejismo de realidad y que él mismo lo haya echo trizas, ayudo a por fin poner las cosas en su lugar.

Hermione verla otra vez, toda despeinada, enojada, verla… enrojecer de la rabia, no había precio para semejante hermosura, sabia que ella estaba muy sentida con él, y le costaría muchísimo que ella volviera a confiar en él otra vez, pero haría hasta lo imposible para que le regale una sonrisa nuevamente, todo para recuperar su cariño, y esta vez no dudaría en confesarle sus sentimientos, sea lo que sea el resultado.

Nuevamente estaba acostado en su cama, en la carpa con sus mejores amigos, en la búsqueda de los horcruxes, se sentía aliviado que nada malo les había pasado, tenia un nudo en el pecho cuando oyó lo de el Valle Godrig, pero verlos, cansados con ojeras y algo pálidos, pero saber que estaban allí y de pie, eso era lo único importante para él.

Ron se dio vuelta en su cama, y sintió el perfume ella, ¿seria posible que ella hubiera dormido allí?, por que de la ultima vez que él la puso en su cama, había pasado muchas semanas, ese olor era reciente, ella estuvo durmiendo en su cama en su ausencia, sonrió en la oscuridad de la carpa y antes de dormir escucho:

-Eres un estupido Ronald Weasley…

Costaría, pero Hermione Granger confiaría nuevamente en él.

Los días fueron pasando y Ron había decidido comportarse como un soldado cerca de Hermione, para que viera que realmente estaba arrepentido por haberse ido, pero cuando él y Harry daban sus largas caminatas, se soltaba y volvía ser el bromista y relajado Ron, de siempre.

-Cuéntame… como ha sido estas semanas-dijo el pelirrojo, luego de tomar el suficiente valor para preguntarle a su amigo, como fue todo cuando él no estaba, quería saber lo que paso el en Valle Godrig.

En aquella ocasión estaban parando en un bosque frondoso, que casi no se sabia donde empezaba ni donde terminaba, como era pleno invierno, la nieve lo cubría todo a su paso, sin dejar nada mas que una blancura extenuante por doquier. Su campamento se encontraba a unos cuantos metros al sur, los chicos salieron a dar una vuelta para saber que había por allí y en busca de leña, mientras que Hermione se quedaba dentro de la carpa a hacer guardia y a resguardarse del frió, por pedido de Harry, ya que cuando Ron se lo pidió, lo miro con una extrema y profunda mirada, que a Harry le sorprendió por que el pelirrojo no se puso a llorar nomás.

-Y… ha sido duro, ella no me hablaba, yo no le hablaba a ella, era difícil, no teníamos noticias del mundo de afuera, íbamos de lugar en lugar sin tener un objetivo claro, hasta que no pude mas y se lo pedí…-dijo Harry agachándose a recoger una rama que potencialmente podría ser leña.

-¿Qué le pediste?-en esta ocasión Ron ya no pensó torcido, por que había entendido que su amigo le quería a Hermione como a una hermana.

-Le pedí para ir al Valle Godrig…-dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada el morocho, era algo que todavía le molestaba, le dolía, haber estado allí, ver lo que vio, poner en riesgo la vida de su amiga y la de el, por un capricho, y traer consigo aquel libro donde contaba la vida de Dumbledore, ya no sabia si creer en él, si creer en todo lo que él le había enseñado, si él alguna vez quiso limpiar el mundo de los hijos de muggles, ¿como creer en alguien que alguna vez pensó lo mismo que Voldemort?

-¿Qué fue lo que paso allí realmente?... quiero que me lo cuentes todo…-dijo su amigo, poniendo una mano en su hombro y mirándole con la suma confianza que él, Ron le tenia y entonces Harry lo sintió, hace mucho que no se sentía así, tranquilo, aliviado, en una zona segura para hablar de lo que pasaba, solo algunas veces tuvo este tipo de charlas con Ron , las ultimas que se acordaba las había tenido con su Director, pero él ya no importaba, no en ese momento…

Se sentaron en un tronco grande, el nevar seso y los dejo tranquilos para poder conversar.

-Al principio cuando entramos en la ciudad, me preguntaba si podía llegar a reconocer algunas de esas casas, si alguna de ella era mía, pero no venían los recuerdos, eso me dolía, sentía…-tomo aire, Ron lo miraba pero no exigía que siga-… que nunca había visto ese lugar, como que no era parte de mi… nos dimos cuenta que era Nochebuena… en medio de la plaza había un monumento… cuando nos acercamos con Hermione cambio… eran mis padres y yo, cuando era un bebe, no se si los iba a reconocer, si no los habría vistos en fotos…-Ron sentía mucho dolor y bronca por no haber estado allí con su amigo, en uno de los momentos mas difíciles que pudo haber pasado, por lo que les había pasado a sus padres-… fuimos al cementerio, camínanos vimos muchas tumbas…-allí Harry se acordó de la madre y hermana de Dumbledore, le dio bronca-… y cuando finalmente los encontramos, yo… no pude… no podía estar mucho tiempo allí parado frente a sus tumbas, era como saber, realmente saber que ellos estaban muertos, enterrados allí… siempre lo supe, pero, es distinto cuando lo ves.

Se tomo un tiempo para poder sus sentimientos en su lugar, no era momento de decaer, estaban avanzando, y no dejaría que la angustia lo ganara.

-Tomamos un camino distinto, estábamos seguros que alguien nos seguían, caminamos un poco mas y nos encontramos c-con las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue mi casa…-Harry miro hacia otro lugar, no podía verle a Ron ahora, sabia que se pondría a llorar y no quería eso-… la encontramos en ruinas… con un cartel, jejje a Hermione no le gusto que hayan escrito sobre el pero a mi me encanto… luego apareció Naggini disfrazada de Balthida, nos llevo hacia la casa, me engatuso, yo quería respuestas y ella me llevo a otra habitación lejos de Hermione, pensé que ella me podría aclarar lo de Dumbledore, pero cuando estuvimos solos, sentía la presión del relicario, pero no di importancia hasta que se lanzo hacia mi, y empezó la lucha, Hermione apareció trato de ayudarme, pero era tarde ella lo había convocado a él… todo era un caos, cuando me quede inconciente, reviví lo que paso esa noche Ron…-Volvió a mirarlo con una mezcla de suplica y bronca en su mirada.

-¿Cuál noche Harry?

-La noche donde mis padres murieron…

Se quedaron en silencio, Ron pudo una mano en la espalde de su amigo, en sentido de comprensión.

-¿Luego que paso?

-Desperté y estábamos en otro lugar, Hermione me estaba cuidando, dice que gritaba… yo no recuerdo que era lo que gritaba… fue horrible…

Un silencio se apodero del lugar, los amigos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, Ron lleno de culpa por no haber estado allí, Harry recordando todo, era mas que suficiente.

-Lo siento.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Perdóname Harry, yo tendría que estar allí con ustedes ayudándote, apoyándote…

-Ron… basta de culpas, por favor, estas aquí, y creo que también estuviste allí… por que sino nunca nos hubieras encontrado, los dos te extrañábamos mucho… lo siento por ser tan cerrado y no compartir las cosas… pero es…

-Lo entiendo… pero…

-Nada de peros, estas aquí y eso lo que importa… ahora vamos, nos ausentamos por mucho tiempo del campamento, ella seguro que deberá estar preocupada…

-Si… no se si preocupada, me ve y se pone furiosa…

-Se le pasara

Así los amigos dejaron la plática para después, no se terminaron de decir todo, pero fue un avance, ya que los dos no son lo que se dice sentimentales y todos sabemos que son unos brutos en cuestiones de contar sus sentimientos, fue un avance, nadie lo duda.

Mientras que Ron y Harry hablaban del programa de radio, Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama, realmente no estaba leyendo, estaba atenta a la conversación de los chicos, escuchar la voz de Ron, le producía una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado estaba aliviada, feliz, de escucharlo cerca de ella nuevamente, por otro lado estaba en dolor por el sufrimiento las miles de lagrimas que derramo por él, la angustia si estaba bien, por no saber nada de él, y lo que mas le dolía era que no sabia por se fue, por que la dejo.

Pero no podía pensar en ello por mucho tiempo, ya habían destruido uno de los horrocruxes, todavía la historia de los chicos no la cuadraba del todo, por que sabia según los relatos de Harry y de Ginny, que el libro de Riddley lucho hasta al final para que no lo destruyan.

Tenia que saber el significado del por que Dumbledore le había dejado aquel libro, pareciera que cada objeto que les dejo tenia un significado, por que sino Ron nunca los hubiera encontrado, allí estaba otra vez él… no podía dejar que le gane sus pensamientos.

Fue allí cuando se le ocurrió ir a ver a Xenophilius Lovegood, el padre de Luna.

Luego de la charla en donde Harry quedo sin remedios mas que aceptar la idea de Hermione, por que Ron la apoyada, la chica escucho lo que dijo su pelirrojo, "todo vale en el Amor y la guerra...", ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Ron sentía amor por ella?, sin que nadie la viera Hermione Granger sonrió por primera vez en aquellos días.

Cuando Harry se fue a la cama, luego de volver de esa desastrosa visita de la casa de Luna, Hermione tomo la primera guardia, Ron indeciso se sentó frente el fuego, estaba pensando en la Reliquias de la Muerte, ¿será que Harry tenia razón, que Dumbledore le dejo dos de las reliquias? O ¿será que Hermione tenia razón, y Harry hacia que encajaran las cosas?, las dos posibilidades eran iguales de posible, ya que nada le sorprendía ahora, existía magia antigua, su amigo lo poseía en su piel, mitos como la Cámara de los Secretos, existían en verdad, el poder del amor también ya que sino él no estaría allí, si no hubiera deseado fervientemente con todo el alma volver a lado de Hermione él nunca hubiera escuchado la voz de ella.

Hermione, tenia que hablar con ella tenia que pedirle perdón , como lo había hecho con Harry, ella tenia que saber lo que le pasaba, era tiempo de comportarse como un hombre con ella, ya era suficiente del comportamiento de no decir nada, era tiempo que se enfrente a ella y que sea lo que sea.

Con sumo cuidado se acerco a la puerta de la carpa, allí estaba ella leyendo otra vez el libro de Dumbledore, con su ceño fruncido, buscando las respuestas que necesitaba, para saber la coherencia de la situación , siempre lógica su amor, como la amaba.

-Disculpa Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

La castaña alzo su mirada, él pelirrojo la había sorprendido, y mas cuando dijo que quería habar con ella, sabia que existía la posibilidad de aquello pasara, pero tenia sus dudas, Ronald era muy cerrado, además que ella se portaba muy seca con él, por un lado quería esa conversación, pero por el otro lado, la aterrorizaba, ya que no sabia que podía pasas en ella.

-Emmm ¿de- de que quieres hablar Ronald?

-Por favor no le llames así, sabes que no me gusta- le dijo con una sonrisa franca. Ella se paralizo, estaba absolutamente enamorada de él, con aquella sonrisa le derritió, pero él no tenia que saberlo, ella sufrió por él y eso la salvo, no podía perdonarle muy fácilmente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo quiero hablar contigo, por favor Hermione…

La castaña se paro, camino decidida lejos de él, su mirada la hacia temblar, no podía mantener el contado sin sentir la enorme necesidad de abrazarlo.

-¿De que quieres hablar?

Ron la siguió, se puso detrás de ella, no podía ver la expresión de Hermione, pero estaba seguro que ella sabia de que se trataba todo aquello.

-Quiero… quiero hablar de lo que paso, pedir perdón por haberme ido…

-Creo que eso ya quedo cla-claro, ¿no?-Hermione estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, por suerte Ron no la podía ver, pero él se imaginada, por el tono de su voz, ella estaba triste, sufría, sufrió.

-Hermione, por favor… déjame contarte…

La chica camino mas, no quería escuchar, estaba dolida, ¿Cómo la había dejado allí, con la ilusión de que algo bello y puro estaba al fin saliendo a flote entre ellos?

Ron la siguió, no quería que ella sufra más sin saber que él la necesitaba con todo el alma.

-¡Hermione, para que es peligroso!

¿Por qué lo hacia?, ¿Por qué simplemente no le decía? ¿Por que la dejo? ¿Será que se arrepentía de la noche anterior? ¿Por que se fue?

La castaña se dio vuelta, era de noche, un bosque los ocultaba, estaban solos en la frondosa oscuridad, en la lejanía ellos sabían que estaba su invisible campamento, pero ellos seguían caminando, mejor dicho Ron le seguía a Hermione, por que esta no paraba de caminar, hasta que de dio vuelta, y fue allí cuando el pelirrojo lo vio, ella estaba llorando, su corazón se encogió, no quería que llore, no por él, no quería ella que llore por nada en este mundo, no quería sufriera.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?

Ron se quedo helado, la expresión de ella, lo lleno de impotencia y rabia, lo único que quería era estar cerca de ella, y él la dejo, daría todo lo que tenia para volver el tiempo atrás para que aquella pelea nunca hubiera pasado.

-Herm-Hermieone... déjame que te cuente...

-¡No!, ¿solo dime por que?... ¿Te a-arrepientes?

"¿me arrepiento?... ¿de que? ¿De haberme ido?"

-¡Si, claro que me arrepiento, cada día que pase en esta vida me voy a arrepentir de haberme ido, Hermione!-la miro con el corazón en la boca, pero la castaña negaba con la cabeza.

-No te importo nada, ¿No?, para ti no significo nada… por ello te fuiste…-se adentro mas en el bosque. Llorando, destrozada.

"¿de que habla?, ¡por Merlín que no ve que la extrañe con todo mi ser!... si ella es todo para mi… ¿de que habla?..."

-¡Hermione espérame… háblame… ¿que de que hablas?

"ni se acuerda de el beso… él no me quiere"

Una fugas mirada de su amiga, lleva de dolor le hizo reaccionar, le hizo recordar de que hablaba… no lo pensó, corrió hacia ella.

-Nunca me arrepentiría de esto…-sin mas la beso, en la inmensidad de la noche, sintió las lagrimas de su amiga sobre su cara, eran frías, el viento fresco los despeinaban, Hermione se quedo helada, Ron la estaba besando, entonces no se fue por ello, no se fue por que se arrepentía de su beso, y ahora la estaba besando nuevamente, sintió como que nunca hubiera pasado semanas lejos de él, que era segundos sin probar sus labios, Hermione se abrazo a él, paso sus brazos por su cuello, él pelirrojo la abrazo por sus caderas, no quería que se acabe, la castaña entreabrió sus labios, y dejo paso a la lengua de su amado, fue el cielo, descubrir que encajan perfectamente, sus sabores eran perfectos juntos, su fragancias se mixturaban con la mezcla de una única esencia, el de ellos, jazmines y pasto cortado, ¿Cómo pensar que estos amigos no se pertenecían?

Cuando el aire maldito interrumpió, los chicos se separaron pero no se dejaron de abrazar, Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Ron.

-Jamás olvidaría de algo tan bello Hermione…

Ella solo cerraba los ojos, y mas lagrimas salieron por ojos.

-¿Oye por que lloras?-dijo con extrema dulzura, secando las lagrimas traviesas de su amor, sin dejarla de abrazar.

-Por ser una tonta…

-Tú no eres tonta Hermione, estas muy lejos de serlo

Ella rió ante el comentario de su amigo, él solo podía hacerle reír en el momento más triste, solo él.

-Es que…-le dio mucha vergüenza lo que él pudiera pensar, y escondió su cara en el pecho de Ron.

-Dime-dijo este dulcemente, agarrándola del mentón.

-Pensé…pensé que te habías ido por…

-¿Qué estaba arrepentido de lo que paso la noche anterior?-ahora lo entendía todo, ella pensó que él se había arrepentido de aquel beso, lejos estaba de la realidad ya que ese beso le ayudo a seguir adelante y no desesperarse cuando volvió a la ladera a la mañana siguiente, y se encontró con que ellos ya no estaban allí, y en cada momento que paso después.

-Hermione, yo… no me fui por ello, jamás me arrepentiría de algo así, contigo…

-¿Y entonces por que te fuiste, por que me dejaste sola Ron?

-Hermione, tienes que saber que nunca pretendí, dejarte, dejarlos… es que ese relicario me hacia mas afecto a mi que a ustedes… me hacia escuchar cosas que no quería escuchar, imaginar cosas horribles para mi, me destruía por dentro…

-¿Entonces por aceptaste nuevamente llevarlo ese día?

-Por que no quería que tú lo llevaras… estabas tan alegre ese día, que no quería que esa cosa asquerosa interrumpiera tu buen humor…

-Ron…-le acaricio con suma ternura su mejilla, el cerro los ojos a su contacto, como podría ser tan perfecta, tan dulce… tan para él…-por que no dijiste algo…

-Es que se sumo muchas cosas esa noche Herms… lo que me decía el relicario, lo que había escuchado de Ginny… también-estaba por decir lo de ella y Harry, que solo hablan entre ellos, pero no quería ni que ella supiera lo que pasaba en su cabeza en aquel día, ni quería arruinar el momento, con ello-… y las otras cosa de mi familia… todo sumo y no pude conmigo mismo… y lo siento, lo lamento tanto, no sabes… cuando Harry me contó lo que pasaron ustedes, me sentí con tanta impotencia por no haber estado allí apoyándolos, cuidándote…

-Ron…-ella lo abrazo mas fuerte, y él le correspondió-no sabes como te extrañe, no sabes como llore por ti, te necesitaba tanto, nunca me hagas algo así otra vez…

-Jamás hermosa… pero perdóname Herms, necesito saber que me perdonas…

-Te perdono Ron

-Pero… es que me siento tan mal…

-¡Ehy!, es una lastima que no estuviste con nosotros en aquel momento, en todos, pero estas aquí ahora y es lo único que vale para mi, volviste a nosotros Ron… ya lo demás…- suspiro, estuvo tan enoja con él, por tanto tiempo, tanto que pudo haber empleado en estar así con él, en paz, con la tranquilidad que él solo le proporcionaba, pero por un aparte no se arrepentía, por que sino las cosas no se hubieran dado así, ellos eran extremistas… por ello la castaña empezó a pensar que no iba a decir mas nada ese día, no mas, hasta que todo acabe.

-Hermione, yo…-ahora le podía decir lo que realmente sentía él por ella, parecía que ambos estaban en el mismo lado-yo…

-Ron, lo que sea que me tengas que decir, me lo dirás cuando todo acabe, ¿si?

-Pero… -la cara de desconcierto del pelirrojo le causo gracia, Hermione sentía que en corazón que Ronald la quería, pero no quería que su declaración sea en medio del caos que estaban viviendo, teniendo a Harry paranoico y obsesionado con las Reliquias, con la falta de 3 horrocruxes por destruir, por derrotar a Voldemort, no quería, quería que cuando al fin los dos pudieran declararse lo que sentía, o lo que no, sea cuando estén libres, libres para demostrarse todo, sin miedo a que los mataran.

-Lo que sea que nosotros dos tengamos que hablar lo haremos cuando seamos libres, cuando todo esto acabe…

Ron lo entendió, ella estaba teniéndola misma actitud que él tuvo cuando la misión había empezado, no quería que por un momento de locura, de miedo a que todo acabe, digieran cosas que no sentían, aunque lo que él sintiera sea verdadero. La miro con tranquilidad, con serenidad, con amor, esperarían, esperarían para saber los sentimientos del otro, pero por lo que vivieron instantes antes, parecía que ella le correspondería, él esperaría, con ansias pero esperaría.

-Muy bien, esperare…

-Esperaremos.

Y en la noche fría, pero estrellada de invierno Ron y Hermione se besaron nuevamente, sellando una promesa, una promesa que aunque ambos no sabían cual era la respuesta del otro, era una promesa de amor.

Los días se volvieron críticos, Harry estaba muy metido con la idea de las reliquias, ellos no se mostraban acaramelados, pero Hermione cambio su actitud con Ron, eran los mismos de siempre entre ellos dos. Mas allá de su ensismamiento el morocho lo noto, y en su ateje hado corazón sintió alivio, por fin sus amigos se arreglaron, no pareciera de la manera que él esperaba, pero volvían a ser Ron y Hermione, los de siempre.

Llego corriendo a la puerta de Shell Cottage, con Hermione en brazos, sangrando, Ron tenia el corazón en la boca "resiste… resiste", era el único pensamiento del pelirrojo, Bill abrió rápido la puerta, Dean, Luna y el señor Ollivander ya estaba adentro siendo atendidos por Fleur.

-¡ ¿Qué ha pasado Ron? un elfo ha traído a…

-¡Es Hermione! ¡Ayúdame!

Fue allí que su hermano mayor salio de su conmoción y se fijo en la frágil figura que Ron traía en manos.

-Llevemos a dentro Fleur esta curado a los otros…

Sin parar a que Bill pueda verla mejor, Ron entro corriendo con el corazón a todo dar, Hermione estaba fría, translucida, las maldiciones le habían dejado destruida.

-¡Pog Meglin!...¡Hegmione! gapido Gon… aquí-dijo Fleur señalando el sofá que estaba cerca del fuego, cuando Ron la deposito, lo hizo con sumo cuidado, sentía que la vida se les escurría por las manos, ella era todo para él, no podía ni pensar que algo malo le pasara.

-¡Ayúdala Fleur… por favor!-no se dio cuenta pero lagrimas salian de sus bellos ojos, los tenia dilatados, una expresión de loco, de amagura que asusto a la rubia, entonces noto que su cuñado le estaba por dar un ataque de nervios.

-Tu getenlo…-señalo a Dean, el chico se levanto rápido, dejo su bebida caliente y sostuvo a Ron por los brazos.

-¡Tranquilízate Ron!... ella va estar bien-él pelirrojo se quería soltar de su agarre, pero vio que la rubia estaba en plena curación de Hermione, le puso un poco de díctamo en la herida que le hizo el cuchillo de Bellatrix, pronto solo quedo una cicatriz, eso ayudo a que Hermione abriera los ojos, ya que el sangrado seso, a Ron le volvió el alma al cuerpo, Fleur le ayudo a ingerir la misma posición caliente que los demás estaban tomando, eso le ayudo a recobrarse un poco.

Hermione miro a su alrededor, su vista volvía a ser cada vez mas clara, vio a Fleur… a Luna… a Dean y lo vio a él, a ella mas que la poción lo que le ayudo a sentirse mejor fue verlo a Ron, tenia sucia su cara, manchado su ropa con sangre…, su cara y estaba llorando, se preocupo, pero luego él le sonrió, con su una de las mas bellas y serenas de todas las sonrisas que en la vida le había dedicado.

-Pagese que se geponda gapido… vez Gon-dijo con tranquilidad su cuñada, Dean sintió que el pelirrojo ya no ponía resistencia y lo soltó-¿pog que no la llevas a tu cuagto Gon?

El pelirrojo asistió y le dedico una sonrisa, cuando se inclino para tomar en brazos a Hermione, esta se sonrojo, pero se dejo, no estaba muy fuerte todavía, pero que él la cargara le daba pena y mucha paz a la vez, cuando tuvo segura a Hermione en sus brazos, Ron se volvió a Fleur y los demás.

-Gracias-y mas lagrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos, fue entonces cuando Fleur se dio cuanta que lo que esos dos tenían era único y especial, Ron era un Weasley, y ella sabia bien por experiencia propia que ellos no se mostraban vulnerables y solo las situaciones mas criticas dejaban fluir sus lagrimas, se notaba que Ron quería a esa chica.

Ron subió por las escaleras con Hermione en brazos, hasta una de las puertas mas cercanas a ellas, entro allí, todo estaba igual como él lo había dejado, la deposito en su cama, le estaba acomodando las almohadas atrás de su espalda a la castaña y la tapo con una manta que estaba a los pies de la cama, luego se sentó, estaba alisando la manta, Hermione se dejo hacer por el pelirrojo, ella lo miraba con sus ojos marrones brillosos, estaba adolorida, pero el la atendía como a una reina, lo adoraba, como la cuidaba, nadie en su vida fue tan atento y lo hizo con tanta dulzura.

-Gracias.

Ron no levanto su mirada, estaba evitando mirarla, por que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar, estuvo muy cerca de perderla, le dijo que la cuidaría y no pudo hacer nada para que ella no sufriera la tortura de Bellatrix, se sentía impotente.

-¿Ehy Ron?, mírame…-dijo agarrando con sus pequeñas manos la cara del pelirrojo, y lo primero que sintió fue las lagrimas de el, luego vio sus ojos azules tan transparentes, tan vivos, tan de él, llorosos-¿por qué lloras?

-Perdóname…-eso le sorprendió a Hermione, ¿por que le pedía perdón?

-Perdóname, no te pude salvar, sufriste en manos… de e-esa… escoria…

-Ron.

-Y yo no pude hacer nada…. Perdóname te prometí…

-¡Ron!... mírame… ¡mírame!...-él se callo y sus sosollos también, la miro, su mirada era intensa, de esas cuando esta a punto de dar un dato importante, esa tan intensa que sus pupilas se dilatan, que el brillo de sus ojos desatan presencia- me salvaste… ¿no te diste cuenta?-por el silencio de el pelirrojo, sonrió, y antes que él diga otra cosa-que me llamaras, que gritaras mi nombre me ayudaba, me ayudaba a seguir, es por ti que estoy aquí…

Ron se quedo mudo. Luego sin pensar en nada, solo se concentro en su sonrisa, él también lo hizo y acerco su cara a la de ella, para darle un beso, pero

-Ron, Harry te… perdón-Bill había entrado con todo el ímpetu a la habitación y encontró nuevamente a los chicos en una situación comprometida, se maldijo, parecía que él tenia un imán para ello. El pelirrojo dio vuela su torso pero no se paro, lo miro, no parecía enfadado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Bill?

-Es que… Harry…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con él?-entonces se acordó que él fue el ultimo que quedo, con todo lo de Hermione se había olvidado de él y los otros-¡ ¿esta bien?-dijo esta vez parándose.

-Si él esta bien, es que…

-¿Qué paso Bill?, ¡habla!-su hermano lo miro y lo que vio le sorprendió, Ron ya era todo un hombre, encontró lo que le faltaba.

-Es que el elfo… Dobby…-agacho su mirada

-¿Qué paso con él?-esta vez hablo Hermione.

-Murió… no se que paso, pero Harry esta allí abajo cavando una tumba para el… cre-creí que debías saberlo…

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, Dobby, ese pequeño elfo que se arriesgo tantas veces para ayudar a Harry, esta noche había hecho el mayor acto heroico, había vuelto a la casa de los amos que toda su vida lo habían maltratado solo para ayudarlos, había muerto… ese pequeño ser…

-Ahora voy-Ron giro hacia Hermione y le dio una mirada significativa, era tan adorable ver como estos dos amigos estaban evolucionando, mimetizándose uno con el otro, dando cada vez mas pasos a ese amor oculto pero no rechazado del otro, que con una mirada ya se entendían, Ron debía ayudar a Harry, él debía necesitarlo en ese momento, lo ayudaría por los dos, por Hermione y por el.

-Ve-le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

-Descansa-y le dio un suave beso en la frente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo Nº 9: Las Dudas**

Los días fueron pasando, y Harry se excusaba cada vez que podía, los chicos lo miraban por una de las ventanas, él morocho se sentaba en las grandes rocas a mirar el inmenso mar, varias veces Hermione expreso su intención de ir con él pero Ron le decía que era mejor que lo dejaran solo, él mejor que nadie sabia que su amigo estaba buscando respuestas en la tranquilidad del océano, muchas semanas atrás era él, quien se encontraba por esos alrededores buscando las respuestas a sus inquietudes.

Una parte del pelirrojo se lamentaba que Harry no haya ido por la varita, que ahora estaba en manos de Voldemort, era una vía mas rápida y segura para terminar con él, pero por otro lado estaba que Harry nunca iba hacer lo que hizo Voldemort, y por ello se reprendió solo, ¿cómo es que se le paso por la cabeza esa idea?, su amigo no era un rompe tumbas, por ello decidió callarse y esperar algo de Harry, por que lo que decidiera su amigo , él le ayudaría.

Harry se encontraba dividido, por un lado sentía muchas dudas de la decisión que había tomado, ¿era lo que Dumbledore quería?, pero al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué no le explico todo aquello cuando estaba vivo?, ¿Por qué le dejo este majetre para que él lo interprete?, a veces volvía la rabia por su Director.

Por otro lado estaba la duda de quien los estaba ayudando, para Ron , no cerraba mucho que Dumbledore este muerto, para Hermione era ilógico, y para Harry muy en lo profundo en su corazón, estaba la pequeña… pequeñísima esperanza que Dumbledore no haya dejado este mundo… pero a la vez él sabia que su director siguió su camino.

Los enamorados volvieron a su promesa de esperar al final para hablar de los sentimientos y volvieron a ser "los amigos" Ron y Hermione.

A medida que pasaban los semanas a Bill le olía cada vez peor la cosa, lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo en la habitación más pequeña de su casa con Ghiphook, él sabia por experiencia que los duendes no eran de confiar, que les gustaba jugar con los magos para que cayeran en sus trampas, y que los chicos estén mucho tiempo con aquel duende, no le gustaba nada.

El duende era de lo peor, se comportaba como estrella, cuando Bill exploto y dijo que debía comer con los demás, Harry se sintió realmente mal, ese tipo era de lo mas detestable que había y ¡ponía de nervios a todos!, realmente se sentía apenado con la situación.

Cuando se enteraron que los demás Weasley habían dejado su trabajo, Harry quiso expresar su disculpa a Bill.

-Bill… perdona que pasara esto…

-Harry no te lamentes… era de esperarse… ahora vamos a cenar-dijo una ocasión, no quería traer mas angustias al morocho, pero pronto tendría una charla con él para saber que tramaban, pero hoy no, vio a Hermione en la puerta de la cocina y decidió dejar allí la conversación.

Una de las tantas noches, en la habitación de Hermione y Luna, las chicas ya se encontraban acostadas, pero la castaña no podía dormir, con todo lo que estaban planeando y las cosas que habían pasado a ella le costaba dormir, la verdad era que en sus sueños venían imágenes de la tortura con Bellatrix, por ello se dormía muy entrada la noche, no le había comentado a nadie, en especialmente a Ron por que no quería angustiar a nadie, se tenían que poner en camino para seguir con la casa de los horrocruxes. Sabia que su pelirrojo amigo se enojaría mucho con ella por no contarle sus pesadillas, pero no quería preocuparlo; él era todo para ella y la manera que la protegía era para sentirse la persona mas afortunada del mundo.

Ron.

Miro hacia la cama de Luna y vio, gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, que la rubia tenia los ojos abiertos, con mirada soñadora, sonrió, Luna siempre con sus locuras y su tendencia a decir la verdad, recordó cuando la conoció, se acordó como se puso celosa al ver como le hablaba a Ron, con tan soltura y como se reía de su chiste, sintió… tanta envidia en ese momento… ella deseaba decirle que su risa era uno de los sonidos que mas amaba, y venia esta chica, que recién habían conocido y se atrevió ¡a decirle que era gracioso! ¡A Ron! ¡A su Ron!... fue cuando le invadió la duda, quería saber, ella no se consideraba la "novia de Ron", pero si pasaba algo con él, por ello le pregunto, solo por simple curiosidad, (naaaa era para marcara su "territorio" todavía no reconocido)

-¿Luna?-dijo con algo de sonrojo Hermione.

-Dime.

-Eh… bueno yo quiero preguntarte algo…

-Pregúntame Hermione.

-Es que es… bueno ahora tengo algo de vergüenza de preguntarte- la verdad se lo pensó mejor y le daba cosa preguntarle, por que ahí quedaría a la vista que a ella le gustaba Ron y no quería que Luna se diese cuenta, no ahora.

-Solo pregunta… tiene que ver con Ron, ¿verdad?-dijo con simpleza, y se giro hacia la castaña, que con la tenue luz Luna vio que la chica la miraba sorprendida y muy colorada.

-¿Co-como… como lo supiste?

-Lo adivine…

-Bueno… yo… es que-se puso más nerviosa todavía.

-Pregunta Hermione…

-¿Tu… tu que sientes por Ron?-quiso taparse la cara con la manta, pero quedaría de muy de niña si lo hacia.

-Nada… bueno lo quiero como un amigo, si es a eso que te refieres…

-Ahaaaa… -ahora si que no sabia como seguir hablado con la rubia, como extrañaba a la pelirroja, Ginny sabría que decir en esos momentos.

-Tu estas enamorada de él, ¿no?- Hermieone se descoloco, como lo largo tan simple Luna, ¿será que era tan evidentes?

-Que… dices… bueno yo… él…

-Se nota en tus ojos, el brillo que tienes cuando lo vez o hablas de él… o cuando pelean… en él también se nota…

-Espera… eso tiene una explicación simple… es que... ¿Qué en él también se nota?, ¿tu crees?-la castaña se había olvidado que quería decir, cuando en su mente se prendió la lamparita y entendió lo ultimo que dijo la rubia, ¿sentía que Ron estaba enamorado de ella?, sabia que la quería, por todo lo vivido… ¿pero era eso?

Luna la miro intensamente, "todavía no se dijeron, uno pensaría que si, por como se comportaron los primeros días… mmm ¿le digo?... o dejo que la magia del amor dirija sus vidas".

-Solo digo…. Buenas noches Hermione-se dio vuelta, la rubia como todo ser sabia que el pelirrojo y la castaña eran uno para el otro, pero parecía que ellos todavía no se habían dicho sus sentimientos, y no quiso arruinar la mágica situación que había entre ellos, por ello no dijo lo que realmente pensaba a la castaña. Todos podían pensara que ella era una chica que andaba siempre en otro lugar, y que solo creía en las criaturas que nadie conocía, pero ella era muy despierta y sabia cosas que otros no se daban cuenta, ella veía la pureza del alma de los demás, una cualidad que saco de su madre, que tanto ella adoraba. Realmente tenia un don, así como ésta rubia decía las verdades, también callaba muchas cosas, por que daba el espacio y el tiempo a que se desarrollaran; nunca dijo nada de lo que vio en Harry, tanta soledad cuando lo conoció, tanto miedo y a la vez valentía, y sabia que él daría todo por lo que tenia, sus amigos, ya que eran su única familia, ella veía que él tenia tantas ganas de expresar lo que sentía pero a la vez no sabia como y a veces, como fue tan carente de amor en sus primeros años de vida, no sabia identificar las cuestiones. La rubia fue la primera que vio el destello de cambio de sentimientos por Ginny, antes que él entendiera el por que de esas ganas de estrangular a Dean, ella supo que era amor verdadero, al igual que el de Ron y Hermione, que había entre Harry y Ginny, solo dejo que la magia haga su efecto, era mucho mas divertido ver como se iba desarrollando.

-Buenas noches Luna-dijo con una sincera sonrisa Hermione, su amiga era rara, pero si, era su amiga.

Por la mañana Hermione se levanto antes de todo, quería tomar una taza de café, ese día iban a ultimar las ultimas cuestiones del plan de entrar a Gringotts, pero cuando estaba por pasar el rellano de la puerta que conectaba la cocina con la sala, escucho voces, eran Bill y Fleur, no sabia si entrar o dar media vuelta y volver por un rato a su cama, no quería importunar a la joven pareja, mucho estaban haciendo por ellos, al dejarlos refugiarse en su casa, sabiendo los problemas en que se iban a meter si "alguien" se enterara que estaban: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley "el traidor a la sangre" y Hermione "la sangre sucia", cuando estaba por dar la vuelta, escucho algo que le llamo la atención…

-Es tan bonito veg a tu hegmano y Hegmione juntos…

De pronto sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso, ¡ellos hablan de ella y Ron!, sabia que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero la curiosidad fue mas grande y ella fue la que le obligo quedarse muy quietita y en silencio en el relleno donde no la podían ver a escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Si, ¿no?... al fin parece que ellos están avanzando jejeje, parece que si todo sale bien, pronto tendremos otra boda- la castaña parecía una ciruela de lo colorada que estaba en ese momento.

-¡Bill, no seas malo!... pego… yo digo… ella es hija de muggle…

-¿Y eso que tiene?...

-No tiene nada de malo… digo segia la pgimega en tu familia, ¿no?

-Mmm déjame pensar… si… espera… esta el primo de mama, John… no le vemos mucho…

-Mmm…

Hermione escuchaba con atención, a Ron nunca le importo que ella sea hija de muggles, él la defendió siempre, no entendía por que Bill y Fleur hablaban de ellos, ¿Qué tenia de malo tener padres no mágicos?

-¿Y tu tía Mugiel que digia?

-Esa cachabacha que ni se atreva a opinar… ella no es nadie para juzgar… pero ahora que lo pienso, si todo sale bien Ron seria el primero en estar con una hija de muggles, ¡bah! Odio que los digan así… pero si seria el primero… las novias QUE YO tengo noción de mis hermanos, fueron de familias mágicas, menos Ginny, claro, que estuvo de novio con este chico Dean, y a esta también Harry, pero el es hijo de dos magos… mira a los mas pequeños, desafiando a décadas y décadas de tradición de magos… no es que a mi…

-Lo se Bill, a mi tampoco, pego pog pegsonas así, hoy estamos con esta guegga, pog pegsonas que cgeen en esas idioteces…

Hermione estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, se fue antes de que algún sozollo la delatara, subió al cuarto del baño, para poder pensar con tranquilidad.

-Es repugnante saber que es cuestión de sangre esta guerra, como que importara… todos sabes que esos dos tiene que estar juntos por que no serian ellos si no están juntos, es como su destino… pero cielo dejemos esto de lado, ya que me da mas dolor de cabeza, estoy preocupado por mis padres, por los que estos chicos estén planeando, lo notaste ¿no?

-Si… tengo muchas sospechas de ellos… espego que no hagan ninguna tontegia…

La castaña estaba cada vez mas triste, nunca se puso analizar eso, ella amaba con locura a Ron, por ser él, no por que es de "sangre pura", nunca le dio importancia, por que ella creía en las personas, por lo que son, no por que titulo tenían. Pero esta charla casual entre el hermano del pelirrojo y su esposa, la hizo dar cuenta de ello, por que era un tema relevante, por que un perverso ser, que aspiraba a ser el mas poderoso del mundo mágico y que pensaba que solo tenían que existir los magos de sangre y que el tenia que ser el dueño y señor de todos ellos: y que ella junto a muchas personas estaban siendo casadas, ella fue la primera en ser torturada en la Mansión Malfoy, muchos días antes había dicho que era sangre sucia y a mucha honra, y lo era, pero había tantas cosas que no sabia de la vida de los magos, era súper inteligente y la primara de la clase, pero no sabia muchas cosas de la vida cotidiana de los magos, y si salía todo bien con Ron, ¿ella sabría desenvolverse en el mundo de los magos?, en Hogwarts era una realidad y siempre la vivió, por casi 7 años, pero en las vacaciones cuando volvía a su casa, volvía a ser la chica de padres no mágicos, mas allá que se pasara estudiando sus libros de texto de magia, pero en su hogar no se hacían los suéteres a magia, no se lavaban los platos a magia, no…,quien sabe que cosas no se hacia a magia en su casa, muchas, para no decir todas, ¿como ella lo haría?, después esta la otra realidad, que era esta que estaba viviendo ahora, la de escapar y hacer hechizos protectores, para atacar, uno que otro conjuro para tratar de hacer la comida, pero no era en el día a día, ¿Qué tenia ella para ofrecerle a Ron, si todo salía como ella deseaba que salga? Sus lagrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas, lo que estaba alimentando esta sentimiento de miedo e impotencia era, el miedo a lo desconocido, a la incertidumbre que le causaba esta nueva realidad con su amigo pelirrojo, por que mas allá que los dos sabían que no era el tiempo para hablar de lo que sentían, estaban en un terreno inexplorado por los dos, mas ella, ya que nunca tuvo un novio, no sabia por que se sentía así, paso por tantas cosas difíciles y esta, una de las que nunca le dio importancia, "la sangre" estaba haciendo repercusiones en su cabeza, incluso luego de que se tranquilizara y limpiara sus lagrimas y saliera y fingiera que estaba bien y ayudara a los chicos con las túnicas y ayudara a Fleur con la comida del medio día, aun en un rincón de su cabeza estaba esa espina.

Por el simple hecho que ella amaba a Ron, y si por un milagro que él la correspondiera con los mismos sentimientos, quería ser todo para él, quería completarlo, así como él, con sus gestos y proteccionismo lo eran para ella.

Son los típicos sentimientos que sentimos todos cuando nos enamoramos, queremos ser el puerto seguro, ser el hogar y poder ayudar en todo, a nuestro amado. Estos dilemas que aparecen cuando estamos totalmente desprevenidos, entretenidos con el amor, las típicas dudas, esas acosaban a la castaña, y por desgracia llegarían otras muy pronto.

Bill y el Señor Ollivander caminaron ambos empuñando sus varitas, el pelirrojo caminada atrás del anciano, para poder contraatacar a cualquiera que se aparezca de la nada, cuando llegaron a los limites de la protección de la línea que separaba la zona de no poder desaparecerse, Bill paso un brazo por los hombros del señor y desaparecieron, para nuevamente aparecer en un lugar totalmente distinto de lo que era la zona de playa, en la que estaba la casa de los mayores de los Weasley; antes podía decirse que ese lugar era un lugar alegre se encontraba en un abierto campo, algo solitario, pero así le gustaba a la tía Muriel vivir, como en todas partes de Gran Bretaña, un cielo oscuro y denso no dejaba ver que era un hermoso lugar y que en la cima de la colina se encontraba una casa grande y muy antigua, ahora no vista por todos los hechizos protectores. Caminaron con dificultad, el invierno se iba perdiendo por las colinas, pero aun quedaban rastros de el, con algo de nieve que impedía caminar mas rápido, los dos magos fueron llegando a la zona protegida, donde el guardián secreto era Arthur Weasley, como Bill sabia la contraseña, "la casa de la colina, hogar de tía Muriel", pudieron entrar sin inconvenientes, tocaron la puerta de adelante, se escucho unos ruidos.

-¿Quien es?-se escucho la voz segura del Señor Weasley.

-Soy William Arthur Weasley, soy el primer hijo del matrimonio de Arthur Weasley y Molly Prewett, tengo 7 hermanos…

-¡Es Bill… ábrele!-escucho la voz inconfundible de su madre, le estaba gritando a su marido, ella sabia que era su hijo y solo Merlín sabia como había sufrido de no saber de él.

Se escucho como unas cuantas trancas, tanto mágicas como no, se destrababan, dejando a la vista a un hombre y a una mujer, que en esencia eran su padre y madre, parecía que los años se le vinieron encima, ojerosos y con una mirada de alerta, pero lo que mas lamento Bill, fue ver la marca de la angustia en sus ojos.

En un flash puedo ver a sus hermanos atrás de su madre, empuñando sus varitas, solo fue un segundo, por que unos brazos lo estrangulaban en ese momento, su madre se echo sobre él en un abrazo necesario por ella y por él, a el se le sumo el de su padre, ni dejaron espacio, cuando George, Fred y Ginny se al avanzaron a ellos, era un abrazo en masa, su familia estaba bien, a salvo, era lo único que importaba, pensó el pelirrojo.

Cuando dejaron espacio para que Bill pasara, vio que el señor Ollivander ya se encontraba sentado en unos de los sillones de la sala de la tía Muriel, y a está la vio en otro sillón, mirando al anciano, mas precisamente con sus ojos posados en la tiara.

-Oh disculpe ¿usted debe ser Muriel?-dijo el anciano creador de varitas.

-Si, soy yo, y usted tiene en sus manos MI tiara-no lo dijo fuerte pro si posesivamente, la loca tía Muriel.

-Disculpe… tome… es muy bella, déjeme decirle-Ollivander estaba todavía muy débil para notar la arrogancia de la anciana. Muriel estaba pasando uno de los peores momentos, los Weasley eran su familia, pero nadie dijo que tendría que soportar la insolencia de los gemelos, esos chiquillos eran unos descarados, haciendo experimentos en su noble casa. Pero tampoco era una malvada mujer que echaría a sus sobrinos revoltosos a la calle con los acontecimientos. La verdad era que en el fondo se sentía bien que todos estén en su casa, se encontraba con vida, y era ELLA quien los refugiaba, muy orgullosa se encontraba.

-Perdona Tía Muriel, pero no te pudimos entregar antes…-dijo Bill cuando su familia le dejo sentarse en unos de los sillones, junto él estaba Ginny que le agarraba su mano y del otro lado su madre que tenia entrelazado su brazo con el mayor de sus hijos, su padre estaba atrás, agarrándole de los hombros y los gemelos estaban alado del apoya brazos.

-Mmm ya creía yo que me lo habían robado tu y tu esposa…-dijo con malignidad, pero nadie le dio mucho importancia, había cosas mas importantes de que hablar.

Bill dedujo que era mejor contar la verdad, que Ron y los chicos estaban en su casa, así traía una pieza de paz a su familia.

-Bueno tengo algo que decirles…-Bill se armo de valor. En casa están Ron, Harry y Hermione… además de…

-¡ ¿Qué?...-dijeron todos.

-¡¿Cómo están, como está Ron y los chicos?¿están lastimados?¿donde han estado, que han hecho?-la voz de Molly Weasley acaparaba todo. Bill entendió que tenía que responderle a ella primero.

-Mama… cálmate… están bien… llegaron hace unas semanas, no me dijeron donde estuvieron y que estuvieron haciendo, lo que si se es que Hermione llego en los brazos de Ron muy mal herida-todos se llevaron las manos a la boca, temiendo algo horrible, ya que Hermione era parte de la familia-… tranquilos ella esta bien, se recupero rápidamente, además de ellos tres esta Luna y Dean y un duende-Bill miro a Ginny, él sabia que su hermana tenia una amistad con la rubia y que fue novia del moreno-ellos también están bien, los dos-respondió la pregunta mental de la pequeña pelirroja, pero Ginny tenia una pregunta mucho mas importante y mas urgente, tanto que su piel se tenso… "¿Cómo estaba Harry?"-bueno… Harry esta bien… pero no lo se, todavía no me dijeron nada de lo que están haciendo…

-Y no lo harán-dijo con una voz triste y ronca Ginny, todos la miraron, pero nadie acoto nada.

-Bueno… pronto nosotros también vendremos…-dijo Bill, no preguntando, sino afirmando, la Tía Muriel no dijo nada-me tengo que ir… solo vine a dejar al Señor Ollivander

-¡No!... -dijo muy angustiada su madre.

-¿Tan pronto?-hablo su padre, no había hablado por respeto y urgencia de escuchar las noticias de los chicos, principalmente de su hijo mas pequeño, se alivio al saber que estaba bien, sabia que los chicos no dirían nada de lo que hicieron, pero no podía dejar de estar tranquilo al saber algo de Ron.

-Si… me encantaría quedarme mas tiempo, pero se que Fleur debe estar muy preocupada por mi, y no quiero afligirla…

-Te entendemos hermano-al fin hablo Fred, ninguno de los gemelos dijeron nada hasta el momento por que sabia que su madre estaba desesperada por saber algo de sus demás hermanos.

Bill se fue levantado, así también lo hicieron su madre y Ginny.

-Muchas gracias por darme refugio y cuidarme… dales las gracias a tu esposa y a los demás… siempre estaré agradecido-dijo el Señor Ollivander cuando el pelirrojo se acerco a su asiento y estrecho su mano.

-No fue nada… cuídese, pronto nos veremos…-Bill se dirigió a sus hermanos, y los abrazo a los dos-Estuvieron muy callados…-realmente era extraño.

-Es que tu sabes…-empezó George.

-Nuestra madre…-termino Fred.

Su hermano mayor se rió, mas allá de todo seguían con su carisma, ellos no podían hacer muchas trasmisiones ahora, ya que se encontraban muy desconectados de todos, pero Bill vio que vio una chispa en sus ojos todavía, sabía que no estaban quietos.

-Díganme que están haciendo-fue lo único que dijo, los gemelos se rieron, Bill los conocía muy bien.

-Bueno… jejeje seguimos con nuestro negocio…-dijo con una sonrisa Fred-solo envíos…

-Estamos dejando loca a la tía Muriel…-su hermano les miro feo-no nos mieras así, algo tenemos que hacer… en el cuarto trasero, no es que estemos molestando-George levanto las dos cejas como signo de que no es para tanto-tu sabes, sino…

-¡Si lo se, no serian ustedes jajajaj!-les dio un ultimo abrazo rápido a los dos, pero lleno de cariño.

Se dirigió a su padre.

-Pronto vendremos… tratare de traer a esos 3…-le dijo muy bajito.

-Mmm lo dudo…manda saludos-el Señor Weasley no era tonto, su hijo y sus amigos no se iban a quedar quietos.

-Si lo se, tratare…-dijo con resignación Bill. Su madre no dijo mucho con palabras, más que nada fue un abrazo casi eterno.

-Parte de este abrazo es para Ron y los chicos, ¿si?-dijo con la voz tomada.

-Pronto estaremos juntos… adiós tía Muriel-dijo de lejos, tanto su padre y sus hermanos se quedaron en el salón, su madre tenia intenciones de acompañarlo a la puerta, pero el Señor Weasley le agarro del brazo, y le hizo señas de que dejara a Ginny que le acompañe, Molly entendió.

-Bueno pequeña, me hubiera gustado quedarme mas tiempo, pero tú sabes Fleur…

-Si… mándale mis cariños…-la pelirroja se debatía en decir algo o no, quería que su hermano le digiera a Harry que lo extrañaba y lo amaba y que se cuidara mucho, y que también quería mucho Ron y Hermione, pero sabia que seria peor para ella como para ellos, mas que nada para Harry, ya que él seguramente estaba muy ocupado en lo que sea que estaba haciendo- oye… yo bueno…

-Ellos están bien Gin…

-Bueno… cuídate mucho hermano…-le dijo en un abrazo fuerte y lleno te ternura, tratando de trasmitir amor para Harry, Ron y Hermione también.

-Si lo haré-le dijo su hermano mayor, y antes de salir de la casa, le dio un suave beso en la frente a su hermana.

Camino nuevamente con la varita empuñada hasta el limite de los hechizos protectores y desapareció, para que luego de un segundo, llegara a la zona de su casa.

Aquella noche, cuando todos se fueron a la cama, solo quedaban despiertos Harry y Ron en el salón, Dean, ya había encontrado los brazos de Mofeo hace rato, con la ayuda del vino que habían tomado con Lupin.

-Así que ya eres Padrino… es tan…

-Lo se, raro…

-Si, uno creería que tendría que ser mayor para esas cosas-dijo Ron, él se encontraba acostado en un colchón improvisado con cojines y muchas mantas, cerca de donde dormía Dean, él había ganado "el piedra, papel o tijera" a Ron y Harry, y consiguió dormir en el sillón grande, el morocho se encontraba a lado de su mejor amigo, en el improvisado colchón.

A Harry todavía le costaba pensar que era un padrino, pensaba mucho en Sirius, estaba siendo tan temerario con lo había sido él; al día siguiente ellos se irían, se levantarían al alba, mientras que todos dormían para no tener que dar explicaciones, especialmente para que no duela la despedida, y poder irse junto con el duende a Gringotts.

-Si lo se, pero Sirius no era tan grande cuando mis padres le pidieron ser mi padrino…

-Mmm si puede ser… pero hay que ver como cambiaron las cosas…

-¿A que te refieres?-Harry se extraño con lo dicho por el pelirrojo, se encontraban hablando en un susurro, para que el moreno no se despierte.

-Y si, mas allá que haya una guerra, de una y otra forma la vida sigue… ya nació el hijo de Tonks y Remus, Bill y Fleur ya tiene su casa… y bueno… no si has notado pero Hermione ya me perdono…-lo último lo dijo con mucho ardor en su cara, y aun en la oscuridad Harry sabía que su amigo estaba muy colorado. Ron lo dijo por que hace mucho que quería contarle a su mejor amigo esa novedad, que Hermione ya no estaba enojada y que le había perdonado el que se haya ido, pero con todos los sucesos, Dobby, el plan de entrar en el Banco de los magos y todo lo demás, era medio difícil y muy egoísta, estar mas pendiente de contarle eso.

-Jajaj aunque no lo creas me había dado cuenta… ¿y dime ya se lo dijiste?

-No… quiero esperar-Ron no le había contado nada a Harry de que la castaña y él ya se habían besado, mas de una vez; primero por respeto a Hermione, después por que él todavía no sabia que era lo que sentía ella por él, y no quería darse falsas esperanzas, por ello esperaría hasta el final.

-Eso me parece bien…-Harry sabia que sus mejores amigos estaban locos por cada uno, pero eran muy necios por no decirse lo que sentían, pero por otro lado si ellos se decían sus sentimientos, él se sentía muy desplazado, y lo ultimo que quería en esos momentos era sentirse solo. Se alegro mucho al saber que los Weasley estaba bien, y en especial que Ginny estuviese a salvo, pero un gramo de tristeza se introdujo cuando ella no mando a decir nada, no esperaba algo expreso para él, pero que sea un saludo.

Harry daría lo que sea para volver a los tiempos donde ellos eran novios, donde compartían las largas caminatas por las horillas del lago negro, las siestas bajo de unos de los árboles frondosos de Hogwarts, las charlas, los besos y otras cosas…; de repente creció la curiosidad en él morocho-¿Oye?

-¿Mmm?-Ron ya se estaba por dormir, la verdad era que habían hecho mucho ese día y solo quería dormir una buena noche, quien sabe cuando dormiría otra vez.

-No me vayas a pegar por lo que te voy a preguntar…-aclaro Harry, a su amigo se le había ido un poco el sueño.

-¿Qué es?

-Cuando tú y Lavander estaban de novios… ¿Qué hacían?

-¡¿Y de donde salio eso?-se exalto el pelirrojo.

-Mmm simple curiosidad… contesta si quieres, pero si lo haces, no te explayes jajajaj

-Gracioso…-Ron rodó y quedo mirando a Harry, la verdad no había mucho que contar, él solo salio con la rubia por celos hacia Hermione-bueno nosotros no hablamos mucho, tu ya lo sabes eso…

-Si no entres en detalles jajajaj

-Pero no se… si hubiera sido otra la realidad, la hubiera paso bien, por que Lavander era divertida… ¿escuchaste eso?-un crujido atrás de ellos.

-Mmm… no, seguro que fue Dean… vamos sigue no puedo creer que Lavander fuera divertida…

-jaja si lo era, cuando no estaba criticando alguien o mirándose las uñas, ella es buena persona, sino no hubiera entrado en nuestra casa, tu sabias que tiene un hermano chiquito… ella se pasaba hablando de el, cuando bajaba la guardia y no había nadie a quien criticar o mostrarse… me contó como fue la primera experiencia de magia de su hermanito, que le tiño el cabello de morado jajajaj por que se había enojado con ella… y yo le conté como fue la mía y la de Gin… no se, era bueno hablar con alguien que tenga algo de común en casa…

-¿Cómo dices?

-No te ofendas ni nada… pero tú viviendo con los odiosos de tus tíos y Herms con sus padres "dintestas"… medio que mi infancia no fue parecía a ninguna de las suyas…

-Primero que nada son DENTISTAS, y no… tienes razón… puede ser... es como que Hermione y yo sabemos mas de las cosas del mundo muggle y tu no…

-Eso… y era divertido con Lavander contarnos los juegos que jugábamos y los cuentos y travesuras… recordar sabes… ahí esta otra vez el ruido… tienes que haber oído…

-No Ron…

Ninguno de los chicos supo que ese ruido era Hermione Granger y que estuvo escuchando parte de la conversación, había bajado con mucho cuidado para tomar un vaso de leche, pero cuando escucho a Ron hablar de Lavander se quedo en seco y no pudo continuar su trayecto, mas cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que algo se movía, pero escucho suficiente y subió con mucho sigilo a su habitación, tratando de no hacer ningún sonido, solo uno que fue cuando se cerro la puerta.

-Pero igual, Lavander no es Hermione, ella es especial, es todo para mi… y nunca… nunca en la vida la cambiaria por una Lavander, ya que cuando volvía el gentío alrededor, se trasformaba en el pulpo viviente y molesto que todo conocen… y Herms es calida, gentil, noble… sincera… y… ella es…

-Lo entendiendo… estas hasta las manos con ella…

-Je si… ojala pronto se lo pueda decir…-Ron tenia una cara de perrito enamorado, pero pronto su sonrisa se trasformo en una mas maligna-hablando de ello, ¿y tu y mi hermana…?

-Bue-bueno ella y yo… fíjate es que nosotros hacíamos…

-¡No deja nomás…! me darás pesadillas…

-Jjajaj buenas noches amigo…

-Buenas noche Harry- los amigos se durmieron enseguida pensando en el amor de sus vidas.

Fue una lastima que la castaña no de hubiera quedado un ratito mas escuchando, por que si lo hacía, se daría cuenta que el pelirrojo esta perdidamente enamorado de ella y nunca lo estuvo de la rubia.

Pero no Hermione, solo escucho la parte que le ayuda a su miedo reciente, los distintos eran los mundo de donde venían ella y Ron, que ella no era sangre pura como lo era su amado, que ella no conocía tantas cosas de el mundo mágico, y lo peor escuchar aquellas palabras de que con Lavander podía compartirlas, eso la destrozo en el alma, sabia que ahora las cosa eran distintas, que Ron sienta "algo" por ella, por que sabia que era sincero con sus gestos, pero el gran moustro que estaba en su cabeza le hizo creer que Lavander era para Ron, era ella quien se lo merecía y no ella, una simple hija de muggles.

Se limpio sus lagrimas silenciosas pero que dolieron mucho mas que otras, y trato de dormir, ya que al día siguiente tendría que hacer muchas cosas, mas que nada el plan dependía de ella, y lo tendría que hacer bien por que si daba resultado y si Harry tenia razón, podrían tener otro horrocruxes en sus manos, por ello trato de dejar esos pensamientos, para un momento no tan critico y rogó a Morfeo que le ayude a encontrar el sueño.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo Nº 10: El regreso a Hogwarts (1ª Parte)**

-¡Hermione despierta!- se había quedado dormida, mucho había rogado a Morfeo para que le cumpliera su deseo, de dormir para no pensar en Ron, en Lavender… en todo… aquella madrugada lloro en silencio, para que Luna no se diera cuenta, por gracias a una fuerza desconocida la rubia no se entero de nada, pero ya era de mañana y a ella se le hizo que solo había dormido unos minutos, lejos no estaba su suposición.

Pero era de mañana y tenían que hacer un montón de cosas, Ron fue a despertarla, quería contarle lo que decidieron con Harry, lo de hablar con Bill para que no se preocupe mas de la cuenta y trasmita lo mismo a los Weasley, ya que en unos días, los demás habitantes de la casa, partían a casa de Tía Muriel.

-Vamos hermosa abre tus ojos…- Ron no se pudo contener de hablarle bonito, ya que la amaba mas que a nada en todo el mundo, la noche anterior lo había entendido al 100% , si alguna vez sintió indecisión por lo que sentía por ella, anoche se fue hasta la ultima milésima de duda, recordar su "relación" con Lavender, le ayudo a ver que Hermione era todo, y que podría pasar su vida descubriendo cada milímetro de su personalidad, de su vida, de su pasado, de su cuerpo, de todo su ser, ya que ella era su vida.

Poco a poco la castaña fue abriendo sus ojos, primero vio todo nublado, por causa del llanto, tenia algo encompotados los ojos, los fregó un poco mientras se iba incorporando en su cama y se encontró con la mirada tierna de Ron, sintió un vuelco en el corazón, parte emoción, esa que siempre logra él con pequeñas cosas, pero por otro lado estaba la tristeza, esa que su cabeza decía que ella no era para él, que ella no era merecedora de él.

-¡Buen día, te has dormido!-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa franca, en un segundo Hermione pensó que era mejor fingir que todo estaba bien, ya que ahora tenia otras prioridades, pero esa decisión no ayudo a que el brillo vuela a sus ojos.

-Buenos días… perdona… yo no me he…

-Jajaja esta bien Herms, solo te dormiste un poco, abajo esta el desayuno, Fleur te guardo un poco, mira te cuento que estuvimos hablando con Harry de algo…-se tenso mucho la castaña, Ron se había sentado en su cama, "me lo pensé mejor, no me gustas… cuando termine todo buscare a Lavender y me iré con ella…" -¿Hermione me escuchas?...

-Mmm si… di-dime Ron-su cabeza le jugo una muy mala broma.

-Bueno… te contaba… con Harry hablamos y decidimos que es mejor que le digamos a Bill que nos vamos mañana, por que si nos salimos sin decir nada, él y mi familia son capaces de salir a buscarnos, y yo… bueno... no quiero poner mas en peligro a ellos…

-Oh… ¿pero que le diremos?... para que… bueno tu sabes él nos querrá retener...

-Yo hablare con él…. No te preocupes… ¿estas de acuerdo?

Ella lo miro, pobre Ron estaba muy preocupado por su familia, todos se tuvieron que esconder por que estar ayudando a Harry…, ella no dijo nada pero vio como su mirada se iba transformando en un antifaz, para mostrar que todo estaba bajo control, por Harry, ella sabia que Ron no decía nada para que su amigo no se sienta mal, pero después que se entero que su familia estaba en lo de la tina Muriel, a veces lo encontraba mirando por la ventana con el pensamiento lejos de allí, y ella sabia que estaba pensando en su familia. Sin que su mente le avisara, tomo una de las manos de Ron y la acaricio, él solo le sonrió.

-Muy bien Ron, me parece justo…-bajo su mirada y vio como sus manos estaban enlazadas, sintió vergüenza y de a poco deshizo la caricia-bue-bueno me levantare…

Sin más se puso sus zapatillas y se dispuso ir al baño, cuando…

-¿Hermione?

-¿Si?-dijo sin darse vuelta a mirar al pelirrojo, que todavía estaba sentado en su cama.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Mmm no… estoy bien-mintió descaradamente.

-Mientes… te conozco…

-Ron… yo…-la castaña se dio vuelta, era injusto él la conocía perfectamente, era injusto por que ella deseaba conocerlo tan bien como lo hacia él con ella-no te preocupes, es por… bueno tu sabes… el plan… Bellatrix… es…-se sintió vil usando esa excusa, si lo estuvo pensando los últimos días, la poción multijugos solo alcanzaba para una persona y decidieron que ella debía utilizarla, ella todavía no sabia como interpreta a la protagonistas de sus ultimas pesadillas y de esa cicatriz de su cuello, pero era una forma de entrar en la bodega de los Lestrenge.

El pelirrojo se levanto y fue hacia ella, su cuerpo tembló un poco, la cercanía de Ron provocaba distintas sensaciones en el ser de la castaña, su amigo tomo sus manos y la miro con sus bellos ojos azules, llenos de simpleza, tranquilidad, la miro para trasmitirle esa tranquilidad que él mismo deseaba tener.

-Hermione todo saldrá-

-¡Ron… Hermione…! ¿Qué hacen?-Luna entro a la habitación, tan tranquila, como que no le sorprende encontrar a los amigos tomados de las manos-Harry los espera en la cocina… ¡adiós!

Como entro, la rubia salió, los chicos se quedaron mirando unos segundos y se soltaron las manos, bajaron. Poco tiempo después fue cuando Ron vio la oportunidad de hablar con Bill, este fue a buscar un poco de leña, aun que ya estaban en otoño, el fresco viento salado hacia que los días sean algo fríos todavía en la cabaña. Encontró a su hermano cerca de la tumba de Dobby, esta muy concentrado por que no escucho venir a su hermano, Harry y Hermione dejaron que él se encargara de hablar con Bill, por el simple hecho que era Ron su hermano.

-¿Bill?

-Oh que bueno que has venido, agarra algunas y ayúdame a llevarlas a dentro, ¿quieres Ron?...-dijo el pelirrojo más grande, pasando unas cuantas leñas a su hermano.

-Si… claro….oye tenemos que hablar-dijo dejando a un lado las leñas y sentándose en una particularmente grande, miro a su hermano y este no puso contradicción y se sentó a lado- muy bien… lo que te diré es…

-¿Ya se van?

Ron lo miro incrédulo, era impresionante como su hermano, era comprensivo, no pregunto, no intervino, solo los acogió a todos y les dio lugar en su casa, no existía un tipo tan honesto como su hermano.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿El que?

-¿Confiar tan plenamente en mi?

-Por que eres mi hermano Ron, yo confió en ti, y en tus acciones, y se que estas corriendo muchos riesgos junto a Harry y Hermione, por todos nosotros, no hace falta ser un adivino, pero nunca dudes en acudir a mi si necesitas ayuda, ya te lo dicho una vez, somos hermanos Ron, somos familia…

Se abrazaron muy fuertes, era cierto, Ron tenía unos hermanos increíbles, una familia in igual, fieles a sus convicciones (casi todos), y él sabia que siempre estaría allí para ayudarlo.

-Bueno nos iremos mañana temprano, te pido que nadie se levante a despedirnos, que no pregunten, así es mas fácil para nosotros, ¿si?-le dijo luego del abrazo.

Bill lo miro, mucho no le gustaba las condiciones, pero no podía hacer nada, Ron y los chicos eran obstinados y harían todo para que sus planes salgan como querían.

-Muy bien, así será hermano-dijo sellando todo con otro abrazo.

-Lo que si…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Tendrías una tienda?- su hermano sonrió, era como ver al Ron de antes, ese que lo molestaba a cada rato, cada vez que volvía de Hogwarts, golpeando su puerta, pidiéndole una pluma o su revista de los Chudley Cannon, pero siempre aquello era solo un pretexto para que él le cuente historias sobre lo grandioso que era Hogwarts.

Bill no dijo nada, pero esa noche comieron una gran cena, con un mensaje oculto por parte del dueño de la casa "buena suerte, y tengan cuidado". Cuando fueron a acostarse los chicos estaban muy inquietos, sabían que Griphook no era de confiar, el plan tenia sus pro y sus contra, pero otro no tenían, seguirían a sus instintos, por lo menos estaban juntos para esta misión suicida.

Esa ultima noche Ron, no encontró muy rápido el sueño, pensaba en Hermione, que él no se iba a despegar de ella en ningún momento, ya que básicamente era ella quien iba a dar la cara para entrara a Gringotts, él no quería que ocurrirá algo parecido como lo de la Mansión Malfoy, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, y si la situación lo necesitara, lo haría, él la amaba.

Hermieone estaba muy inquieta esa noche, saber que tenia a que ponerse en la piel de una de las personas mas horrorosas y terribles que había tenia el desagrado de conocer, la cual era protagonista de sus ultimas pesadillas, no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo el plan, pero era única forma de entrar a Gringotts, pero por mas quien temía, no era por ella, ni por Harry, sino era por Ron, si los llegaban a atrapara, ella estaba mas que segura que Bellatrix se cobraría por él, por ser mago puro y haber elegido el lado de Harry, además fu él quien la desarmo en la Mansión Malfoy, y sabia que esa perra, era las que nunca se olvida. No lo iba permitir que le toque un pelo, primero ella que él.

Quedo atrás Gringotts, el dragón, ese momento de irrealidad, donde los tres parecían los de siempre, como si fuera un día cualquiera en Hogwarts riéndose de una broma de Ron, pero duró poco, hasta que Harry sintió la ira y miedo de Voldemort, ratificando que uno de los Horrocruxes se encontraba en el Castillo. Y allí estaban yendo por ese oscuro pasadillo detrás de un flaco y lleno de cicatrices pero a la vez más hombre, Neville Longbotton, luego de escuchar la historia de Ariana Dumbledore.

Para el castaño, ver a sus amigos de nuevo, ver a Harry, quien era la persona mas buscada en estos momentos, era simplemente malditamente genial, estaban lastimados lo podía ver, con millones de cicatrices, Hermione tenia esa fea cicatriz en el cuello, no pregunto por que creía que el tiempo no era el oportuno para ese tipo de preguntas, sin mas empezó a contarle lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts, de los distintos castigos de los hermanos Carrow. Pero algo llamo más la atención de Neville, mas que las cicatrices de sus amigos, ¡era el hecho que Ron y Hermione estaban de la mano! Además noto el tono de voz de Ron, cuando nombro a Michael Corner, ¿que estaba pasando allí? ¿Seria posible que estos dos al fin estaban juntos? Neville podría ser todo lo inocente que quieran, despistado y demás adjetivos, pero no era estupido, sabia bien como la mayoría de las personas de Hogwarts que Ron y Hermione se querían, solo esperaba como el resto que pronto ellos se dieran cuenta, ya que sus peleas ponían de pelos a todos, no solo al pobre de Harry.

Ron tomo de la mano a Hermione por que era lo que quería hacer, estaban cada vez mas próximos a lo que seria el final, se sentía, se sabia, tenia miedo, el era humano, tenia miedo por Harry, por lo que decía la entupida profecía, por Neville y los demás chicos, que estaban haciendo su lucha en el Castillo, por su familia, que no sabia como estaría en estos momentos, pero principalmente por aquella persona que sostenía su gran mano, ella no estaba temblando pero Ron sabia que ella también sentía miedo, por ello Hermione le correspondía e incluso le apretaba mas de lo normal la mano, pero ellos eligieron este destino, eligieron estar junto a su amigo, a su hermano Harry, y no iban a desistir de ese camino.

Sintió que se desprendían cuando todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, eran muchos, no los podía distinguir entre la repentina luz, pero sabia que además de Neville, estaba Seamus, cuando los soltaron de a poco se ubico cerca de Hermione otra vez, no se separaría de ella en ningún momento, nunca.

Cuando Lavender hablo, Hermione inconscientemente le agarro la mano nuevamente a Ron, su cuerpo actúa antes de que su conciencia lo hiciera, "capas a Ron le incomode que Lavender vea esto"… pero cuando trato de zafar ese agarre, el pelirrojo al agarro con mas fuerza aun.

El mundo se paro, no escucho mas los reclamos de sus compañeros, allí estaba ella saliendo del agujero, su cabello lacio y rojo fuego, sus mejillas rosas y llenas de pecas, sus ojos color marrón chocolates que tenían aun esa chispa que solo ella tiene, aun en la mezcla de olores de ese lugar, Harry sintió el perfume a flores silvestres de Ginny.

Harry estaba tan flaco, tan lastimado, pero aun la pelirroja lo encontró lindo, sus ojos verdes estaban mas abiertos por la sorpresa "seguro que él no quiere que yo este aquí, grandísimo tonto", pero sus ojos verdes aun le hacían sentir ese vuelco en corazón, y aun a pesar de meses de llanto en la soledad, de preguntarse donde podría estar él y Ron y Hermione, de preocuparse aun mas con lo de la entrada al bando de los magos, ella se alegro de verlo, de saber que esta de pie y cerca de ella, no iba a correr a abrazarlo, por que sabia que no podía, era un acuerdo casi tácito entre ellos dos, pero aun le sonrió con toda el alma. Y cuando Cho hablo, con esos ojitos a Harry, Ginny Weasley sintio celos, incluso en la situancion que se encontraba, pero igual salio a frote su temperamento Weasley y dijo que Luna le acompañaría a Harry a la sala de Ravenclaw.

Una vez que Luna y Harry salieron por la puerta, el griterío empezó nuevamente, todos estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de hacer por fin algo para que todo ese terror terminara, era como despertar de un sueño impuesto, de esa dictadura que les opusieron. Los gemelos hacían bromas, Dean y Seamus se ponían al día, toda la sala estaba descontrolada, Ginny aprovecho para acercarse a su hermano y amiga.

-Que bueno que estén bien-dijo arrojándose a los brazos de su hermano mayor, este le soltó la mano a Hermione para corresponder a su hermanita, llevaba mucho tiempo preocupado por su familia, por ella, se abrazaron como hace mucho tiempo, cuando eran pequeños y Ginny se asustaba de algún trueno, ella iba corriendo a refugiarse en Ron. Cuando se soltaron la pelirroja hizo lo mismo con Hermione.

-Gracias por mantenerlo vivo, él es mi hermano preferido-le dijo al oído, y se soltó un poco del agarre para mirar a los ojos a su amiga.

-Realmente es gracias a él que yo estoy aquí-dijo con los ojos llorosos, realmente no quería llorar en esa situación, en esa sala llena de gente, pero estar en Hogwarts, ver a Ginny, a los gemelos, después de tanto tiempo, era mucho para ella.

-Oigan las dos no se lamenten, ¿si?-dijo Ron abrazándolas a las dos, liego de un momento se separaron.

-¡Oye Ginny!-Neville le había llamado a su amiga para hablar un poco.

Ese isntante dejo que la cabeza de la castaña volviera a toda marcha.

-Oh Ron, que haremos, aun tenemos que la Copa, y si conseguimos la Diadema, como los destruiremos, sin la espada, ¿Cómo lo haremos?

-No lo se… tenemos que pensar-a la mente del pelirrojo le llegaron imágenes de cuando él tuvo que enfrentarse al relicario, cuando Harry lo abrió, la espada… cuando Harry hablo en parcel… parcel… otra vez ese sonido asqueroso, al igual que cuando tuvieron que entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos…-La Cámara de los Secretos!

-¿Qué?

-Solo, ven…-le alejo un poco del tumulto-La Cámara de los Secretos Hermione, piensa que allí están los colmillos del basilico, si la espada tenia algo del veneno…

-Los colmillos bastaran, pero no sabemos cuanto tardara Harry, Ron…

-¿Y para que necesitamos a Harry?-sonó molesto, ellos podían hacer esto sin él.

-Por que él es el único que sabe abrir la Cámara…

-No precisamente

-¿Cómo?

-Que yo también lo se-le había escuchado decir tantas veces a Harry antes de abrir el relicario que le había quedado grabado en la memoria.

-Si tú no sabes hablar parcel…

-Lo se, pero sé decir una palabra en parcel, y eso bastara…

-¿Como?...-pero no pudo terminar de hablar, por que Ron la estaba arrastrando entre los chicos.

-¿Hey donde van ustedes?

-Tenemos que salir un momento…-dijo Ron a George.

-¿Y Harry?-pegunto Fred.

-Díganle que fuimos al baño-cuando salieron al pasillo, por gracias a Merlin, era el mismo en que se encontraba el baño de Myrtle, la seguía agarrando la mano.

-Espera-el pelirrojo se acordó del pequeño detalle que una vez que entraran, si o si tenían que subir volando nuevamente-¡Accio Escoba!

-¿Que haces?

-La necesitaremos-en ese momento llego una de las escobas, con las cuales, los de primero practicaban Quiddich, cuando la agarro, siguió hasta la puerta del baño de niñas.

-Bueno Ron llegamos, ¿que hacemos ahora?-dijo Hermione cuando llegaron enfrente a los lavados, la fantasma de la niña llorona, no estaba en el baño, Ron empezó a buscar la que tenia una pequeña serpiente en la canilla, y la encontró.

-Bueno ahora es cuando-trato, hablo casi igual a Harry, pero nada, él miro a su costado y allí estaba Hermione mirando para todos lados, tenia miedo de que los descubrirá, su mirada se alternaba entre el y la puerta, tenia que esforzarse mas, cuando hizo un sonido que le hizo doler la garganta, vio como de a poco la puerta de la Cámara de los Secretos, estaba siendo abierta.

-¡Lo lograste!-dijo la castaña con una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa, cuando ya se encontraba totalmente desaladaza ante ellos-Bue-bueno… ¿ahora?

-Ahora bajamos-dijo agarrando su mano y con una ultima mirada a Hermione, se lanzaron al vació.

Sintió como ella y Ron se lanzaban, tenia miedo ya que nunca había entrado ala Cámara, pero se sintió aliviada cuando sintió la superficie dura debajo de ella, era como una especie de tobogán, pero de un momento a otro ya no estaba y en vez de ello, caía, ¿Dónde iría a parar?... Pafffff… "auuuh!", encima de Ron.

-Lo siento-dijo cuando se levanto, muy sonrojada, había caído encima de la espalda de su amigo.

-Estas bien, ¿no te lastimaste?

-No… ohooo así que esta es…

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo el pelirrojo cuando se termino de sacudir la ropa, estaba igual como lo recordaba, la ultima vez que estuvo allí, fue cuando a penas tenia 12 años, había mugre, piedras por todos lados, esqueletos de ratones, la piel del vacilico todavía, estaba allí.

-La Cámara… es… bueno… sucia…

-jajaja ¿y que esperabas?... además esta no es la Cámara, es el pasillo je, vamos… mira allí fue donde le golpee con una piedra al tonto ese…

-¡Ron!

-¿Qué? ¡El quería desmemoriarnos! para mi fue justo…

-Mmm bueno, sigamos ¿no?

-Si, ve con cuidado…

Caminaron, sus pasos provocaban ecos en la oscuridad, esqueletos por todos lados, la piel de la serpiente, barro, agua… era realmente desagradable aquel lugar, por ese lugar tuvieron que pasar sus amigos a la joven edad de 12 años, los dos tanto Harry como Ron, eran sus héroes, y estar allí con Ron, de pronto dejo de tener miedo.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar donde claramente se encontraba el gran e imponente esqueleto del vacilico, ambos rompieron contacto y llegaron corriendo a donde estaba el cráneo de la serpiente, cuando Ron estaba por forzar uno de los colmillos.

-Muy bien, llevaremos unos cuantos, por las dudas…

-Si… mmm ¿tienes la copa contigo?

-Si esta en mi bolso… ¿Qué estas pensando?

-Creo que será mejor que la destruyamos aquí… ya sabes arriba va ver mucha gente, una oportunidad como esta no hay que desperdiciar.

-Si… claro-la castaña saco la pequeña copa de su bolso, y cuando esta a punto de entregárselo al pelirrojo, él cual había sacado uno de los largos colmillos hizo espacio en el suelo para tener un lugar donde obrar-espera…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero hacerlo yo…

-Hermione, no me parece una buena idea…

-¿Por que no? ¿Acaso crees que no soy capas?-no quería empezar una pelea allí, en ese momento, ¿pero por que él no quería?, ella era tan capas como Harry o él.

-No lo tomes a mal Herms, pero es que es….

-¿Qué paso cuando destruiste el relicario Ron?

-No quiero que vivas esa experiencia… es horrible, él trata de librarse de ti, te hace ver cosas… cosas horribles…. No quiero que pases eso, mejor lo haga yo.

-No, lo haré yo, tu y Harry ya vivieron aquello, quiero… quiero hacerlo yo...-Ron no parecía muy convencido, realmente ella quería evitar que él volviera a pasar por aquella situación, que al juzgar por la expresión que tenia, debió ser horrible-por favor Ron.

Ella si que era terca, no iba a desistir de su decisión, seria mejor que le dejara, pero él estaría muy cerca por si algo salía mal.

-Esta bien Hermione, lo harás… yo estaré cerca si, recuerda no creas nada de lo que él te diga, es mentira, ¿si?

Ella solo asistió con la cabeza, la verdad era que esta aterrada, por que Ron decía esas palabras, ¿realmente era tan traumática? Hermione se arrodillo, puso la Copa en el suelo, agarro el colmillo que Ron le daba, sintió como el aire cambia a su alrededor. Se sentía en su piel que algo realmente malo se acercaba, los vellos de la nuca y brazos se erizaron, escucho un lejano "Estoy aquí" de Ron, pero de pronto cuando, ella acerco el colmillo a la copa, es como una densidad la envolviera… "él no es digno tuyo"… era una voz femenina, todavía no sabia de quien era, de a poco dos figuras se hacían mas nítidas, eran como espectros, se dio cuenta que una de ellas era Ron, pero este Ron, tenia los ojos rojos, la otra era Lavender, en toda su gloria, no se notaba claramente, pero allí estaba toda voluptuosa y atrayente como siempre fue…

"Él es mucho para ti… y tu no eres digna de él… solo eres… se merece algo mejor que tu, tu no eres de nuestro mundo, tu no eres nadie…"

"No te quiero, te tengo lastima… eres una pobre niña que se cree mucho…", las lagrimas empezaron a salir cuando escucho lo que Ron de decía, era ciento, ella no era nadie, no se merecía a Ronald, ella era una ilusa, que nunca estuvo de novia, que nunca le abrazo, que siempre se mostró indiferente con él, que nunca le apoyo en sus esfuerzos, tan tonta ¿que podía darle ella a una persona como él?

"no vez que eres una simple muggle… una simple sangre sucia", la vos de Lavender retumbaba en las ruinas, el verdadero Ron ya no pudo mas con su quietud, se arrodillo a lado de Hermione, llevo sus manos a las de ellas que tenían suspendido el colmillo.

-¡Hermione no la escuches, destrúyelo… no la escuches… mírame Hermione… Herms… mírame, mírame a mi!

El Ron-espectro y el de Lavender se acercaron y se abrazaron, "tu nunca serás como ella, ella es de mi mundo, ella me merece… tu no eras mas que una niña tonta…" "es mio, solo mio"…

-No… no… Ron… yo... yo

Se arto, nunca en la vida eso seria verdad, él la amaba a Hermione, a su mejor amiga, la castaña, con su cabello arboroteado, que brilla en el sol y le da unos toques de color dorados y rojizos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su ceño fruncido cuando pelea, cuando estudia, su noble corazón, su inteligencia, su decisión, su risa, sus manos pequeñas y sus esbeltas piernas, como sube y baja su pecho al estar alterada, y generalmente él lo provocaba. Él sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida. Se acerco mas a ella, le dijo una vez mas con voz fuerte y autoritaria.

-¡Hermione mírame a mi!-ella lloraba, miraba como estas dos personas se besaban enfrente suyo, sentía que su corazón se destrozaba, no podía seguir allí, quería salir corriendo y esconderse para que pueda llorar, gritar y tal vez así desaparecer. Ron no vio cambio en ella, soltó las manos de la chica y las poso en cada mejilla, vio como Hermione no se muto a su contacto, estaba bajo el hechizo de la copa, sentía como se mojaba sus manos, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, se puso casi enfrente y le tomo e hizo girar su cabeza de la dirección de los espectros y dijo muy bajito, antes de besarla.

-Mírame-y le beso, ella se resistía, él trataba de trasmitirle que ella era todo para él, ella era a quien elegía, a quien amaba, solo ella.

Hermione sintió esa presión de afuera, sus ojos estaba enfocados todavía en la escena de Ron-espectro y de Lavender-espectro, sintió humedad… que se mezclaba con sus lagrimas, sintió… ese sabor, y en algún lugar sintió esa voz "míralo", y giro su vista y vio a los ojos azules de Ron, esos ojos que siempre le trasmitió calidez, confianza, ternura, eran los ojos de su mejor amigo, del que siempre estuvo allí, que siempre la defendió, la que le cuido, la que le agarra la mano aun cuando sus orejas estén rojas, era Ron , su Ron, él verdadero. Y en ese milésimo de segundo correspondió a su beso, lo demás desapareció.

Ron vio que la luz volvió a los ojos de Hermione, deshizo el agarre y el beso, pero no rompió el contacto de los ojos.

-Soy yo-ella asistió con la cabeza, le miro con miedo, con ternura, otra vez ellos se salvaron mutuamente-Solo destrúyelo.

Ella miro nuevamente a los espectros y le pareció vacíos, bizarros, el espectro de Ron, nunca tendría esa mirada de altanero, de soberbio, y ella nunca podría estar con él, ella no sabe que le gusta a Ron, no sabe que le gusta esconder ranas de chocolate bajo su almohada, que le gustaba bañarse cuando se levantaba, que le gustaba que le lean, que disfruta jugar al ajedrez, que su mente es estratega, que piensa antes de actuar, aunque no lo parezca, destreza que adquirió a través de los miles de juegos que gano, que es un amigo mas que fiel, que esta dispuesto a todo por los que ama, esa marinota no era su Ron, y fue allí cuando levanto el colmillo con tal ímpetu, que cuando la punta todo la superficie de la copa, se escucho los gritos de esos espectros y desaparecieron, con el alma de Voldemort.

Se sentía cansada, como que un hipogrifo paso sobre ella, Ron le ayudo a levantarse, se miraron y abrazaron, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, se tomaron su tiempo y cuando se soltaron, apoyaron sus frentes, cuando Ron estaba por hablar, escucharon un gran estruendo afuera, fue ese ruido fue que les hizo volver a la realidad, están en guerra, tenían que encontrar a Harry, saber que estaba pasando.

-Vamos-dijo Ron tomándole de la mano, agarraron unos cuantos colmillos y se acercaron a la escoba-¿estas bien?-pregunto el pelirrojo cuando ella se sentó atrás de él y paso sus manos por su cintura, tenia doble sentido esa pregunta.

-Si, lo estoy.

Sintió como el viento alborotaba su cabello, esta allí con Ron, él nuevamente le había salvado, si ella no había nacido en el mundo mágico, ella era muggle, ¿y que?, ella podria pasar toda su vida conociendo a Ron, ya que él a cada instante la sorprendía, y la enamoraba un poco mas.

Cuando llegaron a la superficie y se encontraron nuevamente en el baño de niñas, bajaron y salieron corriendo, tenían que encontrar a Harry, tenia que hacerle saber que había un horrocruxe menos, solo basto unos cuantos pasillos y se encontraron con él.

Mientras que estaban en la Sala de Menesteres, ella lo miraba, lo adoraba, y dijo aquellas palabras, "espera nos hemos olvidado de alguien", él otra vez le sorprendía, se acordó de los elfos, no podía mas, tenia que besarlo, sabia que ahora era la batalla final, ahora el momento de pelear, ¿y si nunca mas le podía besar?, "¡no eso no!"

Y lo hizo, ese beso, ese beso se sintió tan bien, tan justo, tan primero, los demás eran hermosos pero este ahora en este momento era EL BESO, delante de Harry, delante del mundo por que eso simbolizaba Harry, el resto, él era su hermano del alma, y al fin podía ser testigo de aquel pequeño gran secreto que ella y Ron, estuvieron guardarlo estos meses, al fin ¡y se sentía endemoniadamente genial!

-… ¡Eh! ¡Que estamos en medio de una guerra!...

-Lo se compañero, es que es ahora o nunca, ¿no?-nunca fueron mas correctas las palabras de Ron, era ahora o nunca.

Paso tan rápido estaban en medio de una pelea, con Fred, Percy, Hermione y Harry, y luego la explosión, sintió como era despedido hacia la pared, sintió como Hermione se quejaba, pensaba en Harry, donde estaba, sentía a sus hermanos a lado, trato de pararse y vio la cara demacrada, con los ojos desorbitados y fijos en un lugar, ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Por qué Percy miraba así a Fred? El solo estaba acostado en unos segundos se iba a levantar, le miro mas detenidamente, ¿Por qué la sonrisa, por que no se levantaba, que le pasaba sus ojos? ¿Su brillo…. ¡No! ¡no puede estar pasando él no! "¡mi hermano!... no esta muerto, no esta, él se tiene que levantar, Fred levántate!", se arrodillo frente a él, Percy le confirmo, sintió como de su garganta surgía un gruñido de angustia, rabia, de dolor. ¿Por que todo seguía, por que no le despertaba de esta horrible pesadilla, lo que mas quería era que los gemelos, juntos, Fred y George, vinieran y le despertaran de un susto y ver que los dos estaban bien, que Fred le gaste una broma, no esto, no podía… él se tenia que levantarse, tomo su mano y la sintió fría, él no era frió, él era calido, él era… era su hermano, su molesto, gracioso y divertido, mas que nada amado hermano. Pero la realidad no le dio tiempo para asimilar, mas ataques, las arañas, no podía dejar a Fred allí, ¡no!... Harry parecía que tenia una idea, le ayudo, a Percy le costo darse cuenta pero ayudo, cuando dejaron el cuerpo de Fred en el hueco; vio la ira crecer en su hermano mayor, él también la sintió, iban a pagar todos, malditos hijos de puta, ¿Quiénes se creían para hacerle esto a Fred?, ¡los mataría a todos a todos!, sintió como Hermione lo arrastraba detrás de un tapiz, lo abrazaba, para impedirle hacer lo que mas quería en ese momento, pero él no quería su abrazo, ahora quería matar a mortifagos, a esos malditos, él se cobraría por Fred, con todos.

….

9


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo Nº10: El Regreso a Hogwarts (2ª Parte)**

…

No quería que él se vaya, no podía dejar que se vaya, sabia que haría alguna locura, no podía soltarlo, sabia que Ron estaba furioso, estaba destrozado, ella lo estaba, nunca había presenciado una muerte, habían perdido muchas personas en esos tiempo,… pero ver a Fred… tirado, sin brillo en sus ojos, con esa sonrisa eterna, no lo podía creer, estaban peleando un segundo y al otro un ser repugnante le había quitado la vida. Ella también quería vengarse, por Ron, por Ginny, por todos los Weasley, por Harry; él también era como un hermano para ellos, quería que todos los mortifagos sufrieran, pero tenia que usar la cabeza, no podían perder tiempo, buscar a Naggini era lo correcto. ¿Pero si era correcto, por que no podía parar de llorar? Tenia que hacerlo por Ron, él necesitaba ser fuerte, él tenia que volver en si, no podía dejarlo ir, no, nunca, no se podían separar los tres.

Era tan difícil, tan fuerte, era el pelirrojo, pero no lo iba a soltar, no lo iba a perder, tenían que ponerse en camino, "¿Cómo sabemos donde esta esa serpiente?... Harry… él tenia que ver dentro de la cabeza de Voldemort"…

"¿el hijo de puta esta sentado muy tranquilo en la Casa de los Gritos?... yo… yo… ¡yo lo matare con mis propias manos… por su culpa Fred... por su culpa… mi hermano… yo lo matare con mis propias manos…!", era lo que pensaba Ron, el pelirrojo realmente no quería ponerse a pelear con Hermione en ese momento, no tenia fuerzas para ello, sabia que no lo hacia apropósito, pero Hermione tenia que entender que él no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie mas de su familia, a nadie, si él se podría encargar lo haría, ni Harry y menos ella debían ir.

Lo entendía, ese sentimiento de rabia de impotencia que sentía Ron , él lo sentía, sentía que era su culpa, todo ello, solo él tenia que encargarse de Voldemort, no iba a permitir que ningún miembro mas de SU familia muriese… pero que terco que era Ron, no iba ir solo a donde estaba Voldemort, sabia que con odio que sentía el pelirrojo, había muchas posibilidades de que le podría hacer frente, pero igual Voldemort no tendría piedad… no había caso irían los tres, Dumbledore tenia razón en que él, Harry debía de confiar en sus mejores amigos, así que irían juntos a la Casa de los Gritos.

No importaba mas nada… solo esta necesidad creciente en su organismo de hacer justicia, justo cuando los había recuperado a todos, justo cuando había vuelto a su familia, un infeliz viene y asesina a su hermano… su hermano… había muerto, él pagaría su vida, él lo iba hacer.

Percy se encontraba en una pelea a muerte contra Rockwood, ya no sabia donde se encontraba, en alguna parte del castillo, cada vez que esquivaba alguna maldición, su vista se desviaba y lograba ver aquellas pequeñas peleas, donde todos estaban poniendo de si, pero ninguna era tan cerrada como esta, el pelirrojo luchaba con odio, con venganza, el mortifago por pelos se había salvado de la una maldición imperdonable de Percy.

Gente corría por todos lados, Percy vio como el chiquillo que siempre llevaba una cámara muggle, volaba metros y se estrellaba contra el suelo, no se levantaba, eso le dio mas rabia, él era muy pequeño para pasar por aquello.

-¡Vas a pagar Rockwood, escoria…. Avada K….!-estaba allí a punto, él no se iba escapar, pero un rayo rojo… alcanzo primero a Rockwood…

-¡Expelliarmus!-la ira de los ojos del pelirrojo se desvaneció por un momento, miro hacia la dirección de quien se había atrevido a interferir en su lucha, lo iba a maldecir también… pero cuando vio a su pequeña hermana, sudando con el seño fruncido, corrió, y la abrazo, él la tenia que proteger, no iba a dejar que tocaran a ningún otro hermano suyo.

-¡ ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Percy?... tu… tu no eres un asesino-Ginny estaba casi sin aire, había visto de lejos a su hermano, con una mirada de odio que nunca le había visto en él, ella no iba a permitir que su hermano matara alguien, por mas que sea un mortifago, con un fuerte aturdimiento estaba, que otros los maten, pero no su hermano-Per… Percy… ya esta… yo se que…-"¿Qué esta pasando?, Percy me abraza muy fuerte ¿por que llora?"-Percy... calma…

-Gin… oh mi hermana… oh gracias a Merlín que estas bien… -la abrazaba como queriendo protegerla de la batalla.

-Perce… vamos sigamos… tenemos que encontrar a los demás… ¿Por qué lloras?

No le podía decir que había pasado, ¿Cómo decir una noticia como esa?, ¿Cómo decir algo que ni él quería creer?

-Percy… dime… dime… ¿Qué?...-vio la extrema tristeza de la cara de su hermano mayor, esa que te dice mas que mil palabras, era palpante en sus ojos, en su mirada herida, en sus gestos de desgano… alguien había muerto, ¿pero quien?-… ¿qui-quien?

Lloro más, las lágrimas se mezclaban con la suciedad y la sangre en su cara, sus lentes estaban sucios, rotos, pero no importaba, tomo aire, se sintió impropio en su propio cuerpo, como que era otro, dolía respirar. El lugar les dejo un instante para que Percy pudiera decirle esta trágica noticia, Rockwood, todavía estaba inconsciente un poco apartado de los pelirrojos, agarro por los hombros a Ginny.

-… … Fred… …-la pelirroja perdió el color, su corazón dejo de latir un segundo, su cuerpo se congelo, simplemente sin saber que hacia, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, creía sangrar, así le pareció, ¿sino que era ese dolor que se apodero de ella en ese momento?, nunca había experimentado tal dolor, uno que nace de las entrañas, del corazón, recorriendo por cada vena de su cuerpo, como si su alma se hubiera lastimado, perdió el foco de visión, lloraba, sabia que lo hacia, gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas rasguñadas, ardían un poco, pero no importaba, miro a Percy, él no mentía, nunca lo haría, "Fred… Fred… mi hermano… él…. Muerto… ¿Quién?... ¿quien fue el desgraciado?", miro al inconsciente mortifago, ahora entendía el por que de la ira de Percy, un arranque de rabia se había apoderado de ella.

El pelirrojo vio crecer ese tiñe oscuro en los ojos de su hermana, y antes que se ella se suelte de su agarre, él la abrazo mas fuerte todavía, él sabia que sentimiento corría por el cuerpo de su hermana en ese momento.

-No Ginny… no… no te dejare… tu tampoco serás una asesina…-sentía golpes, rasguños, por su espalda, sus costillas, ella era fuerte.

-Déjame… déjame…-ella luchaba, iba a terminar la pelea, iba terminar con Rockwood. Pero no podía casi moverse por el abrazo de Percy, lucho; inconscientemente luchaba contra la realidad de que uno de sus hermanos este muerto, que Fred este muerto; pero ya no pudo, sabia que esto conllevaba la guerra, sintió tanto miedo por Ron, por sus amigos, mas estando en la Sala de los Menesteres, lo paso muy mal, pensado en sus padres, en sus hermanos, en Harry… su familia estaba afuera luchando; y ahora uno de ellos se había ido.

-Vamos… tenemos que encontrar a mama y papa…-tiro de ella, no se encontraban lejos del Gran Comedor, con las habilidades heredadas, los dos Weasleys, pudieron pasar entre las personas que corrían, entre los gritos de todos lados, entre los hechizos, ayudaron a quienes los necesitaban, pero su mayor prioridad era encontrar a sus seres queridos, llegaron al Gran comedor, distinguieron unos cabellos rojizos, era Molly, estaba luchando con alguien pero no sabían quien… se miraron y corrieron hacia ella, esquivando, saltando, tirando uno que otro encantamiento por doquier… cuando estaban empuñando sus varitas, para hacerle frente a ese mal nacido que estaba pelando con su madre, una voz fría y áspera retumbo por las paredes del Gran Comedor, en su vida Percy había escuchado a Lord Vodemort, pero le pareció la voz mas repugnante de la tierra, asco le dio en vez de miedo; para Ginny le sonó tan distinta a la que una vez escuchaba en su subconsciente cuando era a penas una niña de 11 años, esa voz no era para nada parecía a la empalagosa y arrastrada de Tom Riddley, pero al instante sintió ese deje de grandeza, era la misma persona, tan perverso.

Voldemort dio su inmundo discurso, como decir eso a Harry, él no tenia nada que ver con la decisión de todos los presentes, todos aquellos que se encontraban librando una pelea, ya sea adentro del Castillo, como en las afueras, no era para salvarlo, no era para protegerlo… era para ayudarlo, era por que sabían que esa guerra, era tan suya como la de Harry, solo que esta vez ellos, todos…. Podían ayudar, ayudarlo a vencer a Voldemort, muchos años pasaron con miedos, y estos últimos fueron terribles, vivir con el constante terror de que si llegaran a sus casas, sus familias ya no podrían estar, o que hubiera un ataque en la escuela; y era esta noche que alumnos, profesores, aurores, magos comunes, luchaban por un objetivo en común, luchaban junto a Harry Potter.

Se notaba que los mortifagos, gigantes, arañas y demás espectros le temían a Voldemort, ya que cuando les ordeno que cesaran, bajaron sus varitas, sus puños, las rocas, y demás armas y con una ultima mirada de odio a sus adversarios, fueron abandonando los terrenos, para mezclarse con la densa niebla que provenía del Bosque Prohibido.

El terreno se quedo en silencio luego de escuchar los últimos ecos de los pasos de los gigantes, no estaban confiados, empuñaban sus varitas con esmero, pero luego entendieron que ese falso tiempo de espera, les ayudaría a reponerse, ayudar a los heridos y ver… quien los había abandonado en combate.

Ginny y Percy, llegaron a su madre, la abrazaron uno por cada hombro, miraban para todos lados, por las dudas, cuando vieron que de a poco las personas se movían al Gran Salón, les inundo la angustia nuevamente, ¿Cómo dar esa noticia a su madre?, ella que era un perro guardián con todos ellos, como decir tan trágica noticia.

Molly Weasley estaba muy cansada, pero no iba a bajar los brazos, iba a ayudar al igual que la ultima guerra, iba a dar pelea, pero su mente se dividía entre su esposo y sus hijos, sus amigos, en todos ellos, ver esos pequeños chicos luchando, veía reflejado alguno de sus niños.

-¡¿Molly querida estas bien?-llego corriendo de algún lugar Arthur Weasley, se abrazo a su esposa e hijos, estaba tan asustado, ellos le correspondieron, los ojos de los pelirrojos pronto se poblaron de lagrimas.

-Mama, Papa… hay algo…

-¡Mama!-era Bill, corría hacia ellos, con Fleur de su mano, estaban hechos un espanto pero intactos, se pusieron en un circulo, se venia que gente acarreaba a otros, los heridos por un lado… los muertos por otro.

Percy, miro a su hermana, y le hizo saber que él le diría la noticia, ella lo entendió, cuando nuevamente estaba por hablar, fue como que dolor solo llego, llegaba George, lastimado, muy lastimado, agarrándose un brazo, la viva imagen de Fred, su otra mitad, Percy no pudo evitar preguntarse si George había sentido algo cuando Fred dejo este mundo.

-No… no encuentro a Fred… por... por ninguna parte-dijo muy agitado, fue cuando Ginny, no aguanto mas, lloro desconsoladamente, su padre acudio a ella y la abrazo muy fuerte.

-Princesa esta bien, todos estamos bien-el Señor Weasley sentía como ella mojada sus rojas y negaba en su pecho.

Instintivamente Percy fue hacia George, le agarro la mano, le apretó muy fuerte, tanto que le dolía al gemelo. Su hermano mayor le acaricio la cara, lo agarro fuertemente de la mandíbula y suspiro, los demás miraban, Bill abrazaba a su madre y a Fleur, no entendían. Percy solo miraba a George.

-Fred esta muerto.

Instintivamente Bill agarro a su madre, al milésimo de segundo sus piernas le fallaron, se quedo sin oxigeno, el mayor de los Weasley le agarro, pero ella se arrodillo en el suelo, él le acompaño, Bill sentía sus lagrimas, pero su madre era la que importaba, Fleur, se abrazo a si misma y lloraba.

El grito de George retumbo en las paredes del Salón, una mezcla de furia, dolencia… un desgarro en el alma, si se lo podía describir ante las palabras de su hermano, el gemelo no cerro los ojos, como lo hizo su padre y abrazo a Ginny tan fuerte que la chica casi no respiraba; se quedo mirando a Percy, él le mantenía la mirada, esa que esta llena de infinita ternura y amor mezclado con sufrimiento, George se encontró con los ojos marrones de su hermano, lloraba si lo hacia, Fred era su mitad, su vida, desde que llegaron al mundo estuvieron juntos, era su mejor amigo, mejor consejero y su hogar, y se había ido. Fue cuando George se abalanzo contra su hermano mayor, los que le estaban mirando que eran Bill y Ginny mientras que consolaban a sus padres, pensaron que George le iba a pegar, pero no, él se abrazo con tal ímpetus que Percy sintió que un hueso se le rompió, pero no importaba, él tenia que estar allí para su hermano; lloraba sonoramente madre y hermano. Lloraban, mas allá de sus otros hijos, mas allá de su marido, solo una madre siente ese lazo invisible con sus hijos, sabe y siente todo sentimiento de extremo, y Molly sentía que una parte suya había muerto, su niño había fallecido. Fue cuando miro a George y vio la creciente necesidad de abrazarlo, en sus adentros sentía que ella tenia que estar para George, se levanto, con ayuda de Bill, le agarro fuerte del brazo y fue hacia los hermanos abrazados, y pido con la mirada que Percy conducirá a sus brazos a su hijo. Así lo hizo.

El dolor de la familia Weasley era palpante, mas allá de otras muertes, los presentes sintieron como si fuera su dolor, y llegaron a la conclusión de quien faltaba, ya que el otro Weasley no estaba allí.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto un Arthur Weasley mucho mas viejo que antes, no quería saber como fue, solo quería a su hijo allí, cerca de su familia, sabia que Fred murió luchando, no había otra manera, era su carácter, era como él y Molly le habían criando.

-Lo escondimos con Ron y Harry…

-¿Ron ya lo sabe?-Bill se preguntaba donde estaba su pequeño hermano, seguramente con Harry y Hermione, ellos estaban bien, debían de estarlo.

-Si… nosotros estábamos juntos cuando paso…-dijo vagamente Percy, viajando su mirada a cada miembro de su familia.

-Vamos a buscarlo-dijo su padre, Bill le dio un beso en la mano a su esposa, Arthur beso la corinilla de Ginny y Percy se puso delante.

-Yo voy…-Molly iba a protestar, pero entendió que George tenia que buscarlo, era una de esas cosas de la vida que solo había una respuesta.

Mas dolor se sumo, cuando Kingsley con otros aurores, colocaban muy delicadamente los cuerpos de Lupin y Tonks en el suelo, todos lloraban, todos sentían mucho daño en sus almas. La Señora Weasley se lanzo sobre el cuerpo de hijo, cuando lo vio cargado por su esposo y George.

Si en un futuro se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, desde que Voldemort dio su terrorífico discurso, no sabrían decir, podían sentir que eran años, a lo que en comparación eran minutos.

Llegando al castillo, lo único que pensaba Ron era encontrar a su familia, los chicos le seguían el paso, sabia que Harry no haría ninguna tontería como entregarse, él no le dejaría, pero quería saber donde estaban el resto de sus seres queridos.

La intuición los guió a trabes del Gran Comedor, las personas reunidas, los heridos tratándose, y vio una fila de cuerpos y los vio, a ellos, su gente alrededor del que suponía y sabia que era su hermano, fue el amor que lo llevo hacia ellos, sin preguntar nada a Harry sobre esa cosa que Snape le había dado o avisar a Hermione, camino en su dirección.

Llegando vio a su madre sobre el cuerpo de Fred, a George… se aproximo a Bill y Percy, Fleur estaba abrazada a su esposo, Percy le abrazo a él, y allí en el silencio todos velaban por Fred.

Hermione realmente quería darle la mano a Ron, quería estar cerca, y en su camino al Comedor, lo iba hacer, pero vio la cara de su mejor amiga, de su hermana, de Ginny, y sintió que con ella tenia que estar, ya que ella al igual que Harry, se lo guardaba todo, y sabia que estaba sufriendo mas de lo que mostraba.

En un momento de lucidez, Hermione, se dio cuenta que Harry había desaparecido por mucho tiempo, ella sabia que Snape le dio sus memorias a su amigo y suponía donde estaba, ¿pero ya debería haber terminado?, con la mayor de las sutilezas se acerco a Ron, y le estiro un poco, para alejarlo de los demás.

-Ron, se que este no es el mejor momento... pero…

-Harry…

-Si, me esta preocupando que no aparezca… ¿tu no creerás que él…?

-Él muy bestia, lo puede estar pensando… vamos a buscarlo… pero que no lo sospechen, lo ultimo que quiero que ellos estén peor…-dijo con una gran tranquilidad, con mucha confianza, Hermione quería saber de donde salía esa fortaleza, esa voluntad de seguir, de dejar sus sentimientos de lado.

-Eh…Ron… tú no tienes que fingir…

-¿Mmm?... no te lo creas, estoy destruido, pero esto no ha terminado, y no descansare hasta que pase, luego vendrá lo que vendrá Herms… vamos…

Los chicos, muy discretamente salieron a buscar a Harry por los pasillos más cercanos, el tiempo corría y ellos tenían la leve sospecha que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Harry, pero también tenían la esperanza de que él no haya tomado una dedición tan drástica.

Ginny sintió la ausencia de su hermano y su amiga, pensó que ellos estaban juntos, es normal se necesitaban, era mejor dejarles un momento, dejo que su cuerpo exhale una gran bocanada de aire, eso le relajo, mas allá del dolor, todavía no había terminado, tenían que moverse, tenían que ponerse en guardia otra vez.

-Eh… i.e. ayudar…

Su padre, que estaba un poco mas sereno la miro, no la quería lejos, no ahora, pero miro su reloj y estaba en lo cierto, tenían que moverse, con una mirada a sus hijos mayores, Bill, Fleur y Percy asistieron con la cabeza y empezaron a moverse a donde estaban los aurores para ayudar, para saber el plan, dejo a su esposa y George juntos, ellos eran los mas afectados y no iba a presionarlos.

Junto a su hija salieron al jardín, estuvieron juntos al principio, pero los heridos eran tanto que de a poco se fueron esparciendo con los alumnos más grandes, para ayudar a los demás.

Ginny sintió su olor, menta… miro por enzima de la personita que estaba auxiliando, sentía su presencia, pero quería equivocarse, quería con lo más profundo del alma estar errada, por que si era él quien paso a su lado, entonces… los lamentos le volvieron a la realidad y su mente se relajo.

Los chicos se estaban desesperando cada vez mas, los minutos corrían y ellos no lo encontraban. ¿Seria posible, que tras años de luchar, de desear que Harry no haga algo como eso, al fin se les escapo de las manos?

Ron y Hermione desde que conocieron a Harry, siempre estuvieron con él, intentando que Harry sintiera que nunca estuvo solo, que ellos estaban a su lado, ¿pero realmente él alguna vez lo sintió de verdad?

-Lo ha hecho…-dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, Hermione no podía creer que después de tanto, Harry los había dejado fuera.

Ron agarro su mano y siguió, no se atrevía a pensar en ello, por que si lo hacia, significaba que Harry sacrificaría su vida, y… ¡no!, él no dejaría que haga una estupidez como esa…

Estaban juntos, desde siempre, desde el momento que entro en aquel compartimiento, desde que se hablaron, incluso desde hace mucho más tiempo, ya que si Harry fue profesado, antes de nacer, su amistad también lo había sido.

Voldemort, todo esto era a causa de él, todo este dolor, esta sangre, este esfuerzo era para parar a un ser despiadado, retorcido, resista y poderoso… todo por culpa de él, su hermano, Lupin, Tonks… esos chicos que estaban en el Salón… todos por luchar contra él… y Harry, su amigo… su mejor amigo… su hermano, era la clave, ¡que injusta era la vida, todo en los hombros de él!... Merlín sabe que lucho, trato, nado contra marea para que Harry, nunca este solo, para que SU lucha, sea la lucha de ellos, pero al final, si era cierta la profecía… si realmente era cierto… Ron dejo de caminar, Hermione choco con su espalda, dio media vuelta, sujetando todavía a su amiga y camino de nuevo hasta el Gran Salón.

-¿Qué sucede Ron?-tenia la voz tomada, estaba muy triste, no sabia donde estaba Harry, que iba a pasar, la gente a su alrededor caminaba triste, pero decisiva, ¿Por qué simplemente no terminada todo? ¿Porque tanto suspenso?

-Vamos ayudar a los demás…

-…pero y… ¿Harry?

Silencio, el pelirrojo volteo a mirarla, con sus ojos le trasmitió lo que su voz no se animaba a pronunciar, Harry tomo una decisión, y ellos tenían que apoyarlo, como siempre lo hicieron…

-Él… este bien… estará bien…-Hermione tomo aire, lo miro y supo que así seria, Ron nunca se atrevería a mentirle respecto a Harry, ella confiaba en su palabra, confiaba en Harry.

Estrategias por aquí, tropas por allá, todos corriendo, la mayoría con vendas, pero todos ellos con decisión.

Ron quería ir a los terrenos junto a Neville, pero una mano le impidió seguir.

-¿A dónde vas?-por instante perdió de vista al pelirrojo, estaba ayudando a Ginny con unos heridos.

-A los terrenos, Nev, puede necesitarme-dijo con firmeza, era su forma de ayudar, ya que no estaba junto a Harry. Todos lo que preguntaban por su amigo, les miraban con atención, dejaba que pase los segundos y la razón se les apoderaba, al fin lo comprendían, y en ese instante Ron decía "es Harry, él sabe lo que hace…. Hay que seguir", lo dijo con los aurores, con McGonagall, con sus padres, con cada persona que se le acercaba, cuando le dijo a Gin, ella lo miro y solo asistió con una sonrisa triste, ella entendía mas de lo que sabia.

-Iré contigo.

-Quédate aquí… ayuda en lo que puedas-no la quería afuera, entre los malos había hombres lobos, Greyback estaba, no la dejaría cerca de él.

-Voy con-ti-go…-y lo tomo de la mano y tras una mirada de reproche de Ron, este suspiro largamente y emprendieron su camino.

-Eres testaruda…

-Si, si lo soy…

Ambos caminaron de la mano con firmeza, el tiempo pasaba y el aire se volvía cada vez más denso, como avisinando una batalla que llegaría en cualquier momento… esperar era lo único que podían hacer ellos.

Se acercaron a Neville que estaba parado, solo en medio de los jardines, las personas corrían, con sus varitas, buscando algún lugar donde posesionarse, el viento frió pasaba por sus cabellos castaños oscuros, Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron mucho de aquella imagen que su amigo daba, a medida que avanzaban veían a una persona totalmente diferente de lo que alguna vez fue Neville, era… era un hombre, un luchados, con las túnicas rasgadas, el semblante serio y mirada ida, con muchos rasguños, una que otra herida sangrando.

-¿Nev… esta todo bien?-con cuidado la castaña se soltó de Ron y fue la primera en llegar a su lado, le agarro de la mano y tiro de él un poco para que el chico pudiera salir de su ensismamiento.

-Oh chicos son ustedes…

-¿Esta todo bien Nev?-esta vez, el que pregunto fue el pelirrojo, se puso del orto lado de su amigo, miro a la dirección donde miraba su amigo.

-Mmm si… ¿saben?

-¿Mmm?-pegunto Ron.

-Parado aquí se me vino a la mente mis padres…-nadie dijo nada, el no hablaba mucho de ellos, sus padres fueron siempre un tema muy delicado para él, no sentía vergüenza, nunca lo hizo, pero mas que nada el nunca hablo de ellos, por respeto, era sabido quienes eran sus padres, los famosos Aurores, y lo que habían padecido, él solamente quería que sean recordados, mejor dicho respetados por que fueron , no lo eran ahora, sus estados de ausencia, de no reconocimiento. Dolió y duele mucho saber que estas cercada tu madre y no te conoce, saber que tienes un padre y no puedas recurrir a él para un consejo. En su vida su mayor deseo fue que sus padres lo reconozcan, ser algo de lo valientes que fueron ellos, al luchar contra Lord Voldemort en sus tiempos, y este era el momento.

Este era el momento de él, de luchar de demostrar de quien era hijo, lo hizo durante todo el año, no dejando que juzgaran con los demás, luchando contra la anarquía de Snape con sus amigas y cuando se queso solo, él siguió luchando para estar allí para los perseguidos, los buscados; y Hogwarts le ayudó, la sala de Menesteres fue su hogar por mucho tiempo.

Pero aquí y ahora, este instante luego de correr, de saltar, de maldecir a mortifagos, de buscar amigos en los escombros, de gritar para ayudar, y de llorar por los caídos… estaba parado aquí, esperando todo, esperando que llegara ese instante de que pudiera marcar la diferencia… ayudar… ayudar al que siempre fue su héroe.. Su amigo… Harry.

-¿Por qué?-la pregunta mas tonta, pregunto Ron, Hermione le miro enojada, ¿acaso perdió todo el tacto que adquirió estos meses en el camino allí?

-Por que ellos lucharon por lo mismo, u ahora yo estoy aquí haciendo lo mismo…

-Seguramente están orgullosos Nev-la castaña el acaricio el brazo, y miro a su amigo pelirrojo para que este diga algo.

-Compañero todo estar bien, nosotros podemos…

-Si, podemos… -sus amigos estaban allí con él, junto podían… y Harry-oh hace unos minutos Harry estuvo aquí…

-¿Qué?-dijeron los otros dos.

-Si estaba como ido… tenia puesta su capa… dejo que desaparecería por un momentos, pero que volvería… le dije que lucharíamos… y él me dijo algo sobre matar a la serpiente… que les diga a ustedes…

Ron y Hermione se miraron, Harry, estuvo allí, y fue automático los dos miraron al bosque, el había tomado su decisión.

Y ellos como siempre le apoyarían, una lagrima solitaria salio de los ojos color miel de Hermione.

-¿Estas bien?...-pegunto Neville, su semblante cambio, al final si Harry hizo una estupidez, y el le dejo ir-no... El me dijo… no él

-Esta bien Nev, todo esta bien- dijo Ron, agarrándole del cuello-si Harry te dijo que solo iba desparecer un momento, eso hará… te dijo que tenemos que matara a Naggini, ¿no?-el pelirrojo se mantenía calmado, sabia para que dirección fue su amigo, y ahora solo quedaba esperar, esperaba que Harry salga victorioso.

Pero quedaba Naggini y esa era la tarea de él y Hermione… apareen temen Harry, dejo que Neville sea parte de ello, se dio vuelta y camino hacia el castillo.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo Hermieone que todavía estaba parada a lado de Nev, su voz estaba tomada.

-Al Castillo a ver que podemos hacer allí… tenemos lago pendiente…

-S-si…-ella también reconoció el asignamiento de Harry, matar a la serpiente-vamos Nev.

-Si.

Llegaron al castillo, estaban todos allí, bullicio por todas partes, gente moviéndose por todos lados, el tiempo se acababa y todos se impacientaban, muchos estaban cerca de los fallecidos, entre ellos Molly y George Weasley, no iban a dejar que nadie se acerque a sus seres queridos, Luna los alcanzo al iguala que Ginny, estaban por decir algo cuando…

"-Harry Potter esta muerto. Le mate mientras huía, mientras que ustedes…"

Era la voz de Voldemort, diciendo las peores de las noticias, dando esa fría puñalada en el corazón de todos los presentes. Todos quedaron quietos, cada uno de ellos se encontraban en un estado de shock.

Ginny sentía que sus lágrimas caían, sentía que su corazón se partía, sentía que ella también quería irse.

Ron sintió que se ahogaba, que su cuerpo se congelo, sus ojos dejaron de ver, su corazón dejo de partir y lo único que sintió fue esa pequeña mano que se junto a la suya y vio que Hermione, su amiga, su amo r estaba igual a ella, los dos perdieron un hermano, su mejor amigo, pero no por ello dejaran caer los brazos.

Escucharon que se aproximaban al castillo, todos salieron, no fue una corrida, más bien una marcha silenciosa, y cuando vieron el cuerpo de él traído por Hagrid, fue mucho más de lo que todos pudieron tomar. Liderando están Ron, Hermione y Ginny, vieron como obligaron al semigigante poner a los pies de Voldemort a Harry, escucharon el grito de McGonagall, y aquel grito fue lo que desato la ira, el que les despertó del

hechizo.

-¡Se enfrento a ti!

_Bueno tarde, y tendran saber disculpar, se hacerca fin de año y eso trae examenes, asi no se si voy poder estar al dia con el Fic, tambiene estamos a puertasde la peli, la primera parte, asi no se, no se es tan dificil (Sniifff… snifff), bueno asui voy a responder a algunos que no le puedo mandar un mensaje privado._

_LaLii:_

_Hola lalli, es un gusto, me alegra saber que te guste mi fic, se que estoy pluinedo, a medida que escribo trato de mejorar. Gracias por los cumplidos, te cuento que tengootras dos historias mas de Ron y Hermione, son mis personajes favoritos._

_Lo de seguir, si quiero, te juro que quiero y te aseguro que hay un capitulo mas despues de este, pero no se seguir la historia en este fic o crear uno nuevo, ¿Qué pensas?_

_Bueno gracias por escribir, nos leemos._

_Nos leemos gente linda!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo Nº11: Y amaneció**

El día llego, simplemente así, la luz solar dejo ver los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue un Castillo majestuoso, los jardines destruidos, las personas yendo y viniendo, buscando heridos, buscando sobrevivientes, ayudándose entre si… la mayoría ya se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, reunidos, comiendo, como si no lo hubieran hecho en mucho años. Apoyándose unos a otros en esos momentos difíciles, profesores, alumnos, aurores, las personas que vinieron ayudar a último momento con el Profesor Slughorn. Todos allí… todos menos los tres amigos.

¿Aquello era un sueño? ¿Una treta del mal? ¿Seria que al fin había terminado? No, no era ni una ilusión, tampoco una mentira del mal, solo era un nuevo día.

Si, eso era.

Después de que salieron del despacho de Dumbledore, los chicos muy a su pesar se arrastraron a su Sala Común, sus cuerpos les pasaban factura, sus huesos gritaban por descansar, sus músculos necesitaban de una buena ducha caliente y una cama reconfrontarte para poder reunir fuerzas.

Así fue como Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, se encontraron sentados en su sillón favorito. Los tres querían dormir, pero a la vez tenían miedo, miedo de soñar. Nadie se animaba a hablar, no sabían que decir, por un lado estaba el hecho que Voldemort murió, por otro que al fin eran libres y el agonizante conocimiento de saber que habían quedado fallecidos.

Hermione miro hacia sus amigos, Ron estaba sentado en el piso, apoyando su cabeza en el sillón, Harry estaba con los pies extendidos en el sofá y la chica estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo colgado por el brazo del sillón y su espalda apoyada en el. La castaña no sabia como abordar la situación, que palabras usar.

Era extraño, ¿como saber que decir? Estaba allí, con el sabor agridulce de la batalla, con el gusto del beso de Ron, con el dolor de la familia de él y el miedo de no saber de sus padres. Era todo muy subreal.

-… Bueno… esto es…-no sabía como seguir.

-… Agotador…-dijo Ron, luego de un gran suspiro-¿realmente termino?

-…Asssss, sip Ron termino-dijo, luego de un gran suspiro, Harry.

-Pues… ¿y ahora?-dijo Hermione mirando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de pelirrojo.

-Ahora tienen que dormir, ambos... -dijo Ron levantándose, sus amigos lo miraron-yo voy a bajar… tengo que ver a mi familia.

-Ron, amigo… yo… mira no lo dije antes… Fred, era como un hermano para mi, y…-ahora que las cosas volvieron una tortuosa calma, Harry no sabia que decir, era un hecho que Fred había muerto, que no podía volver al igual que sus padres y Sirius y Remus, ¿pero acaso existía las palabras correctas para poder aliviar el dolor de su mejor amigo?... no, no las había, pero al igual que Ron estuvo con él, desde se conocieron, Harry estaría allí para Ron-…lo siento.

-Gracias Harry, lo se-el pelirrojo le dedico una grata y triste sonrisa a su amigo.

-Muy bien, vamos-dijo Harry amagando levantarse, pero su amigo lo retuvo.

-No, tu te quedaras, se que tienes hambre y sueño, y tu mas que nadie te mereces dormir…

-No, Ron yo te acompaño…-dijo testarudo el pelinegro.

-Hablo en serio Harry, tu panza grita por comida-le hizo una mueca, justo en ese momento el estomago de su mejor amigo rujio. Ron le miro aprensivamente y Harry entendió que no iba a poder replicar, si tenía hambre y si tenía mucho sueño.

-Esta bien, solo si tu te quedas a comer con nosotros-Harry incluyo a Hermione en la conversación, que raramente estaba muy callada, los dos chicos le miraron, ella solo les respondió con una afirmación de cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿quieres que le llame a Madame Ponfrey?-le dijo preocupadamente el pelirrojo, su amiga estaba muy callada.

-Estoy bien Ron, comamos, y luego te acompaño abajo, dejaremos que Harry descanse-dijo con una serenidad que sorprendía.

-No Herms, tu también dormirás, pasaste por mucho, así que comamos y se acuestan los dos-Ron parecía un padre muy protector en esos momentos.

-Mira haremos esto, ¿si?, vamos a comer, luego Harry y yo nos iremos a acostar, pero tu promete que vendrás también mas tarde a dormir junto a nosotros-Hermione no quería ni pelear, ni hablar mucho, solo quería hacer caso a Ron en esos momentos, después de todo, él era el que perdió a un hermano, él conocía su familia, y ella lo conoce a él, y si quería hacer de esa manera las cosas, le dejaría. Pero la condición era para que Ron también durmiera, sabia que era capaz de no pegar un ojo hasta ayudar en todo.

Ron lo considero, se asombro que su castaña no le había replicado, pero le alegro saber que le haría caso.

-Muy bien, ¿vamos a la cocina?-dijo el pelirrojo, algo despistado, rascándose la cabeza.

-Ehhh con el permiso de Hermione… de ambos-dijo con sorna Harry-¿le puedo llamar a Kreacher para que nos traiga algo de comer?-el pelinegro se acordó, que no hace muchas horas, su mejor amigo había defendido a los elfos, y paso lo mas sorprendente para él, ¡Ron y Hermione se habían besado! ¡Al fin!, pero eligieron un momento medio que raro para ello, pero Harry era feliz, al saber que al fin ellos, sus mejores amigos, los mas testarudos, bestias y celosos, se habían besado-¡digo si no les molesta! Jajaja…-era extraño reír nuevamente.

Los chicos se pusieron muy colorados, pero Harry no logro su cometido de ponerlos en vergüenza, sino que estos dos se miraron y se sonrieron, al toque habían entendido el chiste.

-Si no hay problema por nosotros-dijo Ron, muy rojo pero satisfecho.

-Aquí hay algo que me perdí, ¿no?

-Jajajaj Harry, tranquilo… no te perdiste mucho-Hermione le contestó muy tranquilamente.

Llamaron a Kreacher y este, muy contento y fielmente acepto al instante, luego de unos minutos, trajo sándwiches y jugo fresco de calabaza, los amigos improvisaron una mesa, con la que había en la Sala, estaban solos, no sabían donde estaban los demás, si ayudando, si se fueron a sus casas con sus familias o tal vez durmiendo, pero les agradaba el silencio, era reparador para los tres. No hablaron mucho, solo comieron aquello que sacio su hambriento estomago, esta vez no había ganador de quien comió mas, no era solo Ron que devoraba sin poder mas, sino los tres, Hermione se olvido de los modales que le habían enseñado en su casa, solo quería saciarse, a Harry le salio a hogar aquellos sándwiches, le salio muy bien.

Las pocas palabras que intercambiaron fueron que los tres dormirían en los cuartos de los varones, Hermione dormiría en la cama de Ron, ella no quería estar sola, no quería estar lejos de ellos, por ello pidió humildemente tal petitorio, ninguno se negó. Harry ya no daba más y se disculpo y subió a su amada cama.

-¿Dónde dormirás cuando vuelvas?-no era que a ella le molestara compartir cama con él, pero no quería que él se acostara en otro lugar que no sea su cama. No quería importunarlo.

-Contigo…-se puso rojo-si no te molesta…

-Claro que no, solo hazme a un lado cuando llegues…-dijo levantadote junto a él. Ron asisto y muy calladamente se fue al agujero del retrato, pero una pequeña mano le impidió que siga su camino, sin decir nada se dio media vuelta y allí estaba Hermione, mas despierta que hace un momento, se notaba cansada, muy flaca, con muchos rasguños por su cara y por sus brazos, se notaba por los raídos de su ropa. Pero aun con el peso de los días, con el la batalla, con las miles de cosas feas que vivieron en ese viaje, en esos años, Ron la encontró hermosa.

Hermione estiro de él, sus cuerpos se atraían como imanes, no había mayor magia que aquella, Ron se paro enfrente de ella, estiro un poco mas y lo abrazo, la abrazo con ternura, con amor, con devoción.

Él simplemente se entrego a sus brazos, Ron sintió el dolor, la tristeza e impotencia que al fin había surgió en él, ya no podía mas, en los brazos de Hermione se sintió pequeño y frágil. Las lágrimas brotaron, los sosollos inundaron la Sala Común, ya no podía estar de pie, se fue cayendo, pero aun así la castaña no le soltó, sino que lo consoló, se puso de rodillas y dejo que el pelirrojo se refugiara en sus brazos.

Lloro y lloro, ella simplemente acariciaba sus cabellos, lo reconfortaba con sus caricias, dejo que el tiempo pasara, dejo que Ron se desahogara, era tiempo que al fin él dejara de ser el fuerte.

-Ya…. Ya…-dijo la castaña, con tanta ternura.

-No… no se que hacer…-mas sosollos-… no se que les voy a decir…

-Tranquilo… cielo…-Hermione le agarro de las mejillas, como él lo había hecho en la Cámara de los Secretos, le miro intensamente, sus ojos azules estaban hinchados, rojos, sus lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas sucias, ella con sus dedos limpio las lagrimas-lo siento tanto Ron, no sabes cuanto…

Él la miraba, tenia mucho miedo de bajar, sabia que era su deber, tenia que estar con su familia, con George, ¿pero que tenia que decir?¿que hacer? Son momentos en la vida, donde no podes encontrar respuesta, ya que solo depende de cada uno. De alguna manera él iba a poder con ello.

-Muchas gracias preciosa…-dijo acariciando también su cara.

-¿En serio no quieres que baje contigo?-dijo, realmente quería ayudar a su mejor amigo.

-No Hermione, quiero que descanses, yo vendré luego, ¿si?-le beso la frente-ve…

La castaña entendió, era algo de él y su familia, se levantaron y con un último abrazo se despidieron.

Algunos de los pasillos estaban a tal grado de destrucción, que no tenían techo o paredes enteras, otros cuadros tirados, desgarrados, armaduras desarmadas, era muy triste recorrer así lo que tan solo unos meses atrás era su Colegio.

Camino más, y se encontró con algunas personas, juntando los cuadros, tratando que las pinturas volvieran a sus lugares, otros con vendas y pociones, todos le saludaban, con una sonrisa triste y de orgullo. Él solamente asistía, quería encontra a los suyos de inmediato.

Los encontró reunidos con la profesora McGonagall y Kingsley, se acerco a ellos tan tranquilo como pudo, su pulso se acelero, su respiración que había volvió a la normalidad en el trayecto hacia el Salón, simplemente se altero.

Ginny lo vio llegar, estaba solo, seguramente Harry y Hermione estaban descansando, se lo merecían. Cuando llego le tomo la mano, sintió como Ron le apretaba fuertemente.

-…No hay necesidad de que decidan ahora…-dijo el viejo auror.

-El funeral será en unos días, simplemente háganlo saber, respetamos su decisión-dijo la sabia señora.

Ron busco una respuesta a todo aquello, Ginny se le acerco y le dijo al oído:

-… sobre donde vamos a enterrar a Fred...

Luego que McGonagall y Kingsley se marcharan, el silencio inundo el circulo de los Weasley, cuando Arthur noto la presencia de su hijo mas joven lo abrazo muy fuertemente.

-Hijo mio, estoy tan agradecido a los cielos que estés bien…-dijo llorosamente, lo apretujo tanto, que Ron pensó que su padre tenia miedo que él desapareciera.

-Ron, te amo tanto hijo-dijo la Señora Weasley, uniéndose al abrazo de su marido-estamos tan orgullos de ti, de Harry y Hermione…

-Gracias mama, a todos…-dijo una vez que sus padres le soltaron, y miro a sus hermanos, que le regalaron una mirada melancólica pero calida. El único que no sonrió fue su hermano George, eso ayudo a traerlo a la cruel realidad-¿… bueno que decidieron?-dijo entrecortadamente.

Silencio, realmente no sabían que hacer, era algo tan extraño decidir donde iban a enterrar a Fred, después de todo Hogwarts era parte de él, pero el se merecía estar con su familia.

-Creo que George tiene que decidir-dijo Charlie Weasley, que se halaba sentado a lado del cuerpo de su hermano fallecido, acariciando con tanto amor sus cabellos colorados. A Charlie le shoqueo ver a Fred en el suelo, luego de que la batalla terminara, Bill tuvo que aferrarce fuertemente a su cuerpo para que él no se cayera de bruces al suelo. Su madre lo acuno como pudo, con su dolor propio, Charlie simplemente no se esperaba que algo así pasara.

Los demás Weasley estuvieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por el pelirrojo, después de todo, George era el único con derecho a decidir, él conocía mejor que nadie a Fred, ellos nunca se separaron, solo el gemelo tenia la respuesta correcta.

-¿George, hijo…?-Molly amago a abrazarlo a su hijo, pero este retrocedió, los miro muy herido, a todos.

-Ne-necesito tomar aire…-dijo dando se vuelta y avanzo hacia las afueras del Comedor, su madre le iba a seguir pero su marido la detuvo.

-Déjalo Molly, él nenecita asimilarlo…-dijo con el mayor de los dolores.

Una vez afuera, el pelirrojo se alejo lo que mas pudo del tumulto de gente, realmente necesitaba estar solo.

Todavía no podía entender por que Fred, por que su gemelo, él que era un luchador, él que era un héroe, había muerto.

Ahora se había quedado solo en el mundo, ya no tenia hogar, sabia que sonaba injustamente, que tenia a su familia, pero Fred, abarcaba un concepto mucho mas grande que _familia_, él era… su sitio seguro en el mundo, desde siempre, desde que empezaron a caminar juntos, desde que hicieron su primera travesura, desde sus primeros experimentaos, desde… que ambos fueron creados en este mundo. Así eran Fred y George Weasley.

Salio a tomar aire, ver esos cadáveres, ver su colegio así, tan destrozado, era mucho para ella, pero aun más lo que le dolía era ver a Fred muerto.

El viento de la media mañana golpeaba sus bellos cabellos oscuros, su cara morena, estaba tan maltratada como la de los demás, sumando las ojeras y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar por sus amigos fallecidos.

Busco la soledad para calmarse, realmente necesitaba unos momentos a solas para poder serenarse.

Angelina camino sin rumbo hasta las orillas del Lago Negro, ver la tranquilidad de las aguas, no hacían el efecto que ella esperaba. Realmente necesitaba un poco de paz. Camino un poco mas, miro a lo lejos, era extraño, la pasada noche tuvo tanto miedo de no volver a ver el día, y allí se encontraba, viva, mirando el majestuoso cielo, que de a poco recuperaba su imponente color celeste, luego de estar tanto tiempo teñido de oscuridad.

Fue cuando se pregunto, si todo aquello fue un mal sueño, cuando vio a George sentado, recostado por una gran roca a las orillas del lago.

Su corazón se estrujo, sintió tanta pena por su amigo, él debería estar tan dolido por la partida de su hermano.

Primero vacilo en seguir, seguramente él necesitaba estar solo, lo mismo que ella buscaba, iba a desistir de ir a verlo, pero algo llamo sumamente su atención, la mirada de George, parecía que no estaba en ese lugar, como si estuviera perdido, por ella avanzo.

Se sentó cerca de él, dándole el espacio suficiente para que no se asustara, se quedo callada, no sabia si el chico había notado su presencia.

-Hola.

Angelina se exalto, realmente estaba convencida que George no la había visto.

-Hola.

El gemelo se callo y su mirada seguía perdida.

-Lo siento tanto George…

-Lo se-parecía que el pelirrojo había perdido todo signo de humanidad, pararía un títere.

-Yo… yo no se que mas decirte, él era… bueno tu sabes, yo lo quise mucho, y…

-Mi familia quiere que decida donde enterrarlo-largo, y fue la primera vez que la miro, Angelina se asusto, los ojos azules del chico estaban muy abiertos y algo descajados, el color de ellos eran de un azul muy claro.

-Oh…-no supo más que decir.

-Si, oh…

-George…-se aventuro apoyar su mano sobre la de él.

Él la miro por un momento más manos, y se giro nuevamente al lago.

-Realmente por mi, lo dejo junto a mi, no quiero que este en ningún otro lugar, que cerca mio.

Angelina se cayó, era lógico que él pensara así, si desde que los conoció, siempre estuvieron juntos.

-Sueno como un enfermo mental, ¿no?-pegunto mirándola.

-No George, es lo mas natural de mundo que sientas eso, es tu hermano y…

-Es mi gemelo, eso es él-sonó dolido, muy dolido, y una lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas lastimadas, la chica amago con queres limpiarla, pero el negó con la cabeza-deja, es la única forma que me recuerda que él no esta mas aquí.

-George, ya se que las palabras carecen de sentido ahora, pero Fred nunca te dejara, él siempre vivirá en tu corazón y en los de tu familia…-dijo la hermosa morena, realmente le dolía ver a su amigo así.

-¿Tu crees?-parecía un niño pequeño, "él lo único que busca es una forma de conectarse con Fred", pensó.

-Si, lo creo…-dijo posando su mirada en el lago, el viento ajitos sus cabellos, se sentía bien ahora-sabes… él siempre fue pura risa, solo travesuras… me hizo rabiar tantas veces…

-Lo se-dijo con nostalgia George.

-En clases, incluso en los entrenamientos, tu también, si él hacia algo, tu igual o si tu empezabas…

-… él me seguía, era nuestra forma de comunicarnos, de fastidiar a los demás, y ahora nadie terminara mis líneas…

-George, tienes que estar orgulloso, él murió siendo un héroe, murió haciendo lo que el creía correcto…

-Si, lo se, pero ese es problema Angelina, murió, me dejo…

-No pienses así, él no te dejo, solo que ahora no lo veras, pero eso no significa que te abandono, él siempre estará en tu corazón.

Otro silencio, pero este no era incomodo o triste, George estaba considerando las palabras de la morena. "En mi corazón, ¿lo estas hermano?, ¿realmente lo estas?... _si_, así que no te fuiste… _no_, _no del todo, pedazo de hipogrifo... sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo, nunca en la vida nos separaremos, si somos uno, ¿recuerdas?... _lo se, pero duele no verte, no hablar con vos… _George, te quiero, eres mi hermano, y nunca te dejare, así que se fuerte, por mi…_", nunca George sabría si Fred le estaba hablando, o si era parte de su loca y desesperada cabeza, pero le hizo bien escuchar la voz amigable y alegre de su gemelo.

-Sabes Angelina…

-¿Si?-ella había respetado el silencio del chico, parecía que se había puesto a recordar, por que su semblante se había relajado notablemente.

-Ya se donde haremos descansar el _cuerpo_ de Fred… lo haremos aquí, junto con los demás, ya que Hogwarts fue uno de los lugares que mas travesuras, bromas, explosiones e inventos que nos vio hacer, así que será aquí, se que él lo quiere así-dijo sonriendo por primera vez, Angelina pudo notar que sus ojos seguían tristes, pero al fin parecían que esa distorsión, esa mirada perdida, se había ido.

-Me parece bien, George.

Sintió que la corrían lentamente, y como estaba acostumbrada estar en alerta permanente, se despertó abruptamente y buscando su varita, debajo de la almohada.

-Soy yo-dijo su calida voz, se relajo enteramente.

-Al fin llegas.

-¿No dormiste?-pregunto preocupado Ron.

-Si, pero no tranquilamente, ahora estas aquí… estoy mas tranquila…-dijo sinceramente, y aun aunque no quisiera, su rostro se coloreo un poco, ante tal revelación. Había dado miles de vueltas, muchas imágenes irrumpían en su cabeza y logrando que tenga un sueño intranquilo, ella sabia que lo único que necesitaba era la cercanía de Ron y estaría mejor.

-Bueno hazte a un lado…-dijo con las orejas rojas, era la primera vez que compartían cama, se sentía muy bien, mas que nada en esos momentos, que ambos necesitaban la cercanía del otro.

Torpemente se acomodaron, primero no se tocaron, Hermione quedo de frente a Ron, se miraron, se miraron con la misma inocencia de aquellos dos niños de 11 años que alguna vez fueron, como casi todo en ellos, se atrajeron, se buscaron, y fácilmente la castaña encontró su lugar junto al del pelirrojo, donde apoyo su cabeza justo a la altura del corazón de Ron, ahora se fue a enterar que el sonido del corazón tranquilo de él, era la mejor melodía que nunca había escuchado, sus manos encontraron su lugar alrededor de la cintura de su amigo, que rápidamente fue recibida por los brazos de él. Ron entendió que ella era la única cosa que necesitaba en la vida, si ella estaba así, como lo estaba ahora, nada en el mundo era suficiente.

Aun con el olor a explosiones, a muerte y a quien sabe que cosa más, en sus cabellos castaños predominaba el dulce aroma a jazmines, a Hermione.

-Que bueno que estés aquí-dijo de pronto Hermione, de repente sintió la necesidad de llorar, lo abrazo aun más fuerte.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede preciosa?-dijo muy afligido por la humedad que sintió en su pecho, levanto un poco su cabeza y la miro muy consternado.

-Eso, que estoy feliz que estés aquí Ron, yo… yo no se que iba ser de mi si tu…-fue callada por unos de los largos dedos del pelirrojo. Él acaricio aquellos bellos labios, aquellos que tantas noches les había hecho suspirar, aquellos que sin saberlo fueron objeto de deseo por tanto tiempo, tiempo que ni él sabría calcular.

-Yo estoy mas que agradecido a todos los dioses, que tú estés aquí-dijo abrazándola muy fuerte-no quiero que llores mas Herms, quiero que duermas, quiero que durmamos los dos, ¿si?-su cuerpo era un piltrafa humana, simplemente ya no podía estar mas despierto, su cerebro exigía un momento de tranquilidad y paz, para reiniciar nuevamente, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-Esta bien Ron… ¿Cómo están los demás?-su curiosamente no se iba a apagar de repente, le preocupaba la familia Weasley.

-Vamos… a enterrar aquí a Fred, fue lo que quiso George…-dijo muy bajo y apagado, sintió como Hermione le abrazaba mas amorosamente.

No hirieron nada mas, simplemente ya no tenían palabras ninguno de los dos, 6 años pasaron luchando, y al fin todo el dolor, incertidumbre y preocupación, podía ser hecha a un lado y simplemente dormir.

Ninguno de los tres sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, no sabían si fueron horas o quizás días, sus esencias habían sido puestas a prueba a tal punto, que una vez que se dejaron llevar por la dulce paz, el tiempo parecer lo menos importante.

Harry se despertó muy lentamente, por un instante no sabia donde estaba, todo estaba nublado, tanto su visión como su mente. Pero como rayo, cada recuerdo fue cayendo en su memoria. "Voldemort muerto… derrote a Tom", al fin había terminado su condena, esa que le marco antes de nacer, al fin había salido vencedor. Tantas veces pensó que no lo iba a lograr, pero estaba allí, con un terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo, pero estaba vivo, en su cama de Grynffidor.

Miro hacia su derecha y allí estaban sus dos mejores amigos, sus hermanos, su familia por elección. Ellos eran los verdaderos héroes, arriesgando sus familias y sus vidas, para acompañarlos en ese infernal viaje.

Se veían tan pacíficos, al fin habían entrado en razón, al fin dejaron de inventar millones de excusas. Realmente no quería importunarlos, pero la imperiosa necesidad de saber que ellos eran reales, pudo más.

Se levanto torpemente, sus piernas no respondían como debía ser, por ello se cayo sobre Hermione.

-¡Ay!-un peso cayó sobre su adolorido cuerpo.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Ron aun dormido, pero alerta por la queja de su amiga.

-Solo soy yo…-dijo Harry, dejo que sus amigos le miraran por unos minutos, al igual que el, ellos necesitaban asimilar las millones de cosas que habían pasado.

-Harry me asustaste…-dijo Hermione un poco repuesta, levantándose un poco, pero sin retirar la mano del pecho del pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo dormiste compañero?-dijo más relajado Ron.

-Como un bebe… ¿ustedes?-dijo levantando una ceja.

-Muy bien, gracias-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro pecoso.

-¿Alguno tiene idea de cuanto dormimos?-dijo la castaña, mirando por la ventana, era de día.

-Unas horas… no se, ¿importa?-dijo Harry, imitando a su amiga.

-Si, si nos necesitaban, alguien nos hubieran despertado, ¿no crees?-dijo corriendo un mechón rebelde, detrás de su oreja.

-Así que…-dijo el pelinegro acomodándose mejor a los pies de sus amigos-algo que deba saber…

-¿Mmm?...-Hermione medio que se había perdido en la acaricia casi casta de Ron.

-Je… nada aun amigo…-dijo Ron adivinando la curiosidad de Harry, era cierto, él y Hermione tenían que hablar, al fin iban a tener esa dichosa charla, esa que se atraso tantos meses, capas años, quien sabe.

-¿En serio?, por que yo creo… que…-se había quedado mudo, una linda cabellera pelirroja había aparecido por la puerta.

-Están despiertos, que bueno-dijo Ginny muy serena.

Harry se había puesto rígido, ¿Qué se supone que debía de decir?, luego de tanto tiempo, su corazón seguía latiendo de la misma forma que siempre por Ginny. Pero ellos tenían que hablar de tantas cosas, él le tenía que pedir perdón por tantas cosas.

La pelirroja sabia que Harry, quería decir mil cosas, pero también supo que tenían todo el tiempo del mudo para hablar, ahora ambos tenían un futuro tan desconocido, que no hacia falta apresurarse.

-Ven Gin…-dijo la castaña, viendo que su mejor amigo, se había quedado mudo, y Ron lo único que hacia era rehice por lo bajo, ella le dio un leve codazo.

Ron y Hermione se recostaron por el respaldo de la cama del primero, dejando espacio suficiente para la pelirroja, Harry había apoyado su espalda contra uno de los postes de la cama de Ron.

-¿Cuánto dormidos Gin?-le pregunto su hermano.

-Casi un día entero…-dijo algo sonrojada, una vez que encontró espacio a lado de Harry.

-Guuuaaaauuuu… si que estábamos cansados…-dijo con asombro el pelirrojo.

-Es lógico Ron, piensa cuanto tiempo estuvimos sin dormir, ates de llegar aquí…-le contesto la castaña.

-Si, pero igual es mucho tiempo...-dijo Ron, él tenia un brazo colgado por los hombros de su mejor amiga, la miraba, era como si de pronto empezaran a discutir, él siendo la parte de bromas y la destencionada, y ella la lógica e informativa, siempre chocaban. Pero lo que llamo la atención de Ginny, era el hecho que ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de pelear, ya que si fuera así, Ron ya estaría levantando la voz y poniendo los ojos en blanco, y Hermione se levantaría y pondría las manos en las caderas y lo miraría ceñudo. Ella sabia que Ron había cambiado con Hermione, por todo lo que había espiado en el verano, pero en ese tiempo ambos tenían mucha vergüenza de mostrarse a los demás, esto del brazo de su hermano sobre los hombros de su mejor amiga, era nuevo, realmente estaban abrazados enfrente de ella y Harry.

Busco una repuesta a este cambio de actitud en ellos, en el chico que tenia a su lado.

Harry solamente se encogió de hombros, le daba gracia ver a sus amigos discutir por una cosa tan trivial como **cuanto habían dormido, **se notaba que pelear no iba a cambiar en las rutinas de sus mejores amigos, aun con el beso que él había presenciado en la Sala de Menesteres, pelear era algo natural en sus mejores amigos.

-¿Te das cuenta de la diferencia?-pegunto al oído, Harry. Ginny asistió y le regalo una traviesa sonrisa, esa que hacia que su corazón se sacudiera y sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Así comenzó el 4 de Mayo, atrás quedo el fallido 3 de Mayo, día que los años siguientes se recordaría como "El día que el niño que vivió derrotado Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado". Comenzó de la mejor manera, con cuatro chicos hablando como si fuera un día cualquiera, olvidándose por un momento de las responsabilidades que tenían, de las cosas que aun faltaba enfrentar, de las charlas que se debían, ya que lo único que importaba en esos momentos era el estar juntos.

_Bueno a todos muchas gracias por los comentarios, les cuento que voy a seguir, pero no creo que sea del tipo dia al dia, por que sera eterno, esta etapa de dolor y reestablecimiento si lo voy hacer a conciencia, beuno chicos muchas pero muchas gracias por todos, lo que si paciencia, este capitulo lo escribi a todo dar, ya que luego de mirar la Premier de Harry, me entro el lagrimon y me dio ganas de terminar el capi. Besos a todos!_

_Maria E. _

10


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo Nº12: Las Charlas Debidas**

Hermione salio en compañía de Ginny luego de alargar la salida de la habitación de los chicos.

-Ginny…-dijo mas despierta que hace un rato, estar cerca de Ron, le dejaba en un estado de armonía que todavía no llegaba a entender.

-¿Si?-la chica iba delante de ella, se notaba que la pequeña figura de su amiga había pasado por mucho, sus ropas estaban desechas, y se notaba que no habia comido bien en mucho tiempo, le dio mucha pena.

-Me acorde que no tengo ropas aquí-dijo rascándose la cabeza, se notaba que al estar mucho tiempo con Ron, la chica había adaptado muchas de las poses de su hermano, rió por lo bajo-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada Herms… heee yo tampoco tengo ropa, la que me presto fue Luna, ve a bañarte que yo se lo pido, ¿queres?

-Por favor…-ya estaba por emprender el trayecto de sus propias escaleras, cuando.

-Ah Hermione… tu y yo tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas…-dijo con una sonrisa picara marca Weasley, provocando que se sonrojara-no soy ninguna tonta, me fije en muchos detalles allá arriba-dijo apuntado a la escaleras de la habitación de los varones.

-Eh… si Ginny, te prometo que hablaremos de todo-dijo con una sonrisa triste, ya que ese viaje no fue un paseo por el campo, como había dicho Ron.

Era casi subreal, saber que hace mas de nueves meses no pisaba su cuarto de sexto año, ¡perdón de séptimo año!, seguía igual, las tres camas, la de Parvatil, la de ella y junto al gran armario, la de Lavander, no se notaba desabitado, solo su cama y sus repisas bacías con signos de que nadie había tocado nada, ya que las dos chicas habían estado aquel año dentro del colegio. Era tan extraño, pero familiar saber que algunas cosas no cambiaban, como el póster de las Brujas de Banchi de la rubia o el joyero de Parvatil en la cómoda, justo al gran espejo, le alegro saber que las chicas habían conservado la foto de ella, la cual era una de las mas viejas que tenia, el portarretrato mostraba dos fotos, una quieta y otra con movimiento, una muggle y otra mágica, sus padres sonrientes y sus dos mejores amigos riendo y hacinado gestos. Lo único que faltaba era su baúl.

-Hola-escucho detrás de ella, voz que provenía de la puerta del baño, sabía de quien era la voz, y le sorprendió mucho que se alegro en escucharla.

-Hola Lavender-dijo cuando la encaro, la chica iba secándose su larga cabellera rubia con mucha paciencia, estaban a poca distancia. Un silencio mas que incomodo reino en la habitación, ellas solo se miraron, ambas estaban muy cambiadas, era tan extraño verse, ya que el año pasado ellas se habían jurado la guerra con mas de una mirada profunda, llena de rabia y desafió, cosa que ambas le pareció siglos.

Lavander estaba repuesta, tan linda como siempre, tan elegante y con presencia, que la Hermione se sintió mal, ella estaba hecha una piltrafa, sabia que su figura no era la de siempre, pero la mirada de la rubia no era la del año pasado, esa que Hermione siempre le hacia bufar, esa que tenia rabia y muchos celos, era tranquila y fresca.

-No dormiste aquí-dijo tratando de establecer una conversación con la castaña, la chica negó, y entonces lo supo, ella durmió con él. No sabia si le dolió o no aquel descubrimiento. Pero igual era tarde para hacer algo, ella mejor que nadie sabía que Ron estaba más que muerto de amor por la castaña, ya que nunca le había mirado como la miraba a ella, con fervor y pasión.

Lavender quiso a Ron, mucho, era un chico muy adorable y gracioso, cuando no había nadie para estar mirando sus lindas muestras de cariño, hablar con él de su vida, de las travesuras que hicieron de niños, simplemente no había tipo mas simple y tranquilo que Ron, esas eran una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de la corta relación que tuvieron, además de los besos del chico. Pero siempre lo supo, que ella no estaba presente en los pensamientos de Ron, que el chico mas allá de mostrar indiferencia por Hermione, en su interior era totalmente lo contrario.

Pero más allá de las diferencias que tuvo… y tenia con la castaña, Hermione le había salvado la vida, la noche pasada, ella como un Grynffidor, lo reconocía, Hermione Granger era una gran chica.

-Te… te quería dar las gracias…-dijo acercándose a la chica, Hermione se quedo helada, esas palabras eran las ultimas que ella imaginaba que Lavender le diría-… te vi cuando… aturdiste a ese hombre lobo… yo nunca podré agradecerte del todo por… por salvarme la vida…-dijo muy colorada y una expresión de mucha concentración apareció en la cara de la rubia.

-Oh…-dijo Hermione, realmente no sabia mas que decir, en ese momento los sucesos de esa noche había llegado como ráfagas, cuando Hermione había visto que Greyback iba a atacara a su compañera, le dio tanta rabia que ese sucio ser, le quisiera agarrar a su compañera, que por eso arremetió contra él con tan ímpetu-… no es nada Lavender…-realmente no sabia mas que decir.

-Si es mucho, gracias Hermione-dijo acercándose a la chica, le agarro de las manos, cosa que exalto y sorprendió a la castaña-lo siento mucho, por todo.

Soltó a su compañera y antes de salir de la habitación, aclaro algo, solo para que lo sepa.

-Hermione, yo quise a Ron, nunca fue un capricho.

La castaña se quedo quieta mirando como se perdía la brillante cabellera de la rubia, no estaba tal aclaración, ella no sabia si era una amenaza o simplemente una afirmación, pero ella no se encontraba con capacidad física y menos emocional para ponerse a pensar en las palabras de la rubia, simplemente quería un baño caliente.

Entro en el baño, despojo como pudo de sus raídas ropas, sabia que nunca mas en su vida querría ponerse esos jean y esa camiseta, si podía los quemaba.

Una vez bajo la lluvia de agua caliente de la ducha, la chica se relajo, había pasado por tanto en los últimos días, que no podía creer que finalmente había acabado, les separaba un día de la batalla, pero aun sentía las heridas marcadas, las costillas le apretaban y los miles de moretones que se desparramaban por su cuerpo, le recordaba que un día no era lejano.

Cunado la dulce espuma aromatizaba se empezó a escurrir por su larga cabellera, pensó que no había nada mejor que aquello, pero se le presento Ron en sus pensamientos, acariciando sus cabellos rebeldes y sin domar, y se ratifico, no había nada mas gratificante que Ron le este acariciando su cabello.

Ahora ya no había nada que impidieran que Ron y ella hablaran, se había pedido mutuamente tiempo, pero el tiempo llego, sintió vértigo, se apoyo por la pared, finalmente sabría que sentía su mejor amigo por ella, tampoco era una pesimista y menos negativa, sabia que Ron sentía algo por ella, no sabia si la amaba con ella a él, solo tendría que esperar. Ahora la situación era muy especial, muchas personas queridas habían fallecido y no quería importunar a Ron con declaraciones.

Cuando salio de la ducha se encontró con aquel gran espejo que tenia la habitación, se paro delante de el, se examino con mucho cuidado, había señales de que había sufrido bastantes golpes, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver lo flaca que estaba, pero aun así sus caderas estaban bien torneadas y sus piernas, miro hacia arriba y sus pechos habían crecido, se sonrojo, hace mucho que no se miraba. ¿Será que le gustaba su cuerpo a Ron? No era como el de su compañera de cuarto, pero no estaba mal, ella nunca había hecho mucho pamento por lo físico.

-¿Herms?-escucho que su amiga la llamaba.

-¡Ya voy!-se envolvió con una gran toalla blanca y salio al encuentro de la pelirroja.

-Bueno aquí tienes…-miro a Hermione ella se sorprendió mucho

-¿Pero esta es tu ropa?-dijo sorprendida, ella esperaba ropas de Luna, y mucho que la idea no le gustaba su amiga se vestía con ropas muy vistosas y de colores muy vivos.

-Si Fleur se apareció ayer en casa, y trajo ropas para todos, mira tengo un jean extra y estas remeras…-eran del estilo de ella, muy femeninas y entalladas, Hermione era un poco mas… holgada en cuestión de ropas-… Jejej sabia que pondrías esa cara, así que subí a la habitación de los chicos y le pedí una remera a Ron, y te mando esta, es la más chica que tiene aquí…

Era una remera azul eléctrico, que se notaba que él la había usado mucho, pero aun así conservaba su color, pero no tan nítido, ella la agarro con sumo amor, era una prenda de Ron, la llevo a su nariz y aspiro el olor tan característico de su mejor amigo, tan embriagante y tan duro como el, ron tenia una mezcla de olores, siempre lo supo, era lo primero que sentía cuando Ron llegaba a desayunar todos estos años de conocerlo, césped cortado, mezclado con su colonia de agua marina, tan fresca y tan sutil como el, era la mezcla exacta de Ron.

-Aun que yo te trajera toda la ropa del mundo, ¿tu elegirías esa remera vieja, ¿no?dijo con sorna la menor de los Weasley.

-Si-dijo la castaña con un leve tono en sus mejillas.

La chica nuevamente entro en el baño y se coloco las prendas, cuando sintió que la remera del pelirrojo abrazaba su piel, se abrazo, se sentía tan bien, como cuando el le abrazaba, ya no podía mas, estaba que moría de amor por Ron, aun cuando los sentimiento de el no sean los que ella esperara, ella le aceptaría, ya que su vida no tenia sentido sin el.

Cuando ambas chicas estaban bajando las escaleras, Ginny la detuvo un momento.

-Hermione yo quiero hablar contigo, de todo, quiero saber todo lo que paso-no fue un pedido, tampoco una orden pero Hermione sabia que Ginny mas que nadie se merecía saber la verdad.

-Si lo se Gin, pero no creo que yo sea la persona con quien debas hablar de esto-dijo con mucha simpleza, era Harry el único que podía y debía sincerarse con la pelirroja.

-Lo se, pero igual quiero saber lo que tu sentiste, tu eres mi amiga…-dijo agarrándola de la mano fuertemente, con mucho cariño le dijo aquello, ya que ella conocía a su amiga, seguro que ese viaje fue muy duro para Hermione.

Sin decirle nada mas las chicas bajaron a lo que ahora era su colegio, estaba destrozado, a Hermione le dolió mucho ver el estado de lo que fue su hogar por 6 años, y por su cabeza se le paso la biblioteca, realmente esperaba que el santuario del conocimiento este en bunas condiciones, no podría soportar la idea de que algo les hubiera pasado a los millones libros que ella tanto adoraba.

-Hola…-les interrumpió una voz masculina, era Harry, se notaba que estaba algo muy nervioso, la castaña disimulo una pequeña sonrisa, tenia una leve sospecha de los planes de su mejor amigo, era mejor excusarse lo antes posible, ya que su amiga se había quedado mirando al pelinegro, se notaba que sobraba allí.

-Buenoooo yo me ver en que ayudo…-dijo, pero fue como hablar a la pared o a una armadura, que ninguno de los dos chicos le hizo caso, allí su sonrisa fue aun mayor. Tanto Harry como Ginny se merecían la felicidad del mundo, ambos había sufrido mucho, Harry tuvo que sobrellevar tantas cosas desde tan corta edad, para no decir desde siempre, desde los maltratos y la falta de amor de los Durlseys, a las millones de trampas, desventuras y dolores que le hizo padecer Voldemort a su mejor amigo, ella sabia que la única que podía hacerlo feliz era Ginny, la chica mas sincera, simpática, divertida y cariñosa que conoció en su vida.

-Tu dirás-dijo algo sonrojada Ginny, se sentía muy nerviosa, era como tener 11 años nuevamente, ya que sentía esas mariposas en su vientre y sabia que si llegaba a decir mas de dos sibilas, tartamudearía, seria una copia de su hermano Ron.

-¿Quieres acompañarme afuera?-pidió con mucha calma pero muy colorado. Ambos chicos fueron afuera, silenciosamente, Harry realmente no sabia como comenzar, tenia tanto que decirle, tanto que pedirle perdón. Sin que se dieran cuanta fueron guiados a su lugar favorito, aquel árbol escondido que de frente tenia el lago, se miraron y con una sonrisa tímida ambos se sentaron, Harry se apoyo por el árbol y Ginny se sentó alado de el, se agarro muy fuerte sus rodillas.

-Ginny yo… bueno tu sabes…

-Harry no fue tu culpa-el chico la miro asombrado-te conozco, se que sientes que la muerte de Fred y de los demás fue tu culpa, que todos estamos sufriendo por tu culpa, pero no es así, nosotros luchamos por una causa mas grande que ti, esto fue una lucha en búsqueda de una libertad, de deshacernos de él, de nuestra paz, Harry. Amo a mi hermano, y se que el quiso luchar y los demás también, por eso decidieron venís, quedarse esa noche, así que no intentes culparte ni hacerte responsable de los actos y decisiones de los demás-dijo muy seria, ella lo conocía bien.

-Eres asombrosa Ginebra Weasley… esta bien, sabes que no lo siento así, pero esta bien, con el tiempo tratare de pensar de esa manera-dijo aun con el alma herida, aquellas muertes eran cargas en su corazón, por que mas que Ron, ella y los demás que vio cuando bajo le dio las gracias y lo felicitaron, el se sentía culpable.

-Si y yo estaré a tu lado para recordártelo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-dijo muy asombrado, ¿Ginny quería estar a su lado?, se sintió mas que contento, ¿ella le aceptaba nuevamente?-¿t-tu… me quieres to….

-¡Harry Potter, es la pregunta mas tonta que me has hecho!-dijo cambian su semblante por un ceño, pero al instante se acerco a él y con la ternura rebosando por su cara, le dijo-nunca me aleje, siempre te espere…-dijo acariciando con mucha ternura con un dedo la mejilla del pelinegro, el cerro los ojos al contacto con su piel, era una de las cosas que as extrañaba-te amo Harry, lo sabes, y nunca dejare de amarte, ¿así que haces el favor de besarme de una ves?-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Harry no iba a esperar que le pida dos veces, acorto la distancia que había entre ellos y la beso con tanta euforia y amor, que le hizo imprescindible sus labios, y eran tan sabrosos como los recordaba, su lengua vago por su labio inferior, provocando que la pelirroja entreabriera su boca, introdujo con mucho anhelo su lengua y la suya la recibió, sus bocas se reconocieron luego de tantos meses, eran tan distintas como ellos, Harry tímido y ella audaz, pero en cuestión a besos los papeles se invertían, Harry necesitaba la cercanía de la pelirroja, se acerco aun mas y llevo sus manos al largo cabello de la chica, enterró sus dedos y esto desprendió aun mas su aroma a flores silvestres de Ginny, era como estar en casa nuevamente. Cuando el aire ya escaseaba, estos dos chicos despegaron sus labios, Harry le dio un corto beso y le dijo las palabras que tanto quiso decirle hace tanto tiempo.

-Te amo Ginny, con toda el alma-a la pelirroja le sorprendió tanto estas palabras. Harry nunca le había dicho con palabras los sentimientos que sentía por ella en su corta relación, ella lo sentía en cada acción que él hacia por ella, Ginny sabia que a Harry le costaba hablarlo por que en aquel tiempo influyan muchas cosas en él, la muerte de Sirius fue muy reciente y dolorosa, las cosas que el solo padecía, lo hacían un chico muy cerrado a cuanto sentimientos.

Desde que era pequeño a Harry, nunca le mostraron lo que es el cariño o el afecto, y luego llego Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, sus amigos, su padrino, Remus, ella… y fue muy duro saber que todos ellos siempre estaban en peligro por él, por ello Harry era muy cuidadoso a decir con palabras sus sentimientos.

Fue inevitable que sus ojos color chocolate se le inundaran de lágrimas, era un momento tan preciado y tan especial escuchar aquellas palabras por Harry.

-Repítelo-dijo acariciando sus cabellos y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Te amo Ginny Weasley, espere tanto tiempo en decirte estas palabras, espero que sepas que siempre lo sentí, desde que desperté de mi tonta ensoñación, sabes que soy muy despistado-dijo riendo, ahora todo era tan fácil, estar con ella, decirle que la amaba, estar juntos, eso era lo mejor de todo-¿me harías el grato honor de ser mi novia, nuevamente?

-¡Si!... si…-dijo sacando lo mejor de los Weasley, ser atolondrado, y se tiro encima de el, en cada beso que se dieron ese mañana, se dijeron se repitieron, se ratificaron cuanto se amaban.

Mas que nada fue llevada por su curiosidad, quería saber su la biblioteca estaba como ella lo recordaba, como la había dejado. Por gracias a Merlín si lo estaba, sus libros estaban en perfecto orden, estante por estante, las sillas estaban bien arrimabas a sus largas mesas, el escritorio de la Madame Prince estaba tan pulcro como lo recordaba, se notaba que los libros no fueron muy usados aquel año. Le dio tanta nostalgia aquello, aquel lugar era muy especial para ella, tanto en los malos momentos como los buenos, la biblioteca estuvo para ella, cuando necesitaba terminar un trabajo, cuando necesitaba ayudar a Harry para alguna de los misterios que estaba resolviendo también, cuando necesitaba esconderse de Ron por alguna pelea o simplemente para estar sola y pensar en él, siempre estuvo.

-Hola-escucho, también conocía muy bien esa voz. Se giro y se encontró con su mejor amigo mirándola con una sonrisa de lado, _esa _sonrisa que hacia que sus piernas sufrieran una sensación a gelatina-sabia que estarías aquí, tenias que ver que su santuario estaba en perfecta condiciones, ¿no?

Se sonrojo, como siempre, él la conocía mejor que nadie.

-Bueno yo... pasaba por aquí y…-no quería admitir que él tenía razón.

-Siempre tan testaruda…-dijo negando y avanzando hacia ella, de pronto Hermione sintió miedo, ahora no había nada que les impida estar juntos, y eso le atemorizo-ven, sentémonos aquí-la invito a sentarse en unas de las mesas cercanas a la ventana, que tenia vista al estadio de Quiddich, el pelirrojo corrió una silla y se sentó en la mesa, siempre había querido hacer eso.

-¡Ron!-dijo acercándose a el, la sensación de miedo se fue-¡bájate de ahí, ese no es lugar para sentarse!

-Vamos Herms, ven siéntate, yo se que quieres hacerlo-dijo casi cantando, ese Ron, era el que la hacia reírse a carcajadas, aun si su voluntad no quisiera.

-No Ron, esto no es la Sala Común-dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas, si tuvieran los uniformes, seria un día normal en Hogwarts.

-Vamos Hermioneee-dijo invitándola con esa mirada, que hacia que el lado de la castaña mas vulnerable se tambalee.

-Ron… ¿y si nos ve Madame Prince?-dijo como ultimo recurso, la mirada y la sonrisa conjunto hacia que Hermione sienta un calor especial.

-No esta aquí, ven siéntate conmigo-dijo palmeando la mesa, ella le miro un instante, sabia que había ganado, su frente no estaba fruncida y sus manos estaba dejando sus caderas, Hermione estaba cediendo.

Muy a su pesar Hermione se apoyo en la mesa y se sentó, no le miro enseguida, no quería admitir que él la convenció, miro sus pies que se estaban balaceando en el aire.

-Te queda bien mi remera-dijo para reanudar la conversación, sabia que esta era la importante, lo sentía, y había algo en su pantalón que pertenecía a ella y le quería dar.

-Oh si, muchas gracias… Ginny me la trajo con las demás ropas-dijo algo sonrojada, adoraba la remera, si pudiera la conservaría la ella.

-Si, vi que Gin te llevaba ropas y se que tu no tienes el estilo de la enana, por eso le pedí que me también te llevara esta-dijo agarrando la punta de una de las mangas, solo aquel contacto hizo que la piel de la castaña se erizare.

"Nadie mas que él me conoce tan bien, lo amo", pensó Hermione, y se animo a mirarlos a los ojos, estaban tan claros aquel día, que aun así, ella conociendo cada una de las mirada de su amigo, se sorprendió.

-Hermione ahora que estamos solos y que… bueno todo termino, yo quisiera de…-empezó con un valor desconocido Ron.

-Ron, no.

-¿Disculpa?-eso le tomo desprevenido.

-Que no tenemos que hablarlo ahora, con todo lo que esta pasando, con lo de Fred y…

-Hermione, para un momento-dijo tomándole una mano-primero que nada, lo que te voy a decir mi hermano Fred junto a todos los que me conocen, quería que yo te digiera esto, después, el tiempo es el correcto, ya no quiero guardarlo mas…-Hermione se había quedado quieta, preparándose para algo que ella desconocía-Herms tu eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo, también creo que la única que me puede llevar a molestarme tanto que mis oreja saldrían humo… eres mandona, obstinada y muy orgullosa, tienes una tendencia a que haga mis deberes aun cuando no quiero…-dijo con mucho energía y sonriendo, Hermione bajo la mirada, eso no iba por buen camino, pero Ron con su otra mano le acaricio la barbilla y la levanto para que le sostenga la mirada-… eres la que mas me cuida y me conoce… eres la única que sabe cuando me enojo de verdad o incluso cuando estoy triste… desde el primer día que te conocí, supe que me llevaría mal contigo… pero eso cambio cuando te vi tan valiente mintiendo por mi y Harry ante la profesora McGonagall, y desde allí fuete nuestro puerto seguro, mi puerto seguro, no seque haría sin ti, mi vida no tendría sentido sin mi mandona, sabelotodo Hermione…-dijo acariciando su mejilla, ella sonrió-… me es difícil decirte esto, por que bueno, tu eres la persona mas maravillosa y fantástica que conocí en la vida, pero aun sin saber que me dirás, yo te quiero decir que te amo Hermione, te amo, como a esa primera reprimenda que me diste, como aquella primera disculpa que te di, como al primer beso y sonrisa que me regalaste, no se como pero me enamore de ti, fue un tonto al no entender aquellas sensaciones que me provocabas antes, pero ahora que se que mañana despertaras y podrás retarme nuevamente, te digo que estoy enamorado de ti Hermione.

Ella se quedo pasmada antes las palabras de Ron, nunca había sido mas claro y sincero con ella, cada palabra le había dicho con amor, y mucha ternura, una lagrima traicionera había escaldo de sus ojos color miel, Ronald Weasley le amaba, ¡le amaba a ella! Podía bailar, saltar y gritar a todo el mundo que ella era la persona más feliz de la tierra, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que él se enterara de lo que ella sentía.

-Ron… yo…-él había bajado la mirada, a ella le relajo-sabes que tu no eres el único que se enoja, pues tu eres el ser mas bestia, sobre protector, celoso, obtuso y ciego que conocí, no hay nadie que me saca de casillas como tu, siempre tuenes que tenes la ultima palabra, nunca admites que te equivocas, ya lo se yo también-dijo adivinando lo que pensaba su amigo- y eres la única persona que me hace llorar con facilidad y tenes ganas de maldecir todo, tienes falta de tacto y eres tan pero tan angurriento, que asustas… pero todo aquello se me olvida cuando haces algo totalmente tierno y e desconectas, cuando sabes que necesito un rato as en la con los deberes, te quedas conmigo hacerme compañía, se que eres tu el que me encuentras las plumas perdidas o el que me alcanza los libros mas altos-dijo señalando a los estantes, el la siguió y sonrió-el que a pesar de tener muchas ganas de comer el ultimo pastelito, me lo da a mi, ¿sabes como te veáis aquel día que me rescataron del troll?-el negó con la cabeza-como un héroe, mi héroe, ¿Ron sabes cuanto te amo?-eso sorprendió mucho al chico, era correspondido, Hermione le agarro la cara con mucho cuidado, era el tesoro mas grande que tenia-desde que te conocí, aun con tu nariz sucia, me llamaste la atención de una manera particular, y desde allí no pude ser capas y ni quise dejar de sentir algo mas por ti, con todos los años que te conozco, con lo malhumorado que eres en las mañanas, y lo celoso también , no hay otra persona que ame mas en esta vida, tu eres la primera y ultima persona en quien pienso cada día, eres el motivo que yo me distraiga y que sonría, sabes que este es mi lugar preferido, por que puedo mirar al cielo y el me hace acordar a ti, por que tu eres el único que me trasmite una paz que me hace sentir bien y saber que todo ira bien, por que tu eres mi hogar, no se si es soy suficiente para ti, pero es que te amo, y…

-Hermione, como dices eso, yo soy poco para ti, hay tantos tipos mejores que yo y tu me dices que me amas, ¿al don nadie Weasley?-dijo con una risa triste.

-Ron tu eres lo justo para mi, no hay nadie mejor y mas valiente y mas hermoso y tierno que tu para mi, y no eres don nadie, eres Ron Weasley, eres el guardián de Grynffidor, eres el prefecto, eres el hermano mayor, eres el hermano menor, eres el mejor en el ajedrez, eres el cómico y cascarrabias amigo, eres mi mejor amigo, y mucho mas, eres de quien enamorada.

A Ron le salieron justa las palabras, pero no iba a decir que algo todavía no le convencía, el no era digno de una mujer tan hermosa y brillante como Hermione.

La chica vio que sus ojos todavía no estaban convenidos, y opto por hacer lo que mas quería hacia ya casi dos días, lo beso.

Aquel beso no fue tímido, tampoco premeditado, o apurado, fue sano, rico, despacio y desgustado.

Hermione aprendió que el labio inferior de Ron era lo mas dulce que había probado alguna vez, lo acaricio con su lengua, provocando que el chico emitiera un sonido muy gracioso, rió por lo bajo, le había hecho gemir, un leve y rico sonido. Aquel desliz de la chica dejo que Ron pudiera saborear la boca de Hermione, lejos habían quedado los tímidos gestos, ya que el chico sin soltar su pelea de lenguas se paro y atrajo aun mas a la castaña a su cuerpo, la chica dejo un espacio para el entre sus piernas, y hizo lo que mas quiso desde vio el cabello de Ron, acariciarlo, eran tan suaves como lo imaginaba, Ron hacia círculos pequeños en su espalda baja. El aire se agoto pero el pelirrojo no dejo de besarla, beso su mejilla, siguió un camino invisible por su cuello blanco hace tanto que quería hacerlo, subió una mano hacia su espesa cabellera, mientras que ella no dejaba que su boca dejara aquel lugar que se hacia pequeños escalofríos por su espalda.

-Eres tan hermosa… tienes una idea de cuanto lo eres-dijo en un momento de cordura, apoyando su frente en su mentón.

-¿E-en serio?-dejo muy agitada, Ron la había hecho sentir muy acalorada, ¿él pensaba que ella era hermosa?-esa mirada de inocencia que tienes puede das que cualquier cosa, no tienes una idea de lo loco que me tienes…-dijo besando su mentón-… por ello te quiero preguntar… si tu…

-¿Si?-¿aquello era lo que ella creía que era?

-Espera…-dijo dando un paso atrás y metiendo su mano en el bolsillo, caso una cajita negra-esto junto a mi varita fue lo que mas cuide en todo el viaje… es algo que mi padre me dio el día de la Bola de Bill, ¿te acordas que me nos interrumpió?-la chica muy sonrojada asistió-… bueno el me dijo que te lo de cuando me declare… y aquí estoy diciéndote que te amo, que no podría estar sin ti, así que…-dijo sacando una hermosa cadenita de plata con un pequeña lagrima de piedra de turquesa-… mi padre se lo dio a mi madre cuando se declaro… y yo quiero que sea tuyo, ¿quieres aceptarlo junto a mi pregunta de que si quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto y a medida que decía cada palabra, sus orejas se ponian mas coloradas.

-¡Ron!-dijo emocionada la chica, era la cosa más bella que había visto en su vida-¡Si Quiero!...-dijo agarrándole de la cara y dándole otro apasionado beso.

-Her…hermione, deja que te ponga la cadenita….-dijo algo agitado.

-Oh, si…-estaba muy colorada, le había besado muy audazmente. Cuando Ron aparto sus cabellos de a un costado y con todo el amor que sentía por ella, le coloco el collar.

-Esta piedra trae suerte…-dijo cuando la vio puesta le quedaba muy hermoso.

-Ya lo creo, me regalo un novio muy lindo-dijo algo sonrojada, pero muy contenta, Hermione lo examino con mucha curiosidad, era tan turquesa como los ojos de Ron, cuando el estaba sereno, era un pequeño pesado de él, y siempre lo iba tener con ella-muchas gracias.

-Te amo-dijo con convención, per con sus orejas coloradas, la mejor combinación para Hermione.

-Y yo te amo a ti-dijo sonriendo a no poder mas-te amo mucho…-y acarariciando sus cabellos le dijo al oido-Sabes que creo que no somos los unicos que hablamos-solto una risita contagiosa.

-Si, lo se, ya amenace a Harry-dijo el pelirrojo en su oido tambien.

-¡Ron!-dijo dandole un golspe sueva en el hobro.

-¿Qué?, es mi deber…. Soy el hermano mayor de la enana…-dijo con simpleza.

-Si pero Harry sabes que la quiere…-dijo mirandolo muy intensamente.

-Lo se, pero eso no quita que tenga la chrala con él…-dijo mirandola divertido y rio por lo bajo-… ademas el lo hizo conmigo tambien…

-¿En serio?-dijo muy contenta, ella considerada como un hermano a Harry, y que él pelinegro tambien la consideraba a ella, le dio muhco gusto, tenia un hermano, tenia un novio, y tenia los dos mejores amigos mas geniales que en el mundo, tanto magico como muggle, ahora lo unico que le faltaba era sus padres.

_Bueno chicos aquí esta el capitulo, quiero dar gracias por los mensajes que dejaron, en todas partes jejeje, me sorprendió y me dio mucha cosita (en el buen sentido) jejejej pero gracias por todo!... este capitulo fue escrito luego de la influencia de mirar la película, luego de sentir que parte de unos de los libros que mas quiero, y de las pelis que me gustaron, este terminando. Espero que les guste, besos! _

9


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo Nº13: Un Funeral, una Conversación y Una Decisión**

Aquel día, tenía tantas ganas de no ser él, de que venga alguien, arrancara un poco de sus cabellos y tomara la poción multijugos, solo para que él no tenga que vivir todo aquello de nuevo. Se miro al espejo, estaba muy alto, y muy flaco, su cara de a poco volvía a tener ese pálido saludable que era característico en él, hasta sus pecas habían dejado de ser tan vistosas como antes, esta vez su madre tenia razón, le faltaba comida y bastante, pero estos últimos 4 días, en su estomago no cabía mucha de ella.

Se miro nuevamente, era irónico saber que se tenia que poner nuevamente una capa para un Funeral, ya que la ultima vez que lo hizo, le prometió a Harry que iría con él a donde fuera, que lo ayudaría en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, que fue una de las pocas veces, en ese tiempo, que se animo a abrazar a Hermione, era irónico, ya que se esta vez se la ponía, sabiendo que la guerra había terminado, que los Horrocruxes se habían destruidos, que estaba con Hermione, y ahora se estaba poniendo esa misma capa, para dar un ultimo adiós a Fred, su hermano y a los demás… "perdón al _cuerpo _de Fred", se recrimino internamente, como le había recalcado George a él y su familia unas cuantas veces esos días, y no le gustaba que lo digan de otra manera.

Con un ultimo vistazo al espejo de su habitación de Grynffidor, y con un gran suspiro, salio de del lugar, no tan dispuesto, con el alma por el piso.

Todo mago o bruja del Reino Unido, del mundo, que quisiera honrar respeto a los caídos, se encontraban en los jardines de Hogwarts aquella tarde, una hermosa tarde para ser justos, en el mismo espacio en donde una vez, no muy lejana se rendían respeto a uno de los mas grandes Directores que tuvo Hogwarts, ahora había cientos de sillas y mas de ellas, con el escenario de un paisaje destruido, con los jardines regenerándose, con el atardecer en puertas.

Fue larga y muy conmovedora la despedida, el que dirigía y hacia los honores correspondientes fue, Kingsley Shacklebolt, como nuevo Ministro de la Magia, dirigió el evento, solo algunas personas hablaron, ya que aunque se pudiera decir todas las palabras de consuelo que existiesen en la tierra, no se podría a llegara a calmar el dolor del corazón de todos, ya que aquellas vidas tomadas, dolían demasiado.

Entre las personas que se animaron hablar, estaba Molly Weasley. Su marido fue uno de los mas asombrados, cuando vio como su mujer, se levantaba a su pesar de su lado y se dirigía al frente. Francamente no lo podía creer, ya que fue difícil contenerla los días seguidos a la batalla, lloraba continuamente, se contenía un poco cuando estaba cerca de sus demás hijos, pero solo Arthur Weasley sabio lo que estaba sufriendo su mujer en aquellos días.

-Me es muy difícil estar parada aquí, este día, esta guerra me toco demasiado, como a muchas familias mágicas de aquí, dudo mucho que alguna no este marcada por la maldad de Lord Voldemort…-tomo una gran bocanada de aire, le costo mucho decir aquel nombre, pero era propicio para la ocasión-… en la primera guerra perdí a mis hermanos queridos, me fue difícil seguir, y me prometí que no dejaría de luchar para que aquello no se volviera a repetir, por suerte siempre tuve apoyo, de mi familia y mis seres queridos, y por ellos luche a no poder mas en esta guerra, para que no pasara lo de entonces, mi seres queridos son la luz de mi camino, los que me conocen saben que mis hijos son todo para mi…-las lagrimas malditas empezaron a surcar su rostro cansado y envejecido por los acontecimientos-… y esta guerra, se cobro a uno de mis niños…-se callo un instante para poder apaciguar su dolor, en la multitud, Arthur la miraba con infinito amor y cariño, enfundándole valor para que siguiera-… lo lamento con todo mi ser, mi alma y dolor, y si pudiera volver en el tiempo, haría lo que sea para que mi Fred este aquí hoy, se que muchos de ustedes están en la misma posición que yo y mi familia -aspiro mucho aire, para que sus lagrimas cesaran un poco-… pero tenemos que estar orgullosos de todos ellos… -se dio vuelta y con su mano temblorosa señalo a las lapidas blancas que se vean a la distancia, lugar donde descansaban los cuerpos de los caídos- … sabemos que ellos no murieron en vano, ellos lucharon, lucharon por el bien, por un futuro sin Voldemort, y por eso estoy aquí parada enfrente de ustedes, comiéndome mis lagrimas, por que se que mi Fred, era un luchador, y se que él quería estar en esta batalla, y que dio todo de él, por que eso le ensañamos, y estoy aquí para hablar en nombre de mi marido y de todos mis hijos, todos estamos sufriendo, y mucho, y lo estaremos mucho tiempo y ustedes también, pero hoy lo que hacemos aquí, además de honrarlos con este monumentos, es un empezar un nuevo comienzo, sin olvidar el pasado, y menos a los que quedaron en el, esto también va por aquellos que no están aquí, pero también dieron su vida en la lucha… -Molly miro tiernamente a Andrómeda, vio que la mujer, lloraba silenciosamente, sosteniendo a un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, y con aquella imagen, fue lo ultimo que resistió Molly-… solo eso es lo que vine a decir, gracias por escuchar… -sus fuerzas se fueron como vinieron, de algún lugar de su corazón, solo le quedaron para llegar hasta su marido, que le paso un brazo por los hombros y con la otra, tomo su mano.

-Esta bien cariño, todo estará bien…-Arthur beso los cabellos rojos de su mujer, mientras ella escondía su rostro en su pecho.

Después de las palabras de la Señora Weasley, los siguientes, solo podían concordar con ella y desear mucha fuerza a los presentes. Pero además del discurso de Molly Weasley, y antes que todo terminara, un chico alto, con pelo azabache, despeinado y con antejos, con una particular cicatriz en la frente, se levanto de su asiento, soltando la mano de su novia Ginny.

Los presentes se quedaron muy quietos y callados, por lo que sabían, él no iba a decir nada en la Ceremonia, pero allí se encontraba, caminando al palco, seguido por la miradas de todos, cuando llego junto al Ministro de Magia, este lo palmeo en el hombro y le dio espacio para que hablara.

-Y-yo solo estoy aquí para agradéceles a todos… -algunos quisieron aplaudir, pero Harry le hizo señas de que no con sus manos-… estos últimos años pase por mucho, hice cosas que hasta el día de hoy me pregunto como las logre, por mucho tiempo y en varias ocasiones, pensé y estaba convencido que estaba solo en esta disputa, pensé que tenia que alejarme de los demás para que ellos no se vean envueltos en lo que yo creía que era mi pelea… pero unas personas muy importantes para mi, me recordaban constantemente que no era así, que jamás estuve solo, que solo lo habia olvidado, y que siempre conté con el apoyo incondicional de ellos, mis amigos… -miro con cariño a Hermione que tenia apoyada su cabeza en el pecho de Ron, y ésta le regalo una sonrisa triste, Ron una sonrisa melancólica-… ellos me enseñaron que no estaba solo en el mundo, que tenia por que y quienes luchar.

Me costo mucho entender que esta no era solo mi batalla, ni hace 18 años, ni hoy, siempre fue **nuestra** batalla, porque al igual que todos, perdí a familiares, perdí a mis padres, a mi padrino, a amigos, y me anime a venir aquí, para darle las gracias a todos, por no haber bajado los brazos, por luchar, por seguir-lo único que Harry quiso al pararse en aquel lugar, llevado por la valentía de la Señora Weasley, era expresar su agradecimiento ante todos, por los sacrificios que hicieron esos últimos meses-realmente estoy muy agradecido.

Hermione decidió dejar su viaje para después del Funeral de los Caídos. Todo aquello parecía muy subreal, ya que en solo un par de días, uno de sus deseos mas añorados y ocultos se habia cumplido, era la novia de su mejor amigo, era la novia de Ronald Weasley, mas que eso, era amada por Ron; pero la batalla dejo varias secuelas, muertes, gente con cicatrices oscuras, con recuerdos malos y muchas lagrimas, todo aquello tenia un gusto amargo-dulson, tanto que no sabia como sentirse.

No habia hablado con Ron de su partida, y tampoco sabia cual era los planes de él, si la acompañaría o se quedaría, no lo culparía si así lo eligiera; los Weasley, se encontraban en uno de los momentos mas críticos y necesitaban de él, ella lo sentía tanto, ya que para ella, la familia de su novio, era la familia de los cuentos de hada, la ideal, todos unidos y felices de compartir su compañía, sus preocupaciones y dichas, esos eran los Weasley para ella, como para muchos, y no era justo que el destino les habia hecho.

Sentada en el aula de Transformaciones, se encontraba escondida, para poder pensar con tranquilidad, que debía hacer, los aurores estaban arduamente buscando a sus padres, y una vez que los encontraran, le avisaría, y ella iría a tratar de devolverle sus memorias, _tratar_, esa era la palabra, ya que no sabia si tendría éxito, Ron le decía que si, que no se preocupara, si ella era la bruja mas inteligente y sagaz del planeta entero y era obvio que lo lograría, ella le miraba agradecida, pero en el fondo estaba muy preocupada, ya que a los que trataría de devolver la memoria, eran sus padres, no cualquiera, habia mucho en juego, su vida estaba dependiendo que todo salga bien, ya que ella añoraba los brazos y el amor de sus padres.

-Con que aquí estas-dijo la voz de Harry, entrando al aula vacía, tantos recuerdos le traía aquel lugar al morocho, pero el mas latente era cuando llego tarde con Ron, en su primer día, y creyó que la profesora McGonadall no habia llegado todavía, en su lugar estaba un pequeño gato, que resulto ser ella- te estado buscando, por un lago rato, aun con el castillo destruido, sigue siendo grande Herms, ¿te estabas escondiendo?

-¡Harry…!-le habia tomado por sorpresa, estaba metía en sus pensamientos, no lo habia visto entrar-… no que dioses, solo salí a caminar un poco, y me llamo este lugar…-dijo mirando con cariño, el aula de su profesora preferida.

-Ahaa, por que te andan buscando…-Hermione le pregunto con la mirada si era Ron, él ya conocía ese brillo especial en los ojos miel de su amiga, que solo le pertenecía a Ron-… Ginny

-Ah…

-Si, él esta con George, por los terrenos, quedo bastante mal, después de la ceremonia…

-¿A estas horas?-se paro, estaba dispuesta de ir a buscarlos, la noche era traicionera, y mucho de los mortifagos todavía andaba sueltos por ahí.

-Déjalos, ellos necesitan estas solo Hermione-Harry habia adivinado, las intenciones de su amiga.

Hermione se lo pensó mejor, seguramente George lo necesitaba a Ron, ya que parecía que en único que se dejo apoyar, fue en su novio, los demás Weasley, intentaban acercarse al gemelo, pero el único a quien recibía George, era su hermano pequeño, a ella no le extrañaba en lo mas mínimo, Ron tenia una cualidad especial de tratar con soltura y sin inflarle tanto para esas cosas, por muchos años, Ron era el único que sabia como tratar con Harry.

-Esta bien… por cierto, muy bonitas las palabras que dijiste hoy…

-Gracias, creo que la que me alentó a subir fue la Señora Weasley, fue tan valiente, y creí que tenia que agradecer a todos, bueno en especial a ustedes, sin ustedes, yo lo hubiera podido hacer… me costo, pero Ginny me alentó.

-Me alegro que lo hayas hecho, no te digo que dejaran de mírate como "el gran salvador", pero si entenderán que tu no eres intocable, que sufriste perdidas como los demás y que lo lamentas, tanto como ellos.

-Si, creo que siempre me habia costado entender que no era solo yo contra Vodemort, pero siempre te tuve a ti y Ron para que me lo recordara, incluso desde mucho antes del viaje, creo que desde nos conocimos…

Ella asisto solamente, realmente no necesitaban mas palabras para aclarar cuan agradecidos estaban el uno con el otro, ya que desde el momento que los tres se hicieron amigos, fueron el sustento y el apoyo del otro.

Se quedaron en silencio, más allá de que las cosas al fin estaba aclaradas entre los tres, Ron no estuvo muy cerca de ellos esos días, su familia era su prioridad en esos momentos, y ellos lo entendían, a parte ellos hacían todo lo que estaba en su alcance para poder ayudar a los Weasley. Ginny estaba cerca de ellos y demandaba mucho de Harry, era lo natural, después de tanto tiempo separados, y con los acontecimientos ellos buscaban el consuelo en el otro; por ello Hermione se encontraba mucho tiempo con la Señora Weasley, o con los demás hermanos de Ron. En esos pocos días, ella ratifico el amor que Ron siente por su familia, ya que cada uno de ellos era maravilloso, incluso en los momentos en que se encontraban, y solo podía sentirse dichosa de ser, de alguna manera parte de ellos.

-Así que… al final tu y yo somos familia…-dijo luego de unos minutos Harry, él se encontraba sentado a lado de Hermione, en que pupitre que en un pasado, siempre el compartía con Ron en Transformaciones.

-¿Cómo?-sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre los Weasley, no habia captado la indirecta de su mejor amigo.

-Si… bueno tu sabes que eres como mi hermana, pero ahora somos… ¿Cómo se dice?...-Harry se tomo su tiempo, solo para hacerse el interesante-… concuñados…

-¿Eh?-cuando lo entendió, se sonrojo, con el trabajo de ayudar en las primeras reparaciones del Colegio, el trageteo de la gente de aquí allá, y otras millones de cosas, esta era primera vez que estaba sola con Harry, incluso desde la batalla, y como era lógico, todavía él no tuvo tiempo de mofarse de ella que al fin estaba de novia con Ronald-… creo que es muy pronto decirlo, pero si…

-Oh… vamos Herms, tu sabes que yo se, que todos sabemos, que ustedes estaban locos por que esto pasara, creo, y mira que me estoy arriesgando aquí, ¡eh!... mmm desde siempre…-por el sonrojo de Hermione, sabia que habia dado en el clavo-… si desde la primera pelea que tuvieron, me costo descubrirlo, sabes lo despistado que soy con los sentimientos, ¡pero incluso yo lo supe antes que ustedes!

-¡Oh cállate Harry!-dijo graciosamente, goleándole el hombro de su amigo, se sentía tan extraño y a la vez gratificante estar bromeando con Harry.

-Bueno… ¿y como fue?

-¿Cómo fue lo tuyo con Ginny?-dijo retrucándole la pregunta, sabía a que se refería su amigo.

-Bueno tú sabes, ella fue la que me dijo que todavía estaba enamorada de mí, y que no estaba enojada… y simplemente sentí mucho alivio cuando me dijo que me amaba-todo aquello lo dijo muy sonrojado, pero lo dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza, ya que ahora que sabia que la vería cada día, que su vida no estaba en peligro por el simple hecho que era su novia, sus complejos de ser tan cerrado y abstraído, se iban curando con cada beso y cercanía de la pelirroja-tu turno…

-Bue-bueno él vino a la biblioteca, me dijo un millón de cosas, entre ellas que era exasperante y muy mandona, y por ello me amaba…-estaba prácticamente hecha un tomate y sus manos se estrujaban arduamente, ella sabia que lo habia resumido, pero como expresar con palabras lo que le hizo sentir Ron en aquella ocasión, como expresar lo que **siempre **le hizo sentir Ron, no tenia vergüenza de contare a Harry, ya que él era su mejor amigo, pero como nunca ellos compartieron ese tipo de conversaciones, por que siempre habia algún misterio que desmarañar, mortifagos contra quien luchar, o personas de quien escapar, y nunca un momento propicio para sentarse y tener esas conversaciones normales-tribales entre amigos, que ella suponía que tenían las personas normales, no sabia como comportarse en aquel momento. Además sabia que Harry… y Ron también, no eran del tipo que compartían sus sentimientos o sus añoranzas con los demás, que una prácticamente tenia que ser una experta en lenguaje corporal y tener una maestría en comportamiento "Potter-Weasley" para poder entender sus cabecitas especiales, por gracias a Merlín, ella habia nacido con el manual para entenderlos ya incorporado en su brillante mente-… y bueno, él me pido para que sea su novia…

-Como me hubiera gustado ver a Ron en ese momento…-Harry se rió por lo bajo, se imaginando a su mejor amigo en ese momento, seguramente incomodo, mirando sus pies, casi tartamudeando y con las orejas tan rojas como su cabello, pero luego le llego la imagen del beso que el presencio en la Sala de los Menesteres-… aun que pensándolo mejor, gracias a Merlín no estuve, ya me basto verlos besarse en su primera vez…

A Hermione sus mejillas se le colorearon inmediatamente, si era posible un poco mas, al recordar aquel beso, pero el pobre de Harry no se imaginaba cuantas cosas pasaron entre Ron y ella, casi desde el inicio del verano, aquel beso que su mejor amigo estaba tan apenado de haber visto, no fue el primero, fue una pequeña muestras de una culminación de sensaciones y sentimientos que ella junto a Ron, sintieron en lo largo de su viaje, y ella en el fondo de su corazón sabia que se refería del viaje que comenzaron en la Estación Kings Cross hasta aquel momento. Ahora la castaña entendía que de alguna manera era la manera correcta que debían suceder las cosas, mas allá del sufrimiento, de los celos, de los terceros, de las lagrimas derramadas y los enfrentamientos que tuvieron, ya que hoy ella sabia y estaba segura que Ron la amaba, que no era algo pasajero sus sentimientos hacia ella, y ella, Hermione sabia que jamás dejaría de amar a su pelirrojo, por todo lo que él representaba, por todo lo que la cuidaba, por todo lo que le hacia sentir, por todo lo que la celaba, la molestaba y la amaba.

-¿Por qué sigo teniendo el presentimiento que algo me perdí?-Harry sabia que algo sus amigos estaban escondiendo, por leves momentos se sintió con la extraña sensación de que Ron y Hermione escondían algo, pero claro luego su mente se enfocaba en los Horrocruxes, y su leve presentimiento desaparecía, para luego resurgir entre alguna mirada que compartían sus amigos, _algo _habia, pero no sabia que.

-Jajaja Harry tranquilo, sabes lo importante, que tus mejores amigos no te vamos a dejar loco con nuestras constantes peleas-dijo Ron, ambos chicos se dieron vuelta y lo encontraron recostado en el respaldo del aula-… me costo encontrarlos…

-Volviste-Hermione se encontraba mas aliviada ahora, sabiendo que él se encontra dentro del castillo, cerca de ella.

-Si, George quería dar un paseo por los terrenos…-se acerco a ellos, con una sonrisa algo triste, la cual escondía un poco de culpa, sabia que no le habia prestado la atención que se merecían los dos en esos días, sabiendo que las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente entre ellos, tanto su relación con Hermione, como con la Harry, pero su hermano mayor lo necesitaba. Dejo que su conciencia se tranquilizara mientras llegaba a donde estaban, se sentó en el asiento de enfrente a ellos, lugar que ocupaba en tiempo de clases Hermione y miro con nostalgia aquel lugar-… recuerdo la vez que McGonadall me reto tanto por no haber completado la transformación de la tasa de té a un ratón, pero no era mi culpa, si mi condenada varita estaba partida en dos…

-No maldigas Ron-fue automático, Hermione rió, era normal que ella lo retara por su vocabulario, los chicos también. Hace tanto no escuchaban a la castaña regañando al pelirrojo por algo tan común como su vocabulario particular. Parecía que el tiempo se reanudara de a poco y ellos con el, volver a ser los mismos de siempre y a la vez distintos.

-¡Pero es que es cierto Herms, era una entupida varita que estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva! No servia para nada, lo único bueno que hizo ese año fue rebotar el hechizo del farsante de Lockhart-todo lo dijo chispeante, aquel briíllo especial era guardado cuando Ron, era particularmente apasionado con lago, cuando quería demostrar que él podía lograrlo, y en este caso particular, cuando estaba por empezar aun pela con Hermione.

-Lo se Ron, pero igual tendrías que tener un poco mas de respeto o que sea cariño, ella fue tu primera varita, con ella aprendiste tus primeros hechizos...-la castaña sabia que Ron quería a su vieja varita, ya que fue de su hermano Charlie, pero inconcientemente condujo la conversación, en una dirección que tanto ella como él sabían que era uno de los mas transitados por ambos, _una discusión._

Harry se sintió extrañamente en casa, el muchacho sabia que y donde iba aparar ese tonto intercambio de palabras entre sus mejores amigos, pero él tenia la impresión que en un pasado, el hecho que ellos discutieran era el sola mera forma en que sus mejores amigos podían a sacar a relucir su frustración de no entender que les estaba pasando o exteriorizar sus celos.

Harry era chicato y obtuso, él lo sabía, podía reconocer abiertamente que era muy _muy _distraído, pero él era quien mejor conocía a Ronald Weasley y a Hermione a Granger, solo que muchas veces elegía callarse y _hacerse _el distraído.

-Mmm por que tengo la leve sospecha que ustedes **nunca** dejaran de pelearse…-Harry los interrumpió riendo, él no sospechaba, lo sabia, como todo miembro de la comunidad mágica que los conocía, que Ron y Hermione dejarían de ser Ron y Hermione el día que dejaran de pelear, y si ese día llegaba a llegar, simplemente el sol se apagaría, o Hagrid adoptaría un dulce conejo en vez de un feroz dragón, y la profesora Trelawney dejaría sus millones de collares multicolores y se convertiría en una persona tranquila, recatada y centrada como de profesora McGonadall.

Su pelirrojo amigo lo miro con los ojos algo entrecerrados, y Harry supo que no debía de cargarlos, por lo menos en ese momento, se sentía bien, pero Ron no tenia ganas de ir muy lejos con la pequeña discusión, solo quería demostrarle a su novia que seguía siendo él.

-Compañero… gracias por las palabras-Ron le habia tomado por sorpresa a Harry, pero recordó que su mejor amigo habia crecido mucho en los últimos meses.

-Tu madre me dio el valor…-dijo con simpleza.

-Je, ella es algo especial, ¿a que si?-rió quedadamente y busco la mano de su novia, necesitaba el contacto de Hermione, ella gustosamente le recibió con el gesto.

Harry no se sintió de lo mas incomodo, se sintió feliz, era la manera correcta de estar así los tres, pero sintió la necesidad de que faltaba alguien, _su _novia, Ginny.

-Ella esta en el Gran Comedor… esta con George ahora, ve…-adivino sus pensamientos Ron, realmente Harry se sorprendía a que grado el pelirrojo le entendía; este le sonrió y se levanto, le acuso un poco el cabello a la castaña y con una última sonrisa, informo a sus amigos.

-Voy a ir a buscarla, ¿les parece?-ellos asistieron, y lo siguieron con sus miradas hasta que el morocho se perdió por la oscuridad del corredor.

-¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto su novio luego de unos minutos que jugo con uno de sus rizos, ellos simplemente luego que Harry se habia marchado se habían dedicado a mirarse con infinito amor.

-Mmm bien…-Hermione habia apoyado su mentón en sus manos enlazadas, no se habia explayado mucho, francamente en los días que siguió al comienzo de su relación, ellos habían compartido poco.

-Mientes… necesitas a tus padres…-Ron siempre estaba un paso mas adelante que ella, Hermione siempre se encontraba gratamente sorprendida de cómo Ron la conocía.

-Si los necesito… pero los aurores todavía no los encontraron… ¿y si-se corto, no se dejaba pensar en aquel horrible pensamiento.

-Ellos están perfectamente bien Herms… veras que pronto los encontraras e iras a buscarlos y les devolverás sus memorias, y estarán juntos de nuevos…-Ron se habia parado y sentado a su lado, mientras besaba su frente, de ser totalmente unos chiquillos que ni se animaban a tomarse de las manos, para pasar a ser los mas amorosos novios que se pudieran ver, sin llegar al punto de ser empalagosos.

-Si… ¿iré?... ¿tu no me acompañaras?-Hermione sabia ya que él no iría, él _tenia _que estar con su hermano, con su familia, al igual que ella necesitaba a _su_ familia.

-Es lo mas que quiero en el mundo, pero hoy George me asusto mucho, hablo de que serbia vivir, si él ahora estaba solo en el mundo, que nada ya le importaba, que a nadie le importaba si el seguía viviendo. No sabes Herms, me aterro, realmente temo dejarlo solo, no es él, fue como que hoy le derrumbo todo, antes que la ceremonia tenia una leva esperanza que pronto mi hermano saldría adelante, pero cuando vio la lapita de Fred-Ron paro su discurso, se tomo unos minutos para que sus propios sentimientos salieran, su novia le acaricio su mejilla y beso sus labios, sabia que estaba mal sentirse tan bien en aquel momento, pero se habían besado poco, pero el toque de sus labios fue lo que mas extrañaba de su ahora nueva relación con Ron, pero solo le dio unos cuantos besos castos, sabia que él necesitaba de ella. Ella le insito con sus ojos que siguiera cuando estuviera listo-se quebró… yo no puedo acompañarte, no _ahora… _lo siento, sabes que lo mas lo siento, mas que quisiera en el mundo que estar contigo cuando encuentres a tus padres, pero George…

-Es tu hermano, es tu familia, y se que en la única persona que George confía en estos momentos eres tu…

-¿Eso crees?

-Lo se, tu tienes algo que insita confianza y esa sensación de a hogar…-se sonrojo, todavía no podía manejar bien sus emociones con Ron, todo era tan reciente y abierto, que a Hermione le costaba acostumbra a su desbocado corazón y sensaciones a la actual relación que compartían-… y George solo te eligió a ti, lo entiendo.

-Entonces tu no te molestaras por que no este contigo…yo estoy muy molesto y apenado, pero…

-Ron te amo, y por eso te entiendo y quiero que sepas que no me enojo, solo te pido que me esperes…-le sonrió y junto su frente con la del pelirrojo.

-Siempre, y me arriesgo a ser cursi, te voy a esperar siempre y por siempre… yo también te amo, y mas aun, eres la persona mas comprensiva que hay en el mundo-junto mas sus frente y beso sus ojos y luego sus labios, Hermione era la persona mas maravillosa del universo, se sentía el tipo mas afortunado del mundo al ser amado por ella.

-Jejeje si suena cursi… pero me encanta… te amo…-se mordió los labios-que fácil es decirlo ahora… se siente tan bien…

-Si es una cosa que te hace sentir absolutamente en la cima del mundo… te amo… te amo… y gracias…-dejo descansar su cabeza en el pecho de ella-… se que no comenzamos de la mejor manera esta relación, y que no te cuide y te bese-dijo besándose el cuello, Hermione rió, el cabello de Ron del estaba haciendo cosquillas en la nariz-... pero te juro que te recompensare, pronto encontrare las fuerzas necesarias, encontraremos las fuerzas necesarias, para salir adelante y seré el novio ideal.

-Ron ya lo eres, y deja de sentirte así, todos estamos en aquel estado, te entiendo-dijo cuando este levanto su cabeza, cosa que la castaña aprovecho para acariciar sus mejillas.

-Oh míralos, y pensar que fue ayer que se gritaban a todo pulmón por algún tema estupido y ahora se abrazan y besan…-Ginny estaba abrazada a Harry, ellos los miraban muy entretenidos.

-Y yo recuerdo cuando mi herman_ita_ se escondía con su cara muy colorada, atrás de la estantería de la cocina, cuando cierto mejor amigo mio llego a casa por primara vez-dijo con el mismo tono de malicia que su hermana, él tenia abrazada a Hermione y los miraba, ella solo rojo los ojos, Ron y Ginny serian los mismos siempre.

-Mmm si me acuerdo de ella-beso a Harry en su mejilla amorosamente, este solo se rió y juntos fueron hacia la otra feliz pareja.

Realmente las cosas estaban cambiando, algunas para mal, otras para bien, Ron lo lamentaba en el corazón mas de lo que le demostró a Hermione, realmente quería estar con ella cuando encontrara a sus padres, era lo lógico, además, mucho mas que ello, ya no quería dejarla sola, pero las actitudes de su hermano mayor lo alertaba mucho, el pelirrojo estará muy aterrado de las palabras de George, y debía estar junto a él, velar por su seguridad. Y Hermione lo sabia, por ello no insistió, ella estaba triste, ya no quería alejarse mas de Ron, pero como las cosas estaban cambiando, ellos estaban creciendo y el nivel de responsabilidad también, y Ron tenia una responsabilidad con su hermano mayor. Entonces Hermione se prometió que luego de que ella encontraba sus padres, y les devolviera la memoria, de recuperara su familia, no se alejaría nunca mas de su novio, Ron.

_Buenas! Soy una de-su-bi-ca-da, lo se, pero estaba de vacaciones y realmente mi ganas de escribir estaba escondida en el fondo de algun cajon de mi mente, je, soy frnaca, pero estoy tratando de reanudar con los fics… gracias por ser pacientes y espero realmente, escribirnos pronto. Besos!_

_A… feliz 2011! _


	16. Chapter 16

Gente buena y comprensible, les cuento que estoy haciendo dos carreras y teniendo clases de idiomas en estos momentos, entonces se me es muy difícil encontrar el tiempo para escribir las historias, no quiero decir y que no las siga haciendo, por que eso no es cierto.

Ahora estoy escribiendo el prox. de Amor en la Batalla Final, y seguiré con los demás después de este, pienso hacerlas mas largas a los capítulos así puedo de alguna manera balancear la distancia de tiempo entre los publicados, me encanta escribir pero a veces con el día largo no hay inspiración que llegue, así que espero que me entiendan. El año pasado solo tenia estudiaba una carrera y no estaba perfeccionando mi ingles, entonces disponía de mas tiempo, pero este año hay mucho mas presiones, pero me encanta Harry Potter, y ustedes saben que mas Ron y Hermione, así que voy a seguir publicando, un beso! Y espero que lo entiendan, se que me dejan mensajes, y no contesto, perdonen.

Que estén bien!

María E.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo Nº14: Reconstruyendo**

Hacia dos semanas desde que Hermione partió junto a los Aurores Johnson y Abey en búsqueda de sus padres, y hace dos días y tres horas que no recibía una carta de su novia.

Ron todavía no podía creer que el tiempo corriera tan deprisa, ya había pasado un mes de la muerte de su hermano, sentado en la entrada de su casa, la hora de la siesta nunca fue tan silenciosa como en aquel época en la Madriguera, George estaba acostado, Ginny ordenando y Harry ayudándola, los demás quien sabe, su madre y Percy seguramente estaban sentados en una banca con respaldo cerca del gran árbol del patio de atrás, todos evitando algo o tal vez evitándose.

Todos sufrían de una pena inaudible y contagiadle, como si fuera una enfermedad taciturna, y ninguno tenía la voluntad de salir de ella.

Al principio, luego de volver de Hogwarts, cuando su ayuda ya era no necesaria, porque lo que necesitaba el castillo y sus alrededores para quedar nuevamente protegido y resguardado del mundo, para poder ser un sitio escondido a los ojos de los demás, era magia antigua y poderosa, la cual solos viejos sabios y con gran conocimiento sobre las artes de la magia podía darle aquella protección. Entonces fue cuando la Profesora Mcgonagall, muy pronto nombrada nueva Directora de Hogwarts, les dio las gracias y les dijo que volvieran a sus hogares a descansar, a reponerse.

Fue aquello lo que trato la Señora Weasley, los primeros días, seguir su rutina, ser la madre súper poderosa y la matriarca que siempre fue, pero duro poco, ahora sus días pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo de ellos, sentada mirando hacia el cielo con ojos idos, poco habla, no lloraba, no, nunca mostraba alguna lagrima, mientras que el Señor Weasley encontró otra manera de mitigar la ausencia de unos de sus hijos con trabajo voluntario en el Ministerio, le habían dado tiempo para que se tomara de duelo, pero este no lo quiso tomar, de alguna manera ayudar a los demás hacia que él se olvidara un poco de su propio dolor, pero aun así en las noches, cuando llegaba a la Madriguera y se acostaba a lado de su mujer, la abrazaba fuerte y escuchaba sus silenciosos sosillos; solo en las noches con su marido, Molly lloraba, y así se dormían, consolándose uno al otro. Pensaban que era mejor de esa manera, por respeto a George, por respeto a todos sus hijos.

Ginny quedo como encargada del hogar, trataba de ser fuerte, trataba de llenar el espacio de su madre, pero le costaba, pero contaba con la ayuda de Harry, todo era más fácil, su novio estaba allí para ayudarle hacer la cena, para ordenar, para abrazarla por atrás y besar su cuello, cuando el dolor se hacia presente.

Pero Harry tenía planes de salir pronto en ayuda al Ministro de la Magia a encontrar a los Mortifagos fugitivos, sentía que era su deber, había muchos sueltos todavía, y gente inocente en peligro, pero todavía no había encontrado el momento oportuno de decírselo a la pelirroja y a su mejor amigo, ya que las circunstancias no ameritaban.

Ron era un caso a parte, desde que volvieron a su hogar, no se despegaba de George, tratando de cuidar a su hermano mayor, los miedos que solo había expresado a su novia, se había intensificado, George se negaba a comer y solo quería dormir. Por ello el pelirrojo se quedaba a su lado, mirándolo, hablándole de cosas sin sentidos, velando por él, a veces su hermano le repondrá, otras solo le miraba y cerraba los ojos.

Los demás, Charlie se había unido a un equipo especial de búsqueda del Ministerio para poder encontrar a las criaturas mágicas manipuladas por Voldemort y sus seguidores, así ponerlas a salvo y no poner en peligro a los demás, tanto magos como muggles. Como tenia un basto conocimiento en criaturas mágicas partió junto a Hagrid hacia las montañas.

Bill y Fleur habían vuelto al Refugio, pero todos los días se aparecían en la Madriguera para ayudar a la pequeña Weasley con las cosas del hogar y hacerle compañía a la Señora Weasley, tratando que el hogar no se caiga abajo.

Percy era el único que no se había despegado de su madre, él se sentaba a lado de ella, leía un libro, a veces en voz alta, otras no, le traía un té helado, ya que de a poco el verano iba entrando en Inglaterra. Miraba el cielo con ella, aquel tiempo le ayudo a ver lo que realmente era importante, Percy no podía llegar a entender todavía por que el destino fue tan cruel y le había sacado a su hermano, por ello se había prometido a si mismo no dejar que nadie de su familia se alejara, inclusive él. Se sentía culpable todavía, su madre fue la única que no perdió la esperanza en él, cuando se había comportado como un reverendo imbécil, luchaba por que él volviera a casa y con la familia, él sentía que era su deber estar con ella.

Era una época donde todos estaban asimilando la nueva realidad, una realidad buena. Pero como todo cambio, tiene sacrificios, trayendo consigo nuevas situaciones que hay que aceptar y seguir, pero la cuestión es saber asimilarlas, algunos les tomaría mas tiempo que a otros, se adaptarían y seguirían, solo era decisión de cada Weasley, saber que camino tomar.

-Buenos días-dijo Harry cuando se encontró con su mejor amigo en la cocina aquella mañana. Ya se había acostumbrado levantarse y ver la cama de su amigo vacía, Ron se levantaba temprano, para poder estar atento a George.

-Hola compañero… ¿avena?-señalo a la olla que estaba en la estufa.

-Seguro… ¿temprano de nuevo?

-Si, hoy iremos al pueblo con George, a pasear un rato… se esta vistiendo-Ron le había convencido de salir un poco de los alrededores de la Madriguera, era la primera vez que el gemelo accedía, ya que ni quería estar cerca de Hogwarts, y menos del Callejón Diagon, la tienda ni se mencionaba. Era Bill quien le echaba un ojo de vez en cuando a Soltigios.

-¿Quieres que los acompañe?-se ofreció el pelinegro, los últimos días estuvo mucho tiempo con Ginny, y había dejado que Ron este con su hermano, pero le parecía que su amigo lo podría necesitar estando afuera, además que él también necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco.

-Si tú quieres…

Ron y Harry seguían siendo los mismos, ellos lo sabían, todavía eran los dos mejores amigos que con una mirada se decían mucho, los que les gustaba comer ranas de chocolate y hablar de Quiddich, los que preferían mil veces jugar una partida de ajedrez en vez de limpiar o estudiar. Pero en aquel momento se sentían como dos desconocidos, ya que ambos habían sufrido cambios radicales en sus vidas; Harry recibió el regalo de tener una vida sin Voldemort, una nueva oportunidad de vivir y ver que hacer con esa vida, a cambio de mucho sacrificio; Ron perdió a un hermano, recibió la grata sorpresa que el amor de su vida le correspondía, además de estar por primera vez en 7 años sin preocuparse por la vida de su mejor amigo. Así que aquellos chicos de 17 y 18 años eran conocidos y a la vez completamente desconocidos entre si. Y con el tiempo que disponían de estar juntos, no ayudaba. Por ello Harry quería acompañarlo, por ello Ron había aceptado, eran nuevos, pero los mismos, eran ellos pero distintos.

-Si quiero, solo le dejare una nota a Ginny y estaré listo.

Ron asisto, justo cuando su hermano George aparecía por la cocina, alto, pero Ronald ya lo estaba alcanzando, con el cabello un poco mas largo de lo que en realidad estaba acostumbrado a llevar, con una cicatriz en la oreja izquierda, que era cubierta un poco por su cabello rojo, mas flaco de lo que alguna vez estuvo y tan pálido que parecía un fantasma, así era el aspecto de su hermano mayor esos días.

-Buenos días George-saludo amablemente Ron. Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano, el gemelo no hablaba mucho con casi nadie, exceptuando Ron-oye Harry nos acompañara al pueblo hoy…

-Este bien.

-¿Avena?-intento Harry.

-Si.

Así era como se comunicaba George.

_Salí con Ron y George al pueblo, Ron necesita un poco de apoyo, ya sabes…_

_Te amo Harry._

Fue la nota que Ginny había encontrado en la mesa de noche, cuando se levanto. Siempre tan corto de palabras su novio, cortó pero conciso, de alguna manera había mostrado su preocupación por sus hermanos, y en especial por su mejor amigo, y le había puesto que la amaba, era lo único que ella necesitaba saber.

Ginny sabia que algo andaba pasando por la cabeza de Harry, no era tonta, ella era una Weasley, ellos pueden ser, testarudos, orgullosos, cabezas duras y muy obstinados, pero nunca tontos, en especial la mas pequeña de ellos. La chica sabia que Harry quería decirle algo, lo había visto en varias ocasiones, cuando él ponía el ceño fruncido, le agarraba de las manos, y con aquella postura de encrucijada la miraba, pero cuando ella preguntaba "¿Qué es lo que sucede?", él solo respondía "nada". Era un merito que la pelirroja no se cansara y le preguntara que estaba mal a su novio de una manera no muy cordial, era todo un logro personal de Ginny, ella lo sabia, pero en su hogar como en su cabeza había tanto lió y tanto que superar, que la pelirroja no tenia los ánimos suficientes a enfrentarse a otro dilema mas, ya que al final lo que importaba era que Harry la abrazaba, la besaba y le miraba con sus bellos y brillantes ojos verdes y le dice que la ama con la vida, y ella sabia que es verdad, por que los ojos de Harry no mienten, entonces ella esperaría a que su novio le diga lo que tenia de decirle.

Ginny miro a su alrededor, hoy como todos los días trataría de estar mejor, hoy lo intentaría mas fuerte.

Cuando bajo se encontró con su cuñada.

-Buenos días… ¿hace cuanto llegaron?-era muy habitual para ella encontrarse con Bill y Fleur, ellos siempre estaban para ayudarla con las cosas de la casa.

-Solo soy yo, tu hermano fue a los Soltigios hoy-la cara apenada de la rubia lo dijo todo, Fleur aprendió amar a todos los Weasley gracias al amor que profanaba su esposo por ellos, y le dolía verlos tan distanciados uno del otro, por ello ella hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance para ayudarlos

-Oh… esta bien, ¿desayunas conmigo?-pregunto amablemente la pelirroja, lejos habían quedado los sentimiento de rabia hacia la rubia, ya que Fleur se gano el respeto y el cariño de todos los Weasley, al demostrar cuando amaba a Bill.

-Mug bien… los muchachos nos dejagon avena…-sonrió y señalo a la olla.

-Ah, ¿los viste irse?-las mujeres estaban paradas enfrente de la estufa, mirando la olla como si fuera la gran cosa.

-Si, los cguce, al fin Gon consiguió que George salga un poco…

-Si, eso parece, solo espero que le haga bien…-suspiro Ginny.

-Segugo que si, ya lo vegas…-Fleur, le tomo de la mano y la apretó fuertemente y regalándole una sonrisa veela, pero sincera, Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa, y juntas se dispusieron a desayunar.

Lejos de allí, el mayor de los Weasley se encontraba dirigiendo con su varita, los plumeros, por los distintos escaparates de Soltigios Weasley.

-¡Por Merlín, ¿cuando polvo se puede acumular en una semana en este lugar?-dijo antes de taparse la nariz y ceñir un poco los ojos ante la polvadera que iba levantando los plumeros. Cuando iba aproximándose al mostrador, el cual se encontraba lleno de frascos de caramelos Sala Clases, justo a banderines de todos los colores con una gran "W" en ellas. Suspiro y espero que esa agriedad de su garganta pasara, justo cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó, por inercia Bill dijo a quien sea:

-Esta cerrado por duelo.

-Lo se… -una chica morena, de cabellera larga y ondulada, estaba parada en la entrada del local, Bill la observo por un momento, le parecía conocida de alguna parte, pero recordaba de que, a simple vista se notaba triste la muchacha.

-Ho-hola yo soy… soy Angelina Johnson… no se si sab-fue cortada por el gesto de la mano del pelirrojo.

-Si, he escuchado de ti… po-por Fred…-Bill le regalo una sonrisa triste pero sincera-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Eh… yo… realmente no lo se, vi la tienda y quise entrar… sabia que estaba cerrada leí el cartel, hermosas las flores de la entrada y muy ingeniosos los carteles…

-Si, son… recuerdos que dejaron las personas para mi hermano…-bajo la mirada, siendo la tercera semana que venia a la tienda y seguía encontrando notas y carteles de las personas, expresando sus condolencias, o dándole apoyo a George.

-Si… pero vi una cabeza pelirroja y pensé que George estaba por aquí…

-No, era yo… je, si se nota ¿no?-se tomo su cola de cabello con gesto inocente, logrando que la chica se riera-George no viene por aquí hace un tiempo…

-Oh, él todavía no quiere entrar aquí, ¿eh?-Angelina sabia bien, que al gemelo no le estaba siendo nada fácil la perdida de su hermano, y ella se había quedado preocupada por él, después del funeral, la mirada que tenia era algo atemorizante. Entonces ella luego de pensarlo mucho, darle vueltas en su cabeza estas semanas, se había decidido visitarlo.

Y aquella mañana caminado por el Callejón, pensó por un momento que era él, el que estaba limpiando en medio de la nube de polvadera, y fue llevada por su impulso, que entro a la tienda.

-No, le falta tiempo, mientras yo trato mantenerlo para cuando él vuelva…-Bill sabia que su hermano en algún momento lo haría, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Si, lo se… ¿Cómo esta él?-la morena, realmente se preocupaba por su amigo.

-Mmm te mentiría si te digo que bien, es que le es difícil, ¿sabes? Solo habla con mi hermano Ron, al resto nos excluye y ya no sabemos que hacer…-se sincero Bill, era muy difícil para él ver como su hermano se cerraba a los demás, se sentía impotente, por ello se ocupaba de la tienda, para sentir que de alguna medida ayudaba George.

-Si eso me imagine, me contó Lee que tampoco quiere hablar con él… sabes él también se siente mal, los dos eran… son sus mejores amigos, y se le es difícil, para todos lo es…-Angelina se había juntado a sus amigos para hacer memorias de Fred, para tener un buen recuerdo de él, y Lee había tratado que George fuera, pero fue un caso perdido, ya que el moreno solo le hablo a la puerta de la habitación del gemelo, ya que el pelirrojo no quiso verle.

-Si lo se, pero es que George necesita tiempo… Ron, mi hermano pequeño esta constantemente con él, y le esta ayudando… mira hoy irán al pueblo y todo, es un progreso ya que George no quería salir de la Madriguera…

-¡Ah, ¿irán a Ottery?-la cara de de Angelina se ilumino un poco, Bill sospechó que podía andar rondando por la cabeza de la chica.

-Se que quieres verlo, pero te pediría que no lo hagas, George no es Fred…-lo dijo lo mas sutil que pudo.

-Se que no, yo no pienso así, solo quiero ver a George, es mi amigo también-Angelina trato de no sonar ofendida, pero un poco le molesto que el hermano mayor de su amigo la este casi acusando tratar de reemplazar a Fred por George.

-Perdona no quise ofenderte, es que mi hermano Fred me había contado que tu y él…-Bill tenia las orejas rojas.

-Si, Fred y yo salimos, pero yo solo quiero ver a George, saber si le puedo ayudar… ¿pue-puedo pasarme por el pueblo?-lo ultimo lo dijo con un poco de vacilación, ya que Bill era el hermano de George y él sabia que era conveniente para su hermano, por ello tampoco quería estar incomodando al gemelo.

-Esta bien-sonrió el pelirrojo-pero no esperes mucho… ya sabes…

-Si lo se, tranquilo, prometo no incomodarlo y si lo hago, me iré, ¿si?-la morena también sonrió, se notaba que todos los Weasley velaban por el animo y corazón de George.

-Gracias…-saludo a la chica que salía por la puerta de Soltigios Weasley, "capas que le haga bien, ver una cara conocida", se animo un poco el mayor de los Weasley.

El día estaba soleado y cada vez mas se sentía la presencia del Verano, para Harry el pueblo no era muy grande, pero según a medida que iban caminado por él, notaba que disponía de lo esencial, una Oficina Postal, un Mercado, una sastrería, una heladería, era parecido a los pueblillos que se describen en los cuentos para niños, bueno los que él conocía.

-Todavía no me lo puedo creer que nunca haya pisado este lugar…-a Harry realmente le gustaba el pueblo, quizás pronto traería Ginny allí.

-Si, es algo raro, ya que vienes a casa casi desde que te conozco… bueno no todos los veranos… pero es que de pequeños, a nosotros nos divertía más desmognisar mi patio antes de comer un helado en lo del Señor Jackson, y es una lastima, hace uno de los mas ricos que he probado…-le comento Ron.

-¿En serio? Y mira que has comido helados…-se burlo su mejor amigo, George estaba unos pasos mas atrás de ellos, observando todo con mirada nula-¿Qué dices George, no se te apetece un helado?

-Si, vamos hermano hace calor…-le rogo con la mirada su hermano pequeño.

-Esta bien… vamos-George había notado las frentes sudorosas de los chicos, y no puedo negarles el presido helado postre. Además que él también notaba el calor.

Muy bien todavía no sabia por que había dejado que Ron lo arrastrara al pueblo, ya que para él no era la gran cosa, bueno si lo era, con Fred habían ido varias veces, incluso tuvieron unas cuantas conquistas por allí. Pero si se lo ponía a pensar solo había ido porque _él _se lo había pedido.

Desde la noche del Funeral, era mas constante de la voz de Fred en su cabeza, dándole ánimos y haciéndole bromas, pero él no entendía porque su gemelo era tan cruel, y le hablaba solamente en sueños, ¿no notaba que era mas duro para él el despertarse y notar que la cama de la derecha estaba vacía?, ¿que lo único que entonces quería era volver hacer era dormir y escucharlo?, creer que de alguna manera él todavía estaba allí. George sabia que toda su familia y amigos estaban muy preocupados por él y su salud, sabia que comía poco y casi nunca salía de la casa, pero es que no tenia ganas de comer o hacer otra cosa, mas que estar en la sala de la Madriguera y menos hablar con alguien; solo esperaba que ellos entendieran que para él las cosas _jamás_ iban hacer las mismas, que probablemente lo mas sensato era que él también desapareciera de la tierra, pero cuando hablaba así, Ron era el encargado de mirarle muy profundo y respirar hondo y decirle: "no digas eso, por favor no lo digas mas, no sabes lo mal que nos pondrías a todos, por favor no lo pienses mas", y nuevamente se callaba, porque se sentía culpable que su hermano menor este encargado de él. George en lo más profundo de su alma, sabia que podía salir adelante, que podía levantarse un día y decir yo puedo, pero eso era lo que mas temía, le aterraba tener una vida sin Fred, sin su mitad, desde que había llegado este mundo siempre estuvo con su hermano gemelo, y ahora frente a él se presentaba la vida, una que no contaba con el apoyo, las bromas y el buen humor de su hermano, eso era a lo que mas temía George, ya que nunca estuvo _solo_ antes.

Una vez en la heladería del Señor Jackson, los chicos se disponían a ver que sabores tenia el local, Ron con una media sonrisa leía atentamente que sabores había, mientras que Harry negaba con la cabeza, Ron nunca cambiaria. George estaba en uno de los mostradores mas alejados, pensando que solo quería un helado de vainilla, para complacer a su hermano y largarse de allí.

-Hola George…-Angelina se había aparecido en las afueras del pueblito con la intención de buscar a su amigo, muy difícil no iba ser, ya que los Weasley siempre se habían destacado por sus cabellos tan singulares.

-Angelina…-decir que se había sorprendido era poco, pero aquella sorpresa no llego a su rostro, no sabia que ella hacia allí, seguramente como Lee no tuvo una respuesta, ella era la de turno para probar suerte. Maldecía a Ron, sabia que no tendría que haberle hecho caso, él no quería hablar con nadie, no quería la compasión de ninguno.

-¿Angelina?-los dos amigos recién se percataron de la presidencia de la morena. Harry se mostro extrañado al ver a su antigua compañera y capitana de quiddich allí.

-Me voy…-dijo el gemelo pasando a lado de su amiga, con el ceño fruncido. Salió de la heladería azotando la puerta, el dueño del lugar miro extrañado a los demás, y estos pusieron su mejor cara de disculpa. La chica miro como el gemelo salía, no era su intensión que se comportara así.

-Assss, voy detrás de él-Ron lo dijo en tono cansado, porque realmente lo estaba, al fin había logrado que George saliera de la Madriguera y Angelina vino y hecho a perder días de suplicas.

-No Ron, déjamelo a mi…-la morena no quería que ni George se enfadare y menos Ron, ella no vino a eso, cuando vio las intenciones del pelirrojo de seguir igual a su hermano, ella le agarro del brazo-por favor déjame a mi… si lo molesto o lo incomodo mucho, te hare saber… por favor-insisto cuando vio la duda en Ron.

-Esta bien, prueba, pero te aseguro que no le sacas nada…-la chica ya estaba saliendo de la heladería-… ¡no!... Se cuidadosa Angelina…

Ron miro a su amigo que curiosamente se había quedado callado.

-Démosle unos minutos…-dijo mas para que el silencio se cortara.

-Esta bien, tu mandas-Harry se había quedado callado ya que le había sorprendido la cara de su amigo, ya que generalmente era Harry, él que decía que hacer.

-¿Yo mando?-eso lo extraño mas aun.

-Si Ron, tu mandas, es tu hermano, tú sabes que es lo mejor para él.

La reacción del pelirrojo, le extraño de sobremanera a el pelinegro, generalmente cuando le hacia un cumplido a Ron, a este se le ponían rojas las puntas de las orejas, sin que él se diera cuenta ponía una cara de orgullo, pero al instante hacia un comentario para alegando que no era para tanto, pero nada de eso ocurrió, Ron simplemente bufo y se fue hasta donde el pobre heladero mirada extrañado a ambos, pidió su helado y como vio que Harry no pedía el suyo, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que ordenara y se aparto a esperarlo cerca de la puerta del local.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Harry no sabia que andaba mal con su amigo.

-Caminemos un poco…-los chicos se perdieron por las callecitas de Ottery, disfrutando de sus helados.

-Ron, compañero, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es que es eso…-Ron estaba dando grandes lametazos a su helado de chocolate.

-¿Qué?-Harry estaba realmente perdido.

-Esto… esta situación Harry, yo realmente no se que estoy haciendo aquí. Todos piensan que se como tratar a George, pero realmente es que no se nada… no se que hacer para que él se recupere, para que el vuelva, todos esperan que yo lo haga pero…-Ron al fin estaba exteriorizando sus miedos, solo lo había hecho con Hermione, y de eso había pasado tanto, y las cosas no habían mejorado, muchas veces se preguntaba si él era el culpable que George no saliera de su letargo.

Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, y quien mejor que su mejor amigo, al fin tenían un momento para ellos.

-Es que no sabes lo que estar tratando día a día que él no haga alguna estupidez, la única vez que me sentí así de impotente fue cuando tu…-y se callo, realmente no quería traer a colación aquellos momentos.

-¿Cuando yo que, Ron?-a Harry le sorprendió por donde la conversación viro.

-Emmh…-el pelirrojo vio la cara que le ponía su amigo, y sabía que no tenia escapatoria de aquello- bueno, cuando tú te comportabas parecido…

-¿Y cuando paso eso?-Harry no estaba enfadado, sabia que muchas veces se comporto como un idiota con sus amigos, pero no recordaba una situación parecía a la de George.

-En quinto, cuando te comportabas como un verdadero maldito y nos mandabas a volar cada vez que podías a Hermione y a mí, cuando estabas consumido en tu mundo de autodestrucción y padecimiento, cuando…

-¡Si ya entendí!, cuando fui un reverendo imbécil con ustedes…-completo el morocho, recordaba muy bien aquella época, cuando era poseído sin saberlo por Voldemort, y lo único que quería era estar lejos de todos, inclusive de sus mejores amigos.

-Si, eso… así me siento nuevamente, pero esta vez aumentado a cien, en ese tiempo tenía la ayuda de Hermione para no dejar que te hundieras en aquella oscuridad, pero aquí estoy solo, y lo peor es que George no deja que nadie mas que yo entre, y es eso lo que me preocupa.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque no creo que lo este haciendo bien…-largo un suspiro, esa era la pena de Ron, no sabia si estaba haciendo algún bien a su hermano.

-Tu no cambiaras nunca, ¿eh?-Harry le dijo con humor fingido, realmente no entendía como su mejor amigo no veía sus propios frutos con respecto a George, ¡maldita sea! Con respecto a él mismo, ¡por Merlín! Tantas veces, si no fuera por Ron, él estaría tirado en la cuneta, Harry no creía que no hubiera logrado mas de la mitad de las cosas, si no fuera por que Ron estaba a si lado, dándole su apoyo, dándole su amistad-Ron estas haciendo lo correcto… créeme

-¿Tu crees?

-Lo se, todos lo sabemos, y George confía en tu, porque sabe que tu eres el único en quien puede recostarse.

-Pero ese es el punto, ¿Por qué yo? esta Bill, que mucho mas grande y sabio que yo, esta Charlie, hay tanto entre quienes elegir que…

-Es como lo de Hermione otra vez-murmuro Harry, lamio a su casi inexistente helado y siguió caminando, mientras que su amigo lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que dejes de menos preciarte, George te busco a ti porque confía en ti, y si tu no te das cuenta el progreso que estas haciendo con él, yo te lo diré, ¡George ahora vuelve a comer, habla por lo menos monosílabos, pretende que escucha a los demás, y hoy salió de Madriguera, solo porque tu se lo pediste, así que por favor no digas mas estupideces!-eran contadas las veces que Harry se comportaba como una persona abierta y directa, algo así como Hermione, mejor dicho, simpare dejo que ella se encargara de decir las verdades, porque a él no le daba ese tipo de cosas, las cuales a veces lograba entender, pero cuando lo notaba y tenia que decirlo él, lo hacia de una manera explosiva, pero capas era lo que Ron necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Okey…-a el pelirrojo le costo bastante asimilar las palabra de su mejor amigo, pero se sintió un poco mejor-… esta bien, gra-gracias…-serio algo tímido.

-Cuando quieras, si necesitas una patada en el culo también, porque te lo mereces, a veces le tengo lastima a Hermione, de la paciencia que te tiene…-dijo riendo a lo grande.

-¡Ey!-su amigo le pego un leve golpe en el hombro cuando se puso a la par del pelinegro.

-Vamos a ver que tal le esta yendo a Angelina con George.

-¿Y… como has estado?-el gemelo le miro incrédulo y bufo. "Tonta, tonta Angelina, ¿Cómo le preguntas eso?", se recrimino la morena-si ya se, tonta la pregunta…

George no sabia que decir, no tenia ganas de hablar con ella no tenia granas de hablar con nadie, porque todos le hacían la mista estúpida pregunta, que había hecho su amiga hace minutos, él único que no le preguntaba era Ron; por ello no contesto, que debía decir "y aquí, tu sabes deseando que mi gemelo no muriera y no me dejara solo, y ahora todo me parece una mierda", no lo diría, ¿para que si igual todos le responderían lo mismo?, que no tiene que pensar así, que esas cosas no se dicen, _que todo estará bien_.

-George, por favor, háblame… -rogo la chica, era como hablarle a una pared, están los dos sentado en la banca de la plazoleta que tenia el pequeño pueblo, el pelirrojo no la miraba, sus ojos estaban posados en el pasto-se que tu y yo no éramos muy cercanos, pero somos amigos y me duele tu indiferencia…

Luego de unos largos minutos, los cuales fueron eternos para la chica, el pelirrojo levanto su mirada del piso y la miro, por unos escasos segundos y la poso en otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Angelina? ¿Que estoy bien, que estoy feliz, que lo supere?... ¿eso es lo quieres? Eso es lo que quieren todos…-lo dijo con bronca, se agacho y recogió una piedrita del suelo y la tiro lejos.

Angelina se tomo su tiempo, al igual que lo hizo George. Él estaba en un oscuro sitio de su mente y si uno se le ponía en contra iba ser peor, así que opto por guardarse los miles de insultos y azotes que tenía ganas de darle y respiro profundo y lo miro.

-Nop. Eso no quiero, quiero que hables conmigo, y si no quieres hacerlo con mi persona esta bien, pero habla con alguien.

-Hablo-le miro feo, ¿quien se creía ella para estar diciéndole que hacer?-hablo con Ron.

-¿En serio?...-la morena miro hacia el parque-estoy segura a que no…

-Si lo hago.

-Mmm pienso que no, ¿apostamos un galeón?, peinas que él sabe lo que realmente piensas… si lo haces que bueno, pero estoy mas que segura que no lo haces, y por lo que vio hoy él esta muy endiente de ti y quiere tu bien…

-Lose…

-¿Qué? Mo te entendí…

-¡Que lo se!.. Se que él y toda mi familia quiere que este bien, ¿si?-dijo exasperado esta mujer lo estaba molestando con ganas, ¿Por qué no se iba?

-No solo tu familia, tus amigos también George-trato de tocar su hombro, pero el gemelo se levanto y le dio la espalda.

-Lo se, escuche a Lee, lo se, recibí las cartas de todos, y de gente que ni se quienes son…. Pero yo solo quiero-_dormir, soñar con él-_estar solo.

Se dio media vuelta y lo que vio Angelina le calo hondo, George soltó solo una lagrima pero sus ojos marrones estaban oscuros y muy lastimados, se notaba que su dolor era mas grande de lo que pensaba. Alargo el brazo, pero nuevamente el pelirrojo se alejo de ella. "esta bien, no quiere que lo toque" pensó.

-Esta bien George, si es eso lo que quieres… lo entiendo-él no quiera que ella entrara, lo entendía, ella le había prometido a los hermanos de George que si lo incomodaba, se iría, y estaba muy claro que ahora el pelirrojo estaba bastante molesto con su presencia allí, "esa vez no, quizás en otro momento", se alentó.-Si alguna vez quieres estar solo, pero en compañía… puedes escribir, ¿sabes?

George miro a su amiga por un largo minuto, la había tratado mal unas cuantas veces en solo una hora, y aun así mas que le pidió que no le molestes, ella seguía insistiendo, era muy perseverante, al igual con el quiddich nunca se cansaba, no sabia muy bien porque recordó aquello, pero si no fuera porque ella estaba mirando hacia otro lado, hubiera visto una pequeña contracción hacia arriba de la mejilla derecha del chico. Alzo la mano y se disponía irse del parque para desaparecer, cuando

-Esta bien.

Angelina no lo podía creer, lo dijo bajo pero lo escucho, volteo y George la miraba, no le sonreía pero sus ojos estaban un poco más claros que antes. Supo que era cierto, lo decían sus ojos, así que tenia que esperara que el gemelo se acercara, sonrió contenta.

-Muy bien, nos vemos luego George-y siguió caminando.

-¿Sabes a donde fueron?-Ron miraba por todos lados pero no había rastro de su hermano y de la morena.

-Ni idea, pero no deben de andar lejos-Harry miro a su amigo, parecía mas animado después de su charla, la verdad a él no se le daba muy bien eso de estar hablara de lo sentimientos con los demás, le era fácil con Ginny, bueno porque ella lo entendía lo amaba, así como él a ella, y a veces con Hermione, pero con Ron, era otra cosa, ellos nunca necesitaron palabras para entenderse, iba mas allá de eso, pero a veces Ron era muy obtuso para ver la verdad antes sus ojos y necesitaba un empujón, y esta vez fue él el de turno.

Eran amigos, entonces era momento de sincerarse con el pelirrojo, antes que encontraran a George.

-Ron…

-¿Si?-este paro al igual que su amigo, estaba atardeciendo y de apoco las calles se estaban poniendo mas serenas.

-Te tengo que contar algo…-lo miro serio.

-¿Qué es Harry?-Ron frunció el ceño.

-Hace unos días recibí una carta de Kingsley…-su amigo le hizo una seña para que siguiera-… partirá con algunos Aurores a buscar a los Mortifagos prófugos y me pregunto si quería ir con ellos.

Ron lo entendió todo, no necesito mas, conocía a Harry, conocía su voluntad y su empeño para acabar con todo lo que respecta a Voldemort, siempre se iba a sentir responsable, eso no cambiaria nunca en Harry.

-Y quieres ir, ¿no?...-se rio-que digo, iras…-Harry asistió-¿se lo has dicho a Ginny?

-No, todavía no…-agacho la mirada.

-Mmm no me gustaría estar cerca cuando eso pase…-le palmeo la espalda a su mejor amigo y siguió caminando.

-¿Eso es lo único que dirás?-siguió al pelirrojo, esperaba aluna queja, porque no le había contado a él o porque no era honesto con su hermana pequeña, cualquier cosa, en realidad esperaba un berrinche de su mejor amigo.

-Sip, y ten cuidado con sus hechizos, sabes que ella es muy buena con ellos, pero no creo que se lo tome así…

-¿Y como crees que se lo tome?

-No mal, pero tampoco bien…-resumió el pelirrojo.

-Gracias, eso ayuda mucho Ron.

-Bueno Harry, Gin es inteligente, ella sabrá como reaccionar, además ella te quiere, cosa que ya me esta costando admitir, así que no me lo hagas repetir, lo que si, la veo llorar y te espera una paliza.

-Ron…

-Si yo la veo, solamente…

-Ron...

-Pero no te aseguro mis otros hermanos, no sabes como se ponen con ella…

-¡Ron!

-¿Qué Ha-rry?-lo miro, estaba llegando al parque.

-Y tú no me dices nada, no me reclamas porque no te conté.

-No. Quiero, realmente quiero, ya sabes que me gustaría ir con ustedes y buscar a esos malditos, pero si le dije que no a Herms, también te lo diré a ti… George me necesita, ya habrá tiempo para lo demás.

-¿Seguro?

-Je, no realmente, pero es lo que deseo hacer, estar aquí y ayudar a mi hermano, Harry.

El pelinegro lo entendió, Ron tenía muchas razones para estar afuera de la Madriguera, ayudando, buscando, estando con sus amigos, pero ahora los que le necesitaban, eran su familia, y Harry no podía y no quería ser codicioso, ya mucho tuvo a su amigo a su lado luchando por todos aquellos años.

-Muy bien.-silencio- No sabes como me cuesta irme, quiero quedarme y estar con Gin, pero…

-Descuida ella lo entenderá compañero.

Harry asistió, le dolía dejarla nuevamente, le calaba el alma, pero tantas personas habían dejado su vida en esa batalla que… él debía de ir, lo sentía dentro.

-Mira allí esta George.

"Es mejor dejar la pena, para otro momento", pensó Harry, avanzo con su amigo, hasta el encuentro del otro pelirrojo, este estaba parado mirando el cielo, con las manos en los bolsillos, no se percato de la llegaba de los chicos a su lado.

-¿George?-lo dijo con cuidado, parecía que su hermano estaba en otro lugar.

-Ah, Ron, llegaron…-dijo con la cara tranquila.

-Si… ¿y Angelina?-pregunto Harry.

-Ella se fue hace unos minutos…-hizo una mueca, que casi se asemeja a una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien George?-Ron, en vez de esperar esa mirada hiriente de su hermano, cada vez que le decías aquellas palabras, este le hizo un gesto con los hombros.

-No lo se… ¿nos vamos ya?-dijo el pelirrojo pasando a lado de los chicos y caminando sin esperar respuesta de los otros.

Ron y Harry se miraron, ese "no lo se" sonó mejor que un simple "no", pareciera que algo ayudo la visita inesperada de Angelina.

-Muy bien, vamos entonces.

Los chicos caminaban tranquilamente colina arriba para volver a la Madriguera, mientras que de una pequeña tienda, salía alguien salía afuera asombrada de ver algo en ellos que le intereso. Miro la dirección en que se iban los tres chicos y sonrió.

-¿Y Harry?-fue lo primero que pregunto el gemelo, luego que Ron le digiera "pase".

-C-creo que hablando con Gin…-el pelirrojo le contesto algo asombrado de ver a su hermano en su habitación, generalmente luego de comer algunos bocados en la cena, George se levantaba y decía que se iba a dormir, y ya no salía de su habitación hasta que él mismo, Ron, le despertaba.

Su hermano mayor le miro serio, mas allá que estaba ausente de interacción con los demás de su familia, no le gusto mucho que digamos que Harry este solo con su pequeña hermana y encima de noche.

-Tranquilo, solo necesitan hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?-Ron ya estaba sentado al borde de su cama mirando a su hermano, que estaba todavía en el relleno de la puerta.

-Mmm…-George todavía no sabia muy bien que hacia allí, pero mas que nada fue llevado por las palabras intercambiadas con su amiga esa tarde, quería demostrarle, mas que nada demostrarse, que podía abrirse que sea a Ron-… no lo se, no me podía dormir y yo…

Se sentía incomodo, en mucho, mucho tiempo, no sabia que decir a su hermano.

-Oh, bueno siéntate, Harry seguro que tarda un rato… están solo hablando, créeme que si no estuviera seguro no dejaría que ni se acerque a ella…-lo dijo rápidamente, cuando vio que George cambiaba nuevamente la cara.

-Ésta bien…-dijo sentándose-… ¿estabas por dormir?

-No, esperaba a Harry, ¿tu?-estaba tratando de actuar lo mas relajado posible, todavía no podía creer que su hermano estuviera en su habitación por su propia voluntad.

-Yo… no podía dormir... y bue-bueno, quise venir a…-miro hacia todos lados, no sabia muy bien como comenzar la charla, realmente se sentía un como incomodo, miro a las paredes naranjas de la habitación de Ron, ya no tenían el calor tan intenso, pero aun se notaban muy bien los posters de los Chudley Cannons-… a hablar…

-¿En serio?

-Si, yo… bueno Ron, veras…-le costaba horrores-… se que soy una carga para ti.

-No lo eres…-Ron en vez de enojarse, le sonrió-para eso somos hermanos…

-Si pero no fuiste con Hermione y…

-Ella lo entiende muy bien, y tranquilo yo decidí quedarme…-Ron se entristeció un poco, hace dos días que no recibía carta de ella, estaba un poco preocupado, pero lo había dejado de lado, ya que al fin George había aceptado ir al pueblo con él. Y para ser honestos le había mentido a su hermano, además de estar esperando a Harry, él estaba escribiendo una carta a su novia, la cual estaba escondida debajo de la cama, dejo todo cuando escucho la voz de George del otro lado de la puerta.

-Si pero se que querías ir con ella…-eso le había pesado a George, cuando Hermione anuncio que se iría en búsqueda de sus padres sin Ron, lo supo de inmediato que su hermano que había quedado por él, y francamente le dolió, por un lado no quería ser una carga para Ron, pero por otro lado se sentía aliviado que él se quedara, pareciera que él único que lo entendía era su hermano pequeño.

-Puede, pero yo quería quedarme y lo dejamos ahí George...-sus orejas se le estaban poniendo rojas.

George sabia que su hermano se estaba molestando, lo había hecho tantas veces que a lo conocía muy bien, y que mejor que:

-Y realimente me sorprendió, tantas noche gastando tu energía en ella y cuando tienes la oportunidad de estar con ella Ronnie…-fue tan simple, que asombro a ambos, George estaba bromeando a costa de Ron, el gemelo se asombro mucho, pensó que ya no podía hacer aquello, no sin Fred, fue rápido y sin anticipación, estaba allí diciendo las palabras, viendo como las orejas de su hermano hacían ebullición y se expandía por su rostro. Fue relajante y atemorizante. George se sintió mal, no tenia que haber dicho aquello, no estaba bien bromear, cuando Fred estaba muerto, no estaba bien romear cuando su hermano no estuviera allí para seguí con la broma y poner mas incomodo a Ron, simplemente no estaba bien.

-No te pongas mal…-escucho decir a Ron, George estaba metido en sus pensamiento, de un momento a otro estaban halando bien y para el otro estaba metido nuevamente en su mundo-… no te tienes que sentir culpable por reír, y menos por bromear…

George le miro como si fuera un extraño, ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

-¿Eso crees?-no estaba enojado con Ron, solo lo preguntaba angustiado.

-Si, se que no es lo mismo, que no va ser lo mismo nunca, pero no quiere decir que no puedas bromear…-parecía que su hermano lo estaba escuchando, tomo como buena señal que no se haya levantado e ido de la habitación, así que se aventuro un poco mas-… esta bien, yo creo que _él_ no le molestaría…

Ron esperaba un puñetazo en su cara, un grito de hermano, maldiciones y un azotazo de la puerta, pero no pudo evitarlo decir, y para sorpresa de él, George no hizo nada de eso.

-¿Tu crees?-lo dijo algo inseguro, Angelina le dijo que hablara que se abriera a alguien.

-Si lo creo… no tienes porque sentirte mal…

-Pero es que para mi no se siente bien Ron, no esta bien hacer bromas sin Fred-George era consiente que fue él quien dijo el nombre de su hermano.

-Mmm bueno… si creo que si, solo tu sabrás bien cuando hacerlo, pero no tienes porque sentir culpa… no es como que te este prohibido…

-A veces lo siento así, bueno la mayoría de las veces…-el gemelo no sabia si contarle que hablaba con Fred en sueños, no quería poner mas preocupado a su hermano.

-Puede que ahora no este bien, pero…-sabia que se arrepentiría en el futuro-…pero tu puedes hacer bromas de mi y Hermione cuanto quieras…-su hermano mayor amago una sonrisa-… pero no te pases, porque sabes lo que hare… usas a los otros para objetivos de tus bromas también… por favor…

-Muy Bien Ronnie, lo pensare… si…-se levanto ya era bastante para solo un día ir al pueblo, Angelina y Ron, de a poco ira, y ahora era el tiempo de dormir y hablar con Fred-…lo de las bromas, y no te garantizo nada eso de no sacarte de mi foco de bromas… buenas noche Ron, y… gracias…

-Ni lo digas hermano-sonrió y vio como su hermano salía de su habitación.

Ron supo que la salida al pueblo había ayudado, miro nuevamente hacia la puerta y decidió seguir con la carta a su novia, releyó hasta donde había quedado y siguió.

… _te cuento que parece que la salida al pueblo ayudo a George, estuvo hace unos instante conmigo y ¡hablamos!...¡Herms realmente hablamos!... estoy muy contento…_

_Ojala vuelan pronto, tu y tus padres… te extraño mucho…_

_Espero que estés bien, ¿Por qué no me has escrito, esta todo bien…?_

_Bueno te dejo… te abrazo en la distancia Hermione… te extraño mucho…_

_Te amo…. Hasta la próxima carta…_

_Tuyo Ron._

Ron ya no sabia que hacer, tampoco quería estar molestando a su novia, mucho era la presión de buscar a sus padres, pero la extrañaba horrores, el pelirrojo sentía que las cosas serian mejores y mucho mas llevaderas si Hermione estuviera con él, siempre tenia las palabras justas para cuando lo necesitaba, ella era la que lo orientaba en la vida, le estaba costando mucho no ir donde ella estaba, pero ahora su lugar estaba allí, en la Madriguera, y esa noche vio sus frutos, George estaba mejorando. Suspiro y dejo la carta en el cajón de su escritorio, temprano mandaría a Pig con la carta, se acostó nuevamente y espero al regreso de su mejor amigo, sabia que no seria nada fácil la conversación de su hermana y Harry, pero el pelinegro era grande y si él quería irse, no podía detenerlo, ya no. Eso ya no era su deber.

-Estúpidas gallinas, porque se tienes que escapar…-era temprano y su madre, que raramente estaba despierta, le había pedido que buscara a las gallinas que se había escapado del corral. Todavía a la mañana el roció dejaba el ambiente un poco fresco, y él solo estaba con el pantalones pijama y una remera blanca-vengan aquí antes que las use de plumeros…

Cuando estaba por sacar su varita de su bolsillo…

-¿Ron?

Levanto la mirada y una chica alta, casi como él de cabello negro largo y ondulado lo miraba desde el límite de la Madriguera.

-¿Si?-no sabia quien era la chica, pero le parecía que en algún lugar la vio.

-¿Eres Ron?-la chica sonrió, el pelirrojo se haya acercado un poco mas a la desconocida. Ron pudo notar que tenia ojos azules, algo verdosos, se sintió como si algo le estaba escapando de las manos.

-Si lo soy, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-le fastidiaba no saber de donde se le hacia familia esta chica.

-Soy yo,…soy July…-dijo sonriendo, esperando que el pelirrojo a reconocerá, se acerco y le agarro un brazo y lo zarandeo, sonrió nuevamente-¿ahora?

¿Quién se creía esa chica para estar zarandeándole así? Mas que nada ¿para tocarlo? Si era una simple desconocida, ¿no podía ser más descarada?

July vio que el pelirrojo no reaccionaba, sacudió nuevamente su brazo y salto, serio un poco mas.

-Por favor Ronnnn…-esperaba que eso hiciera reaccionar al chico.

"Por Merlín, quien se cree que es", Ron se estaba poniendo rojo, no le gustaba para nada que esa chica le este agarrando el brazo y menos que tenga esas confianzas con él.

.Muye, te pones como tomate, veo que eso no cambio, ¿en serio no me recuerdas? A tu amiga, a tu mejor amiga…-le solto la mano y le apunto con su dedo índice-eso es malo, me pones triste Ronckins…

"Con esto tiene que funcionar", pensó la chica. Espero la reacción del chico

" ¿Mi mejor amiga? Herms e mi mejor amiga... y bueno novia, ¿esta chica quien es?... ¿Ronckins?... se que escuche eso antes…", Ron miro mas detenidamente a la chica, casi lo alcanzaba, su cabello era negro, pero no como el de Harry o el de Chang, era de un color negro carbón, y sus ojos era como el agua del mar, de un verde acuoso, su sonrisa pero contagiosa le recordaba a… a…

-¿J-July?-no podía ser ella, ¡no!

-¡Ron!-se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo y lo abrazo fuerte, al principio Ron no le correspondió el abrazo, pero unos segundo después se encontró abrazando a su vieja mejor amiga.

_Gente bonita, tarde pero lo termine. Hay cosas que no se toman a la ligera como la murete de un familiar, por ello sigo escribiendo sobre la situación de George, además es tiempo que cada uno madure, individualmente, mucho tiempo tuvieron juntos, y uno se tiene que auto descubrir… bueno espero que estén bien y que les guste la nueva adquisición je…_

_Paunieto:__ hola por allí! si la ultima vez te había dicho que lo tenia casi terminado a este capitulo, pero muchas cosas se antepusieron para yo vuelva a escribir, y estos días encontré las ganas de agarrar la historia nuevamente. Te agradezco que dejes mensajes, me pone muy contenta que sigas todas ms historias, un beso grande!_

_A la persona que escribió hoy y no dejo su nombre:__ Sip, es una lastima, yo lo veo del punto de vista que ellos tienen que tener un tiempo a solas para redescubrirse, este es un nuevo tiempo y tienen que sabes crecer desde el, por ello las situaciones en que los voy a pones solo ayudara a que ellos crezcan je. Espero saber tu nombre para la próxima, besos! _


End file.
